Delightfully Disastrous
by Mikazuki Tsuki
Summary: Who knew that all you needed to become famous, was drown... [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I am Mikazuki Tsuki and this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. I have had this idea for some time now, but it was a while before I could make it properly into a story, without getting a little out of character or mauling the plot ruthlessly -to put it nicely-. So sit back relax and enjoy the read!**

**Summary: Who knew, all you had to do to become famous was down... **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Inuyasha.**

**-Delightfully Disastrous-**

**-Chapter 1-**

It was a beautifully sunny spring day. The weather was perfect despite the rain that had poured the night before. It was March 30, 2005, in the Japanese city of Kyoto.

It was a nice place to be at the time. It was spring.

Spring is a time when life seems renewed and seems to begin once more. When everything awakens from a cold slumber. And it was also a time when things were most likely to happen and change from the ordinary and slightly dull niche that life was stuck in during winter.

"Eri," a raven haired young woman cried exasperatedly, "We're not here to fawn over...magazine pictures!" Eri rolled her eyes in response.

"These aren't just any pictures, Kagome! They're Sesshoumaru Taisho's!" She sighed. Yuka took the moment to snatch the magazine from her friend.

The short brown haired girl was sitting in a bean bag chair that was a pale red. She leafed through it. "Can you believe the guy's only twenty?" Came Yuka's bordering on random question.

Sesshoumaru Taisho. Taisho was a name commonly spoke, since almost every issue of Japan's most popular magazines had one of the distinguishable faces of a Taisho.

Kagome agreed that he looked good. Beautiful if you will, but she would not obsess over his life as her friends did.

The four girls were sitting in a fairly large room. It was Eri's bedroom. The walls of the room had been painted to look like a serene sky and it had soft crème carpeting. It was decorated with posters and pictures of famous Japanese, and some American, stars.

It was furnished simply with only the creative flair that was unique to Eri, a shoulder length raven haired girl with brown eyes.

There a small desk with a computer, a bean bag chair at the foot of a bed that had bamboo imitated posts, there was a bookshelf and nights stand in opposite corners made to blend with the surroundings. The book case had a realistic appearance of a waterfall and the night stands were different animals.

Lastly to complete the room, there were Kenji figures painted on the walls aside the posters.

Kagome snorted, "He looks only twenty, but as a youkai, for all we know, he could be centuries old."

Ayumi not seemingly having had heard her friend added to the discussion. "I'm surprised he's single! Can you believe he's only two years our elders?" Ayumi grinned and stifled a laugh, knowing that would set Kagome off on another rant.

Kagome frowned, "Did I not just say-"

Yuka squealed, "Oh! Guess who might be engaged!"

She was madly reading an article in the latest KoKoi magazine. Yuka began relating almost word for word what the article said.

Kagome had to smile, her friends were beyond help. She let them have their fun idolizing the photos and articles that made of the magazine, for a few minutes more before breaking it up.

"Come on, a break from college is a rare thing. It should be filled with...well, not this," she laughed waving her hands around the queen bed, that was covered in magazines, for emphasis. She sighed and rubbed her temples as she hugged a plush pillow on Eri's bed.

"I may have two weeks of freedom and above that, sanity, but we only get three days together, before I have to go back to Tokyo, and you guys have to go back to school so let's do something fun."

Yuka grinned conspiritually. "Fine," she flipped through the magazine and scanned an article, "I have an idea. It says here, that a community center is opening today." She closed the magazine.

"We should take a look; I have a feeling that we'll have fun there, since it was shaped for our age group as well as children."

Eri clapped her hands, "Good idea! When is the opening?" Yuka looked at her room clock it read in bright red: 12: 30. "It's in about than two and a half hours."

Kagome smiled, "See, and now was that too hard to come up with a non-obsession feeding activity?" Yuka snorted, but kept quiet.

Ayumi put down her magazine and grabbed a pillow, "I have an idea that will pass some time. Let's try to see if we can find out what has been going on in Tokyo, since Kagome has been a little stingy with the gossip since she's been here..."

Yuka and Eri grinned and Kagome had a bad feeling. "Hey! No fair..." She scooted away from them as they advanced on her. Yuka grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kagome.

"Question one: What hot guys have you met in Tokyo?"

Kagome laughed, 'Trust Yuka to make that the first question.' "Well, there _is_ this guy in my Calculus class..." Ayumi threw another pillow, "Come on, and spill it!"

"His name is Kouga and he can be really sweet at times..." She turned around so her front was not facing them any more. She stifled a laugh as she heard the other girls squeal over the prospect of their friend having a boyfriend. "But of course, he's only a friend."

And then they face faulted, "Kagome...!"

The three girls had used up the time bombarding each other with pillows, telling dating anecdotes, and laughing until they felt as if they could die.

Eri gasped for air, "As much as I hate to break up this party, we have to get going if we want to get to the opening."

Ayumi stacked the magazines on the end table adjacent to the bed. She straightened her khaki pants that stopped just below her knee. After pulling down her pale yellow shirt, she jumped off her friend's bed. Kagome, who had been leaned against the bed head board, followed suit. She was wearing a simple spring dress with pale flowers strewn randomly on it.

"Come on let's get going," she smiled slyly, and as she added a wry comment, "A little fresh air will really do you guys some good..." Ayumi grabbed her jacket off the bed and put it over her shirt. It was a pale pastel-like color that went with the shirt and skirt she wore.

Eri quickly scrawled a note for her parents. Kagome grinned "Wait it's missing something..." in the handwriting of a child in Kindergarten, Kagome wrote "Kagome was here," misspelling everything but her name. Laughing she prodded the other girls to do the same.

The girls, laughing all through out, signed their names and drew small pictures next to them. Giggling, they locked up and left towards the center.

Even though the four of them had their license, they seldom drove. Most things were mostly well within walking distance. And to be honest, no matter how close the four were, they did not trust each other behind the wheel of a car. It was like being in a car with a road raged drunk whose vision was impaired.

The community centre was a brand new center for teens made to keep them off drugs and such. There was a constant fear that the drug rate would be alarmingly increased because of overseas influence.

It was rumored to have a lot of pointless things in the center, but yet it was rather appealing. There was a pool that ranged from 3-9and some feet. Which to Ayumi had remarked how much there was a possibility of someone drowning.

Ayumi was a realistic and logical person. She thought out more things then the other girls. But despite her love of knowledge and such, she was a star-loving-fan girl at heart...

There was also a lounge for homework and study that also was a mini-library, counselors to talk to, and a sports center to work off steam and exercise. That was basically all they knew about it.

Well, that and the fact that it was 3 blocks from Eri's house...

All the while they were walking; they kept a constant stream of jokes and laughs. This was the kind of thing she missed. Last year, when Kagome was accepted into a college in Tokyo, she and her family moved from their small house to a shrine located there during the summer, she had only seen them then about eleven times since she left.

Her friends were accepted too, but moving for them was not an option available. Going to a College in Kyoto was, since their families could not up and leave.

Kagome's family was fine with leaving since Mrs. Higurashi found Souta a better school than the one in Kyoto that he had previously been enrolled in.

Kagome's grandfather was also pleased with the arrangement of owning a shrine... so everything worked out almost perfectly.

Kagome had made friends in Tokyo, but they were not the same boy-crazy, star stalking girls from Kyoto. Eri, Ayami, and Yuka could be pushy ...when it came to boys and sometimes annoying...when it came to boys, but they had been her friends since she could remember and they were as loyal as they came...except when it came to boys.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Yuka's groan. "Look at that crowd!"

Kagome was surprised that most of the people were female. And they all had cameras or notebooks and pens. It suddenly dawned. "GUYS! Are you really here for the opening or is it something else."

When she heard nothing, Kagome looked around started realizing they had left her.

Kagome gaped, ''How could they leave...?" she murmured.

She rubbed her temples to ward off an approaching headache and tried to squeeze into the entrance. "Some friends!" she growled.

'As loyal as they come my ass...' Kagome thought shaking her head, slightly angered at how she had been ditched. Her previous comments on the girls' fidelity came back only this time sounding snide.

"Where are they?" she bit her bottom lip.

Kagome suddenly thought she saw Yuka. But she was not sure. She suddenly remembered how a lot of people at her high school with the same short, straight, dark brown hair and the same height as Yuka.

So she could be mistaken, but that was as close as possible as she was to finding them, so she would be damned before she lost sight of her friends.

She wanted to call out the girl's name, but did not feel like making a fool of herself because of identity misconception. She also doubted that she would even be heard over the shouting of the people in the room.

Kagome would just have wait until the woman she presumed was Yuka, turned around or she at least saw what she was wearing.

Yuka had a certain dress style that Kagome would know any where, but it was so damn crowded, she could not see passed the women's neck.

The screaming and pushing was really getting to her.

Kagome saw the woman sneak through a slide glass door, and Kagome rolled her eyes, "That has to be her." She tried to fight a smile trying to work its way to her face. She was supposed to be mad. She reminded herself as she slid the glass door open.

She frowned as she lost sight of Yuka. Her eyes lit up. "There!" She was standing with her back to Kagome and snapping pictures of a man in the center of a crowd. "Well there must be whoever is sponsoring this center."

Kagome began towards Yuka; grimacing at how the short hair girl chose the side that was 9 feet. Kagome was an excellent swimmer, but she was still cautious.

"Yuka" suddenly turned. Kagome began to grin. "Finally I've found..."She was appalled to see that it was a man. Kagome looked into crowd with a frown on her face.

"I have found a man who from the back who looked like my friend...that was not a man." Kagome gave and inward scream of frustration before heading back.

The crowd was still thick, so she was forced to edge closer to the pool. 'To close for comfort!' she singsong' ed as she made her way back.

Suddenly someone knocked into her. Hard. Kagome staggered and slipped into the water with a resounding splash.

Kagome plummeted down into the light blue water, shocked. The chlorine was incredibly irritating to her eyes.

She felt too dazed to swim and all she could do was watch mutely as she fell, entranced by the surfacing bubbles. She did not even try to fight the almost comforting darkness that was approaching her. By the time she snapped out of what ever feeling of vertigo she was in, she had taken in a lot of water through both her mouth and her nose. She struggled to swim upward.

Her delayed responses had cost her. Her eyes slowly closed just as she touched the bottom of the pool. She slowly slipped into the black and empty world of unconsciousness.

The last thing she felt or at least thought she felt, was a warm pair of arms encircling her waist.

**A.N. Ack! This probably came out horribly. I had to do this in WordPad, and it does not come with a Spell Check. No Spell Check means every other line has a mistake. Lol, so tell how it went for my first shot. Make my mailbox happy and send it a review wink.**

**You know, I think I may need a beta reader, any suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Mikazuki here with the desired update! I was looking at my stats and...Wow... I seriously did not expect the story to go off so well. Thanks for the great reviews, guys. The list of the reviewers will be posted at the end of the chapters, every time, so look for your names. Any questions about my updates can be answered the the words, "I'll update every week." But I will made sure to post my updates on A Single Spark (the yahoo group) just in case. Since I made you guys wait two weeks for another chapter, I won't ramble on any longer, lol. Now sit back and relax and enjoy the read!**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own the anime Inuyasha ...erm...well not yet... mwahahaha...  
**

**Delightfully Disastrous  
**

**Chapter Two  
**

It was March 30, 2005, in the Japanese city of Kyoto.It was a nice place to be a the time. It was Spring.

Spring is a time when life seems renued and seems to begins once more. When everything awakens from a cold slumber. And it was also a time when things were most likely to happen and change from the ordinary and slightly dull niche that life was stuck in during Winter.

Kagome's feet had just touched the bottom of the pool, when a pair of strong arms grabbed her slender waist. The well- founded man brought her up the to the concrete ground with the help of the murmuring crowd.

It only took a second to realize the young woman was not breathing. He frowned. With his eyes narrowed in thought, he tilted her head so that her chin was upward.

The man placed his mouth firmly on Kagome's and held her nose. He blew into her mouth twice. Coming up he pushed down onto the area below her diaphram fifteen times. He administered the CPR a few more times before he got a response.

The crowd had hushed and moved back a little. They watched with bated breath. The young man who had rescued Kagome noted with disgust that people were taking pictures.

Kagome's eyelashes fluttered and she stirred. Her body shook violently as she coughed out water. The man had moved into a kneeling position his hand supporting her by the small of her back into a sitting position. Kagome opened her eyes and tried to support herself by placing her hand on the man's shoulder.

Kagome coughed, her lungs not completely cleared. "T-thank y-you," she gasped out. Talking was difficult since every word made her feel as if her lungs would come out with each letter.

It was probably since she had swallowed and inhaled about half the pool...

She coughed once again before looking into the face of the man that saved her from possible death. Kagome blinked.

Sesshoumaru Taisho...

She suddenly noticed the applause and flashes from cameras. Sesshoumaru stood up helped her up.

They were both soaked through. Her dress stuck uncomfortable to her clammy skin. She shivered as he led her back into the main room of the community center.

"I came with friends, I'm sure they're here somewhere." Her voice was slightly hoarse, but she did not stutter.

Kagome turned around to find him gone. 'What is it with everyone leaving me?' She barely had time to begin another rant, because she heard her name being called. "Kagome? Are you alright."

She looked down at her shivering body and then touched her hair with was plastered to her blanched face, and asked wryly, "Do I look alright?"

Before long, she found herself surround by her friends. They wrapped their jackets around her violently shivering body before they ventured outside.

They bombarded her with questions. "What happened," "Who pushed you in the pool?" "Everyone's talking about it!" "Who saved you?" "Isn't that kind of romantic? Like a damsel in distress kind of thing!"

They were talking a mile a minute. Kagome sighed, spurring another fit of coughs with even the simple action.

Ayumi pat Kagome on the back, gently. "Maybe we should wait until tomorrow before we even try to have her answer anything."

Eri and Yuka nodded their consents. The three girls suddenly felt guilty, the weight of what could have happened dawned.

They hurried Kagome home, and made she took a hot shower and hopped into bed after drinking a cup of warm water. Kagome did not know exactly how exhausted she was until her now blow-dried hair touched the pillow.

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka made sure she was asleep in the guest room bed before they went to Eri's room. They sat on her bed.

Ayumi sighed, "Anyone else feel responsible for what happened?" Eri replied despondently, "I know I do. Let's make it up to Kagome tomorrow. I have an idea that she'll most definitely like."

Yuka grinned, "Well share!" The two girls leaned closer to the other girl. They were feeling a little better, now that they could make it up to Kagome for ditching her for Sesshoumaru Taishowhom they did not even catch a glimpse of.

Kagome awoke surprisingly early the next day. It was probably due to the fact that she had fallen asleep at four in the afternoon the previous day...

She yawned, scrunching her nose at the unwelcome scratch at her throat. 'Just what I need, a sore throat from all that chlorine...'

Kagome looked at the room she was in. It was a simple room that was sparcely furnished. It had a queen sized bed with black framing, and white sheets. Behind that was a large window. There were a couple of end tables on which sat two pale blue lamps. There was a small dresser in one corner, and a rug black shag rug at the foot of the bed.

She stretched as she got out of bed and looked at the clock. "It's only 8 'o clock?"

It was Saturday. Almost every student comes to think of eight a.m. as an ungodly hour, _especially_ on a weekend.

Kagome smirked. "I would like to see the day when Yuka wakes up before 10:00 _willingly_..."

She left the guest room and snuck into Eri's bedroom. As she suspected, they were sound asleep.

Kagome silently got a change of clothes, and other bathing necessities and headed off to take a shower.

'Showers have a way of lifting the weight of the day, week, month, even year off your shoulders, but once you step back out they come back.' Kagome mused as she towel dried her hair and brushed her teeth.

After changing into a simple sleeveless shirt and jeans, and throwing on a fluffy pale red sweat shirt, she headed downstairs.

She was met with a non-familiar, but heavenly scent. Kagome walked to the kitchen, possibly the only room that seemed to be alive.

Eri's mother stood over the stove engrossed in the preparations. Kagome grinned, "Good Morning, Mrs. Takimora!"

She looked around, "Where's Mr. Takimara?"

She crossed over to the older woman and looked at what she was making. Mrs. Takimora smiled, "Good Morning, Kagome. Eri's father has already left for work."

Kagome made an "oh" with her mouth grabbing her stomach as it growled in a futile attempt to quiet the noise.

Blushed she remarked, "Something smells really good."

The woman chuckled, "Glad you still have an appetite! It's a recipe from the States that I have been eager to try. What I am trying out is called Blueberry Pancakes. I wanted to try something different from miso soup and tea."

Mrs. Takimora checked the pancakes once more before wiping her hands on her apron. "So how are you feeling? The girls told me about your spill."

Kagome waved her hands dismissively, "Oh, I'm fine. I just have a sore throat, but that's it."

Eri's mother still made sure to check her for fever. "Glad to hear you're well, but why don't you stop by the drug store with the girls later today for something for that throat of yours?"

Without giving Kagome time to respond, she drawled, "Speaking of girls...Eri! Ayumi! Yuka! Time to get up!"

Kagome laughed nervously as she heard three loud crashes.

Thirty minutes later found the girls eating breakfast in the breakfast nook. The pancakes went over well with the eighteen year olds.

During the meal, Yuka kept sending glances to Eri, who gave a look to Ayumi who gave a wink to Yuka. Kagome sat staring with a confused and slightly nervous look.

'I wonder what they have in store for me today. Maybe I'll end up thrown off a cliff,' she could not help thinking.

She found out later that those looks meant that they would be going shopping. She was to say the least a little relieved.

Kagome grinned as they walked to Kyoto's best mall. It was not as close as the community center, but they were serious about not driving with each other at the wheel. They _had_ taken Drivers' Ed. together...

A feeling of nostalgia came over Kagome. "If anything," she began, a sly smile working its way to her face, "the thing that I probably missed most about Kyoto, is this mall."

As the other three glared she laughed, "Kidding!"

Neither girl could say more because Kagome's cell phone rang. Kagome took out the phone that had been part of her 'going to college' present.

"Hello?"

"Hi, dear!"

"Mom? ...Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. I just wanted to ask if you could come back a little early. Someone stopped by for you and need to see you by tomorrow morning."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows together. "Did they say why?"

"No, but it sounded urgent."

"...Okay, I'll leave for Tokyo at nine and be there around eleven-ish."

"I'll see you then. Bye, honey."

"Bye, mom." Kagome closed the phone. 'I wonder who would want to see me?' She mused.

"Kag-chan?..."

Blinking, the young woman snapped out her thoughts.

"Hmm..."

Eri and Yuka were giving her curious looks. Ayumi voiced the question on the trio's minds. "What's up?"

Kagome scrunched her nose, "I have to leave a little early. There is someone coming by tomorrow morning to tell me something that my mother assumes to be very urgent."

Yuka frowned and remarked sarcastically, "Well their timing could not have been more perfect..."

Eri ran a hand through her short hair, "Let me call my parents to tell them that there is a change of plans and see if we can drive out to drop you off at ...nine, right?"

Kagome nodded and handed Eri the phone, "Sorry, guys for breaking all this up."

Ayumi answered for the group, "It's not your fault," She grinned, "It's the person making you come back to Kyoto."

Kagome grinned along with her.

After a few hours of shopping, and a little more than 10,000 yen (that comes out to roughly 100 dollars in American currency.) spent, the four left, at least three to four bags per person.

When they returned home, for dinner, they ate a hearty meal of rice, with a main dish of ebi fry (deep fried shrimp), a side dish of green soybeans, then they had miso soup, and pickled plums. For dessert, they had green tea ice cream and sliced fruit.

Eri glanced at the stove clock, "We have almost two hours until Kag has to leave. Want to watch a movie?"

The idea was agreed upon and they gathered in the living room. They crowded the couch and turned on the television.

Eri flipped through the channels until they came to a Japanese Romance called Shikoku which was adapted from a famous Japanese horror novel.

The movie was about a girl named Sayori who came from the Hinako family, and had spiritual powers. She also had the ability to converse with the dead. She died at the age of sixteen and her lover, Fumiya who could still feel Sayori's presence over him. In order to solve that mystery, Fumiyo decides to investigate the history of Shikoku, the kingdom of the dead. It was a beautiful novel and the movie was as good.

After the movie, they helped Kagome pack her things. "But before you go, we have something to give you." The trio singsonged.

Kagome blinked, "You guys didn't have to-"

Yuka rolled her eyes, "Yes we did..." They pulled out four small boxes. Eri handed her a box. "Here, open it."

Kagome did as told and gasped. In the box was a silver bracelet. Every two links on the chain there was a square tanzanite replicated stone. Tanzanite was a icy blue colored stone. No link on the bracelet touched, because, if it was not a Tanzanite stone, there was a crystal gem that separated them.

Ayumi smiled, "We each bought one. They are supposed to be friendship bracelets."

Kagome engulfed each girl in a bear hug and put it on her wrist. "Thanks..."

"Come on Eri-chan, time to go." The male voice of Mr. Takimora called from the front hall.

Each grabbing something, they trekked out to the small car. Once everything was loaded into the trunk, they squeezed into the back seat.

It was not long for they each started to nod off on the two hour and twenty minute drive to Tokyo.

Mrs. Takimora laughed softy and snapped a picture of them. "They look more like children than college students."

Eri's parents talked softly for a few minutes more, then quieted to let the girls sleep.

Kagome dreams revolved around her visit the next morning. She was really itching to find out who had to talk to her so urgently...

* * *

**A.N. I know, I know! It needs a little more plot, but these two first chapters are very important. (And I started typing this at 10 and it's about 12-ish now.) These first chapters are explanatory and the chapters that will come after this will have more to them. The next chapter we find out who interrupted the weekend at Eri's, what they want, and we get to visit Sesshoumaru's part of the story... Sounds fun, ne? By the way, if I have to use Japanese terms or currency, or anything like that, then I will always put what it means at the end of the chapter or just place it in parenthesis right in the story. So Review and tell me how chapter two went off. BTW: some people's reviews are answered here or commented on.**

**Also I want to thank my reviewers:**

**Addanc-TSC, Silver Miko-Youka, ikitkatthekandybar, White Tiger Princess **

**Riasha- Thanks for the beta reader tip! I'm glad you liked the first chapter, let's hope this one is as good. Also, I would be happy to email you when I update the story.**

**SesshyBabie- Lol thanks, Jennifer for sending a review! Glad your enjoying the story so far. You were on the money with your guess. It was Sesshoumaru -grin-. **

**KAGluvsINU- I'm happy you liked it. I hate using plots that are overly used, though I am not too sure if this idea was done before. **

**HFaith**-** You're welcome! Thanks for the welcome comments on the story.**

**Deadly Tears- Lol, I guess I should have explained in more detail that part. Kagome's oh-so-loyal friends snuck off (or if you will, ditched her) to catch a glimpse of the almighty Sesshoumaru.**

**Darkk Imp- The pairing in this story is going to be Sess/Kag. Hope you don't mind. Thanks for the comment!**

**Mara Skye- Ack! I know it does. Lol the next chapter, however, will have more I can guarantee that since I will be introducing a few certain people that we all know and love...**

T3h Rinny o.O- You're not to late to have the job! I hadn't a chance to look for one because I had been swamped the passed two weeks. But I have another person who asked, so if you have the job, I'll email you. (Luckily I checked my mail this morning or I would have missed your offer...)


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Mikazuki, here with Chapter Three of my delightful disaster, Delightfully Disastrous! Sorry it's a few days late. I did not have any time at all to type this up. I will usually try to have a chapter out every week and since I posted this on Friday, I update now every Friday. (It's either that or wait three extra days for Chapter Four.). Special Thanks goes out to all my reviewers! Lol almost every single one of you thought that is was Sesshoumaru who would be visiting our Kagome, but alas it is not. Or maybe it is, you have to read and see! So sit back, relax and enjoy the read (Yes, I am going to say that every time.)**

**Disclaimer: Legally I can't say I own Inuyasha...or Geico for that matter...heh don't ask, just read.**

**Delightfully Disastrous**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome yawned, as she was awoken by Eri's mother gently shaking her arm, and calling softly. "Kagome-chan, we're at your house. Time to wake up."

Kagome's eyelids slowly rose, "Mmmn..."

She stretched as much as she could in the cramped space to wake her sleeping limbs.

Eri yawned, and scolded playfully "Bye, Kag! This time I want a day-to-day update of what goes on in Tokyo."

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka helped Kagome get her bags and Ayumi and Yuka added their good byes. "We'll miss you, Kagome." "If we don't hear from you tomorrow, we're calling the police!"

Eri's parent's added their farewells, as they stayed behind to let the girls have some time to themselves. "Bye, Kagome-chan."

They walked with her up the numerous stairs to Kagome's shrine, and left when they made sure her mother was there. Then they left.

Kagome waved enthusiastically to the group, as her mother came to the door. "Hi, sweetie."

Mrs. Higurashi waved along with her daughter. "It was good to see you girls again. Keep in touch." She called out.

As mother and daughter went inside, Kagome leaned against her mother, tiredly.

Mrs. Higurashi, smiled,"Why don't you head up to bed, you seem a little tired."

Kagome yawned, "M'kay."

Kagome left her bags down stairs. She climbed the umpteen stairs and went to her room. It felt good to be in her own room again.

Her room was small and simple. The walls had been painted purple, with green tile, on top of which was a rug. There was a queen sized bed with pink and white bedding, an adjacent waste basket and nightstand on top of that stood a lamp and an alarm clock. There was a wooden working desk parallel to her bed.

The desk top was covered in scattered papers, pencil, rulers, books, a lamp, and her fat cat named Buyo. In the middle of her room sat a blue office chair that had a plush pink chair pillow on it, with her cleaned laundry neatly folded in a pale yellow basket on top. She had a place where she kept important letters and extra pens and such on her wall. Lastly there hung a large purple curtain over her windows.

She scolded her cat half- heartedly for messing up her desk; as she did not have the energy to yell, and seeing how the cat obviously did not care. Kagome changed into her pajamas, and flopped onto her bed. With a content sigh, she pulled the covers over her head and was soon asleep.

"Kagome!"

After what seemed to her to be mere minutes rather than hours, she heard, faintly, someone calling her.

Kagome curled deeper into her blankets to escape having to wake up, with a groan of protest. The sun peeked through her curtains doggedly and she pulled her blanket over her head.

There was a persistent knock on her door. Kagome gave up trying to fight consciousness with a pout.

She was having the most pleasant dream. But by pleasant, she meant strange. It was about flying frogs.

...that sung.

Kagome stretched, marveling at what her mind could concoct.

Just then she membered the reason she awoke. "I'm up, you can stop yelling!"

As she called out another knock sounded. "Kagome!" Said person rolled her eyes, "Yes, Souta?"

A brown head poked in, and an eight year old boy entered the room his eyes reflected his childish scheming.. "Hey, Kagome!"

Kagome sighed, noting the mischievous look in her brother's eyes.

"Yes, Souta?" She asked yawning.

Souta rubbed the back of his head, "Ah... I forgot what I was going to say."

Kagome glanced at the clock and cringed. In bold red letters the time mocked her. 'Ten o' clock?'

Groaning, she chased her brother with a pillow, "You woke me up at ten on a _Sunday_ for 'I forgot'?"

Souta smiled brightly as if he did not see any problem with that, "Yup!"

Kagome loved her brother...in the afternoon, but on most mornings, the eight year old child's antic could not be with stood.

Kagome put a hand on her forehead, "You have three seconds..."

Souta began to run, Kagome close after, "3!"

Souta laughed, as he led Kagome downstairs, "Wait, wait! I remember now!"

Kagome continued to chase him, threatening to maul the child. On most days, she was not a morning person. This happened to be one of those days. Souta continued. "You have a visitor."

Kagome stopped running, and looked around, hoping that she was not in the living room.

She was.

She turned around praying there was no one in the room.

And oh, wouldn't you know it, there was...

Kagome simpered, mortified, as an old, slightly balding man with a hawk-like nose, stared at her with his abnormally large eyes.

'Souta, I'll get you for this...'

Souta ran off laughing.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Kagome, dear, I'm glad you're up. This is Mr. Totoki. He's stopped by yesterday, when you were out."

Mr. Totoki offered his hand, "Nice, to meet you."

Kagome shook his hand. "Likewise." There was an uncomfortable moment of silence.

Running a hand through her hair, she looked down at her pink pajamas and excused herself. "Can I just um..change..and heh."

Kagome felt her face burn in embarrassment as she bolted from the room to save herself from any other mortification and utter embarrassment situation that could happen at that moment.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, and sipped her tea. The man rubbed the bridge of his curved nose.

Twenty minutes later found the two adults and the young woman seated in the Higuarshi living room.

Kagome had her shower damped hair up in a bun, and was wearing a plain speckled blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Mrs. Higurashi clapped her hands. "So, Mr. Totoki..."

Mr. Totoki blinked, "Who?" Kagome titled her head to the side, "Isn't that your name?"

Mr. Totoki nodded, "Why, yes. Why do you ask?" Kagome and her mother exchanged glances.

Mrs. Higurashi continued.

"May we ask why you have to see Kagome so urgently? Is there a problem? Are you from the college?"

Kagome suddenly became increasingly nervous. The prospect of the man being from the college had never crossed her mind. But now at least a dozen scenarios were passing through her mind, all none to pleasant.

She could see it now.

( Mr. Totoki nodded his head, "I am from the college, Mrs. Higurashi. I'm the head of Admissions. I came here about Kagome's grades..."

Mrs. Higurashi prodded him to go on. "Go on."

"I am afraid that we have some bad news."

Dramatic pause.

"It has come to our attention that your daughter is an idiot. We can no longer have in the school in fear of her dumbing down the students."

Mrs. Higurashi dropped to her knees, "No!"

Mr. Totoki patted her hand comfortingly. "We have some good news though."

Mrs. Higurashi looked up hopefully.

"We all saved up to fifteen percent on car insurance with Geico.")

Kagome decided at that moment to stop thinking. Her thoughts were not helping by advertising car insurance.

'I will not think again.'

"Well the reason I came to see Kagome is to offer her a proposition."

'Must not think...Crap!'

"I am not affiliated with her college, so you do not worry."

'...Ha! I did...Crap!'

Mrs. Higurashi let out a sigh of relief. "That is a definite relief. Now, what is your proposition."

Kagome sighed also, but from defeat not relief. She tuned into what was being said.

"Tonight, there is a televised engagement party of Mizumi Kendo, "

Kagome squealed, "Mizumi Kendo! She writes the best stories! I love her books."

Mr. Totoki smiled and continued, "Well that, I guess you would not have any opposition attending her engagement party."

Kagome shook her head vigorously, "Of course, not!"

Mr. Totoki smile increased, "Great! There's only one catch though."

Kagome poured herself some tea, as Mrs. Higurashi asked, "What kind of catch?"

She took a sip. Kagome had yet to have anything to eat and her stomach was beginning to protest.

"You go as Sesshoumaru Taisho's date."

Kagome choked, and asked hoarsely. "Excuse me?"

Mr. Totoki, took out briefcase. He handed her a magazine face down. Kagome blinked, "A Kokoi Magzine?"

Kokoi was a popular magazine that was meant for the teen age group, but appealed to all ages. It was a source of gossip and entertainment. A new issue came out every week. Kagome bought one every once in awhile. She had not purchased one in awhile, though.

'Unlike Yuka, who reads it almost religiously...'

"That was this yesterday's issue." Mr. Totoki informed her. Kagome flipped over the magazine, and gasped. On the front cover, was Friday's incident.

A cameraman had captured the second where Kagome had sat up with Sesshoumaru's help. She was looking up seemingly into his eyes.

On the cover was in bold letters read, "Can We Cross Another Taisho off the Singles List?"

Mrs. Higurashi lifted a brow, "When was this."

Mr. Totoki fiddled with the locks on his briefcase. "How do you close this thing..."

Kagome looked over the picture, "Friday, when I fell into the pool at the opening of a Kyoto community center, and I guess he saved me."

Mrs. Higurashi clapped her hands and hugged the magazine, "This picture is absolutely adorable!"

Kagome sweat dropped.

She took the article from her mother, and began to skim the related article.

Sesshoumaru Taisho bravely saved a young college student, who sources

say is named, Kagome Higurashi on Friday afternoon during the newest Community

Center's opening in Kyoto. From the looks of these two, it seems like love at first sight.

Can Sesshoumaru be safely crossed off the Singles List? If so, then this Higurashi girl

is going to envied by a lot of females...me included. Even with envy, however, there

came a lot popularity.

She stopped reading, as Mr. Totoki grinned, "So, how about it?"

Kagome looked uncertainly at the cover, and bit her bottom lip.

The older woman smiled softly, "You should go! I'm sure you'll enjoy the party more than a trip to Kyoto for shrine ornaments and charms."

"...Okay, I'll go!."

Mr. Totoki laughed, "Great!"

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from the magazine, "When is the engagement party?"

"Tonight!"

Kagome blinked, "Tonight?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and sternly. "No one's going anywhere until you have breakfast, Kagome. Want to join us. Mr. Totoki?"

Mr. Totoki begged off on the offer, as he did not want to impose, and would not demure on that decision.

Mother and daughter went into the kitchen. Kagome's grandfather was seated at the table reading the paper.

"'Morning, jii-chan!" Kagome chirped, taking a seat next to him. He smiled, "Good morning, Kagome."

Mrs. Higurashi took out a few plates. On two, she put rolled omelet and placed them in front of her father and daughter.

She took the remaining plates and pulled a some pieces of fresh fruits. She poured some herbal tea for Kagome's grandfather, and gave the young woman, orange juice.

She set down everything in front of the two. "Eat up!"

Kagome ate faster than usual. She did not want to keep the man waiting.

She cleared her dishes, "Are you finished, jii-chan?" It was thought disrespectful to clear only your own place, when an elder was finished.

Her grandfather waved her off with a smile, "You go, on, I'll clear things up. Have fun, Kagome."

Kagome grinned. "Thanks jii-chan! Bye!"

She gave him a hug. Kagome walked into the livingroom and found her mother and younger brother.

"Bye, Mama." She ruffled Souta's hair. "Later, kiddo."

Souta batted her hand away, "Bye, Kagome."

Mrs. Higurashi put an arm around her son and another around her daughter, "We'll see you later tonight, Kagome. Be good."

Kagome waved and opened the front door. She walked down the shrine steps. She gaped.

Park outside her house, was a black limousine. Kagome snorted, "Wow...any heard of traveling inconspicuously?"

She blushed embarrassedly at the passer-byers and small crowd staring curiously at the stretched car in front of her shrine.

As she walked down the stairs, the door to the limo opened. The limo-driver reached over to open the door for Kagome. Kagome looked up to thank him only to find him staring at her intently.

The driver had the strangest piercing crimson eyes and long wavy hair. His stare made her shiver involuntarily.

"Um..Thank you."

She quickly hopped into the car, but she could still feel his eyes on her even after he closed the door.

She gave another shiver.

The inside of the limo was more impressive the sleek black exterior.

It was equiped with a telephone, mini bar, and several pointless and unnecessary appliances.

Kagome slid in the car and sighed a sigh of relief when the driver closed the door of the car.

She found out that the car ride to Sesshoumaru's house would be no more than half an hour.

Kagome turned on her cellphone, and explained, "Just incase my mother calls."

Mr. Totoki looked at her scruntingly. There was a pause. "Do I know you?"

Kagome sweat dropped, "Excuse me, Mr. Totoki?"

"Ah, yes, now I remember. Oh, and please call me Totousai. Now, the engagement party begins at five. It will be twelve o' clock when we get to the villa. You'll be measured for the attire, and such. Then when it's all over, we will drop you home."

Kagome nodded, 'That's sounds fairly easy.' She turned to Totousai, "So, when exactly does the party end?"

Her answer was a soft snore. Kagome laughed nervously.

She was really beginning to doubt this man's sanity.

* * *

**A.N. (giant yawn) It's way past midnight so I'm going to end it there. I know I said Sesshy would be here, but I had to do A LOT of revision on my rough draft because if he had been in this chapter, it would have came out really bad. Has any heard of Pucca Love? I know that's a random question, but I love it, check it out at lol. I just had to put that, since I'm watching it now. I have been researching foods and currency and such for the story and somehow pocky commercials led to me watching Pucca. So tell me how I write when sleep deprived. **

**My Reviewers:**

**I'm really sorry, but there will be no review responses. My mind can't function once it hits 12:00. (It slowly shuts-off) You guys are the best and leave the greatest reviews, however, so here's an alternative prize since I did not grace anyone with of my wisedom ... Chocolate and hugs all around! **

**ice-apparition16, Starlett-chan, No Turning Back, Duzzie, Addanc- TSC, Hesushika, aznchiki, InuKagluver91, Exunamoon, KAGluvsINU, SesshyBabie**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hi, Mikazuki here, with Chapter Four of my delightful disaster! I'm sorry it's so late. My grandfather was submitted to the hospital for the second time in the last 5-6 months, and to make matters worse, my muse decided to run off on me. So once again this chapter was late. I can't believe how much you guys like this story! Thanks for reviewing! For Mikazuki's words of wisdom, scroll down to the bottom of the page and read my Reviewer Responses. Now you may sit back relax, and enjoy the read! The word Tsuki is my spacer... I change scenes a few times and I needed something that showed.**

**Disclaimer: Although it pains me to say this...-sniffle-I don't own Inuyasha **

**Summary: Who knew that all you had to do to become famous was drown?**

**-Delightfully Disastrous-**

**-Chapter Four- **

**(TSUKI)**

It took about half an hour or so, to reach their destination, and a long half-hour it was...

If it was not a snore from the present company, it was the strange driver's piercing stare through the rear-view mirror. It was both unnerving, and annoying.

Sighing, Kagome turned to the window as an attempt to bide her time. Thought began almost instantly swirling around in her head. 'This all seems so surreal. How can--'

Her thoughts were broken by a snort.

"Any questions?"

Kagome gaped, "You can't be serious..."

"Good!" He smiled, not waiting for her to answer.

"What do you know, we're here!" He opened the door before the driver could even stop the car. They had just passed through a rather large metal gate and drove onto the main property.

As Kagome exited the car, her eyes widened at the view in front of her. It was an impressive building that was probably as large or even possibly larger than the entire shrine's grounds.

It was a large, luxurious country house better known yet, as a villa. It was off white with a coffee brown roof. It had two visible levels each equipped with a deck. Mixed in slightly, there was a blunt Japanese touch. There was an open patio that led to the front entrance. It was roofed by a sun drenched deck. Plants beautifully decorated the area. (A/N: This is my dream home! Lol one that I probably will never see -sigh-)

The surrounding area of the handsome villa, was incredible. About a few yards from the villa, was a cliff like structure. From there on, Kagome could see, even from where she stood, the sparkling ocean water. Pruned plants and flowers were everywhere.

Totoki pulled her awed form along, "You'll have time to view the grounds, later, right now, however, we are on a tight schedule."

As soon as they entered the foyer, they were assaulted with the delicious and sweet smell of something baking. Totousai sighed happily, "Sango is baking, it seems..."

Kagome mused, "Sango?"

Mr. Totoki nodded a smile on his face, "She is the young cook. Quite talented if you ask me."

He rubbed his forehead, "Now, back to the matter at hand. We need to get you measured..."

"Measured?"

Totousai blew out a breath, "You ask too many questions! Measured for your dress of course! You can't show up at an engagement party clothed the way you are."

He started to walk up the two person carpeted stairway, muttering about "today's youth". Kagome had no choice but to follow sighing for the umpteenth time since she had met eccentric man.

"Now it's passed twelve, so we're going to be slightly tight on time, since we have to get going around four forty-five to make it there by five o' clock, and from past experience with that arrogant demon, Sesshoumaru's mother, this will take quite awhile..." He paused to stroke his chin.

"Kagura Yukimora will measure you, and find you a dress to wear. You, of course, will be given time to eat..."

Kagome barely heard a word of what he said. She was taking in the interior. The walls were a pale color and hand painted vines decorated the wall frames.

Different pictures were hung in a random pattern. Some of the pictures happened to catch Kagome's eye as she followed the odd man up the stairs. One was that of a white haired man who resembled greatly the idolized youkai, Sesshoumaru.

The only difference, however, was his eyes.

They held a silent pain, and were softer--more the color of caramel rather than the steeled amber that belonged to Sesshoumaru.

'Must be his father...' She thought.

There was a woman who appeared more than a few times also. She was very beautiful and held an air of grace that Kagome could feel even though it was just a mere picture.

Before she could dwell anymore on the subject, she bumped into Totousai.

Kagome squeaked as she teetered between falling down the twenty something steps and falling head first into the old man...

Kagome hurriedly grabbed onto the railing, holding for a second for dear life. She sighed relieved as she held firmly. Totousai looked back at her over his shoulder. "Careful, there, wouldn't want you to fall..."

Kagome laughed nervously, as she regained her balance. "Heh.."

Totousai continued the trek and Kagome followed this time paying more attention to where she was walking.

The pair finally reached a small room. It was a bedroom of some sort. The walls had been sponge painted with a pale reds, greens, and blues. Kagome marveled at how nice the effect was.

The walls however did did little to appease the piles of fabrics piled onto any available object and the cluttered work desk.

A sewing machine occupied space in one corner of the room as did a couple of dressers, a mirror occupied another corner. The thin lace curtains were drawn, yet it still allowed light poured through.

They were met with the site of a scowling woman, muttering into a cell phone. She had strange pink eyes, and black hair that had a slight emerald tint to it. She was obviously a demon, but what kind was what Kagome wondered about. Her hair was currently down and mussed and she was dressed as if she had just woke.

"...I have to go...Someone came in. "

She snapped the phone shut, "Bastard." She turned her attention to Mr. Totoki, and Kagome.

"What do you want, old man?" The female voice boomed through the room. She folded her arms and tapped her fingers impatiently.

Totousai frowned and gave an indignant huff. "Kagura, I need you to measure this young lady and find her a dress that is fit for an engagement party. Can you do that?"

Kagome waved her hand as if the question was completely idiotic, "Of course."

She smiled, "Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you." she held out her hand. Kagura rolled her eyes and ignored the appendage and drawled. "Charmed I'm sure..."

Kagome furrowed her brows together. 'Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning...'

Totousai started for the door. "I will be back in about forty five minutes or so to check on your progress, Kagura."

Kagome frowned and gave a look at elder that clearly read, 'you can't possibly leave me alone with this woman!'

As Kagura gathered a clip board and tape measure, Kagome could have sworn she heard Totousai laughing sadistically as he went down the hall.

Kagome sighed.

She felt as if she was really losing her mind...

It took no more than a few minutes to measure the eighteen year old, and to jot down a few notes on her sizes such as waist, hips, and chest.

"I have a few pastel and dark colored dresses that Totousai had bought for this party, but I just need a color that goes well with you." She told the girl. Then added, with a gleam to her pink tinted eyes, "As hard as that may be."

Kagome blinked, infuriated, 'What's this person's problem?'

She bit her bottom lip so as not so say anything, to create any more tension.

Kagura went to a walk in closet, and picked out a bundle of dresses all different sizes and colors.

She placed them on her bed, and picked up a random one. She eyed the color. Frowning she put it down. "Pink does not go to well with your...figure."

She sorted through the rest of the dresses.

"I think you would be better off with black more than anything else..."

Kagome just listened to the older woman with a frown etched on her face, still seething over her earlier comments.

Kagura picked out the black dresses. "Hmm...This one is about your size. I may have to make some alterations, though."

She was talking more to herself than to Kagome. She held out a thin strap black dress that would possibly end at Kagome's knees.

She took the dress and brought it to the sewing machine abut the wall. Kagura sat down, and made a few marks in chalk on the fabric.

Working nimbly, she started to fix the straps since the dress was a little to long for Kagome's frame.

The demoness made a few more adjustments to the body of the dress.

The process did not take too long to complete and Kagura was done in about fifteen minutes.

Kagura stood and carefully cut off the excess thread from the dress. She walked over to Kagome.

"Go try this on." She handed her the dress, and began to set up a screen for Kagome to get behind. Kagome had missed the spider embroidered screen when she had walked in the room.

Kagome shuddered at the gruesome picture of the spider. However, she did as told. She carefully took off the clothes she had brought. She neatly folded them and placed the bundle on the floor. She then put on the dress.

The dress came down to her knees, as she had expected, and had tiny pale yellow beads that formed flowers and leaves. It fit her form like a glove up until it reached her hips, then the skirt flowed more freely.

Kagura frowned. "I guess that will due..." She reached over to a counter and brought out a comb.

"You're free to go." She started to brush her hair out to rid herself of her morning appearance. Then the demon, shuffled about to find her bathing necessities.

Kagome hurriedly said a thank you, and left, wanting to get as far from the crotchety woman as possible. She walked out to find Totousai waiting for her.

He gave her an appraising look.

"That's perfect! Now, let's do something about your hair and get you a diferrent pair of shoes. I may not be a fashion expert, but I know that sneakers do not really go that well with dresses."

Kagome looked down at her shoes and blushed. "Right."

She followed the elder to a room down near the end of the long hallway. Inside was a small woman around or possibly older than Kagome's mother.

Totousai pushed Kagome forward. "Shouga, this is Kagome. Take your time with her hair, nothing good comes from haste."

Shouga sighed, "Yes, Totousai, I know."

She smiled at Kagome, "Hello, dear." Kagome greeted the elder woman.

He turned to leave but stopped and added, "I am going to ask Sango to prepare something for you to eat after you are done.."

Kagome shook her head and waved off the idea, "I don't want anyone to bend over backwards for me..."

Mr. Totoki just laughed, and left.

Shouga gently lend Kagome to a brown chair parallel to a counter. The counter held a few combs, curling irons, straighteners, and brushes.

The elder woman got straight to work. She plugged in anything with an electrical cord into a near by extension cord. She had Kagome lay back into chair. She covered her with a white sheet.

She took Kagome's damp hair out of the bun, it fell down in waves and curls.

She expertly applied an herbal concoction onto the young adult's scalp. The pleasant and somewhat sweet scent that was almost like of vanilla floated down to her nose.

She sighed and closed her eyes, her thoughts beginning to move back to what had happened in the past few days as soon as her lids closed.

Kagome sighed, eyes opening. She did not want to dwell on the subject any longer.

Shouga began humming, as she checked the heat on the straightener. "Just a little while longer."

Shouga started to comb the younger girl's hair, humming all through.

(TSUKI)

Kagura sat on the floor in the center of her room clothed in nothing but a towel. Her hair dripped down her face, as she knelt clutching her chest, in pain.

"Damn him...damn him to hell." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Her cell phone was sprawled across the pale carpeting, sadistic laughter erupting from the small device.

The demon slowly fell forward.

"...Fine..." She closed her eyes. "I'll do it."

"I'm glad you see it my way," a velvety smooth voice broke into the room, venom dripped from from every word.

Kagura tried to sit up.

"Remember, Kagura, you belong to me and you will do what I say whether you want to or not."

Suddenly she saw herself from side view, in a mirror. Her towel had slid down to reveal a scar on her back that resembled somewhat a spider, began pulsing as if to mock her about what she was...and to whom she belonged.

Kagura gasped as the constricting pain increased, then slowly eased away. The sound of a dial tone soon after replaced the malicious caller's voice.

She sat glaring at the mobile device, as if it was the hanyou that had plagued her very existence since her creation.

The hanyou who held her very heart in his hands.

(TSUKI)

Shouga put in two black and white chopsticks into Kagome's finished hair. She held out a mirror in front of the young adult.

"All done!"

Kagome's eyes widened in awe. "That cannot be my hair..."

Shouga giggled, "Of course it is!"

Her raven hair was straightened, and in a bun on top of her head. The remaining pieces that fell from her hair were either curled, straightened or braided.

Each strand seemed to glow with a vibrant sheen. Kagome smiled at Shouga, "You're incredible..."

Shouga blushed and shielded Kagome's eyes with her hand as she sprayed the girl's hair with hair spray.

She unplugged everything and uncovered Kagome. "Let me take you down to Totousai for lunch before I start on your face. He's bound to be wondering where we are."

She began to resume her humming and stroke her long white hair as she exited the room. Kagome followed.

Shouga led Kagome downstairs to a room. It held a bamboo low set table, and a few mats. On the table was a plate of meat stir-fried with bean noodles, eggs, onion, scallion, and tomato; Served with steamed rice and a glass of water.

Totousai grinned, "A specialty of Sango's."

Kagome turned to Shouga and Totousai, "Will any of you be joining me?"

Shouga shook her head. "Totousai and I do not need to eat as often as you do."

Kagome mouthed, "Oh."

She was then, for the next thirty minutes, forced to eat quickly, due to Mr. Totoki's prodding. Apparently, they were five minutes behind schedule...

(TSUKI)

Kagome's heart was pounding. She was incredibly nervous. She was making her way toward the limousine to head off to Mizumi Kendo's engagement party...with Sesshoumaru Taisho.

She only heard the sound of her open toe sandals that made a softslap on thewalkway

She had long ago guessed that Totousai was in charge of handling publicity, and anything the public wanted from their star, mostly got. If the fickle public wanted her in the limelight for a few minutes, then Mr. Totoki had no choice but to deliver.

Kagome had no idea why she had even agreed. She had nothing to gain from it. Only Sesshoumaru did, and that was publicity. She sighed, 'I probably felt I owed him for saving me.'

Her heart skipped a beat as she realized she had reached the limo. A sandy hair young man with a boyish grin and sparkling cinnamon eyes, ran out of the car to open the door for her. "Let me get that for you, ma'am."

Kagome gave him a warm smile, "Thanks," he reminder her so much of her brother, Souta. The eyes specifically.

"No problem!"

Kagome slid into the back seat. She looked to her side, and blinked owlishly. Sesshoumaru Taisho sat arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in a tuxedo and his eyes were closed. Kagome watched his chest slowly rise and fall.

'Is he...sleeping?'

Kagome, at least had expected a frown in her direction or something of the sort...

But the man was completely still. 'Youkai...' she corrected herself, unconsciously.

She scooted closer to see if he was as the car began to move. Kagome looked into his pale face.

Suddenly golden eyes snapped open, "What are you going?"

Kagome shrieked, surprised, and put her hand to her chest to try to slow her rapidly beating heart. "What am I doing? What are _you_ doing!"

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow, and drawled, "Girl--"

Kagome crossed her arms, "Kagome."

The afore mention person laughed embarrassed, after a moment of silence, and then sunk into the leather seating. After reviewing what she had said, it made her feel slightly...idioic.

She sighed for the millionth time that day. 'This night cannot get any worse...'

The ride was in total silence to Mizumi Kendo's small Tokyo house. It took no more than about fifteen minutes to reach it.

It was a large house, painted white and had black trimming.

Mizumi Kendo decided to use Western, Shinto, and Buddhist styles for the party. Paper lanterns decorated the yard, and candles and bells were every where.

Japanese music played in the background.

As soon as Sesshoumaru got out of the car, flashes went off. Sesshoumaru held out his hand for Kagome to get out. Kagome blinked confused, but took his hand none the less.

Guests were scattered about the front and back, were the refreshments were.

As soon as they were in site, a young woman came up to them, "Sesshoumaru! I am so glad you made it! Seems you have brought a friend," She laughed.

She was wearing a white dress, that was covered in pale embroidered cranes to represent long life and tropical flowers for the spring time.

She had a small bouquet of different pale yellow flowers on one of the straps. The dress straps tied in a band around her neck, and flowed to her ankles.

Her shoulder length hair was her natural black. Some of it was decorated by flowers. She had thin framed glasses that were hanging on the bridge off her nose.

She was smiling brightly, "Well, go on and enjoy yourself! I am going to find my Akiko."

Mizumi thumbed them over to the refreshments. "I payed over 60,000 yen for that! So eat up!"

The refreshment table was covered with beautiful wooden boats that were covered with creatively placed rolls, sushi, tuna, Sashimi, salmon, white fish, and vegetables.

Scattered around in glass bowls were Lychee nut fruit, ice cream tempura, and Thai donuts.

Kagome marveled at the scene. "Wow! It's all so festive..."

The festivities lasted until ten, when people started to disperse. Mizumi held onto a handsome young man a little older than herself. She brought him over to the pair to see them off before they left.

He was wearing the traditional Shinto costume unlike his wife, who chose to go with a Western-like dress for the party.

The young man shook Sesshoumaru's hand, "It' is a pleasure to meet you again."

Sesshoumaru nodded agreement.

Mizumi held a bowl of green tea ice-cream in her hands. "And who is this lucky young lady, here?"

Kagome smiled, "My name is Kagome Higurashi," 'And lucky is not quite the word I would use...'

Mizumi laughed, "Such a pretty name!" She shook their hands once more before saying good bye, "Keep in touch!"

Akiko added his farewells before the two left. Sesshoumaru walked toward the front of the house, where the stretched car should have been parked.

The street was empty of the desired car.

Sesshoumaru frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Such incompetence."

After waiting for fifteen minutes, the youkai decided that something was wrong. "Let's go."

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her down the road from where they had come to get to Mizumi's home.

Kagome gave an indignant shriek, "Where are we going?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her. He had caught whiff of the copper like scent that belonged uniquely to one thing.

Blood.

Kagome tried to keep up with Sesshoumaru, to no avail.

He continued walking and she kept protesting for another few minutes before he stopped and Kagome did the same. They came to a dark wooded area. Sesshoumaru turned into it and walked for ten minutes longer.

She smiled, "Hey, you found the car!"

Sesshoumaru frowned and turned his head against the smell. He put an arm back, and then cautiously opened the door.

Kagome gasped, as blood poured out of the car, and the body of the boyish young man soon fell out after. Limp.

He was dead.

* * *

**A.N. I really wanted to post a chapter last Sunday, since that was my story's one month anniversary, but things did not work to my favour. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review! I'm sorry about it being so late, but a lot came up and I could not find the time for typing this up. I did a lot of research to get his done lol. 60,000 yen comes out to about like 550.00 (rounded up), if you were curious. This did not come out as planned to be honest. I had the ending planned out a little differently. Hmm..So I wonder who murdered our driver. I actually was reconsidering putting that in. I liked that nameless driver. But alas that was needed. So any guesses on that, readers? A lot of you guys have been on a roll with them lol. Well Chapter 5 we find out how the driver died, who killed him, what is up with our demon of the wind, Kagura, we get a boat load of drama, and a whole lot more! I'm not sure the next Chapter will be out on time, however, but I will start it after this is finished being typed. I have a book report due on Monday, an essay, outlines of God knows what, I have state capitals to memorize for like three different tests, and a term paper on the History of Jazz all due this month. Also my writing is going a little down hill from everything going on with my grandfather's health. Special thanks once again goes out to my lovely reviewers!**

**Reviewer Responses: (Chapters 2 and 3)**

**Darkk Imp, ice apparition 16, Duzzie, Addanc-TSC, InuKagluver91, Exunamoon, KAGluvsINU- Hesushika- Starlett-chan- No Turning Back- aznchicki- SesshyBabie- **

**AlwaysBeingme, CinnamonGrrl, horse-crazy-gurl, DarkPrincess, BlueMonkey89, Sarcasm Girl8, ashley41791, blu-babe, Angel of Darkness and Death, Hells Fallen Angel, Sorainu-chan**

**hyper person- I agree. Maybe I should go into that field I could call it Mikazukasec or something along the lines lol**

**Blue Rhapsody3- Lol I'm glad you like it! Sorry to keep you waiting so long**

**Leunra- I was watching a Geico commercial and my fingers kinda just had a mind of their own ...I hope Sesshoumaru did not come out OOC ...My personality and his kinda clashed a bit... **

**Darkk Imp- Glad you like the Geico commercial! But never ever in a million years will I write one like that! Lol -shudders- I'm not too much of a fan of he sees her and she sees him, then suddenly they're in a closet doing Lord knows what lol**

**KAGluvsINU- Lol! I came up with writer's block when it came to dresses. (Speaking of which, I need to pick out a few for graduation and I am really clueless about what to get) The two did not get off to a good start it would seem.. **

**SesshyBabie- Thank you for the review! I'm so glad you think of my work so well. Lol yes, I modeled him after that episode with Inuyasha and the barriers. Can't say if it is or not lol until the next chapter!**

**LonelySiren24- Glad you like it! Lol!**

**InuYoukai Gurl- poor Inuyasha! Maybe I should put him in the next chapter...Hmm I'm going to have to think about that... Lol Glad you love the story!**

**pippetjimmy- Lol nestea, one of the many highs of life lol. I think I can promise some fluffiness, what's a fic without it?**

**ice-apparition16- Thanks! -puts a hand over mouth- Lol I think I'm saying a little too much in these responses, ne? **

**Hesushika- Lol**

**Wow... That was a lot to type! But keep it up! I love seeing reviews or any critism --it helps me improve my writing!**

**Thank you so much for your encouragement and I am really glad that you are mostly all enjoying my story! Remember, read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Hi all! -ducks from the tomatoes that are thrown her way and clears throat- Mikazuki here with Chapter five! Wow I can't believe I'm already on Chapter 5! This story is just moving along. Sorry about last chapter's cliff hanger (I couldn't help my self lol) and delay. I thought I should mention this, lol, when I looked at my stats I nearly had stroke! You guys are just the greatest for leaving such kind reviews, though I have to say, my hats are paying for it. I think my ego has increase ten fold (and of course it all goes to my head, heh)... I wish I could give you guys something back for being so loyal and just plain awesome...Hmm maybe I can make this chapter extra long. It's the least I can do for all my reviewers! Note, this will not be a murder mystery despite my unhealthy love for mystery novels...I don't think I would have the patience to write one what with the clues and suspects and my laziness...I also wanted to thank all the people who emailed me or reviewed with well wishes for my grandfather that meant a lot to me. Thanks, he is by the way doing a lot better, but is having some problems with his leg. You may now sit back relax and enjoy the read!**

**TSUKI is my new spacer since hitting the space bar a thousand times does absolutely nothing on Excuse my lateness with this story... My anti spy ware program my father installed has not allowed me to go anywhere except my homepage and my mailbox. Since I'm, when it comes to computers...disabled and my father refuses to help, it's taking me awhile to be able to fix _all_ the internet settings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime**

**Summary: Who knew that all you had to do to become famous was drown?**

**Many thanks go out to the person who beta reads these chapters! KogasGirl! Thanks a bunch!**

**(TSUKI)**

**Delightfully Disastrous**

**Chapter Five**

**(TSUKI)**

Kagura sat on a mat in the middle of her room, laughing scornfully. "Naraku...that coward. Won't even soil his own hands." She took out a small hand gun, with a frown on her face.

'He leaves me to kill that boy. To do his dirty work, while he stays hidden...'

Tossing it beneath her bed, she sighed angrily. This was all truly irking. "What is the point of all this?"

Her pink eyes traveled around the room, but her mind did not register the pictures as she was deep in thought.

Kagura winced, feeling her concealment spell that masked her original scent; weaken for the second time that night. She needed rest.

Kagura had been commanded to kill Sesshoumaru's chauffeur and to pay a little visit to Kyoto--a certain shop to be exact. And after her little ...attitude adjustment from her master, she was drained.

Naraku's scent had begun to leak from the spell at the clearing were she had dumped the car. "If Naraku finds out..." She trailed off with a shudder.

That was the last thing she needed.

Kagura sighed, as she went to the bathroom to bathe. The scent from her victims was strong. Too strong to leave on her despite her extreme fatigue. She stretched her wary limbs as she filled the sleek red and white bath tub with hot water. Stripping of her clothes she eased herself slowly into the tub.

She was out quickly and dressed. Tomorrow morning, or rather later that day, since it was well past midnight, she would have to hear from Naraku. Sighing once more she began to get ready to end a long day, and prepare for one that would be just it.

**(TSUKI)**

Kagome paced anxiously to and fro, nauseated, the smell and sight of the growing pools of blood was completely overwhelming. She stopped to rub her arms, the cool air getting to her. They had been in that spot for what seemed like forever, and it was maddening.

Sesshoumaru had called Totousai who in turn said he would call the police. Mind, her company had not divulged that information, Mr. Totoki just had an overly loud speaking voice.

'But what could be taking so long?' She was almost positive that he had called more than half an hour ago.

She looked up at Sesshoumaru, who was propped up against the car, with his arms crossed and was staring emptily into the moon.

'How can he stand there as if nothing happened?'

Kagome shook her head, unbelieving, as she tried to form words. The only one thing that came to mind, however, and she settled with stating dumbly, "T-that's blood..."

Sesshoumaru stayed in his previously position, as he sneered, "You are very observant."

Kagome wanted to retort at the cold demon, but she just could not pry her eyes from the young man, from the drops of deep crimson, almost black in color, that fell from the open car door. She chose to just stand there.

She wanted to shut the door of the car, so as not to see the pallid and limp body. But the blood dripping from several gun wounds was not something she wanted to get a closer look at.

Kagome shivered.

Sesshoumaru frowned, 'This girl...how pathetic.'

Though, he himself had to admit even it was a little ...perturbing, the scene. If that was the right word to use.

There was another scent he caught emitting from amidst the body of his driver. One that belonged to a person he had hoped to never have to see again. One that belonged only to the hanyou that was considered to be a sick tormentor from hell that believed in nothing but manipulation and greed.

'Naraku...' His mental voice was coated with venom. A muscle in his jaw twitched the other outward sign of his deep seeded hatred. This had to be his doing, it literally reeked of him.

Sesshoumaru was slightly at loss to reason for his chauffeur to be the target of death, though. It lacked complete reason, when he himself should have been the center of any attack.

Narrowing his eyes he decided to turn his attention else where. If it was in fact the hanyou, then he needed to be aware of everything in the area.

Kagome was a little dazed. She took a deep breath, regretting it as the urge to vomit came over her, full force. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something else as to eradicate the feeling.

Sesshoumaru suddenly looked into the wooded area surrounding them, sharply and tensed. Kagome stood rigidly and inched a little closer to the tall demon as a car pulled up.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru relaxed a bit, as Totousai and a police car drove up. A detective hopped out of the police car. He looked around a look of disgust etched on his face. He placed a napkin to his nose and pulled out a notebook. A look of hatred glistened in his eyes before quickly leaving as he spotted Sesshoumaru.

The aforementioned demon narrowed his eyes, as the man in his early thirties came up to them, He had unusual lavender hair and slate gray eyes hair that went slightly past his shoulders, "Can you explain this?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "I believe this man is dead. Could you not tell?"

Kagome sighed, 'We'll be here all night, at this rate...'

The detective's eyes blazed, "I'm not stupid, young man. Exactly _how_ did that man die?"

Sesshoumaru gave him a glare, "You are the detective, Fuymora."

Kagome was confused, 'These two know each other?' She glanced at Totousai for answers only to find that he was struggling to remove his seatbelt, and had yet to exit the car.

She turned back to the conversation at hand.

Kagome frowned, as the detective face became alarmingly red. Every the mediator, she tried to calm the detective down. "We, or at least I, had absolutely no clue as to what happened. We just came from the Kendo engagement party about an hour ago. When we had gone to leave, we found that the limousine was not there to retrieve us."

Detective Fuymora scribbled rapidly, "And where exactly was the car?"

Kagome looked deadpan, "Australia? Where do you think?" She was cold, nauseated, and tired, and now to top it all off this detective Fuymora was making her head spin even more than it was. Kagome was aggravated and felt as if she could pass out. That combination made not a good mood.

Sesshoumaru scowled as the detective wrote down the continent. 'He is toying with me.'

"I see. Now, how did you know that your car had been in Australia and how did you get it here with that dead guy inside?"

Sesshoumaru growled low, "I have had enough of this incompetence. We are leaving." He pulled Kagome, rather roughly toward Totousai automobile, who had yet still to unclasp his belt.

The detective laughed darkly as the two left, "I'm not done with you and your little girlfriend, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome protested both about being literally, thrown into the backseat, and being called that obnoxious youkai's girlfriend. Sesshoumaru frowning climbed into the front next to Totousai, "Drive."

Totousai blinked and put the car in gear and drove off. He handed Sesshoumaru a phone, who in turn nodded his thanks. Kagome paid little attention to what he was saying, already knowing that he was calling an actual police officer.

It was not that Sesshoumaru did not know who did it...It was just that he did not want to be bothered with homicide on his plate. If you found a car with a dead man inside and the car was registered under that of a youkai no less, what would you think?

Kagome sighed, exasperated, and more aware of her growing discomfort since her shoes were becoming tight and uncomfortable, after more a few hours of walking in them. Her face was still pallid and she was still trying to make herself understand, "...That guy is dead..."

Totousai chirped, "Yup, shot about five times from what I could see." Kagome suddenly ripped off her tight shoes, frustrated, "How can you be so...cheerful ...so nonchalant?" She felt as if she could scream, and her clothing was not helping.

Sesshoumaru left no time for Mr. Totoki to answer, as he turned to frown at her, "He was expendable."

Kagome blinked as the words struck home. She glared, angrily at him, meeting his harsh gaze.

"T-that's disgusting!"

She took her hair out of its bun, braids and curls stiffly cascading down. Everything felt as if it was constricting her, making it more difficult for her to breathe. It was all she could do to keep from tearing off her dress or passing out.

"Don't you even care?"

Sesshoumaru just turned around in his seat, so as his back would face her. She sighed, after a long uncomfortable pause. "Mr. Totoki, how much longer until we reach my house?"

Totousai looked at her through the rear view mirror, "Your house? It's too far away to be driving out to especially so late! Old men like me shouldn't have to be handling a car! You can spend the night at the villa."

Sesshoumaru frowned, but chose to say nothing. Kagome bit her bottom lip, "...Well I guess that's fine. I'll just call my mother to tell her where I am."

She made the motion to dig for her phone in what would have been her pockets had it been her street clothing. She slapped her head, slightly, "Idiot! Of course, I don't think to bring my cell phone."

A snort sounded from the front seat, "Somehow that is not surprising."

(TSUKI)

Kagome yawned as she walked barefoot into the foyer of Sesshoumaru Taisho's villa, carry her sandals. The smooth title feeling good on her feet.

She rubbed her arms, feeling in the least, gritty. She ran a hand through her hair as Sesshoumaru slid his shoes onto a placemat adjacent the door.

Totousai just started up the stairs and called down, "Any room on the eastern side of the second floor is free."

Sesshoumaru gracefully walked into the living room, and sat onto the sofa. He pulled out a novel and began to read. Kagome blinked, "Aren't you going to sleep?"

The youkai barely glanced at her and as he stated coldly, "I do not need as much sleep as a human." The young woman huffed, "Sorry for asking..."

Continuing on her way, she made her plans for the night.

First she was going to bathe, then she was going to call home, and finally she would hit the sack, 'As the expression goes.' The girl smiled.

Kagome turned right as she reached the top step and was faced with a wide hallway. Crossing her arms in thought she leaned on the wall, "Which room should I choose?"

It was a long hallway...She did not have the energy to walk down the whole thing, and so the first seven would have to do.

Her eyes lit up, a solution to her quandary found. "Iny ...meeny ...miny ...moe..."

The end chose was the fifth room. Opening the egg white door, she entered the carpeted room. Turning on the lights, she did not even bother to look around. She ran straight to the bathroom that was connected to the room.

Stripping of the beautiful dress, Kagome neatly folded it and placed it down onto the counter as she ran the bath water. Grabbing a nearby bottle of some shampoo and conditioner that she had never heard of, and a bar of a pleasant smelling soap, she spent half an hour or so soaking and relaxing, the unpleasantries slipping from her mind.

Yawning, she realized she had to get out. Grabbing a nearby embroidered towel, she wrapped it around herself. Suddenly she squeaked, "I don't have any clothes!"

She hurried out of the room, clad in her towel, only to stop short at the sight of pajamas lying on the bed. It was a long floral tank top with matching pants. "Were these there before?" Changing into them with a content, though confused, smile and heavy eyelids, she turned off the lights and climbed into the bed enjoying the feel of the silken material.

The sight of the gruesome murder and scent of blood and nausea were gone... along with the remembrance of calling her mother.

**(TSUKI)**

...Ring...

Opening her eyes, only to instantly shut them from the sunlight that was pouring in, Kagome soon realized that it was her cell phone making the noise.

...Ring...

Choosing instead of braving the light to swat, blindly the area next to her, she searched for the phone. "Mmm..." Not feeling the slim device, the young woman rolled over a bit. Confronted with the same results she moved over a little more and off the edge of the bed.

...Ring...

She was forced to open her eyes, as gasp emitted her lips. "Ouch!" She tried to stand only to fall again. She looked down to find herself tangled in the ocean that was the mass of the black sheets she had slept in. She tried to pin point where the annoying ringing was coming from.

...Ring...

Looking up she saw a dark mahogany nightstand. Feeling the smooth surface, she found the source of her aggravation. Pulling down the phone, along with the clothes she had worn yesterday. She made mental note to change her ringer as she answered her call.

...Rin--...

"Hello?" She asked her voice somewhat strained as she shimmied out of her entanglement.

"...Kagome! I tried the house a few times and you didn't answer, and so tried your mobile phone. You had me a little worried!"

The young woman sat up and stretched her free arm as a wave of guilt washed over her.

"Momma! Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry, I forgot to call you last night. Mr. Totoki had asked me to stay the night since it was so late and he was so old and then I was tired an--"

"It's alright, honey," She heard her mother sigh, relieved, as she interrupted her daughter. "So how is everything?"

Kagome smiled, "Everything is fine!"

"That's good dear, but I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Her breath caught in her throat, "What happened! Is everyone okay?"

Mrs. Higurashi took in a sharp breath, worrying the girl even more. "I wish they were."

Kagome heart sped up, and she dreaded to ask, "What happened?"

"Jii-chan had a heart attack. The doctors do not know if he will make it. His heart is very weak right now."

Kagome choked, "A heart attack?...No"

She shook her head, "...Jii-chan."

She heard her mother sniff, making it slightly more obvious that she was crying. With a stronger voice she assured her mother, "I'll be right there. Are you at the Tokyo hospital?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head despite the fact that her mother could not see the action. "We are still in Kyoto. At a shrine shop, yesterday, he suddenly collapsed. We've been here since."

She paused, "The doctors don't know what going to happen."

Kagome bit her bottom lip stray tears wetting her cheeks.

"I'll be right there." She repeated.

"No. I'm afraid you have to stay here. We are staying with Yuka's family for the next week or until btou-sama can be moved, and their home is peering to the brim what with their housing their cousins."

Kagome agreed reluctantly, understanding, Yuka had mentioned that.

"Please keep me updated."

"I will honey, good bye."

"...Bye."

Kagome clicked off the phone and fell back onto the carpet floor in sobs, the building up of yesterday and that morning too much for her.

**(TSUKI)**

Sesshoumaru walked briskly down the eastern hallway. He had to wake up the Higurashi girl, after a short stop in his office. He found the walk to be a nuisance, but it was out of his hands to do anything. Totousai had somehow flooded the original room, and the youkai was forced to relocate his beloved room.

It was a wonder that the elder demon was not dead by now, it was no secret how thin Sesshoumaru's patience was...It was only the eccentric demon's fidelity and years of serving the Taisho family that kept him in good graces.

As he past the room he knew the girl had chosen to occupy he heard a loud thud. Frowning, he paused, despite his mental goading to continue on his way. Strains of a phone conversation reached his ears. It lasted no more than a few minutes.

Sesshoumaru turned the handle on the door, and soundlessly opened it.

He raised his articulated brow, as he was assaulted with a salty, familiar scent of tears. Kagome coughed as she sat up, her face read and moist. Her hair was matted against her face. Her eyes widened as she spotted Sesshoumaru.

Standing up she brushed back her hair, and pasted a cheery smile on her face. "Good morning!"

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened, as Kagome turned away from him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kagome began to pile the back onto the bed. Grabbing her clothing, she went to go change, not even sparing the youkai a glance.

"I'll just go ...do things and get ready to go..."

She stopped short, "No."

Dropping everything but her shorts, she dug through her pockets, "No, no, no!" She came back empty handed. Groaning she came to the realization that she did not have her spare keys. That meant only one thing.

"I can't get into my house..."

In full out sobs, she threw herself at Sesshoumaru's chest, grabbing the material of his wine red polo shirt. Sesshoumaru looked down at the dark head, somewhat taken aback. He did nothing for a moment.

At a loss of what to do, he slowly put his arms around her sob wracked frame.

The door swung open, and Mr. Totoki came into view. "What is taking you so--Oh! Am I interrupting, something?" Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed at the old man's insinuation.

Kagome unlatched herself from the youkai, slowly, her face flushed both from crying and from embarrassment. She shyed away from the youkai.

"Sorry..." She said in a small, hoarse voice as her shoes became everly so interesting. Sesshoumaru turned to leave. Pausing, though, he gave a sigh, and offered somewhat reluctantly as he looked distastefully at his moist shirt.

"..You may stay here, I suppose, until your mother returns."

Kagome's head shot up and she blinked, and she said softly, "...Thanks Sesshoumaru."

Her words fell on deaf ears as Sesshoumaru was already out the door. Totousai scratched the back of his head, "What was that all about?"

Kagome shook her head and said slowly with a small smile on her face, "I'm not really that sure." After a long pause, she looked over at Totousai, "Now, out with you! I need to get ready."

'Did he hear my conversation?'

Totousai was herded out of the room, and once she was sure he would not come back, Kagome leaned against the door and slid down the to the floor. She put her head on her knees and wrapped her slim arms around them.

"Jii-chan..."

**(TSUKI) **

Sesshoumaru continued to his original destination, the corners of his mouth turned down into a frown that marred his features.

He turned the knob on the handle of his office door. Inside the simply furnished room, was a black desk and chair behind which were two black paper shudders made from painted fretwork frames with primer and then black gloss paint. It was both to the left and right of a rice paper painting with the word, 'Sesshoumaru' written in Kanji, a gift from his niece.

The walls were a like colored crème orange, and there was pale egg white grass carpeting. There was an apple red self that clung to the wall by the window, matching the curtains that hung scrunched up at the ends of the window to allow in bright sunlight.

To finish of there the room, there were two standing lamps in the empty corners and a small leather couch. As he stepped into the room, the telephone rang. Striding toward his desk, he picked up the phone by the second ring.

"Yes?"

"It's Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru put his clawed hands to his temple warily, "What do you want?"

"We're coming to stay over there with you."

"I was not aware that my home was a hotel, little brother." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Do you think I _want_ to stay with a prick like you!" He all but screamed. Sighing he cooled down, "Just hear me out when we get there. I'm sure you won't regret it."

"We will see."

With that he hung up the phone. He pulled out the desk chair and sat down, deep in thought.

'Yes...we will see...'

**A.N. Ah! Another finished chapter. I finished this four minutes to 12...pm for once. I don't think I could have pulled an all nighter. School life has been harsh for some reason. I am starting to think that my teachers are absolutely crazy! Its test after test after quiz after project after service projects... My science teacher is loading us with tests, and quizzes since many people have Cs and that does not look good on the final transcripts to the high schools. For that capital test...I know I could not have gotten lower than a 96 on it, but the class has to take it again since at least ten people failed -sigh- Then I have an ecology power point and model due in May about tropical rainforests, and service projects coming out of my ears. I was wrist deep in bologna just yesterday -shudders- since I had to make sandwiches for the less fortunate. I was happy to do it of course...I just wish they gave us gloves...My term paper is going nowhere fast, I have a giant test for Confirmation around the corner and Finals are soon to rear their ugly faces. But what can you do...school is school and June 12 is right around the corner. Now how was this chapter? Naraku is planning something...I wonder what. Inuyasha is going to pop up in the next chapter. Bet you thought I forgot about him. Lol, Thanks again to my reviewers, hope you all liked this chapter! As always since you read ...REVIEW!**

**Japanese Translations: (If you have any questions about any Japanese words or foods I used feel free to ask.)**

**btou-sama- father**

**Jii-chan- grandfather**

**Reviewers: **

iLuvJaeWon, Evil Goddess, Skitzoflame, BlueMonkey89, PegasusRider, ashley41791, shadows-insanity

Sarcasm Girl8- Thanks! Lol yes that was really unexpected. I was washing dishes while my mother was cooking and suddenly I freeze, "Someone should die!" -sighs- the look on my mother's face...

Noacat- Thanks! I'm glad you love the story! By the way, your story La Vie En Rose, I really like it! I couldn't read past the first chapter though because my anti-spy ware program is having problems with and a lot of other websites for that matter and I have to fix that...which means I might make it worse lol, if you get a review from me this afternoon or see this update then we know it worked. Thanks for reviewing!

Dragon- Lol sorry! I'll try not to; hmm I really _do_ think I'm reading too many mysteries. Every chapter usually ends in a cliffy. I'll send you an email as soon as this goes up -grins-

Leunra- Glad you're so interested in the story! In the series you hardly ever see Naraku do his own dirty work. It's all manipulation with him. Why have this be any different lol, so he had Kagura kill the driver.

Hesushika- Thanks for the comments about the story and your well wishes for my grandpa! He's doing so much better now but I still am worrying a bit.

SesshyBabie- Thanks! Glad you love this story! Close, no. Right on the dot with Kagura, yes lol!

meowy- Glad you think so -grins- Ah my dream house...the one I might never be able to afford. But I can dream, ne lol.

Blue Rhapsody3- Lol thanks for the luck! I really need it...Really Kouga? Lol I actually had a thought to do something like that, but I couldn't think of a way to do it and keep their character, but Kouga will appear sometime soon maybe. Don't worry about rambling on. It puts a smile on my face to see long reviews lol

horse-crazy-gurl- I apologize for forgetting you! Yes it was a youkai...a wind demoness to be exact lol. I'm sorry once again for forgetting to put you in the last chapter, but I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter despite that. I guess as soon as possible was the case since my father is out to get me with incomprehensible anti-spy ware products lol

Inu Youkai Gurl- Lol I really sorry I kept you all waiting so long! You must be ready to bombard me with fruits...

ice-apparition16- Lol! Ah such fidelity! I'll try and get the next chapter out quicker, I'm typing as you read this lol. You'll be happy to know that I can't write mysteries, lol I'm no Agatha Christie...unfortunately, so you may continue to read safely!

Thanks again for reviewing! The reviews you leave are so encouraging! So keep on reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Mikazuki Tsuki here, with chapter six of Delightfully Disastrous. Okay, now for my excuse this time for the late update. This becoming a weekly thing having to post some excuse! Well I always burn my chapters so I don't lose them or if they get deleted I have them backed up, and so I decided I would try a new burning program...One that was more faster than my previous one since I have the patience of a five year old. Well everything went all "fine" according to it and said that the information had been burned. Not checking it, I delete the files burned. I try the CD I burned to update the story on Sunday of last week, and I see that the CD is blank. I had a nice time screaming into a pillow for my stupidity. Well, that is why this is late. And the funny thing is...I used the same program to burn my power point for science. If that shows blank, I am in the worst kind of trouble. Lol I cannot help laughing though...But the important thing is there is some moral to be learned. Well I had to rewrite this chapter and it's not as good as the original -frowns- I'm still kicking myself for being so dim-witted. Thank you for your patience and reviews, here is the long awaited chapter six!**

**Summary: Who knew that all you had to do to become famous was drown?**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Inuyasha…or the characters …or any rights to any anime what so ever, but I own the shirt on my back! **

**Many thanks go out to KogasGirl from whom all corrections come! Thanks for taking the time to edit these chapters!**

**Happy Mother's Day! This chapter is dedicated to all you mothers!**

**(TSUKI)**

**Delightfully Disastrous**

**(TSUKI)**

**Chapter Six**

**(TSUKI)**

After Kagome had decided that crying was not helping her jii-chan recover, she stood and had prepared for the long morning ahead. Rubbing her head, she heaved a sigh. Kagome felt as if she had not awoken that morning. That she was still dreaming.

Kagome stared emptily at the room hardly taking in the light yellow of the room. The beauty of the simple décor of the guest room was lost to the teen.

Kagome walked carefully down the stairs enjoying the feel of the soft carpet on her bare feet. Her eyes were still a bit puffy but it was not too obvious that she had been crying. She had taken a warm bath and dressed in the previous day's apparel, muttering about her lack of a change of clothing.

She walked even slower than sluggish pace, and contemplated her grandfather's sudden illness, "He was in perfect health. How?"

The young woman sighed, "I should be there with him and Mama and Souta... not here."

Trudging past the living room, which she noticed was fairly large and had a 50" inch plasma screen television that was directly in front of three mocha colored couches. They had braided bullion linings and fringes on the bottoms of the rich fabrics. In the corners of each couch were medium sized over stuffed pillows. There was a coffee table made of solid oak in the center and a nice oriental rug covering a small portion of the floor. The uncovered section was glaze finished wood floor. Lamps stood on the center of two end tables, and a deep green, though fake, plant finished off the room.

The windows made half of an octagonal shape and were covered by flimsy white curtains.

Hand drawn pictures by obviously a young child decorated the room, and there was a long mirror that was framed by numerous crescent moons carved into the wood.

Kagome gaped, "Wow…"

She had to get the number of the interior decorator. Maybe they could do her dorm room...

Her stomach growled. Blushing, Kagome pried her eyes from the room, and started for the kitchen. Kagome paused then felt the sides of her shorts.

Kagome slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I left my cell phone in my room!" With an exasperated sigh she climbed back up the stairs. "I'll have to postpone my meal," She frowned as her stomach gave a growl of protest. "I'm hungry too you know, but you don't hear me complaining..."

Reaching the top of the stairs she put a hand on her head. Her mind felt so fogged... as if her head was filled completely with cobwebs. She looked at the doors.

"Which one is mine?"

Kagome shook her head, in vain, as if to remove the cobwebs clogging her mind. She picked one of the doors and hoped it was her room.

She turned the knob and was greeted by the sight of an office, "Unless I slept on that desk I really doubt that this is my room."

Kagome's gaze suddenly was caught by a glittering on the desk. She knit her brows together in curiosity. "Hmm..."

Going toward the desk, she saw that is was a watch, an expensive one at that. 'Well what would you expect from a rich guy...'

The desk was quick cluttered despite Sesshoumaru's obvious obsession with order. Her curiosity rose, as she noted the yellowed papers on the desk. On it she saw many times the words "Naraku". The words on the paper, other than names of people Kagome absolutely had no idea of who exactly they were, were in a language Kagome could not decipher.

Suddenly Kagome heard footsteps and dropped the pages back on the desk. There was only one person that it could be and she was dreading being found going through his things by the owner of the room.

"Sesshoumaru..."

As the footsteps came closer, she noticed a hairline crack in the wall and a hand hold to open what could only be a closet.

Kagome slid it open and threw herself in the closet. Squeezing herself in with the coats that were in there, she slid the door close as the door knob jangled.

Kagome held her breath as Sesshoumaru walked past the door. 'He is probably just going to get something from his desk. I doubt he'll need a coat,' she assured her self silently, though it helped little to ease her fear.

She could hear her the beat of her heart pounding in her ears, 'I would not be surprised if all of Asia could hear my heart beat.'

However her assumption was right and the footsteps once again went by the closet door. But this time they did not walk away.

'Crap...!'

Thinking wildly, Kagome grabbed the inside hand hold of the closet, in a spur of the moment attempt to prolong her finding...just as Sesshoumaru slid the door open. The result was her falling out through the doorway and landing face first into the muscled chest of the very unhappy youkai.

'Maybe it's not Sesshoumaru...Maybe it's a maid. A very tone maid, but—'

"What may I ask are you doing in my office?"

Blushing, Kagome looked at anything but his face, she shook her head as a thought popped into head, "Um...I est désolé mais je ne parle pas Japonais?"

'Please don't know French, please don't know French, please—'

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Je vois... Que faisiez-vous dans mon bureau?"

Kagome paled and scrambled for a sensible excuse, "Admirer la vue de votre placard..."

Lifting a brow at the girl, who was reddening even more at the realization of what she said he snorted and drawled sarcastically, "Je suis sûr."

Shrugging Kagome laughed, "Oui, vous avez un beau placard là-bas!"

Clearing her throat she looked at her bare wrist. Groaning she saw that she had no watch. Running to the desk, she went to the surface of the small desk and picked up Sesshoumaru's watch, "Ferait vous regarde le temps! Je dois aller... au revoir!"

Replacing the watch, she sped out of the room and closed the door tightly behind her, with a sigh.

'That was the most embarrassing...'

Groaning, Kagome made a search of the other empty rooms until she found hers. She made a mental note of which one it was, and took in the light yellow and black theme.

Spotting her phone almost instantly she noticed it was beeping. It did that either when she had low batteries or she missed a lot of calls.

She decided it was more likely both options since she had yet to charge it that week and because she had not kept her promise to her friends and called with a day-by-day layout of well her day. Kagome was bound to have a dozen worried messages from Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. Well Ayumi and Eri at least. Yuka had a lot to do to keep her busy for the moment.

'They really need to get their own lives,' Kagome could not help thinking. Her friends were more than reasonably obsessed with her life ...and this had gone on even _before_ she had moved.

Pocketing the phone she gave in to her stomach and went towards the kitchen. She always had later to listen to her messages... Kagome also had to get the house number for her mother to call, incase ...in fact, _when_ her phone died.

Looking down at her clothes once again, she sighed, "I really, really hope no one is expecting me to wear this for the rest of my stay..." She frowned at the thought.

Continuing on her previous trip to the kitchen, she made her descent down the stairs. She, short of running got to the kitchen, nearly running over two men who appeared to be gardeners. Mumbling a quick apology to them, she finally got to the kitchen.

Inside the room was a brown haired girl with a small cat on her shoulder. She had her back to Kagome and was making something, "How much crème should I put on these strawberry tarts, Kirara?"

Her manila mononoke mewed, and the woman giggled, as she poured on a generous amount of the homemade sweet concoction onto the strawberry halves that garnished the top of the circular pan of uncut tarts.

Kirara rubbed against her owner's arm, "Mew."

Sango laughed, "I see my helper wants a taste..."

She paused to grab a plastic spoon and put a small bit of crème on it. "There you go."

Happily the cat sat down to its treat.

Kagome watched the two with a growing smile, afraid to ruin their moment. Her stomach, however, rebuffed the idea of being ignored, and gave a loud growl.

The young woman whirled around, surprised at the sudden noise. She was slim and had chocolate brown eyes and long dark brown hair that was in a high ponytail. She was slightly tanned and appeared to be in her early twenties.

"Oh, hello! How can I help you?"

Her mononoke, Kirara as the woman called her, hopped onto her shoulder to get a better look at their visitor. She had a brown patch of fur on her forehead that was diamond shaped contrasted greatly with the rest of her coloring. Kirara had a split tail with brown fur at the tips of the appendage.

She cocked her head curiously.

Kagome blushed a dark red, "Sorry if I interrupted. My name's Kagome."

She held out her hand awkwardly. The older woman shook her hand earnestly. "I'm Sango, and this," She paused to pet the blissful demon cat, which had gone back to her creamy delight, fondly, "is Kirara. Totousai told us about you, yesterday."

Kagome's eyes lit with recognition, as she remembered what Mr. Totoki had said, 'Right, she's the cook.'

Sango smiled and started again on the large pan of tarts, "Let me just finish these up and I'll warm some breakfast up for you."

Kagome gave an "okay" as she sat down at high chair that was adjacent to a nice island table. It had different shelves filled with cookbooks and different utensils hung from the niches. It had a brown colored granite counter top and was for the most part bare, save a little cookbook opened to what Sango was making.

The island matched the nearby counters that wrapped around half of the room. The countertop was covered in scattered appliances, such as a microwave and toaster, and a small wooden box for napkins and the sweets Sango was finishing. Towards the center was a built in sink. The counters were filled with many drawers of various sizes. Above them were wooden cupboards, a light color. Behind the sink stood two square windows, closed and covered in curtains that were embellished with fruits and flower.

There was a sleek refrigerator parallel to the line of counters and a stove that was placed a foot or so from a glass sliding door that lead out onto a patio. The nearby sea water's salty scent drifted pleasantly to Kagome's nose.

A trash bin was located on the tiled floor by the doors and a pantry closed off by a door, seemed to be the object of the small cat desire seeing as she looked at it constantly.

After Sango finished applying the crème, she took a knife from a drawer filled with utensils, and divided the large pan of the strawberry tarts into at least twenty even cuts. Wiping her hands over her starch white apron, she turned her attention from the sweets and onto the microwave. Sango punched in a few buttons on the microwave. "Just give that a minute or so."

Kagome could see the electronic device light up and begin to whirl around in circles with a covered plate of what ever Sango had made. "I can wait but I'm not so sure about my stomach."

Sango's laugh turned to a yawned as Kirara began to encircle her legs. She plopped down on the high chair and took an apple from a near by bowl.

Kagome smiled, she gestured towards the crème filled bowl next to the pan. "Do you make everything yourself?"

Sango nodded, "For the most part everything is homemade. Sesshoumaru-sama prefers it that way," she bit into the apple with a frown.

"I usually have an assistant to help me, but she hasn't been it in since yesterday. So I've been swamped."

Kagome ran a hand through her damp her, and shot her a confused look. Sango understood immediately, "Many of the people who work around the house and such work long hours, especially those who live here. So I'm constantly making things like drinks and such. Ayame, my assistant has been no help what so ever, since she is either late or does not bother to show. We also are having company over today and Sesshoumaru is asking for a lot since he said one in particular, 'eats like a pi—'"

The conversation was interrupted by the ring of a doorbell. Sighing Sango quipped, "Let's hope they're not expecting a cooked meal."

The door bell was followed by the beep of the microwave. Kagome stood to get it before Sango could protest. She removed and uncovered the plate of scrambled eggs, placing the cover on the counter.

Kagome brought the plate back to the table and sat down. She got herself a cup and fork to eat the scramble eggs with Sango's directions to their locations. Sango pulled out toasted bread from the oven, and a jug of orange juice and butter from the fridge.

"Here you go." Sango said sitting it down. Kagome saw that the eggs were mixed with speckled dots of green herbs. Sango laughed, "Family recipe."

Kagome smiled and as she put a fork full of eggs in her mouth, "Delicious!"

Smiling, Sango stood, "Thanks. Let's hope that Ayame gets here soon. I need her help with lunch—"

"I'm here, I'm here! You can calm down now," a small voice said from the entrance. "I got a flat tire on the way here."

A small woman walked into the room. She had fiery red hair and sharp green eyes. Ayame had an iris tucked behind her pigtails and a pair of sunglasses hung off her nose. An auburn tail flicked behind her.

Sango frowned, "Yes, yes a flat tire. I think you've over used that excuse Ayame."

The girl winced, as she put on an apron over her white spring dress, and mumbled, "Fine, I overslept a bit. But I'm here now."

Sango's frown deepened, "Boil some rice, Sesshoumaru-sama said we will be having company."

Ayame smiled and gave a mock salute, "Yes, ma'am!" She went into the pantry for a bag of rice. Sango rolled her eyes as she took out a large pot, and muttered to Kagome, "Mr. Totoki is really out to get me with these assistants."

**(TSUKI)**

Sesshoumaru frowned as the assistant cook, the ookami, Ayame, came into his house a few hours later than the workers were supposed to.

She had just simpered and had given a flimsy excuse as to why she was late for the fourteenth time since she was employed.

Two weeks ago...

'Such incompetence...'

It seems he was just surrounded by insipid yet overly animated woman—though an oxymoron in its self.

He sat down in the living room on the mocha colored couches. He moved a pillow aside and took up a novel. It was one written about the past years of decades before technology, and the civilizing of nations.

He had changed into a black shirt since his previous polo shirt radiated the scent of ache and tears, the latter which he thought to be distasteful.

Sesshoumaru growled suddenly as his line of thought went to that morning, frightening a maid. She scurried off, her preceding intent ignored for the moment. Mr. Totoki frowned at the run away servant as he walked into the room, "Eh, Sesshoumaru," he began.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, in silent irritation, the action went unseen to Totousai and he continued.

"That girl, eh, Kagome...where is she?"

"Admiring my closet..." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

Totousai blinked, "Why would she—never mind. There's a matter of clothing and such for the girl. I do not think she will be too happy to be stuck in the same clothes for the remainder of her stay."

Sesshoumaru gave a sharp nod, "I'll take care of it."

With that he turned to his forgotten novel from the night before.

Sighing, the old man took his leave, "You and Inuyasha will be the death of me...Why Inu-Taisho did you leave me to their care?"

His muttering was not responded to as Sesshoumaru concentrated on the words on the once starch white paper. His brow twitched as he heard a large splash of water and the rattle of a pan. The noises were followed shortly by a few dozen exclaims of "Ow!"

How many women did it take to get Sesshoumaru to lose his temper? Just three who seemed to be very good at it...

Sesshoumaru scowled at the shrill screams that came from the kitchen. Rising up he placed his book down and walked briskly to the kitchen intending to end the noise.

The site that greeted him was anything but pleasant. Rice and water spilled from the counters and a big pot lay sideways on the floor. Splashed around the walls and floods, were soaked, uncooked grains of rice.

Ayame shivered hair plastered the floor where she lay, "S-so c-cold."

She was soaked almost to the bone with water and rice speckled her clothing. Sango was less severely harmed but she stood glaring at Kirara and Ayame who seemed at fault. Kagome came out basically unscathed though was laughing her self breathless.

Sango sighed and a smile formed in place of her frown as Kagome giggled, "Well Sesshoumaru...I hope your guests like take-out."

**(TSUKI)**

After the incident in the kitchen, caused by Kirara tackling Ayame as she held the pot of rice to bring to the stove, Kagome had to leave the kitchen in order to let the maids clean after placing an order for at a popular fast food restaurant for Sango since she needed to get changed.

They in the least were not happy at having to clean up the vast mess.

Kagome walked into the living room only to find her self looking back at herself from the large television. Sesshoumaru looking less his cold guise was linked to her arm and she was smiling brilliantly. Kagome did not look like the same plain girl that was coming up behind the couch. 'That must be from the party...' She was a bit shocked to herself on television even though she knew it would be televised.

"Wow...people look so different on T.V. ... " She mused. Sesshoumaru gave her a side ways glance but was otherwise ignoring her presence as the camera shifted from the two to Mizumi Kendo and her soon to be husband.

Suddenly she said slyly as she took a seat next to her, "I'll bet you're not saying anything 'cause I looked way much better than you in that clip."

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow, "I thought you only spoke French."

Kagome blushed, but pretended not to hear his comment, as the scene changed back to the reporters. A smaller picture of them from the party was placed in the upper left corner. "Some girls just have all the luck," said a woman with a cropped black hair. Names flashed at the bottom of the screen. 'Ms. Yura Yamida and Mr. Todi Yen'

The man laughed, "Jealous, Ms. Yamida?"

She sighed as she reclined into her seat, and retorted bitterly, "Who isn't, Todi? He's a young, hot, rich author, who got bagged by some college girl..."

The man smiled stiffly as Yamida went off the prewritten cue card dialogue.

Yura put her hands on the desk and looked at her co-anchor. "But that dress she's wearing is not a smart choice for someone like her."

Yen turned to her rigidly and improvised speech, "Oh? Care to explain?"

"Yes. ...I just don't like it on her."

Clearing his throat, the man, picked up some papers, "Okay... well that's all for the entertainment scene. Here is the weather for this week."

Sesshoumaru changed the channel as Kagome frowned. "You write books?" Her question went unanswered as the chime of the doorbell sounded. Kagome stood up and walked to the door, automatically saying, "I'll get it!"

She laughed, and murmured to Sesshoumaru as she saw him come up behind her, "Old habits die hard, I guess."

Sesshoumaru just gave a vague nod, and opened the door. His eyes hardened a bit more as he let in a small group of people.

'They must be staying for a while...' she mulled over why as she saw that the group was carrying suitcases.

Kagome instantly recognized one of the men as Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's half-brother. He was a popular actor in many Japanese movies. There was allegedly no lost love between the two brothers but by the looks they were giving each other it was apparently actual fact.

Inuyasha was a hanyou as where Sesshoumaru was a full blooded demon. It was assumed that that was a factor in the brother's quarrel or that their father had left Sesshoumaru's mother for Inuyasha's human one. What ever the reason, the two had a deep seeded hatred.

The three other people in the group of four were unknown to her save for one black haired woman with soft brown eyes that were a shade darker than her own, who looked vaguely familiar.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Sesshoumaru."

The aforementioned responded with a cool tone, "Little brother."

It suddenly clicked in Kagome's mind. She clapped her hands together.

"Wait! You're Kikyou Tamida! I absolutely love your clothes line," gushed shaking the young woman hands enthusiastically. Everyone turned to stare at her for her outburst.

She laughed rubbing the back of her head, "They are a little expensive to buy, but great to look at."

Kikyou gave a soft smile, and Kagome blushed as she noted everyone's eyes turned onto her. "Hey! Don't look at me...Go back to ...what ever you were talking about!"

She was not the type of person who liked to be in the lime light for long. It unnerved her to no end.

Inuyasha frowned at her, "And who are you?"

Kagome slapped her forehead, something that was becoming quite a habit, and extended her small hand, her bracelet that she had received from her friends glistening in a streak of sunlight, "How rude of me, I'm Kagome."

Sesshoumaru sent a frown her way, one that she ignored. A tanned man with shoulder length dark hair that was held back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck stepped forward. He had deep indigo colored eyes.

He smiled and took her hands took her hands.

"Such a beautiful name. I am a humble manager named Mirouku. If you ever have any problems, needs, or wants to bear children, feel free to come to me."

Kagome blushed and looked at him strangely, "Excuse me, what was that last one!"

Mirouku smiled, "Wants?"

Detaching her hands from his, she laughed a bit warily, "Um, I think Sango needs help cleaning the kitchen. I should go...help her ...or something. It was nice to meet you all."

She walked hurriedly from the overly friendly man. Sesshoumaru frowned, "Your father would be disappointed."

Mirouku laughed, "I can't help it if you keep such tantalizing company."

Inuyasha glared, "There are children here you know!" Sesshoumaru sneered, "Yes, it seems you have forgotten Inuyasha's presence."

Inuyasha sniffed disdainfully, "Very funny."

Kikyou led in front of her a small girl about the age of eight. The girl had shoulder length hair that was held up partially in a side ponytail.

She suddenly brightened at the sight of Sesshoumaru, and curtsied. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" The small girl skipped over to him and smiled brightly, "I drew you another picture for your wall!"

Kikyou smiled sadly at the girl and sighed, "I think we are going to leave Rin officially in your custody instead of just having her visit you during the summer. Since we adopted her last year she has only showed less than one fifth of the enthusiasm you receive the whole time she was with us and it would be better for her if she was with you."

Rin smiled up at Sesshoumaru with big melted chocolate eyes and a gap toothed grin. Sesshoumaru suddenly thought back to the time at the community center. 'Those two share the same eyes...'

Kagome's eyes looked so much like Rin's when he had first had seen the fragile child. He lightly patted her head as he brought himself back to the matter at hand.

"I see. That would be acceptable."

Mirouku gave a smile, "Good. But that's not really the only reason for why we came here." He became grim, "Inuyasha has reason to suspect that Naraku is back."

Sesshoumaru nodded solemnly, "I am very aware of that."

Inuyasha sputtered, "Well if you knew why didn't you say anything!"

"I did not think it concerned you."

"Don't be such an idiot, Sesshoumaru, you know as well as I do that you can't take Naraku by yourself. I don't care how strong you thing you are."

"I do not need help from a hanyou such as your self." Sesshoumaru all but spat out.

Kikyou put a hand up, "There is no harm in letting us just stay for awhile to just be cautious. If there is no trouble by the end of the week, we'll leave. Is that aright?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Fine. But stay as far from me as you can, pup."

Rin suddenly held her stomach, twirling she sighed dramatically, "Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm hungry... Can I have something to eat?"

Kikyou took hold of the small girl's hand, "Let's head to the kitchen, I'm sure there will be something there." Mirouku lifted a hand, and grinned eagerly, "I'll come too!"

Inuyasha griped the back of his manager's shirt, "You're staying here you skirt chasing pervert."

Mirouku sighed but conceded with a longing glance at the kitchen door, "Fine."

Sesshoumaru pushed a strand of silvery hair back into place and glared in annoyance at his brother and company, "Get to the point of your speech."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Well if you're gonna be such a jerk about it then—" Placing a hand over the younger man's mouth, the dark hair manager sighed, "Can't you go five minutes with out picking a fight? If I have to I'll hose you down..."

Keeping his hand in place, Mirouku continued, "I think he is looking for the Shikkon no Tama, that he had your father steal—"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "And he thought Inuyasha had it?"

Inuyasha nodded mutely. Mirouku started to say something but paled, looking horrified, he pulled away his hand, "You licked me!" He held his hand away from him as it was diseased.

"You sick bastard!"

**(TSUKI)**

Sango stretched her limbs, as she sat a top the island in the kitchen, "I'm so tired!"

Ayame looked incredulous, "Tired? You did absolutely none of the work!" Sango shrugged, "I guess it's tiring watching your exertion."

She leaned against the wall and muttered indignantly, "And why isn't that mononoke of yours doing any work? She basically tackled me and created this mess!"

Kagome and Rin were seated up top the counter with Sango to avoid slipping on the uncooked half bag of rice and the few some gallons of the water that had not been mopped up yet.

Kikyou sat on a chair by the island counter, with an amused glint to her eyes. Sango sighed and pushed her damp bangs from her face. Changing the subject, she asked, "Now where is that delivery man? I'm sure everyone here is well past starved."

As if on cue the doorbell rang. Ayame leaned on her broom her anger forgotten, "Finally! I didn't get a chance to eat this morning, I did _not_ want to be any later than I was so I got ready and sped here."

Sango jogged towards the front entrance with Kagome and Ayame practically on her heels. Kikyou and Rin came at a slower pace.

Sango sighed, "That better be the food."

Sesshoumaru had already opened the door and was greeted with several large bags of food. After paying the hefty sum, he carried the bags to a long table in foyer. Setting them down, he replaced his wallet back into his pocket.

He lifted a brow at all the food, "Is all this really required?"

Kagome cheerfully walked over to the table, "Probably not, but I didn't know how much to order."

Sango laughed, "It should be enough. The only thing I was able to make today was breakfast and strawberry tarts; so I should think a few people can eat at least half their weight in food. We did eat at nine and it is well past one."

Ayame glowered at the suddenly appeared Kirara and drawled sarcastically, "I wonder why Sango wasn't able to make anything, Kirara." Her down turned lips quivered upward, into a smile. "Ugh, Kirara, I just can't stay mad at you!"

She picked up the neko who licked her cheek. "Don't think that you're off the hook though, I can still be annoyed."

Kagome reappeared with plates and other utensils, and Sango quietly herded everyone to the dinning room.

Kagome carried the plate and the males the bags of food. She pushed her back against the dinning room door and it swung inward. "Sesshoumaru, don't be surprised if I steal this house from you..."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Donc vous pouvez regarder mes placards toute la journée?"

Kagome put the plates down, stuck out her tongue as she took a seat, "That is really getting old." Inuyasha cast a sly look in their Sesshoumaru's direction. At least during the visit if nothing exciting happened, he could at least screw taunt his _beloved_ brother...

Sango served the food with a delighted grin, "Hamada of Japan! I love that place." She pulled out a few foil wrapped items and distributed them, "They make the best hamburgers."

Mirouku shook his head and smiled, "I'm sure, from what I've heard of your cooking, that it is second only to yours."

Sango blushed and floundered her words, "No I don't...I'm not that good a chef...!" She was nearing his place at the table and as she put his down his foil wrapped hamburger, she felt something stroke her rear.

Her face burning red, she swung her hand and caught the right side of Mirouku's cheek in a resounding slap. "Pervert!"

**(Tsuki)**

_October 1847_

"_Inu-Taisho, do we have a deal? I get half of the jewel and you get the other. I should think that would be acceptable."_

_A figure sat at a small table. He looked regal and had long silvery hair held up top his head in a ponytail and amber eyes that looked calmly at a darkly clothes man with crimson eyes and a pale pallor who sat across from him._

"_You know quite well that if I wanted it I could simply get it myself, Naraku, why would I want half of it when I can get all of it? Try and steal it but I will stop you. Our clan is in alliance with theirs."_

_Naraku chuckled, "Of course. But **I** am not going to get it." _

"_You know I do not like to soil my hands, Inu-Taisho." He continued, "It is distasteful. I would rather you do it, so half of the jewel is quite generous of me." He purred in a smooth voice his lips upturned in a sneer._

_Inu-Taisho frowned, "And why is that. I have built an allegiance with the humans, as I have said. It is one I am not going to break."_

_A small figure burst through the door. White hair and amber eyes symbolized that he was Inu-Taisho son. Their features were almost exactly the same. Sesshoumaru's normally steeled eyes were less cold in his young age but shown with fear and anger._

_Inu-Taisho frown deepened, "Sesshoumaru is something wrong? You were told not to enter this room."_

"_Father! It is Mother...She is not in her room, nor anywhere I looked. I cannot find her."_

_Inu-Taisho stood up and grabbed Naraku tightly by the neck, he growled out, "If this is your doing, punishment will great."_

_Naraku sneered, "Then your precious mate will die."_

"_Where is she, hanyou? What have you done?"_

_The hanyou laughed, "Think of it as an added incentive, if you will. I want that jewel, youkai and I will get it."_

_Inu-Taisho snarled, "I will get you the Shikkon no Tama...But know, if she is harmed know your death will slow and torturous at my hands." _

_With blood red seeping into his eyes, the inu-youkai swiftly severed the laughing head of the hanyou. Still laughing it fell to the ground. _

_The body slowing was reduced to ashes and a small wooden doll was left in its place. Inu-Taisho cursed the ashes, "You will pay Naraku and by my hands."_

**A.N. I feel as if someone jammed a piece of sandpaper down my throat. I hate colds with a passion. And this rainy weather has helped none. Well I'm heading back into the past, so italics signify that. I'm sorry if this was not too long but if you make the window half the size of your screen, you have just doubled my chapter. Thanks for reviewing! I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. Well I am very happy to say that I am going to be less swamped in school so that means longer chapters and weekly updates I should think. I think I did absolutely well on my extensive power point for science if it got handed in and test for confirmation. I had to switch from a model and simple presentation to a more in depth one because the model would have taken way too long for a procrastinator such as me. I am thanking the person who created cough drops. My throat feels terrible without the soothing, immediate relief of the patented vapor action that makes nasal passages feel cooler. Thank you Halls...**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**DeathIsntTheEnd, iLuvJaeWon, ashley41791, BlueMonkey89 (Note that those who do not have some kkind of response please do not think I did not bother to read your reviews or that they mean less to me than the others)**

**fluffy li- -gushes- Your story Finding Relationships is so cute -blushes- I read my reviewers stories sometimes when I have the time...heh but thanks for reviewing!**

**Flame of the Miko- Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry! This is a week late once again and I'm terribly sorry! But yes Kagura put jii-chan in the hospital ...how will be mentioned later.**

**Mirei Nochi- Thanks, this chapter is a bit longer than last so I hope you enjoyed it **

**Hesushika- As long as you read it, I'm content lol! Yes I am extremely happy to say that he is doing better than at the being of this year.**

**Skitzoflame- Yes, she was. Naraku won't make an official appearance until later on, so Kagura left doing all the killings and what not, kukuku **

**Blue Rhapsody3 –grins happily- thanks lol! He is doing extremely better but is on chemo, last year we found out that he had lung cancer so he was treated and it went away but I am really not sure why he is back on it. Yes school is very evil! Bad school, bad! He will don't worry! I could never kill off jii-chan. Well I've said a bit too much lol so you have to wait and see!**

**SnowAngelYuki- I'm happy to hear you love my story! I think that I wil now update within a week or so...I hope! Yes I have AIM though I'm hardly on it I'm afraid, but it's MikazukixTsuki**

**PippetJimmy- Don't worry about it! Lol I forgive you. I'm glad you love it so much -smiles- Aww! I made you cry, sorry for the sadness in a humor fic... Yes, hugs are cute! Yup Inuyasha was in now in the story—But he's taken, so no lol, because I'd have to do a love square, lol thanks for reviewing**

**Evil Goddess- Sorry, no murder mystery... It's really sad how I read them all the time yet I do not know how to put one together properly –sigh- Lol I have to sympathize... I have my own set of keys and am ALWAYS forgetting them, so a few times me and my younger brother are locked out of our house after school.**

**Lady-Crymsyn- Thanks a bunch, I'll try, though computer software seem out to get me, it's completely maddening.**

**Moonscout11- A lot is going to happen, because Naraku is scheming and his detachments are all over the place. Lol!**

**horse-crazy-gurl- I'm not that evil lol I think every class has a person like that or at least yours and mine. No problem! I don't know how I could have left you out of the responses, but now I am thoroughly rereading them so it shouldn't happen again.**

**AlwaysBeingMe- Kikyou is in this story I hinted at her kind of but didn't really bring her in. Inuyasha is staying with Sesshoumaru because he feels that if Naraku is loose his elder brother will need some help. Very considerate of our little hanyou, ne lol?**

**Noacat- Lol yea, I'm usually adjusting the brightness level on my monitor so my eyes last at least a few minutes longer before having to take a break from the screen. Mischief is abounding with flying rice and water! Let's see what more there will be...**

**Inu Youkai Gurl- Lol thanks for halting the assail! cautiously comes out from behind a wall I'll try to be more cautious of where I put my chapters**

**Translations: **

**(If I missed any please tell me)**

**Um...I est désolé mais je ne parle pas Japonais. -** Um...I am sorry but I do not speak Japanese?

**Je vois. -** I see.

**Que faisiez-vous dans mon bureau?** -What were you doing in my office?

**Admirer la vue de votre placard...** **-**Admiring the view of your closet...

**Je suis sûr-** I am sure...

**Oui, vous avez un beau placard là-bas! -** Yes, you have a beautiful closet there!

**Ferait vous regarde le temps! Je dois aller. Au revoir-** Would you look at the time! I have to go, Bye

**Donc vous pouvez regarder mes placards toute la journée? -** So you can look at my closets all day?

**Ookami- wolf **

**Now, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Mikazuki here, with Chapter 7! Kouga gets to make an appearance! I've been planning his appearance for weeks and it should turn out to be a very...interesting scene. Lol since I surprisingly have absolutely nothing else to add, but "thanks for reviewing!" so let us continue on with the Chapter!**

**Summary: Who knew that all you have to do to become famous was drown?**

**Disclaimer: I _could_ say that I don't own Inuyasha, but where's the fun in that? Inuyasha is— -catches sight of lawyers just waiting to sue- Fine... Inuyasha is not mine...**

**Thanks go out to KogasGirl, my editor**

**(TSUKI)**

**Delightfully Disastrous**

**(TSUKI)**

**Chapter Seven **

Sesshoumaru had excused himself at the start of the meal seeing as how he was not happy at his brother and troupe's sudden appearance. It was much to the disappointment of the young girl Rin. Inuyasha however gleamed happily at not having to endure his brother's presence.

It was now after the meal and everyone was lazing around whether in the kitchen, or the lounge area in the living room.

Sango had immediately gone with her assistant into the kitchen and where working on a garden salad and rice with chicken for dinner since the maids had long cleaned the kitchen. Despite Kagome being raised among traditional Japanese cuisine, since her grandfather was so traditional, she favored more modern variety.

Kagome leaned deep into her place on the couch a sigh escaping her lips. She was two cushions away from the amorous manager...If he was even one, Kagome thought suspiciously. He was way too young.

He caught her staring at her and winked. Kagome quickly turned away with a dark blush.

Inuyasha had his arm draped casually around a sleeping Kikyou's shoulder, a somewhat dazed look on his face as he sat absorbed in the flashing animated pictures on the television yelling out slurred nonsense. The young girl, Rin was next to Kikyou, both asleep.

Giggling at how humorous a picture the renowned star, Inuyasha Taisho made, looking more like a drooling puppy what with his inhuman ears that stood a top his skull. The reference to a puppy made Kagome covered her mouth to muffle the body wracking laughs.

Grateful that her laughter went unseen, she composed herself and decided to break the silence, "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but, why Mirouku as your manager? He couldn't be any older than you?"

That was not intended to be asked, but it slipped. It had been on her mind for awhile.

Inuyasha snorted, "I ask myself the same question everyday, but that old fart, Totousai thought the lecher to be "wise beyond his years". How ever the hell he got that from Mirouku, I'd like to know."

Mirouku feigned hurt, "You injure me, Inuyasha, and to think I had thought of you as a friend."

Inuyasha mumbled something that sounded strangely like "Feh" and ignored him. Kagome smiled, obviously the two were friends though Inuyasha for some reason would not admit it.

She sat back and reviewed everything she knew about these people most of it she learned from big time magazines like Expose or Kokoi.

Inuyasha and Kikyou she remembered had been dating for about two years and were no more than nineteen a piece. Leaning back in the mocha material, she smiled softly at how her friends had gone on and on that year about how they would never love again and yet Yuka still had gone out with a couple of students from the high school and the other two had admired a few from afar.

They were a fickle bunch and were so used to just going along with what every one else was doing. But she just could not,_ not _like the three for long. It was just not in her nature to hold any feelings of animosity.

Her eyes roved to Rin who was asleep next to the young designer. Inuyasha had adopted the girl as some sort of media hype. At the opening of an orphanage that was built under the Taisho name it was an act to increase the adoption rate of the orphaned children, youkai and human alike there.

The story went some thing along those lines; she had stopped reading right about there. Of course the words, 'media hype,' but that of course was the right word for it.

It had worked though and adoption from young couples was higher than ever.

Life in the entertainment business was so dependant on the public that the famous would do anything to stay in public interest for as long as possible. Kagome suddenly roused herself from her thoughts. 'I listen to too much gossip!'

But it could not be helped ...no matter where you turned the hearsay was in all corners. She gave an unconscious sigh.

But one thing she had not heard was that Sesshoumaru was an author. She just had a hard time thinking of him writing a novel. Snorting silently, she shook her head, 'Everything he says is just so blunt. One of his novels would probably be two pages long. Not even,' she inwardly laughed.

She could just imagine holding a simple slip of paper that held two-hundred pages worth of the condensed writing of Sesshoumaru bluntness.

Holding back laughter she rose. Excusing herself, she started for the upstairs level. Kikyou suddenly stopped her with a yawn, "I don't mean to be a bother, but could you take Rin up to a spare room, the television might wake her."

She had obviously been awoken by the loud beeps and noises coming from the large television screen.

Kagome smiled, "I'll put her in my room."

Scooping up the girl, she muttered, "Lest she ends up in an office..."

Inuyasha knit his brows together, over hearing the comment frowned, "Is there a gas leak in here or something?"

Sesshoumaru definitely kept strange company.

Climbing the stairs for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, Kagome walked to her room. Groaning, the girl adjusted the child in her arms so she could open the door to her room. That accomplished Kagome slowly placed Rin her bed.

Rin sighed and curled up against the material of the bedding. Kagome smiled softly, and covered the slender girl in the plush comforter.

Feeling a presence at the door entrance, she looked up. Sesshoumaru stood leaning in the entryway. His golden eyes stared at the form in the bed then at her. Kagome silently walked toward him.

Golden eyes stayed trained on her before he placed sunglasses over his eyes, "You are coming with me."

The young woman gave him a curious glance then noticed his once again changed appearance. It was nothing too drastic, it was just that a cap had been donned and his long silver hair, save his bangs, had been plaited and hung lazily on his shoulder.

He also wore thin tinted glasses that hid his unique eye coloring and the markings on his face were strangely not there... But all and all he appeared to be a regular person.

Confusion was etched all over her face, "Where to?"

Sesshoumaru pointed to her clothing, "I do not think you would like to stay in those clothes any longer than you have."

Kagome gave a silence jump of joy and her brightest smile, "Say no more, let's go!" Grabbing his arm she pulled him down the stairway. Sesshoumaru frowned but allowed her to lead him downstairs.

Kagome happily bounded down the stair way Sesshoumaru still in her hold. After closing the door behind him, Sesshoumaru grabbed a ring of keys from his pocket.

Kagome shielded her eyes from the sun so she could see the sleek black car parked in front of the house. Sesshoumaru was already unlocking the doors. He look pointedly at her, "Unless you are planning to walk to the clothing store, I would suggest you stop staring and get in."

Blushing, the girl jogged over to the car and got in. She opened her mouth to speak but then shut it. Mustering some courage, she asked, "Can we stop by the shrine first? ...I need to do something."

She looked away from his gaze and a light scent of fresh tears filled the air. She turned to look out of the window. The rest of the ride was mostly silent as Kagome stared at the passing scenery. The only thing that broke the silence was Kagome giving softly spoken directions.

The thirty minutes drive seemed to pass quickly despite the uncomfortable silence.

As soon as the car stopped, Kagome was out and bounding up the seemingly endless steps to her shrine. The nearby trees had started budding with new life as the plant life shook itself from the winter slumber and began flourishing once more. Sesshoumaru followed at a slower pace.

Pausing, the girl looked uncertainly at a great and gnarled tree. It was called the Goshinboku, or god tree as her jii-chan had told her when they moved there. Souta had pointed out the old tree on the day they had arrived and her grandfather who had researched the shrine explained its history.

The Goshinboku was one to which her grandfather had felt such a strange connection, as he had said. Falling to her knees on the cement walk, Kagome said a silent prayer for her grandfather.

She tossed a watery smile up into the almost bare treetop, and said to no one in particular, "Jii-chan seemed to love this old tree so much..."

Kagome turned when she felt a presence behind her, "Sorry I made you come all the way out here. I just had to...I don't know why, but I thought that maybe saying a prayer here might help jii-chan some how..."

She shook her head, "It's stupid to think that, but—" Noticing that Sesshoumaru had suddenly tensed she paused thankfully for some interruption. "What's wrong?"

Sesshoumaru discreetly sniffed the air, 'Someone was here not too long ago...' He closed his eyes and tried to pin point where they had been. His eyes roamed around the house that was nearby the shrine. 'An ookami had been her house. Why?'

Frowning he bent down and pulled Kagome up to standing position. She had been watching him curiously and was worried slightly by his expression.

Sesshoumaru looked around, "We are leaving."

Seeing the almost hurried steps the youkai was taking made Kagome decided to hold back her questions and just try on matching his pace.

As soon as they reached the car Kagome pelted him with questions. It was maddening how many of them she had and with so little answers.

Completely irking.

"Okay. I have question and I want some answers. If I don't get them...well I will not be happy." Ignoring the snort from the parallel seat she counted off on her fingers her questions, "What was wrong back there? Who the hell is Naraku? How can _you_ write books? And most importantly for now, what is your home phone number?"

Sesshoumaru turned to her, a brow lifted. He without her notice changed the subject, "Your most important question is 'what is your home phone number?'"

Kagome blushed, "My phone is dying and I need to call my mom and tell her the number to your house so she can call that when we get home."

"Would it not make more sense to just use my phone?"

"Well yes...but... Stop looking so smug and hand over the phone."

Smirking Sesshoumaru retrieved the small device from his pocket and handed it to her. Kagome mumbled about how arrogant some demons could be as she punched in a few digits into the phone.

It rung a few times and a hoarse voice answered, "Moshi Moshi."

"Mama, its Kagome."

"Oh, hi dear!" She chuckled, "I was a bit surprised to hear from you since I did not recognize the number."

"Funny thing about that. My phone sort of died on me."

"Kagome," she tsked, "You really need to take more care of that phone of yours. Now how have you been? Are you alright staying by yourself?"

"I'm fine but I'm not by myself. I forgot my keys and Sesshoumaru offered to let me stay in a guest room."

She heard a sigh and Kagome knew her mother was smiling, "I don't even know why I had those keys made. You hardly ever use them. Also thank that young man for me. Sesshoumaru was it?"

"I will. So, how are you and jii-chan and Souta?"

"Souta and I are doing fine. We have been forced to borrow a few things from Yuka's family but they have been very hospitable and sympathetic. Ojii-chan's condition has not improved. The nurse thankfully has let me stay with him during and a bit after visiting hours."

Kagome looked discouraged, "I see. Well, I just called so I can tell you to call this phone now. I just hope I don't use all his minutes."

"Okay dear, I will call you later tonight. Bye, Kagome."

"Bye."

Hanging up, Kagome returned the phone, "Mama says thanks." Sesshoumaru nodded, his acute hearing having picked up the conversation.

Kagome gasped, "Hey! You never answered my questions!"

**(TSUKI)**

It turned out they were going to a small shop that was close to Sesshoumaru's villa. As soon as Kagome saw the price tags on one of the shirts she almost fainted, "You have got to be kidding me? For that flimsy piece of ...gauze, they're asking how much!"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "About five thousand yen."

"I'm not spending that much on something that would barely cover my self."

"You are not buying, I am."

Kagome gave his an incredulous look, "What's the catch?"

Ignoring her he took a seat and made a gesture towards the clothing, "I do not want to sit here all day."

Kagome stuck out her tongue and made her way through the racks and racks out clothing. She picked out a few shirts, jeans, shorts, a sweater, and a few other necessities. She took no more than 20 minutes.

Sesshoumaru pulled out his wallet and frowned, at the large pile of clothes the girl carried, "You go through that many clothes in a week?"

"Probably not."

He picked up something from atop the pile, "I see you like frills..." He said causing Kagome to look up. "What?"

Her eyes bulged, and she blushed crimson at the black bra he held up, "You sick...pervert!"

She grabbed it from him and mumbled, "They don't have too wide a selection."

Kagome was relieved when the cashier called out for the next person in line, "Next, please."

Placing the clothes on the counter, Kagome put a hand over her ears, "I'd feel guilty if I knew how much everything came up to." Sesshoumaru snorted as everything was rung up.

It was not as much as he had expected. She had chosen simple and less expensive items, he noted.

Kagome had closed her eyes shut and had covered her ears. When Sesshoumaru lightly tapped her arm she opened her eyes and put down her hands.

The cashier had been staring at Sesshoumaru with a small giggle, she smiled shyly "Here's your receipt."

He nodded his thanks and took the receipt and the bulk of the shopping bags. Kagome took the rest and yawned, "Homeward bound?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and they strode to the parked car. When the car was unlocked, the bags were placed in the back, and the ten minute drive to the villa commenced.

When they reached the villa, Sesshoumaru handed Kagome the keys to the house and he took the bags. He did not even bother to lock the doors to the car.

After the door was opened, the bags were placed in Kagome's room. Kagome stopped him, and said softly, "Thanks Sesshoumaru...for everything."

He nodded in acknowledgement. Kagome smiled softly then rubbed her throat, "I'm going to stop by the kitchen for a drink..."

She made her way into the hall. Sesshoumaru followed out, and made his way to his office.

Kagome descended the stairs with slowly and soon found her way to the living room. Giggling, Kagome noted that how the group had hardly moved since she had left. Kikyou, however, was now awake and the three were talking in low voices.

She was about to walk past them when suddenly there was the sound of shattering glass. It was followed by a loud thud and crash.

Kagome frowned, "That's coming form Sesshoumaru's office." No more had to be said, because Inuyasha was bounding up the stairs and everyone else followed. Inuyasha growled, "What the hell is going on. Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome furrowed her brows, "Sesshoumaru?"

There was a loud growl and another crash, "Kagome!"

Inuyasha blinked, "Someone else is in there, and they know you." Inuyasha stared suspiciously at Kagome and spent five minutes throwing accusations at the girl.

Having heard enough, Kagome tried the door. There was something against it. She pushed harder and was able to squeeze through.

Mirouku tried to follow, "Kagome," he groaned in defeat as the door closed again and the girl shrieked.

**(TSUKI)**

Kagome blinked as the door was shut closed by someone being slammed into it. There were papers everywhere crumpled and torn. There were droplets of blood staining the carpet and the window in the office was completely shattered, and shards of glass were sprayed about the room.

Kagome was pushed to the ground, cutting her arm on a shard of glass. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of someone very familiar, "Kouga?"

Sesshoumaru growled at Kouga, "Get out of my office. Now." Kouga bared his fangs, "Not without my woman."

Kagome banged her hands on the carpet, not mindful of the cuts she got, "Kouga! I am not your woman. I never was." She ended softly.

Kouga ignored her and threw a punch at Sesshoumaru, parried his blow and pinned him against the wall, "You foolish pup."

She noted the multiple cuts Kouga had then turned to Sesshoumaru whose anger was seeping out almost in waves.

He was hardly even scathed, he had a few minor cuts and that was it. He had Kouga pinned by the neck and growling lowly in his throat.

Kagome stood, wincing at her blood covered arm. She lightly touched the arm that had the wolf demon pinned, "Let him go, Sesshoumaru."

With a glare, Sesshoumaru let Kouga slide to the ground. Kagome kneeled, "Look at you! What were you thinking?"

Kouga sniffed disdainfully, "I was thinking that I didn't want that guy stealing my future mate so I ran here."

Kagome scowled and stood. "Mate? Your woman?"

Rolling her eyes, and heaved a dejected sigh. Kagome helped Kouga up. "Let's get you cleaned up." She grimaced as Kouga grabbed her hand the cuts becoming more noticeable.

Why Kouga had showed this sudden possessive streak was beyond her. At college she had gotten the appearance of a well-mannered youkai. Well so he had been a bit domineering of what males she hung around but she thought of as no more a friend than say Eri...or Ayami or Yuka.

She heaved a sigh, 'If only that damned photographer hadn't taken that picture!'

Kagome led Kouga out of the room, and whispered to Inuyasha to let him pass. She turned to Sesshoumaru who was surveying the damage to his office. She ran a hand through her hair and winced, "Sorry about your room."

He ignored the apology and looked at her, "You're injured."

Kagome looked down at the long line of blood that dribbled down her arm and hands, and flinched, "They're nothing. Just minor cuts."

Inuyasha burst through the room, "What the fuck happened here? Who was that!" Kagome just shook her head and walked out of the room.

**(TSUKI)**

Kagome had gone straight to her room, not wanting to have to see Kouga. He was still downstairs being treated by Ayame—who knew a bit about medicine.

Sesshoumaru walked through the door, a first aid kit in hand, "You need to be treated." Kagome looked up from her place on a chair that was in a corner. She sighed, "I can do myself. Just hand me the box."

She stretched out her hand stiffly for him to hand to her the first aid kit.

Sesshoumaru frowned at her and took her wrist gently and turned her hand so as her palm was upward. Opening up the box, he grabbed a salve and bandages.

After put the ointment on the cuts and wrapped the cuts in the bandages.

Kagome scrunched her nose at the sharp pangs of pain that were invoked from touching the cuts.

Suddenly grinning like a Cheshire cat, Kagome asked slyly, "So... how long was your last book?"

"Why so interested in a vocation that I have not pursued in almost a decade."

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know I just want to know more about you." Sesshoumaru lifted a brow and she blushed, and sputtered, "Well...I mean..."

She looked away in embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "If I remember correctly, about four-hundred pages. It was a best seller for a few months."

Kagome snorted, "That about three hundred and ninety-nine more than I would have ever guessed."

Sesshoumaru wrapped the bandage harder than he should have.

Kagome winced, "Jerk."

* * *

**A.N. Well Happy Birthday to me! I turned 14 today (Monday). Thank you for the awesome reviews! I reached and passed one hundred reviews on my first fiction, so thanks a bunch from your humble _14 _year old authoress! I got so much feedback on the closet scene as it will now be called. The Kouga scene was so rushed but that could not be helped unfortunately and came out worse typed out then in wordless pictures thought up during math class...eh. Chapter Six was the longest chapter in this fic. This is a bit (two thousand words) shorter than in the sixth chapter so I apologize. I kept taking in Kouga's entrance into the story and taking it back out -frowns- I decided to leave it in for some reason so tell me how it was. **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Skitzoflame, Me, Lady-Crymsyn, Inu Youkai Gurl, inuyashaaddicted, BlueMonkey89,** **shatterdheart, Lady Sonora Black-Rose, Scorned Roses**

**Ice-apparition16- Lol almost every review mentioned the closet scene -grins- Lol glad you liked it!**

**DeathIsntTheEnd-I get to learn (officially) French next year (yay!) but until then I'm forced to learn Spanish in school. Updates? I really, really, really, am trying to update every week but I could have never imagined how evil teachers could be at the end of the school year.**

**Blue Rhapsody3- Lol! Thanks for your concern about my grandpa. Yes finals are definitely going to be hell...I think we start May 31 -cringes- I am going to go crazy with study guides! Good luck with your testing**

**PippetJimmy- I absolutely live for your reviews! I love hearing what you have to say. Lol really? I feel bad now. I was going to change the translations that were at the bottom and place them in the story but I kind of forgot -blushes- I'm so forgetful it's sad. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 6!**

**AKA Hummer- Kouga came but not in the way I had wished it would have turned out. My fingers and mind are just not cooperating today! Inuyasha and Kikyou are the adopters ...Mirouku and Kikyou? I've never even considered them as a pairing lol. Colds are awful...Feel better. I'm just sniffling now with a bit a coughing, but last week was really bad. **

**Horse-crazy-gurl- Lol, I really should put the translations in parenthesis. It's easier for readers when you have a lot of foreign words or phrases. I'm also taking French officially. I've been learning on my own for awhile so I'll be happy to have a certified teacher.**

**ashley41791- As long as you review I'm happy! Lol you don't have to review the second the update comes out, so you are forgiven. Computers get those things. Kami knows my computer had a few viruses. **

**Chewy518- Lol thanks! **

**SesshyBabie- Lol I'm glad you liked it! Five languages? So lucky! I can barely use the other two I know. Lol so I would not use me as a teacher. The French I used was probably horribly, horribly wrong. I think you will be a bit disappointed with this chapter (7) –glares at what she has written- Never edit a term paper and write a fan fiction. Lol I caught myself typing out the shop scene in a section on my paper that was about the history of jazz... **

**Seishi Sairensuno- Wow...thanks! I love to hear things like that and am glad you like the story! **

**NOW REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Mikazuki here with Chapter Eight of Delightfully Disastrous! Thanks for the birthday wishes! It was one of the best presents I got just to seeing so many 'Happy Birthday's in my mailbox belated or not. Thanks for the great reviews! I am happy to say I saw some faces I had not seen in awhile or had not seen ever. Lol well here is Chapter Eight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Summary: Who knew that all you had to do to become famous was drown.**

**Thanks goes out to my beta reader KogasGirl! **

**(TSUKI)**

**Delightfully Disastrous**

**(TSUKI)**

**Chapter Eight**

(TSUKI)

Kagome smiled to herself as she picked up a change of clothing. She was certain she had stayed in her clothing for far too long and that she needed to change, so she had picked unpacked the clothing and picked out an alternate outfit.

Also, Kagome had convinced Sesshoumaru to take her down to the water and as it was a bit chilly for what she previously had would not cut it.

She just wanted to take a peak at the sea. It had been calling out to her since she first caught sight of it. She of course was not going to touch the water since she had a few cuts and salt water was not something she wanted on them.

Kagome put on a skirt she had gotten earlier and a short sleeved shirt over it, and an oversized green sweater to keep out the chill.

She threw her hair up into a ponytail and started for the down stairs level her sandals on her feet.

Kagome was just inching she see the back grounds and she could not wait.

She descended the steps to find Kouga was waiting for her by the living room with an apologetic look. Kagome could not stop the frown that took over her face, "Yes?"

Kouga looked down at his shoes his and brought a hand threw his long black hair that he had up in a pony tail, and said in a soft voice murmured, "Kagome. I wanted to say, I'm sorry. I over reacted a bit."

Kagome rubbed her forehead, "A bit? Kouga, I think that jumping through a window is a lot more than over acting a bit. You could have been killed."

Kouga grabbed her hands, "You were worried about me?"

Giving him a skeptical glance she nodded slowly, 'About your sanity, yes!' "You jumped through a window—that is made of glass mind you, and are completely bruised and battered. So I think I have a right to be worried."

Kagome mentally sighed, 'I sounded like mother when she reprimands Souta just then.'

Kouga pulled her closer and Kagome blushed, as he leaned in closer to her, "I'm touched, Kagome that you were concerned."

The young woman moved back from the ookami's unexpected affections. A female cleared her throat, "Are you sure you should be moving that much, Kouga? You are injured after all."

Kagome turned to Ayame who had her arms crossed and was glaring at her. Kagome blinked, 'What exactly did I do!'

She took the wolf's slacken in his grip on her hands to give a sheepish excuse to Ayame to get out of his grip. She sighed and spotted Sesshoumaru leaned casually on the banister on the stairway.

'How long had he been there?'

She glared as she walked up to him and muttered, "You could have saved me from a very awkward situation, you know."

Sesshoumaru gave a faint roll of his eyes and changed the subject, "You said you wanted to see the beach?"

Kagome grinned, "Yes, come on!"

Kouga ignored his upbraiding from the Ayame and glared daggers at Sesshoumaru. His possessiveness of his current infatuation showing once again. Kagome ignored Kouga's growl and Ayame's indignant yell.

"Are you listening to me!" Kouga mumbled an excuse and stared at Sesshoumaru with a bitter frown.

Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and whined, wanting to get out of the tension filled house.

"Walk faster! It's going to get dark soon!"

Sesshoumaru slowed his pace purposefully and Kagome smacked him on his arm, "Move it, buddy!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow but did quicken his pace a bit. He was not in favor of taking Kagome down to the beach area below the villa so he wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. He had work to do and appeasing a childish woman was not on his agenda.

He had to speak with Inuyasha—another thing he was not looking forward too.

Sesshoumaru led her out a side door. It led out side so she was immediately assaulted by the cool salty air that came with the ocean breeze.

There were stone steps that were somewhat canopied by the house and framed by budding plants. Kagome looked in awe at the new surroundings.

Looking down to her side she could see a gentle rise of the side cliff, covered in rocks and growing plant life as they descended the steps.

The scent of salt grew stronger as they drew closer to the ocean water. The stairway wrapped around the house until finally it met sand.

Kagome clapped her hands in anticipation. Sesshoumaru looked up into the now opened and orange colored sky.

He stepped onto the sand covered beach covered in small dunes and gently sloping sand mounds. Sudden movements to the right of him made him look over in said direction. Kagome was tossing off her shoes and then turned to pull him toward the edge of the water.

Sesshoumaru let himself be pulled along by the laughing girl as she rushed them to the water's edge, "It's so nice out here."

She loved being out by the water. It was such a surreal feeling, especially around the evening. She wiggled her toes in the sand and inhaled, deeply, the pleasant scent of the ocean.

The wind blew her clothing and her hair was caught up in the swirl of the breeze. She turned to Sesshoumaru who was staring out into the water that shone from the last remnants of the orange sun. He pushed a strand of hair from his face.

A cawing bird sounded in the background as Kagome smiled softly at the youkai next to her. Her first impression of him had honestly been a heartless, rich, prick that cared nothing about anyone...or thing for that matter.

But now it was hard to tell.

**(TSUKI)**

Naraku smiled, "Kagura, I see you have done as I asked." Ink colored hair fell in waves over the pale smirking face of the disreputable hanyou.

His face had not been seen in decades. He was a notorious figure in the distant past of the warring era of Japan and a feared half demon in the years before he had disappeared from the face of age.

He had lain dormant in the depths of Japan working through minions in all segments of society, waiting for the right time to snatch the jewel of the four souls and regain powers and titles long lost to him.

And now the time was right.

He had found a weakness in the stoic first son of Inu-Taisho, the inheritor of the 'burden' and source of power that was only myth in the current age.

The Shikkon no Tama.

Naraku smile widened as he laughed. His incarnate, a white haired demon child with eyes devoid of life looked at him and asked softly her voice contrasting with that of her younger sister, Kagura as it can out in soft wisps, "When will you attain the jewel?"

Naraku smirked, "By the way things are progressing, it would seem that I will have it by the end of the month if not sooner. Kagura has done very well."

Kagura bowed at the compliment. Knowing that if she did not it would be considered an insult. She glowered at Naraku under her lashes unbeknownst to her master. Naraku had called her away from the villa just moments ago and she had had to quickly rush from her room.

She quickly made up some excuse to the lowly wolf youkai as she passed them in the stair way.

Kagura was thankful she had not seen Sesshoumaru, who would have been a bit suspicious about her alleged "ailing sister" whom she had to visit.

"Thank you, lord Naraku." She ground out through her clenched teeth.

Naraku sneered. "I was quite surprised at the possibility of your arrangement working seeing as how this girl—this Kagome was a mortal. But it seems as if you do possess some intelligence, Kagura."

The wind demon's pupil's constricted with anger at the insult and she bit upon her lower lip to stop any flow of words that would cause her punishment. Blood flowed down her porcelain like chin.

When Kagura had seen a certain issue of Kokoi, she had mockingly suggested that they use the mortal, not knowing it would be taken to heart. Kagura had been long posted in the Sesshoumaru household just waiting for a soft spot to develop. A vulnerability.

Kagome was it as Naraku saw it.

'This bastard's obsessed. He will never get the jewel, with the bitch in his captivity or not.'

Naraku even had her convince Mr. Totoki that Kagome's presence would help bump up the popularity of the eldest Taisho. Naraku's web of manipulation as streaming into every corner possible.

Kagura sighed, as Naraku continued, "Also be sure to mask your scent better, incarnate. Lest you ruin this plan."

Kagura's eyes widened and fear engulfed her, 'How did he find out!'

Naraku chuckled nastily as Kagura's face paled and she fell to her knees constricted with pain.

"I will not risk loosing the jewel again."

(Flash Back)

_Inu-Taisho slid open the rice paper doors uncaring of the loud rip that came with the action. _

_His sensitive nose was assaulted by the scent of stale blood and death. A chuckle sounded from the back of the room, mocking him._

"_Do you care more about this demoness than you do about the 'pact' you made with those humans?"_

_Inu-Taisho growled silencing the smooth words of the depraved hanyou, "I have the jewel, now return my mate."_

_Naraku smirked, "Patience my lord. Juromaru! Come forth."_

_A demon that had unusual lavender hair that went slightly past his shoulders and slate gray eyes came forward with a pale looking demon with her arms held back._

"_Are you hurt?" The demoness looked up at the soft and concern voice and her eyes widened, "Inu-Taisho!"_

_Naraku frowned at her, "It would do you well not to speak." He turned to the growling demon, "Our deal? Hand to me the jewel of Four Souls and I shall give you your mate."_

_A soft cry was heard from the haggard mate, "I am not worth it. Please! Turn back and take the jewel!"_

_Inu-Taisho looked away at her pleading, pained and declared firmly, "I will not leave you for dead."_

_Inu- Taisho reached into the sash that was underneath the armor that protected his heart. He had attached the jewel to his side in a small case that was chained to the material of the sash. A sword hung at his waist._

_The mighty lord had gone to break the chain keeping the Shikkon to his side when he saw his mate tense from the corner of his eye. He looked up in time to see her break from the grasp of Juromaru. _

_A pair of golden eyes widened as he saw her feign to kill the minion. Juromaru surprised by the attack hissed through his mask and brought his hand up ...and through the heart of Inu-Taisho's beloved. _

_Naraku eyes hardened, "What have you done! Fool!" With an angry roar he and Juromaru disappeared in a cloud of miasma. _

"_I will get that jewel taiyoukai. I swear it."_

_Inu-Taisho ignored the poisonous gas and ran to catch his mate. He caught her just in time. She looked up and smiled. _

_She squeezed his arm weakly, "Never let that hanyou get the jewel." After adding more personal words, she coughed out blood and flinched. Not soon after, she died. Inu-Taisho stood there his mate gone. _

_The demoness had sacrificed her life to keep the jewel from Naraku._

_Inu-Taisho was no fool, he knew of the power the jewel could grant, but he did not want to choose between her and the possible rise of power of the malicious Naraku._

_His mate ended up choosing for him..._

_(End Flashback)_

He had waited decades for a weakness in the Taisho clan. The human mate Inu-Taisho took afterward arose another prospect. However, she and the mighty inuyoukai, not long after mating met death leaving a hanyou, Inuyasha, and the uncaring Sesshoumaru.

Naraku smirked he had waited long enough and it would pay off soon enough.

**(TSUKI)**

Kagome sat and stared at the descending sun running her hands across the sand. It was so calm and peaceful. "I absolutely love it here. It's so serene. Well for the most part."

She felt so guilty about Sesshoumaru's office, and even offered to pay for the damage.

She hugged her legs and sighed, "Kouga was never like that before. He was so demurred when I first met him."

Sesshoumaru sniffed disdainfully, a hint of anger at the man slipping into his voice, "He is nothing but a foolish pup."

Kagome snorted and singsong-ed, "Do I detect a bit of jealousy?" Sesshoumaru lifted a brow and drawled, "Of what pray tell."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You can admit it. You are madly in love with me. Everyone is." The youkai snorted, "Your conjured associates do not count as suitors."

Glaring the college student, gave an indignant 'humph' and something that sounded suspiciously like "You're in denial."

After a slight silence, Kagome changed the subject, "I haven't been near the open water in such a long time...That's why I just had to come out here."

Sesshoumaru stood next to her as he watched the sun set, and could not help asking, "Why is that?"

Kagome laughed and heaved a shrug, "I haven't found the time. School and work take up so much personal time, but what can you do."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Who exactly would hire you?"

Kagome crossed her arms, "I'll let you know that I am a _very _capable worker!"

She raised her nose to the sky and said proudly, "I work at a nice flower shop by the shrine and am doing very well. Very, very, well in fact! I am a very valuable employee."

Sesshoumaru could not help the light chuckle that erupted from his throat. Kagome moved away slightly, and all but shrieked, "You're laughing!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let a small smile grace his lips. "You sound so defensive, I wonder why."

Kagome blushed at how breath taking he looked and at the insinuation, "I am not being defensive. It's completely true!" She yawned and started back for the villa. She brushed sand from her shirt, "And Sesshoumaru one word of advice," she trailed off and grabbed her discarded shoes.

Turning to him she smiled a pink tint coloring her cheeks, "You should smile more. You look even better when you do."

She blushed a bit as she walked toward the villa entrance, the smooth cool sand changing into cold stone steps.

**(TSUKI)**

Kagome went up to her room. She needed to go wake Rin up. She had been sleeping for a long time and she would be up all night if she stayed asleep. Kikyou was bustling in the kitchen in replace of Ayame who had stormed out of the house.

Kagome was a bit confused at that when she heard about what happened. Apparently she and Kouga had been going at it for some time, while they were gone.

'They argue like a married couple! It makes me think that they knew each other before Kouga came literally crashing into the villa.'

Her eyes glistened, "Maybe I should try to get those two together." Kami knew Kouga needed someone who actually had feelings for him.

It was not that she hated him or disliked him in any way; she just could not see him as anything other than a friend.

Kagome smiled at her forming plans not knowing that at the same moment someone was making plans that had to do with her fate.

Her thoughts were broken by a gruff voice, "Talking and laughing to your self can not be too healthy."

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing across from her door, "Well eavesdropping is not ...polite."

She frowned at her weak retort as Inuyasha shook his head, "Stupid girl."

"Stupid!"

Everyone seemed to be insulting her intelligence or making some uncalled for crack at her person. It was aggravating to say the least.

Kagome walked up to him and said in a low and dangerous tone, "Insult me again and see what I'll do." She reached up at the hanyou's head, who flinched; his bravado lost. She surprised him by simply reaching up and stroking his ears.

With a glare she walked to her room and opened it leaving a mystified hanyou. After closing the door behind her she giggled.

She gasped when she heard a soft noise from the bed and then relaxed when she realized that it was Rin.

Kagome walked to the silhouette of the bed frame without turning on the lights, in fear of frightening the young girl the glow from the sun setting came through the windows lighting her path, "Rin."

Said person curled closer into the blankets on the bed causing Kagome to smile. She lightly shook the girl, "Rin?"

Rin yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Kagome shook her head lightly, "No, this isn't Sesshoumaru. My name is Kagome."

Rin suddenly shot up, her arm wrapping around Kagome's neck, "Rin does not like the dark." Kagome smiled understandingly, and picked up the girl and carried her to the light switch. She flipped the switch and smiled, "There! No more dark."

Rin smiled showing her gap-toothed grin, "Thank you, Kagome-sama!"

"Call me Kagome," she laughed.

Rin put her head down on Kagome's shoulder, "Thank you Kagome." Kagome shifted the small child in her arms and opened the door.

'Let me bring her down stairs. They should be showing one of Souta's favorite cartoons, and an eight year old is an eight year old so maybe she'll like it.'

She yawned, it had been a long day and she wanted to keel over...and it was barely seven.

Days were really beginning to feel like years.

* * *

**A.N. Finished with another Chapter! I am a bit pissed off since I may fail my Spanish final. It's a group project and not everyone is contributing so I may get a C if things do not look up with in the next week. Who watched the first movie--Affections Touching Across Timeon Saturday? I caught it thankfully. I was about to go to bed but then I had to watch it when I heard it was on, since I was not allowed to purchase the movie from Best Buy. Thank you for the reviews!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Hermonine, Lady-Crymsyn, Imsosad, Duzzie, Me, Sora Inu chan, Skitzoflame**

**BlueMonkey89- Thanks I'm glad to hear that you liked it! I'll be the good little authoress I am and update as quickly as possibly.**

**PippetJimmy- Lol there is not a time that I read your reviews that I don't end up laughing. I'm glad you liked it! Lol! Exactly why I enjoy your reviews...So funny and are apart the norm**

**moonscout11- I hope you enjoyed Naraku's appearance! I added him in this chapter since you seemed like you really wanted him to show.**

**Kirarakitty- Thanks for the birthday wishes and the reviews for Chapter seven and six! I'm glad you liked the Kouga scene even if I didn't lol.**

**Apri-Chan- Lol! I think everyone has at least one friend like Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Lol that _would _be nice. Thanks I'll try and update sooner.**

**Toko Inori- Thank you for the Birthday wish! Lol really, well glad you like it!**

**horse-crazy-gurl- I do too. My grandpa has been extremely sick is slowly getting better then gets worse. Yes Kagome is starting to grow on Sesshou.**

**Chewy518- Lol thanks!**

**fluffy li- Thank you fluffy li!**

**CultKagome and Sesshomaru- Thanks! Yes it was unexpected, but it looked so good when I thought it up...-shakes head- Kouga will be appearing a lot except he won't be jumping through windows.**

**Blue Rhapsody3- Yes you are a very nice person, thanks for the birthday wishes! I did get what I wanted, though I did not really want anything. I hope so too! Spanish is really getting on my nerves since four other people will help make or break my grade.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. This chapter I am concentrating mostly on sub characters—so do not expect any fluff between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. But there is good news— I actually passed my Spelling Final! I thought I had lost my study guide so I did not remember what words I had to use for sentences (It was stuck to my social studies study guide) long story short—I got an A! I'm totally done with finals that I was worried as all anything over and just have a placement test Saturday on the fourth. **

**Summary: Who new that all you had to do to become famous was drown?**

**Disclaimer: If I had a dollar for every anime I did not have... I would be rich.**

**Thanks go out to my beta reading KogasGirl!**

**Delightfully Disastrous**

**(TSUKI)**

**Chapter Nine**

**(TSUKI)**

Sango walked out of her bathroom and into her room, clad in a pink and green robe and pink fuzzy toed slippers. Her hair was dripping wet and she was humming cheerfully.

She giggled as she exited the sizeable room a smile plastered to her face. She was still clothed in the robe and her slippers.

To her, nothing felt better than a shower on a bright sunny morning, except making her favorite breakfast in a robe and slippers.

It had become sort of her morning routine. It was simple: wake up, get ready, and pull on a robe made from a fuzzy material and do her job. She was fully dressed underneath in a pale skirt and tennis shirt, but she just felt she could not make the perfect breakfast with out that extra touch.

That extra touch being her morning garb.

It was a bit passed six and she was getting ready to make her famous pancakes. They were fanciful in form; embossed with crests, molded into fish, or shaped into tiny balls, or small cakes with fruit fillings.

It all was quite unusual. But, she remembered with a sigh, would also have to include some bowls of something within the meat food group. In a household of mainly youkai and such, a meal lacking meat was not a meal worth eating and Sango really was not looking to be unemployed.

A lot of the maids were youkai, and those would kept up with the maintenance of the villa. Even if the house seemed empty, it was always bustling with life as strange as if may seem.

She went on with her morning musings that were quite typical and known to run from thought to thought without pause. She sighed, 'Ayame is probably not going to be here today. She seemed quite upset yesterday not that that is new, and Kirara I'm sure will help out any way she can.'

Sango smiled fondly in thought of the fire neko sleeping soundly in her room. The mononoke was her only near by family since her parents were in the states. Her brother was attending school there also, so she was by herself there in Japan.

She received a letter everyone few days or so, but it was not as good as seeing her family in person. Not even close.

"But what can you do?" Sango continued downstairs.

But it was almost summer time and her family would e back in her company. She would be going back to the States to spend her vacation with her family. That or they were coming over to Tokyo. Nothing had been planned yet for that summer.

Everyone was either sleeping or working so no one ever saw her morning apparel. For that she was glad. It was just something she always did with her family and did not want anyone to question it. She had not to even worry about Sesshoumaru since he would train every morning around that time.

'I wonder if he ever sleeps...' she thought with a giggle.

He was always working if not in a business like manner then, physically working. But everyone needed a break and he was no different from everyone.

Stretching she entered her beloved kitchen. It was her second home. Sango did not mind having to stand for hours on end if only she could spend the time cooking.

She was about to head for the pantry when she spotted one of the men from before—'Mirouku was it?'

'Yes, that was it. Mirouku. He was that perverted man from yesterday!' Sango suddenly blushed as she took in his relaxed features, "Um, can I help you?"

He was sipping a cup of tea; a book in his free hand. Sango took a peek at the title and lifted a brow when she read the title, 'Idiot's Guide to Managing.'

Mirouku cleared his throat with a smile and placed the book face down gently on the island counter top. "No help needed, thank you."

He stared at her chosen apparel. With a crimson face Sango scampered off to the pantry, "Say a word and I'll kill you."

Mirouku just smiled and stood, "Well, I'll leave you to your cooking."

She looked at the titled floor shyly in the doorway of the storeroom, "You don't have to leave if you don't want to."

Mirouku returned to his seat and Sango smiled, "So, why up so early?" A light chuckle erupted from the young man, "Doing a little studying."

Sango smiled as she got out a box of mix for the pancakes. Mirouku looked at the ingredients she pulled from the refrigerator, "What are you making?"

"Japanese Pancakes," she gave a soft smile.

"Need any help?"

His reply was a snort, "You cook?"

Mirouku shrugged, "I've made toast before."

A mock exasperated sigh greeted him and she waved him over. "I suppose that's good enough."

She pulled out a bowl and gave him a few instructions as to how many eggs he should add and the amount of milk and mix.

Getting an electric mixer, Sango turned in on. It whirred to life. Sango was saying something to him, but it was lost on him as he was caught up in his own thoughts, that did not happen at all to be rated G...

Mirouku's hand twitched as he just then realized how close he was to a beautiful girl. It inched closer to his goal slowly. Mirouku struggled to pull it back to his side.

As if it had a mind of its own his hand went to stroke Sango's bottom as she fiddled with the speed of the electric mixer. Hand caressed ass and chaos erupted.

Sango's eyes widened as she felt someone's hand on her rear and she dropped the mixer into the batter as she went to slap who she just knew did it. "You pervert!"

...And then the contents of the bowl exploded...all over the near by pair.

Sango grimaced as bit of egg and milk from the batter rolled down her brow. She glared at the manager who wiped off the flour covering his face and gave an innocent grin.

"Well I'm certain that there's no harm in washing your hair twice..."

Sango glared and threw a rag from the counter top at him, "When I come back, I want this kitchen spotless."

Mirouku sighed and took the rag that was thrown mercilessly off his head, as Sango stomped out of the room growling about 'perverted managers who should be castrated.'

"This hand will be the end of me..." He sighed as he started wiping the partially yellow and completely slimy mixture from the counter.

(TSUKI)

Sango stomped up the stair her face contorting every time a drop of the pancake goo rolled down her face. She for the second time went or rather, ran in to the bathroom and washed her hair. Half an hour later, Sango ran back down the stairs her beloved robe now in the hamper and her hair once again sopping wet.

She now knew how hard it was to get egg yolk out of your hair.

And she still had to finish those pancakes. She was thirty minutes behind schedule and a meal-less house hold was not a very pleasant one. She did not have time to blow dry her hair so she would have to spend an hour or two with dripped locks.

"Why did I have to let him help!"

In her rush to the kitchen, she bumped into Shouyga the hair expert and several other helpers who were just waking up.

She sighed, the people waking up just signified just how behind the clock she was. She had only perhaps, forty minutes to finish breakfast. She briskly reached the kitchen.

Sango was surprised to find Mirouku, apron clad standing over the stove. He was still covered in the pancake batter.

Her brows shot to the top of her head, and she stood dumbfounded while watching as the man carefully open the lip to a pan and look at the cooking contents.

He turned to her and rubbed the back of his head, "I thought I could at least start on these, since I ruined your first batter."

Sango lifted a thin incredulous brow and took a cautious peek in the pan to see the non-exploding or mutated pancakes, "I couldn't have done a better job. Thanks Mr.—"

The young cook never felt comfortable calling someone she barely knew by their first name, without permission. It just made her feel discourteous. The same applied here, though his last name was lost on her.

"Please, call me Mirouku," he smiled once again. There was something about his smile. It was just too...friendly.

She pulled on an apron, and grabbed box of sausage from the fridge. It may not have gone with the baked theme, but meat was a necessity where she worked. "Well then, thanks, Mirouku."

Mirouku nodded, "I do not believe we were properly introduced."

She brought out another skillet and dropped in the contents of the box in with cooking oils. "I'm sorry, I'm Sango."

For some reason the joy she normally felt from cooking was not there, only an anxious feel for something more.

Mirouku shook her hand, for once, doing nothing perverted, Nice to meet you Sango." Sango blushed and smiled, returning to what she was doing.

Mirouku suddenly plopped down on the chair, arms casually crossed behind his head as a yawning Kagome entered the room, "Good morning, you two."

She groaned, "I can't seriously believe I'm awake at," she looked at the kitchen clock and groaned, "Seven a.m.—such an ungodly hour!"

She sat down at her head dropped to the granite veneering. "Shouyga woke me up, saying something about birds."

Sango laughed, "The early bird catches the worm?" Kagome nodded against the granite counter top, "Can I get you some coffee?"

Kagome nodded against the table and slurred drowsily, "Yes please. Half milk, half coffee, and half maple syrup, please."

With that she dozed off.

**(TSUKI)**

Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen clad in a pair of pants and a wife beater, a towel draped over his neck despite the fact that he did not look the least bit flushed. He had a button up shirt in his hands.

Sango blushed a bit at the sight of the well toned youkai and averted her gaze to Kagome who had moved to a sleeping position on the floor near the fridge.

Mirouku unfortunately had long gone out half an hour ago with Inuyasha and Kikyou for some event they had promised to be present at and so she had been left with Kagome as she nibbled on her breakfast.

It made for great conversation, she sighed.

Some thing had bothered her though. If Kikyou had not been dating Inuyasha, Sango felt as if she would have been terribly ...jealous of the beautiful designer as she talked softly though amiably to Mirouku, him laughing at something she had said.

Jealous of what and _why_, she was not quite sure. She and the perverted man had nothing on common grounds...

'...Right?'

She sighed and rubbed her temples to ward off an offending headache.

Sesshoumaru went into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He stepped over Kagome who was in the path of the fridge. Kagome rolled over and grabbed Sesshoumaru's legs, "Come back...stupid muffin."

Sango laughed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Kagome had said at least a dozen random things—all nonsense and all relating to food in some way.

Sesshoumaru looked less amused and more surprised—well only if you call a small lift of the brow surprise, "...Muffin?"

Sango now completely erupted in laughter, "She has been calling out like that since she nodded off." The youkai author still looked even more uninterested in anything but getting his legs freed.

Kagome squeezed his legs tighter as if knowing what Sesshoumaru was thinking.

Sango decided to help out her employer since she felt that she had had enough fun; she bent down to Kagome and poked her side. This seemed like a person who had to be tickle-ish.

She just had to.

Sango's assumption was proved right, when little peals of laughter came from the unconscious teen as she poked her sides. She released her hold somewhat on the captive legs belonging to a not so happy Sesshoumaru.

Kagome eyes slowly opened and she sat up groggily, "Souta? What?"

Sango smiled, and helped the girl up, "It's Sango. You fell asleep," Kagome knit her brows recognition filling her chocolate eyes. "I remember talking to you and Mirouku—was that his name? But how did I ...get on the floor?"

Kagome yawned behind a hand as she just seemed to notice Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled, "Oh! I meant to ask you. Could I take Rin swimming? I was talking to her last night and she seemed to really want to go."

Sesshoumaru frowned, "If she will be under just your supervision, then no."

Kagome frowned, "And just_ what_ pray tell is wrong with being under _my_ supervision! Sango, is there anything wrong with—"

Sango interrupted the girl, not wanting to get in the middle, and she scurried out of the room, while making up a story, "You know, I think I hear Mr. Totoki calling me."

Kagome pouted while whining, "Sango!" She blew out a breath, as Rin skipped in from the dining room where most of the employees were eating, smiling happily, in a pair of short her hair in a lopsided ponytail.

"G' morning Sesshoumaru-sama, g' morning Kagome! Shouyga-sama helped Rin get dressed."

Kagome smiled, she was too cute. She would randomly revert from first to third person in speech, and it was... 'Adorable!'

Sesshoumaru patted her on the head and gave her a small smile. Kagome stared at him and blushed, she seemed to be doing that a lot while in his company, but he was basically ...perfect, not to mention well toned. And when he looked anything but pissed off or annoyed, he looked...well there was not even a word that would not take from his masculinity.

'If you see him the first word that pops to mind is, beautiful...not something a male wants to be called.'

She blushed crimson at those thoughts. By the end of her stay she would have perfected her impression of a tomato.

Sesshoumaru's voice broke through her thoughts, "You know... it is very rude to stare."

Kagome blinked and brought her gaze back to his face, with an "eep!"

Rin grabbed Kagome's hand, and swung it eagerly, "Is Kagome taking me out to the water?" Kagome smirked at Sesshoumaru looking smug. "Yes, Sesshoumaru, is Kagome taking Rin out to the water?"

'If I knew him—and I don't—he would definitely not want to put down Rin. Or at least I hope he won't.' She bit her bottom lip.

Sesshoumaru put a hand to his temple, "Yes. But I am going with you. I do not need to hear that you let Rin drown."

Kagome once again grinned smugly then frowned, "Hey! I would not. I have a brother the same age and he's still alive and kicking!"

Rin look awed, "You have a brother?"

Kagome smiled, "Yup, same age as you. His name is Souta, he can be a pain, but I love him dearly."

Rin grinned showing her missing front teen, "Can I meet you brother?"

Sesshoumaru watched the exchange between the two. Kagome nodded, "I'll introduce you two!" Then she bent down for Rin to climb on her back, "Get on Rin-chan, I'll carry you. Come on, Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome was out the door and carefully descending the stone steps to the sandy beach below the villa with the eight year old securely positioned on her back.

Kagome looked down at her flip flops which were being engulfed by the warm sand, and spaghetti strap sundress. She rarely did visit the beach and she was loving the feeling of ...well everything.

Rin hugged Kagome closer, in anticipation.

She threw a big smiled, "Okay, Rin, are you ready to go in?"

Rin nodded enthusiastically, "Shouyga-sama helped Rin put on her bay-thing-suit." She said pronouncing the word carefully smiling as she got it right.

Kagome laughed, "I have mine on also."

She couldn't help giving a glance at Sesshoumaru a strange feeling stirred as he stared back as she watched him. She helped Rin out of her clothes and was out of her dress in seconds.

She had a two piece ice blue bathing suit that had a thin black lining; Rin wore an orange one piece.

Sesshoumaru just sat on the sandy beach and just prepared himself for a long wait.

Kagome grimaced, at the prospect of getting in the salt water. Her arms and hands were still recovering from their cuts, but she did not want to dishearten the young girl. She had seemed so eager for Kagome to take her out to the sea.

Rin ran across the water's edge, "Come on Kagome!"

Laughing the aforementioned person followed, after throwing off her sandals. She grabbed the giggling girl from behind and picked her up, "Got you!"

Rin waved at Sesshoumaru and Kagome waved him over, "Come on in party pooper! The water is—"

A fairly large waved pushed the two down. After it passed, Kagome scrunched her nose and wrung out her hair. She spat out a mouthful of water, "...Fine."

Rin giggled still wrapped in Kagome's arms and the two sat for a bit in the water, trying to get Sesshoumaru to join them. Sesshoumaru lifted a brow, as they started a '100 reason for getting in the water' List.

They took turns, Kagome grinned, "Reason number one: because I said to."

Rin squealed as she was splashed by the water. "Because Rin thinks it's fun!"

Sesshoumaru snorted.

Five minutes later, after screaming about nonsense about maybe getting a tan, and how the ocean was wet they turned to bribery.

Kagome tapped her chin, "Hmm. Reason number thirty-four: I'll give you a dollar," She singsong-ed

"Rin will... smile!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head softly at the attempts.

Kagome suddenly got an idea, and whispered softly to Rin her plan. The small girl nodded profusely and the two stood smiling secretly to each other the list forgotten.

They walked up to Sesshoumaru and he looked at the two warily. They each grabbed one of his clawed hands and pulled him to the water.

Sesshoumaru allowed himself to be pulled. He rarely saw Rin that happy and for some reason did not want to crush the small request of her...and Kagome.

Kagome and Rin laughed as Sesshoumaru was brought up to his waist in the water. Rin once more on Kagome's back.

Kagome smiled and splashed the youkai, "See! I knew you couldn't resist!"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Then I believe you owe me a dollar."

Kagome quickly changed the subject, "Wow! This water is so...erm...blue!"

**(TSUKI)**

Mirouku, Kikyou, and Inuyasha walked in through the front door, a sigh of exhaustion erupting from each.

Kikyou smiled at Inuyasha, "You have to admit, that wasn't too bad."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Yeah, it was worse."

Sango rolled her eyes from her spot on the couch, hearing the group from where she sat. She had been amusing herself by reading. "I just don't see the work in showing up at a place and smiling."

Inuyasha scoffed, "You left out the part where you're plundered by those...insane fans. I may be hot, but hey, I need my space!"

Kikyou slapped him lightly and teased, "I wouldn't say hot...Okay looking maybe."

Mirouku chuckled, and the two women shared a laugh, while Inuyasha pouted. "Please, you know you wish you had a body like me!"

Kikyou and Sango laughed a bit harder.

A laughing Rin was carried in by Kagome. The two had changed their clothes and were intending to go to play a card game.

"Oh! Hello everyone how was that ...thing...you did?"

Inuyasha groaned, "Exhausting."

Kagome put Rin down and stretched, "Glad it went well."

Sango ruffled Rin's hair, who gave a shy smile, "How was your day outside?" Her answer was a gap toothed smile.

Mirouku yawned, "So, what's for lunch? I'm starved."

Sango blinked, "Lunch? Funny thing about that..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief, "We were gone for like 3 hours and you didn't even start on anything!"

His stomach growled in accent to his point. Sango shrugged helplessly, "I had to step out for a bit with Kagura, and then I sat down to read when I got in. I'm sure we can order something..."

Kagome frowned, "Kagura... Why?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "She insisted upon me going with her pick up a few items for her clothing. She had supposedly injured her arm and was having trouble lifting even the slightest objects."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "You gave up making lunch for helping her?" Another feeble shrug was his answer.

"I couldn't just say, 'F-off' to her, Inuyasha. I unlike you have manners."

Mirouku, ever the mediator put up his hands in an attempt to stopped the heated comments, "Calm down, Inuyasha. There's no point in dwelling on it when we can order something."

Kagome stood up and started for the villa gym. She needed to call her mother and she wanted to get away from the arguments.

She had a feeling that something positive was bound to happen. Whether that feeling had base or she did not know. It didn't hurt to try though. Plus she was feeling extremely home sick.

Kagome knew after a shower Sesshoumaru had gone to the gym to finish that morning's work out or something of the sorts. Mr. Totoki had shown her the gym the other night when he had given her a tour.

She walked carefully down the hall until she came to a wide double door entrance. She opened the doors and entered. Half the room was matted and exactly like a fitness center. All the equipment neatly set up for use.

The other half was devoted to traditional Japanese swords and weaponry. It had a wooden floor. Kagome looked with admiration at the bows and arrows. She was an archer, taught by her grandfather.

She was pretty good, in the sense that three out of four shot actually hit the mark. Sesshoumaru looked up from his place at the small desk there. An old fashioned ink pen was in his hand.

He lifted a brow, causing Kagome to roll her eyes, 'Talking never killed anyone you know...'

She smiled though in spite of her thoughts, but decided to get to the point, "Can I use your phone? I'd like to call my mom."

Sesshoumaru dug into his pockets and pulled out the slim phone. She would used the house phone, but she would have hated to pass up a chance to irritate Sesshoumaru and her mother got freaked out when ever she saw a phone number she did not recognize and more stress was not needed at this point.

So Sesshoumaru's cell phone it was!

Kagome took the portable phone and planted her rear on the tatami mat on the floor. She punched in a few buttons and put the phone to her ear.

After a couple of rings, someone picked up. "Hello?"

Kagome smiled, "Souta! How are you?"

She could tell her brother was smiling also, "I'm doing fine Kagome, but I...kinda miss you. It's no fun over here without you."

Kagome wanted to hug her younger brother. Souta was young and looked up to her, she knew. He was shy by nature around everyone else, except her and the basic family; the young boy felt that he could be more open around his sister.

"I miss you too, Souta. All of you, very much so. I'll see you soon though, so don't worry." She paused, "Could you put momma on?"

"Okay, hold on, sis."

Kagome nodded despite the fact that it went unseen from her brother in the part of Japan. That was Kyoto. In less than a minute, her mother's soft voice reached her ears. "Kagome dear! How are you?"

Kagome licked her lips which were somewhat dry., "I'm fine momma, but what about you and jii-chan?" She heard a small noise of shock.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry! I meant to call you. I am doing well and ojii-chan's condition has improved; he should be out of special care soon and he should be able to be moved to a hospital in Tokyo—I am at least praying for that. We miss you, dear."

Kagome let out a joyous sigh, her eyes dampened, "I'm so happy to hear that, I miss you all so much, also."

Mrs. Higurashi was smiling on the other end of the phone, "I'll try and remember to phone you. I just got so caught up—"

Kagome shook her head, "Don't apologize. I understand. Well I have to go; I'll talk to you later."

"Okay dear. I hope to see you soon. Bye, honey."

"Good- bye, mom."

Kagome clicked off the phone and hugged her knees to her chest. Kagome stood and noted that Sesshoumaru was staring at her.

She handed him the phone, "She said jii-chan was getting better and maybe by the end of the week I can go home."

Sesshoumaru nodded he had swiveled his chair to face her, for some reason his full attention had been on her.

Kagome for the second time threw her arms around the demon and cried—only this time not from distress.

Sesshoumaru arms once more slowly found themselves wrapped around her thin waist and Kagome wiped her eyes still in her awkward position in Sesshoumaru's hold. She felt so comfortable there.

She was still confused as to why though. Still perplexed at why she wanted so much to just _be_ in his company. Sesshoumaru was so...indifferent to the point of being uncaring.

At times though, he was different. Like that afternoon, and now.

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. Why was he letting this girl...this woman child affect him in such way. He was growing too soft. But there was something about her that just made him lose all he had learned in young age.

All the training he had gone through to keep total indifference. She had the power to shatter it all. She, like Rin was weaseling into his frozen heart cracking the ice around it.

She smiled at him, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome stood, and smoothed her sundress that she had re-changed into after her shower. She had borrowed Sango's blow dryer and so her hair for once was not moist in the least.

He gave a ghost of a smile that Kagome almost did not catch sight of, and turned from her. Kagome blushed and went to leave, but stopped.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her when she paused and Kagome just smiled once again and left.

She walked back to the living room and found everyone gone; for once no one was in front of the television.

Kagome giggled "Wow—sign of the apocalypse maybe?" She went into the kitchen. She frowned as she opened the door.

The one person she did not want to see was sitting on the granite counter top of the kitchen counters.

* * *

**A.N. How many people thought that I was serious? What kind of author would I be if I left out the most important ingredient of a romance: Fluff! Lol not a very good one, damn it! So you got your fluff and a bit of a cliffy so tell me how it was. Don't expect any regular updates also. I graduate next week and will be gone for the majority of it for trips and retreats and dances and graduation practice! Whew, it's going to be fun and tiring. Sunday is my graduation, so please, please, please wish me luck. I am seriously fearing that I will trip and go flying into the pews of the church. I wonder what that mystery person wants. Thank you for the reviews! The best graduation present I could have _ever_ asked for was getting 100 reviews for this story that I thought would only get maybe...five two of them being flames for my lack of sense lol.**

**ALSO: please note a made a xanga for updates, and the link to it can be found on my bio!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**ashley41791, Mirei Nochi, hermonine, Skitzoflame, FullBlueMoon (lol!), Me, **

**Simli- Lol thanks! No, no work for Kagome... yet. She does have a job to get to soon. Jii-chan is going to gradually getting better.**

**Kirarakitty- I am glad you think so -laughs- I am an obsessed fan also, though it has slackened somewhat. It's has to share a place with the arts and performing. In Spanish. I think we _may_ have gotten a B. An A if we were lucky. Our skit went somewhat well. In the beginning however, we could not stopped laughing and I messed up some. **

**PippetJimmy- Lol your welcome I was happy to read your story! It was a pleasure, though I hated the fact that I was so delayed in my reviews. Lol I gave you fluff between Sess/Kag and Mir/ San. I feel somewhat satiated with this chapter. Lol thanks. (Response to first Review:) Yes your reviews so make me laugh. Yup it does and it bites hard lol thank you for the compliment on my writing and the birthday wishes! By the way, you're a pretty gifted writer yourself! **

**Blue Rhapsody3- Thanks for the luck I really did need it. The first run through of our skit, all I could think of was, "I am going to forget a line!" I did the first time until I calmed down and said what we rehearsed. It took three tries lol but I finally it right. Really? It was my favorite part to right. I tried to picture every scenario possible lol and then it clicked...strangely while I was washing dishes. I should do that more often -grins- Lol**

**Apri-Chan- I _hate_ to write under pressure. But for some reason, I can wait until the last moment at times and then it always comes out the best or better than it could have had I done it without procrastination. I am just a strange person who can take almost any sort of challenge.**

**Ana Jully Potter- I'm glad you like my outlandish plots and chapters lol. If you need me to explain anything, just email me and I'll explain best I can -smiles- I am a very confusing person. Yes S/K is my all time favorite coupling and I love reading good ones here and there. **

**Lady-Crymsyn- I try to add as much as possible but I often hit that darned wall call writer's block lol but I think the in a few chapters it'll get more interesting.**

**Crystal-Tiger82674- I have at least twenty chapters (maybe) planned for this story and I'll try to update between one to two weeks. I'll send you an email every time I update but I may not always remember to, so each time you review remind me lol.**

**horse-crazy-gurl- "I have to say though, this was a detestibly odious, stinking pile of crap for a chapter... "When I read that I was like, "Wow. I knew I didn't do too well with it, but that's harsh." I was a bit relieved when I came to the kidding line! I'm glad you liked it -smiles- and the after mentioned lines _did_ make up for the joke. **

**Chewy518- Lol yes Naraku is...well Naraku. Thanks lol I'll try.**

**kagomeh913- Thank you! Glad you like it! Email me and I'll explain. It's Friday night and I have to head up soon since I have a math placement test tomorrow at like eight. It will decide if I will be stuck in Algebra I or move on to Geometry. **

**Seishi Sairensuno- I really can't wait for the third and fourth. The first movie is the only one I have been able to see -sighs- but the rest will show...eventually lol. Thanks! I'm glad I am not getting out of character. I'd hate if he started stealing a bit of my personality because then we'd really have some OOC-ness. **

**As always, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Here is Mikazuki Tsuki with the tenth chapter of Delightfully Disastrous. We are just rolling along, but sorry it's a few days late I could not update on Sunday since I was out all day for my graduation and my family partythen I had a kindergarten graduation at my school that I attended. I thought long and hard about what I should put in this chapter... When I first thought it out there were about five pages, and then I added and added and the end result is this. I was also thinking up ideas for a new story so see the bottom for any more information on that... Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the read! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the series, would I really be doing this?**

**Summary: Who knew that all you had to do to become famous was drown?**

**Special thanks to my temporary beta reader WhisperingWolf who is filling in for KogasGirl who is away for a few weeks! **

**Also a BIG thank you goes out to Blue Rhapsody3 for pointing out the bold italics problem with this chapter!**

**Delightfully Disastrous**

**Chapter 10 **

_**Inu-Taisho came back to his castle like home sliding the shoji doors open to his study quarters. Drips of rain water splashed onto the wooden flooring and formed a puddle that was slowly being tinted red.**_

_**He was empty handed. His mate—his beloved, was dead and buried on the house grounds, a few feet from her adored garden that she had tended to for years.**_

_**His mate had not been too healthy in the recent days; the only plausible reason for her capture during the night that the despised hanyou had visited him with his dishonorable request.**_

_**Otherwise the strengthened demoness would have had defeated any of Naraku's assistants in that unfortunate ruse. She was a strong youkai female—strong enough to be deemed worthy of Inu-Taisho's mark.**_

_**He sighed and stared at his dripping hands stained somewhat by his mate's blood. Some of the had been washed off in the harsh rain the lands had been having. He eyed his hands. They were the same hands that had held his koishii in her dying breath.**_

_**How could this have happened? **_

_**Inu-Taisho's head met his writing table top, the table a crude version when compared to its future self to be. **_

_**Sesshoumaru burst into the room a relieved tint to his otherwise hardened eyes. He had come into the room, as soon as he was certain his father was home. He had assumed his mother was resting from the ordeal. **_

_**As a young youkai of eight years in human terms he was quite young, since during childhood growth was a bit more rampant and youkai aged as humans, so as to remove the vulnerability that came with young age. Age would then be slowed somewhat once the teens were reached. **_

_**Sesshoumaru despite his young age was more developed mentally and physically than the other youkai in his age range, but he was still a child.**_

"**_Father...Have you brought Mother home?" _**

_**Inu-Taisho had not the will to look up, but responded from his dismayed position.**_

"**_I have not."_**

_**Sesshoumaru frowned, fear underlining the young youkai's otherwise indifferent scent He sniffed lightly scenting blood...a lot of it. The blood was his mother's but there was also the scent of Naraku, whom Sesshoumaru knew so little of as seeing he just seen him that night days ago, though it was somewhat different than the hanyou's vile scent.**_

_**It had the mix of the scent of poisonous gas, and death added to the mix. Sesshoumaru frowned deeper—it was familiar to him, but whom did it belong? **_

_**It registered in his mind. Juromaru Fuymora? The pale village head youkai guard for one of the wealthiest headmen in the western area that belonged to the Taisho family. **_

_**What did he have to do with his mother? How could the one of the most respected warriors in the Western Lands have connections to Naraku? **_

_**His mind was less than a decade developed and the answer to his question was lost to him. He needed more information.**_

"**_Explain."_**

_**Inu-Taisho looked pained, as if someone had tightened an already merciless grip on his heart, "She sacrificed herself so as Naraku would not get the sacred jewel."**_

_**Sesshoumaru's aura flamed with anger, at what he hoped was a lie. Hoped and wished dearly for. The anger he felt suddenly diminished as well as his hope, as he gazed at Inu-Taisho.**_

_**The expression on his father's face, the anguish, could not be feigned. **_

_**It was too intense to be unreal, to all be a sick ploy and this realization caused his heart to sink. **_

"**_I see." With that he left the room to mourn the great loss in his own  
way. _**

**(TSUKI)**

The group of five whom she had been in search of was not present in the kitchen rather was someone whom Kagome was not too pleased to see.

It was not that she didn't like the person it was just that being in their presence was just a bit ...unnerving if that was the word.

Kagome sighed wishing she had not come through the kitchen door, and cast a fake smile at the woman in front of her, "Hi, Kagura."

Kagura sat smirking on the counter. A whirring from the microwave told her that the youkai was waiting for her meal to warm up.

She clothed in a form complimenting top and lengthy skirt, her legs crossed in a sophisticated manner. Kagome sighed, staring at the youkai female whose beauty and grace she felt outranked her own.

Kagura was one of the only few females that had the ability to make Kagome feel well in a word, plain. She did not dwell too much on her appearance other times, but Kagura had the ability to make the young woman self conscious.

It was completely maddening how homely she felt compared to the demoness.

'She's like a porcelain doll, urbane and flawless," Kagome sighed, and looked herself over, in her sundress that seemed less attractive at the moment. She shuffled her feet rather awkwardly as Kagura appraised her with a bored look.

After a moment, she drawled, "Why isn't it that ungainly human girl—What was your name again?"

Kagome's face flushed with anger, "My name is Kagome." She bit her tongue to keep back the brusque remarks she had stored inside for the 'ungainly' comment.

Kagura shrugged her shoulders as if she obviously did not care and Kagome stared at the youkai before her. 'Why is she down here at this hour? I expected her to outright live in her room since she seems so asocial...'

Kagura interrupted her thoughts, "Hasn't anyone ever told you about staring?"

The younger girl snapped back to reality her musing cut short, she blushed, 'I have to stop doing that...!'

A beep sounded from the microwave and Kagura turned her attention toward it. She pulled out a steaming plate of a soup.

Kagome took this as her chance to walk away. Something about Kagura just did not sit right with her and could not have been out of her presence faster.

(TSUKI)

Sango sighed and leaned back against the couch in her bed room, "Pizza was already ordered and I can rest. Left-overs can be for dinner."

She stretched; she just was not up to cooking and needed a break.

"Maybe..."

Sango shook her head, "No. I'm not going to ask."

She continued reading the magazine for a few minutes. After a while she stopped reading the printed words and dropped her magazine. She stood her hand rising up to her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"But..."

Sango walked slowly out of the room and went down the hall to one of the rooms on the left hand side of the hall's end. It was a guest room. She raised her hand to knock, her bottom lip captured by her teeth as she knocked upon the door.

Her stomach churned a bit with a feeling of nonplus.

It opened seconds later, a surprised Mirouku in the doorway. "Sango?" He gave her a curious look but smiled, "For what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Sango blushed as Mirouku gave her an easy going smile. Her sock covered feet suddenly became very interesting. "Well, I was just wondering if maybe you would want to go maybe get some ice-cream or something...there's a parlor just a few minutes from here."

She blushed a bit more and turned away, "You know, forget I asked, Sorry to have bothered—"

Mirouku chuckled, and interrupted her, "I'd love to go, and we have a good half hour before the pizza gets here."

Sango smiled her cheeks tinted a pretty pink, "Let me go put on some shoes."

She knew she was shirking her duties, but she also knew that the fridge was full of different leftovers all still edible.

'Hopefully,' she added. She could always leave one of the elder maids in change of cooking—just for that week of course, lest she get fired! Maybe Kaede-sama could cover her when she was not tending to herbs in the green house...

For some reason, she just wanted to just put her feet up. Mirouku waited for her as she went to get ready for the trip to the ice cream parlor.

He sighed, as he watched her go, she was an allure he could not ignore. His lips turned up in a grin, "An appeal with a challenge..."

Sango was back with in a few minutes, she had put on a pair of wrap around sandals that matched her clothing.

She smiled shyly, "Ready?"

Mirouku just smiled and the two went on. Sango kept a steady gaze at her feet, embarrassed to the bone. 'I shouldn't have asked him. He's a pervert—nothing but a lecherous manager.'

She calmed herself down. It was just ice cream that they were going out for!

**(TSUKI) **

Inuyasha sighed and cast a look at Kikyou. The two were walking down the hallways heading for the pool. They wanted to get in a short swim session before the pizza arrived.

Inuyasha blushed slightly as Kikyou leaned her head on his shoulder.

They had been together for months on end, and she still had that affect on her. He could remember when they had first met. It was at a movie shoot, Kikyou was to supply the attire for one of the female cast members. The unfortunate woman had had one of the most used clothes in the movie ruined thanks to a care less intern and a cigarette...

So Kikyou was brought in to make a similar design. After a few days Inuyasha had out right asked her out and the two went ice-skating since it was around December.

'I could still remember all the times I fell on my ass,' he silently chuckled.

He was not the one to beat around the bush when asking a girl out, but never expected to fall in love with Kikyou. He sent her a bouquet of her favorite flowers, every month as they went out.

It was rare that Inuyasha was with a person for more than a week or two but Kikyou was different. She had beauty and appeal, not that the other girls did not, but she also had a strike of wit and such that Inuyasha found he could not let go and so he was stuck.

The media of course told some made up story since they had been deprived of facts. He inwardly snorted, 'Bunch of bastards...'

He pulled Kikyou in closer to him and smiled. Some times you found love in the oddest places and those were the loves that would last for an eternity.

**(TSUKI)**

Kagome stood disbelieving as she stared at Kouga standing behind the door. His cuts were mere bruises that were still fading quickly. She had heard the doorbell and since she did not think anyone else would answer it, she just called out that she had it and opened the door.

She really did not think Kouga would be at the door.

"Kouga?"

Kouga sighed, "I need to talk to you Kagome."

He pulled Kagome flush against his chest, "I heard about your grandfather, Kagome."

He engulfed her in a hug, "And I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Kagome looked into his face. He looked so remorseful that Kagome just hugged him back. This was the Kouga she missed instead of the over protective youkai who burst through windows.

"Kouga...Thanks."

Kouga squeezed her shoulders, "I had called your mom and she told me." Kagome gave him a questioning look as to say 'why'.

Kouga blushed and looked away. He had called to ask why in the world she was letting her daughter stay with this Sesshoumaru person—in his house. But he did not want to tell Kagome that.

He knew she was upset with him about picking a fight with Sesshoumaru and knowing he had dug up her mother's cell phone number or been at her house looking for her after he had seen her on television with that inu-baka would have made her livid.

Kouga had done a lot of detecting in the past few days and it was amazing what you could find out on the internet.

That's how he got Sesshoumaru's address.

Kagome just smiled even though he did not answer her unspoken question. "I'm just glad you're yourself again and have calmed down a bit."

Kouga leaned his chin on her head, and he just held her. Kagome smiled, Kouga was a piece of familiarity in a house full of new people, but his embrace was not like—

Kagome shook her head. What was she thinking? She had no chance with him. Why was she thinking of Sesshoumaru so much?

She pulled away from Kouga, "Why don't you stay for a bit, I haven't heard from you for a while! How are Ginta and Hakkaku?"

Kouga laughed, "They're doin' fine. Still having trouble keeping up in track, though." Ginta and Hakkaku were Kouga's loyal friends, all three extremely good in track being full blooded wolf youkai. Kouga how ever was the star of the school when it came to track.

Kagome giggled, "Well I am glad there are doing alright, Kouga-kun! Come on let's head up stairs, so we can close the front door."

They had been standing in the wide door way of the front door. Kouga grinned, "So am I forgiven?"

Kagome just smiled causing the wolf demon to chuckle and let the girl pull him towards the stairs. 'That's what I love about my Kagome,' he thought, 'she's so forgiving. She has a big heart.'

But he felt guilty. She gave forgave him so easily and yet he was still hiding from her about how he got her mother's number and why he called the elder woman.

Kouga sighed feeling like he was taking advantage of her kindness. He then frowned as he heard a low growl. A growl that belonged to the owner of the villa.

He looked distastefully at the arrived Sesshoumaru looking less than pleased, 'Inu-baka...'

Sesshoumaru stood by the steps, his fangs partially visible as a growl rumbled low in his throat, "Leave my home, ookami. Now."

Kagome frowned, "Sesshoumaru! Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything!"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Then you have not seen my office."

Kagome blushed, "Well, he apologized!"

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow, "To whom, pray tell?" Kagome put a hand on her temples and applied pressure to ward off an upcoming headache.

'He can be so unbearable at times...'

Kouga's frown deepened, "Go back to whatever you were doing, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's lips curved downward from their impassive line and fell into a frown. "Leave."

Kouga scoffed, and crossed his arms not moving from his spot.

Kagome shook her head and pulled Kouga up the stairs, "You know, Sesshoumaru you can be such a jerk some times."

Not even looking back, Kagome made her way up the stairs, Kouga in tow.

**(TSUKI)**

Kagome sighed, as she climbed into her temporary bed. She had skipped dinner which concerned Sango a bit, since she had heard of her fight with Sesshoumaru, but it was because she probably would have fallen asleep in the meal and was still somewhat full from the pizza, not from Sesshoumaru.

Sango had returned with Mirouku some time before the pizza lunch, and Kagome could have sworn her eye was twitching. Mirouku must have done something.

Looking at Mirouku, you could see his right side cheek had a suspicious looking mark on his cheek that resembled a hand presumably from a slap.

Kagome let out a small giggle, when she went over Sango's reaction to her questions about that afternoon with Mirouku.

The cook, embarrassed to the bone, of course had asked about Kouga and what went on with Sesshoumaru which shut Kagome up about the subject.

Kagome had taken a shower and was going over that afternoon. She and Kouga had gone to her room and Kouga once prodded talked about what he was doing on the break from school and news of a few track meet victories.

She had also asked him about Ayame and learned a few things on that subject matter and was even more determined to get the two together.

Kagome smiled as she lay her head down. The week was still young, and she still had a few things she wanted to do.

She suddenly sighed, thinking of her earlier fight with Sesshoumaru. She now felt guilty. "I'll apologize first thing tomorrow." She promised herself, and as soon as she closed her eyes, she was asleep in an instant.

She awoke early morning somewhat refreshed and ready for the day, despite her guilt ridden mood. She showered and brushed her teeth and headed out of the room a shirt and pair of skirt in replace of her pajamas. Kagome started down the stairs, her stomach empty.

Sesshoumaru was bound to be up and it was eating at her that she had insulted someone who had done so much for her.

She stretched, it was extremely early and the sun was just rising, but she was not too tired. She was not expecting anyone to be up at the hour, but wanted to get a small early morning snack. In the kitchen she was surprised once again to see Kagura.

This was the most she had ever seen the demoness since she was usually locked up in her room for endless hours presumable working on clothes...or something.

Kagura inclined her head as a soundless greeting and sipped her coffee.

Kagome gave a small "Good morning," She was once more feeling self conscious and it irked her, especially that early in the morning. She went to the nearby pantry, hoping to find at least a box of crackers or some thing of the sort. She paused, having reached a box of cookies by standing on her toes.

On a whim, and still in the awkward position with the box, Kagome suddenly asked, "Hey, do you know where Sesshoumaru might be?"

Kagura shrugged, and truthfully, for once, answered, "He's usually here now, but then again I don't keep tabs on my employers."

Kagome bit her bottom lip with worry. The snide comment made by the youkai ignored for the moment. Sesshoumaru really did not seem like one to change his routine. If Kagura said that he was usually here, then he should have been there.

She froze.

'But if he's not here, then where could he be?'

**A.N. Lol I think a few people are going to want to kill me for that chapter and that little spat. Sesshoumaru might be missing, Kagome's worried while Kouga has been a busy wolf, we found out a little about Inuyasha and Kikyou's relationship, Sango and Mirouku are as confused as ever about each other and Sesshoumaru found out about his mother's death and pieces fall together. A lot of people thought that Kouga was the person on the counter, but alas it was Kagura (but they both begin with a "K" so don't feel too bad!). But I added Kouga in though for all of you as a bit of compensation lol. On a different note, Graduation went amazing! I won a few awards and metals and will really miss the class of 2005! We laughed together and we cried together and we were able to all graduate together. I surprisingly got honors all four marking periods—I thought Spanish would have brought me down lol and everything went great. I also have to apologize though for not being too consistent in these updates. It's a really busy time, but for the next week, I have no life and can concentrate on coming up with at least the next two chapters. I don't know if anyone notices, but I am so very random in these ending A/N's. I jump from one thing to another lol... **

**Thanks for Reviewing! Also, small question: should I come out with a new story? I'm thinking of accepting an ASSKS challenge lol. **

**Responses:**

**Crystal jade2, Me, CeresCmaiden, moonscout11,**

**Ana Jully Potter- Wow, thank you that really means a lot to me! Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you understand what ever that was.**

**Renyun- No fair! How could you possibly guess Kagura? Lol I thought everyone would sya Kouga (he did make an appearance at the end though) Thanks lol and I will, I don't think I could just leave this story hanging...it is too much fun to write lol**

**SnowAngelYuki- Lol thanks okay I understand! Lol Thanks! I try as hard as I can to keep the updates within one to two weeks.**

**CultKagome and Sesshomaru- Lol Well congrats! You got it -grins- I'm trying for the fluff, but I'd hate to overload it, but next chapter I'll supply a hearty helping to make up for the fight between Kagome and Sesshoumaru.**

**Seishi Sairensuno- Lol, really? I'm not that cruel, though I might seem so every once in awhile... Lol! That would be great wouldn't it? **

**Skitzoflame- Lol, that was actually inspired by my little brother whom I found out talks in his sleep. You find inspiration in the strangest places -grin-**

**Kira the Mizu Ryuu- the jewel's location will be revealed next chapter, lol, sorry about the cliff hanger! That chapter would have never ended had not I put that in so I suppose that is my excuse –helpless shrug- lol I don't suppose this chapter was recompense...**

**Lady-Crymsyn- Thanks! Graduation went surprisingly well and I read my part without flaw and got down the aisle without breaking my neck on my heel lol.**

**Shayla- -Smiles- That's okay, lol. I'm shooting for about 20 and up chapters but of course I can always add or take away chapters. Kagura was, but I put in Kouga since people seemed to want him in so much.**

**PippetJimmy- Lol! Now every time I see omfg, I'll think of you. Sorry about the lack of fluff thing! Lol aww... I should make an extra fluffly chapter just for the people who thought I was not kidding... Thanks, heh, I could not resist just adding on those things! It was no problem what so ever lol and I really think your story is a great read! Lol aww, thanks! Lol I'm surprised that I didn't fall.**

**Yanee- I'm glad you think so! **

**BlueMonkey89-Sorry to keep you in suspense for so long! Lol thanks!**

**Inu Youkai Gurl- Glad you like it! I'll try and hurry lol!**

**Blue Rhapsody3- Thanks! It went very well with only one or two mistakes not make by me fortunately. Forth time is the charm for me lol. I hate the dishes two, but I always start randomly thinking when I am doing work. Lol I enjoyed writing it myself, thanks!**

**Ymir-chan- Glad you like it enough to put it on your alerts -grins- Have a great summer!**

**Simli- I have something planned for Rin and Souta but I don't think that they'll end up together...But I'm not too sure yet. Lol sorry not Kouga but the person's name began with a 'k'. Lol sunburn? That would have been a fun idea to play around with.**

**Chewy518- Lol as soon as I read your review I ran off to send a review so I could see the new window lol! I love Mirouku and Sango as a couple so I had to add some romance between the two –romantic's smile- lol yup they are! Dork? Lol I don't think so lol so no need to apologize.**

**ice-apparition16- Glad you thought so! I'm sorry though to keep you all waiting so long... Lol, Mirouku is going to be full of surprises**

**hermonine- I'm happy I'm giving a few people laughs! Lol I'll try**

**Translations:**

**Koishii- beloved**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Thanks for reviewing and reading, and I apologize for that cliff hanger. This chapter is not too long, seeing as how, I did not like where it was going and gutted the chapter and re wrote it. So enjoy chapter eleven. I think this story may end in twelve or so chapters, sorry to say, and I may begin a new one. But that's a big maybe, since everything I write is looking really bad when I reread it.**

**Also the books I was published in are coming in soon! I can't wait. I submitted my poem and it was accepted for some anthology and will be receiving my copy of the book soon. I am also going to be published in another anthology of poetry because I was a finalist or something...So because of that I made this chapter kind of long lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime**

**No beta for this chapter, sorry to say. I edited it myself **

**Blue Rhapsody3 –Thanks again for telling me about the problem with the last chapter!**

**Delightfully Disastrous**

**(TSUKI)**

**Chapter Eleven**

**(TSUKI)**

Kagome bit her bottom lip a feeling a worry wrapping itself firmly in place around her heart, building deeply in her chest. It was almost suffocating, the feeling. Placing down the box of crackers, she decided that she would go in search of Sesshoumaru despite the bad drama movie sounding touch, and mumbled some made up and hurried excuse to Kagura.

There was no need in broadcasting her worries to the uncaring and bordering on acidulous demon clothes expert. For one, it would have been greeted with an 'Are you still talking to me,' incredulous stare, or simply an uncaring persona.

For some reason her uncaring attitude reminded her of greatly of Sesshoumaru, but then again that was no surprise seeing as how the attitudes matched greatly.

The young woman suddenly felt a bit of guilt, thinking of him. She could not help feeling as she had caused his sudden absence. Her thoughts roamed back to yesterday.

_You know, Sesshoumaru you can be such a jerk some time._

...Not exactly true. He had been more than hospitable to her and she knew it. And the young girl Rin, she spoke highly of him whenever Kagome talked to her.

It was always Sesshoumaru-sama this, Sesshoumaru-sama that, it was very adorable if not saddening,since Kagome could not see those highly mentioned qualities in the famous youkai that the young girl gushed over.

If anything, she acted more the jerk than he, since Sesshoumaru had a right to be angry. His office was a total wreck, and here she was, a guest, inviting Kouga into the villa, his home, despite the fact that she knew there was no love lost between the two.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, feeling suddenly horrible. Trying to regain her optimism, gave exhaled slowly, 'He's bound to be here somewhere. I'll just look around...' She mumbled a curt good bye to Kagura and left.

'I'm sure he'll turn up...' She sounded anything but certain as she tried to convince herself that he would be found.

Kagura could not help the smirk that made its way to her face, 'That worked well.' She put her phone back to her ear after taking another sip of the rejuvenating black liquid that was her coffee. She had a feeling she would need it today, "She's gone. What do you want?"

'Damned Naraku. Calls at the worst times.'

Kagura had been in the kitchen looking for something to just snack on. She settled on coffee for the moment. All her traveling and work had been taking a giant toll on her and to replenish her strength, food was in order. She honestly had not thought to eat in hours and her body was now revolting against the slow and possibly unknown starvation.

So she had taken a seat with her salvation just as the phone rang and answered it. She had not expected to hear from Naraku or that... Kagome was it? ...to interrupt the corrupted hanyou's phone call by entering the room.

So her tactics to get rid of the girl were a bit...brash? It did get the job done. Her words did have some truth to it. Sesshoumaru did wake up extremely early ...however mostly on occasions but otherwise he was up by seven or six-ish.

But anyway, it was not like she was out to get the girl, it was just that befriend the household new comer was not an option.

Though neither was making her life worse...

Kagura sighed and her thoughts were interrupted by Naraku's smooth voice as it came through the phone, "I expect that you are keeping everything to schedule?"

Kagura snorted and replied curtly, forgetting for the moment just whom she was talking to, "Of course, that's why I'm here, isn't it?"

She could just imagine the frown that came to his face, "That attitude better change, Kagura. Do not think that you are above expendability, _incarnate_."

The demoness seethed at the words, but knew too well the truth behind them. He would not hesitate to kill her or any of them. "Of course, Na—"

Kagura stopped her self in time. She dared not say his name aloud, despite the time. There were still maids that bustled about and the female cook, Sango was up by six- thirty. And if even one person heard the name mentioned there was no doubt that rumors would spread like wild fire. She would not be above suspicion and everything would have been ruined, though Kagura in all honesty could not have cared less.

It was her life that she feared she could lose. She rolled her eyes, 'It's like living in a really bad, completely ill plotted movie...'

She returned her attention back to Naraku.

"Did you call just to check up on me?" Her tone was not as rough as with her last statement.

Naraku gave an odd laugh in response, "To a degree. I am also calling to remind you that you have a few calls to make, since you would not have remembered on your own."

Kagura did not get a chance to answer or even respond, because the Naraku hung up on her. She sighed, "I almost forgot. That asshole," she added with a pinch of bitterness over lapping the words.

She could just hear Naraku's taunting laughter. The hanyou had given her a number to call the day before, and she had taken down notes on what to say, but it would seem that her responsibilities had just slipped her mind, from her lack of proper nutrition.

She gave a sigh and continued to sip her coffee. "I wonder what Naraku could possibly be up to now..."

**(TSUKI)**

The guilt ridden girl sprinted up the stairs ignoring the nagging heckling that further fueled her guilt. 'It's probably all my fault.' She poked into Sesshoumaru's ruined office. She decided to go there first seeing as how going there came to her befuddled mind first.

'Maybe he is still moving his things to the second temporary office'. She did not stop to question her logic or even to ask who would be moving furniture at the early hour. Instead, she just rushed to the room and opened the door enough for her to peek in.

She peered in to the room only to be greeted by a handful of workers from the Suigio Repairs Company not the people she wanted to be greeted by. Suigio Repairs were located in the heart of the city; they big and popular, they were known as a prosperous, though relatively new business, with reliable service and competent, courteous employees.

Of course the Higurashi's Sun Shrine had never enlisted the employ of the company's workers. That was just what their advertisements stated...

What greeted the student, as soon as her raven head poked into the door way, was a bag of the broken glass that had been swept up from the temporary office's carpeting and taken out from the window panes it once took residence in was thrown at the wall next to her face.

Kagome squeaked from the closeness of the bag and put a hand over her beating heart as she stared at the heavy bag with protruding shards of glass coming from the clear dark colored material.

It had missed her by a mere inch— not even.

'Some how, I get the feeling that that company ad was a _bit_ based on exaggeration...'

A group of youkai, and from the looks of it, bear youkai and two human men stood in various working spots at the window, two were on ladders another two were holding a large sheet of glass to replace. The last one paused and he grunted. Irritation and exhaustion was very evident on his face.

He growled, his voice was gravelly and rough, "You better get out of here, girl, before you get yourself hurt."

Kagome flushed, her cheeks tinted instantly by a light pink, from both anger and embarrassment. "Sorry!"

Quickly she exited and the door was once again closed. Her slender fingers once again found their way to her temples to apply pressure in hopes of warding off another major headache.

"Sesshoumaru's obviously not in there.'" She gave a sigh, "Well, that's one room down and four to go..."

From what she figured, there were at least five places she knew she could check that Sesshoumaru might be in and she was filled with dread at one of the places turning up fruitless, 'But,' she said with determination and repeated her self, 'four more to go.'

Kagome walked carefully down the stairs, lost in her thoughts as she headed for the gym. That was another likely spot that Sesshoumaru could have been.

In the hall that the gym and dojo was located, she bumped into, this time not literally, a maid in her mid thirties.

The older woman had a small brush of freckles across her nose, making her look a lot younger than she was and her dark brown, almost black looking hair was streaked with blonde hair and was held in a bun a top her head.

It seemed that every single person who worked there besides Sango and Ayame and possibly Kagura, though she honestly was not sure of what age the demoness could be and honestly still, did not care, was in their early or late thirties or forties.

She missed people in her own age range. Well there were a bunch of people her age in the house, but she missed familiar people. With the new surroundings, it was hard to know how to act or say in front of strangers no matter how friendly they were or seemed to be.

But, on some occasions she was alright with meeting new people, but now, she missed the old.

The maid's bright brown eyes seemed to shine and her round face accented even more her child like features. She threw a wide smile at Kagome, her voice was soft and quiet with the patience that came only from being a parent, "Are you a new maid? I have not seen you here before, dear."

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion, "Maid? No..."

The maid laughed lightly at the confused and owlish blinking that had greeted her question, "Sorry, dear, I assumed so since this is where some of us workers stay, if we're full time, and I have not seen you in the house before, and many of us are still sleeping."

Kagome made an "o" with her mouth, and the woman continued, "But the end of the hall is where Sesshoumaru keeps a few things that he had acquired during the centuries —he can be such a pack rat, you know..."

Kagome shared a small laugh with the middle aged maid, she reminded her of her mother, though the young woman was sure that she was not native to Japan, or the eastern area for that matter.

She was probably from the west, since her features differed the populous of the eastern district.

Kagome suddenly felt incredibly home sick, added with her guilt and worry; she was not in too much of a great mood.

The maid looked at her watch, "Well, I think that I have to take my leave. It was a pleasure to meet you, dear, and wish I could continue chatting, but work calls. I'm filling in for one of the sick workers that are out, also and want to get a head start on her work."

She smiled warmly as she shook Kagome's had and reached into her room and got a basket of cleaning supplies.

"It's a shame to have to leave you, but I have to go. Bye!"

Kagome smiled and gave a soft good bye to the elder woman. As the figure of the maid retreated, Kagome waved a bit at the rushing woman and she continued off to the next location. She sighed as she persisted on ward, some how in a better but worsened mood—an oxymoron in itself.

She tried to shrug off her mood; it of course did not work.

Inhaling deeply to clear her total and completely cobweb covered mess of a still sleeping brain, she continued toward the gym.

It did not take too long to realize that it was empty of life.

Sparing one last glance at the weaponry and exercise equipment, in case she missed any thing. Convinced that it was truly vacant, she went to leave. Putting a hand to her chin in thought, she on impulse decided to check the pool that was located behind the room that she was in.

One glance told her that it was empty. Retracing her steps, she found herself one again at the foot of the stairway.

Groaning she made her way back up the stairs, wishing she had saved herself some time by going straight from the office to Sesshoumaru's bed room which was next on the list of what to visit. She sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time and as she proceeded down the hall. His room was bound to be on the other wing of the villa.

Only question, however, happened to be which one and where exactly. She had only seen perhaps one fourth of the villa and the one fourth she had happened to see, did not include the missing youkai's room.

She slowed her steps, feeling a bit as if she were self centered, only caring for her own wishes as she perhaps caused even the slightest noise in the hall where everyone was sleeping, for she was only then realizing how early it was.

Kagome's teeth once again found her bottom lip in worry as she stared at the widely spaced out doors in the wide corridor. She looked at the last room's door, and muttered, "Might as well start there and work my way down..."

She pushed the door open gently and entered as quietly as possible.

Kagome surveyed the room, as best as she could in the dim light of the room, before closing the door behind her.

'Empty...'

Her brows rose. It was completely old fashioned, like it was cut straight out of a traditional Japanese movie. Tatami mats, shoji walls, rice paper pictures, two swords hung on the wall—it was like she had stepped into the past—save for a bed, a bookcase, and a desk of course, but everything for the most part was very customary.

Sesshoumaru's room was at least three of her bed rooms at the shrine put together, but from what she could see, it matched Sesshoumaru's personality nicely, with the black and white traditional designs.

The thick black curtains covered the windows masking the room in a dim sheet of shadow, but Kagome was still granted some sight.

Kagome's hand blindly searched the wall for a light switch, feeling only the smooth rice paper covering over the original wall material.

Finding nothing, she sighed, "He really went all out with this! ...There's no electricity."

Her eyes having adjusted to the dark, Kagome noticed a small glistening on the desk top. Cocking her head to the side to side in confusion, Kagome went to get a closer look.

"It's probably another watch..." She giggled softly thinking back to that day in the office.

The room slowly got lighter as the sun began its tedious rise, and Kagome was able to see what exactly what the glisten was.

She furrowed her brows together in wonder. It was a golden seal on a piece of parchment. The seal was the design of a spider and it stretched across the left top corner of the old paper in a some what menacing way.

Finding she could not read it, since the words took a large resemblance to shaded squiggles, Kagome put it down and found her way to the ink black curtains, tripping only once since Sesshoumaru was relatively neat and things were kept off the floor. ...Unlike hers she sighed. Her guest room however was a different story with clothes covering almost every nook and cranny.

Coming off of the subject of her ill kept room, she pushed the soft fabrics of the curtains open and light bled into the room.

She shielded and blinked a few times as her eyes as her pupils contracted from the burst of light.

The curious girl returned to the unforgotten paper, but blinked to rid herself of the temporary blindness. The new brightness allowed for Kagome to see more papers located on the desk top.

Some were in the ancient Japanese language that had died off long ago and the others were in Japanese, written in a precise, almost perfect cursive.

'Are they translations?' If was highly likely that they were. The pages in the archaic words looked as if they could have been the ones that she had seen in Sesshoumaru's office earlier in that week.

Kagome moved to the bed and sat down. She shifted into a comfortable position with the translations and skimmed them, her eyes widening in confusion and wonder at what she read.

It was all confusing, but it all had one root.

Someone named Naraku.

His name had been mentioned multiple times. One page was even a translation of some proposal this Naraku had supposedly offered; the original parchment that went with the translations was noticeably in a different handwriting than the other old papers.

Her musings were interrupted by a familiar voice to her right. "What are you doing in my room?"

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice, but did not turn around. She froze thinking of a plausible explanation, 'Uh oh...'

Thinking she had one, Kagome whirled around on the mattress to face a not in the least disheveled, though still distinguishably pissed off youkai. She would have told him the truth had not she been utterly mortified and had forgotten her excuse.

She ended up settling with, "What are _you_ doing in your room?"

'Very smooth, Kagome...'

Kagome fought the embarrassed flush that tried to rise to her cheeks as Sesshoumaru scowled and said pointedly, "Sleeping, until you came in. Now answer my question."

It was one thing to be woken up in such way, but having to find the same seemingly obnoxious person rummaging through your desk was even more irksome. Narrowed eyes assessed the college girl, who fidgeted under the intense gaze, "I... was well you see, sorta, kinda looking for you? Kinda..."

'You know...I think they may have classes for this. "How to articulate for the Verbally Challenged"...' The thoughts of that almost made her smile, but Sesshoumaru's voice broke through the humor she had found.

"In my papers?"

Kagome laughed nervously, "Um... no. Well, you see, funny thing about that... I was under the impression that you had gone missing...So yeah." She ignored the furious color that rose to face.

Sesshoumaru face briefly held a bit of amusement at her growing discomfort and how she continued to stumble over her words before the slight emotion cleared away, "And why is that." He moved in to a sitting position against the head board of his bed, and ran a claw hand through his hair, a silvery strand having moved out of place.

Kagome's face flared up, thinking about what exactly to put into words why she was running around his home on a rescue search. _Well Sesshoumaru, that woman, you know the really brusque one who does the things with the clothes...Yeah, that's the one. Kagura. She kind of said something and I rushed to the conclusion that you kind of just vanished..._

Well that _could_ be a last resort. A last, last, resort. Kagome suddenly found that she disliked Kagura even more than before, 'if that was even possible,' she thought with a grimace. Going back to the topic of what to say, she rubbed her forehead still at a loss since the situation did not even call for a last resort of any kind...yet, she had to add, so she just squeaked out, "No reason!"

Kagome finally realized that she was still holding the papers from the room desk in her tiny hands and was kneading them some what. Quickly she stuffed them behind her back, giving a nervous and very loud giggle. She slowly got off the bed and walked backwards to the desk, Sesshoumaru's amber eyes still on her. Placing the pages on to the desk top, she gave an innocent smile that simply stated,_ 'I'm completely innocent!'_ and she slowly returned to the bed side and sat back down as if she had never moved.

Sesshoumaru once more looked at her with amusement, "I see." With a 'let me get this straight,' tone with the same monotone he was famous for. "You came to my room looking for me, under the random presumption that I was missing, and came to my room to look for me...in my paper."

Kagome nodded profusely, and then blushed, "No! I mean ...um... what I mean is that I just got curious and... They were there, and they practically asked me to read them and I thought you weren't here and... Um, sorry? "

She groaned, a frown marring her features at how much she was blushing, at this rate, she would be bright red for days, "I also...I wanted to...apologize for yesterday."

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow, and Kagome continued, "That was unfair on my part and uncalled for. I'm really sorry."

Sesshoumaru slid a hand through his hair; it having fallen out of place and pulled one of his knees up to rest his arm on, in the same position that he had used in several covers of magazines. Where he had sat top-less or in an opened dress shirt...

Shaking her head to remove her bordering on perverted thoughts, she turned back to the matters at hand to keep the upcoming blush from rising. The guilt ridden girl bit her bottom lip and waited but could not help the random thoughts building up in her head.

As she saw it, there were only three things that could happen: One, he accepted the apology, very favorable. Two, he threw it back in her face along with a harsh insult and her favorite, um, not what she wanted...but. Close. She coughed. Three, he would just sit and stare, and stare, and stare some more... then he would outright laugh in her face...

'Dear God I hope it's the first one.'

Sesshoumaru sat and stared. 'Oh, no...' Kagome bit her bottom lip, dreadful. Finally he opened his mouth to say something and Kagome closed her eyes tight and waited.

"Apology accepted."

Kagome looked up and blinked. That was not what she expected... "Really? You're not going to laugh at me or insult me or anything?"

Sesshoumaru lift a brow, and slowly, as to understand why she asked, said, "Not at the moment, no."

Kagome squealed, all her guilt lifted, and then gave him a bright smile. "Wait a minute!" She glared at him, "Not at the moment, huh?"

She reached out and grabbed one of his pillows, "You _jerk_!" She laughed as she hit him in the side with the black and white pillow she stole from him.

Sesshoumaru smirked and as the girl pouted and hugged the pillow. 'So childish...' He rolled his eyes causing her to spit her tongue out at him. He could not help but stare at her, though not with contempt.

He had yet to decipher the feelings she was beginning to stir.

Despite his seeming appearance of annoyance, Sesshoumaru was sporting a ghost of an amused smile that passed through his guarded appearance and lit his pristine face.

Kagome hmph'ed, having missed the hinted smile as she pulled her legs Indian style onto the bed to get more comfortable. She pouted and went to hit him again. "I shouldn't have gotten myself so worried and so over worked over such aah—"

Kagome teetered backwards over the edge of the bed, and flailed her arms; she grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be Sesshoumaru.

"Aheek!"

Sesshoumaru blinked, caught unawares due to his musings as Kagome grabbed him and fell over the bed side pulling him over in the process.

The two met the ground with a soft thud. The fall was partially broken by the pillow previously held by Kagome and the mat the covered a good deal of the floor.

She scrunched up her nose, "Ow..." Slowly her eyes opened to meet entertained golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru smirked, inches from her face, "I did not know that you were so forward..." Kagome blinked in confusion a light blush staining her cheeks from how close he was, "Forward? What do you mea— wait! ...You pervert!"

Kagome's face lit up. Her legs had gotten entangled in Sesshoumaru's and the black comforter was draped over the side of the mattress.

Sesshoumaru disentangled himself still sporting his most arrogant smirk, "Is someone in denial?"

Kagome sniffed haughtily and retorted, still feeling like a Christmas decoration, her face lighting up on and off. "Is someone in need of slim fast? You nearly crushed me!"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "I hardly think—"

Kagome grinned and asked innocently, "Now who's in denial?" Sesshoumaru moved once again into his trademark sitting position, choosing to ignore the girl.

For five minutes, it almost worked and Sesshoumaru thought he was home free from her ridiculous banter...until Kagome burst into laughter from Sesshoumaru's prolonged quiet, and a wide grin adorned her face. Sesshoumaru lift a brow and grunted unable to see the humor and broke his silence, "What pray tell is so amusing?"

The girl shrugged and replied quickly, "Nothing."

She coughed a little before erupting in more laughter. Sesshoumaru frowned and stared at her as she rocked back and forth laughing.

'I fear she has suddenly gone insane,' he mentally drawled mockingly and gave a very feigned sympathetic 'tsk'.

Suddenly she gasped, "I have to call my mom. Give me your cell phone!" Sesshoumaru snorted as he pulled out his phone from a near by end table.

"Well since you asked so kindly," he held out the phone in front of her. Kagome reached for it only to have it pulled away by Sesshoumaru, "In fact, I changed my mind."

The girl blinked owlishly, and made another reach for it. "But!"

Sesshoumaru smirked and pulled the small phone far above her reach. Kagome grunted with frustration as she leaped for the phone, the object of her desire once again being moved away.

Kagome wavered in her odd pose, glaring daggers at Sesshoumaru who looked at her in pure amusement. _He's so gosh darn arrogant!_

She reached for the phone again, her legs her sprawled underneath her in her awkward kneeling like position, as Sesshoumaru just sat there a small almost sadistic looking smile on his face.

'That stupid, stupid smile!'

Abruptly the phone was brought in front of her face, and Kagome looked at it uncertainly then reached out to get it.

It was swiftly moved out of range, and Kagome fell forward.

"Eeegh!"

And landed face first into the well toned chest of Sesshoumaru, "You're a jerk, you know that." Her voice was muffled and almost undistinguishable as she straightened herself up.

Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his hair and replied casually, "I've been told something of the sort."

Kagome growled, and grabbed the phone, "It's a wonder why people like you much...well you may look _okay_ but I've seen better. Much better in fact!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly, as Kagome fiddled with the phone and mumbled about arrogant youkai who were not as nice looking as they thought.

Despite the fact that Mrs. Higurashi said that she would call, Kagome knew that she would have too much on her mind to do anything other than tend to her father.

She had just finished punching in the numbers, when Sesshoumaru interrupted her.

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "You know, it is barely six o' clock. Shouldn't you let your mother rest? I'm sure that _she_ was not woken up by a curiosity driven lunatic."

Kagome crossed her arms, "Well I remember you saying, 'I am Sesshoumaru, Pack Rat- sama, I need not the sleep that you need, because I feel I am above and beyond all of humanity.' "

Which happened to be her clever interpretation of 'I do not need as much sleep as a human'. Sesshoumaru exhaled a long breath, "Some how, I do not remember saying that..."

He paused, "Pack Rat- sama?"

Kagome nodded and then clucked sympathetically, "Poor Sesshoumaru, his mind is slipping in his old age."

Her comment was greeted with a snort, "Yes, that is why I go around digging in desks for people."

Kagome sputtered and blushed, "Shut up..." abruptly her stomach growled, and her blush deepened, "You know, I might as well paint my face red!"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "It would seem that you are hungry."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No, my stomach is purring from contentment." Sesshoumaru stood and gave a grunt, "Humans can be such a wonder..."

_And you, Kagome are the biggest mystery of them all..._

His mind was betraying him it would seem, he gave an inward sigh.

Laughing, Kagome stood, and grabbed his hand as she flashed him a bright smile, "Come on Mr. High and mighty let's go get some thing to eat."

**(TSUKI)**

Naraku growled, "That worthless incarnate. Kagura is beginning to irk me."

Kanna stared at him blankly; her voice came out in wisps as she slowly said, "... She is helping your plan in her own way, lord Naraku..."

She turned to him, "...You should be able to begin your plan at the week's end..."

Naraku frowned, "Since you seem so certain, if you are wrong, you and your sister will meet your end."

The pale demon stared with an unwavering gaze, "...I am never wrong."

Naraku's frown only deepened in response. "It seems that Kagura's arrogance has rubbed off on you."

Kanna just looked at him dully and Naraku turned away from her.

"Juromaru, come fourth."

The tall and thin young man came out from the shadows of the room. His pale skin and hair contrasted greatly with the darkness he was shrouded in.

He crackled in laughter, "Finally letting me have some fun?"

Naraku's lips curved into a smile. "When the moon reaches its last quarter, you have full reign over this Higurashi girl, but kill her and I will make sure that you will suffer greatly."

Juromaru grunted, "I understand, Naraku, if she dies, it will not be at my hands. But I must say...the human should be entertaining, from what I've seen."

Naraku smirked, "Be sure to free your brother. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will need a distraction."

A frown marred the demon's face as he tied into place his mask, his voice coming out in a muffled hiss, "What of Kagura? Isn't she enough? I'm sure Kageromaru will not be needed."

Naraku frowned at the incarnate as he walked away, "Do not question my motives, Juromaru."

Kanna supplied his looked for answered, "...He will have a need...Kagura is not to get involved just yet..."

**(TSUKI)**

A.N. I am in a terrible mood. Summer is at an end for me since I have this six week program to help me with the transition to my high school. This Monday until August 6th I will be in a not –mandatory –but –I –am –being –forced –to –go –to -even- though -it's –not –mandatory program. But the good news to the bad is that I get a new cell phone next week, possibly on this Tuesday or Wednesday. I already have it picked out. It's going to be a replacement for my old phone that tragically met its end in a pool...heh. Thanks for great reviews and sorry if this chapter was not fluffy enough. I'm working on an apologetic and incredibly fluffy chapter for all those who thought that I was not joking on the fluff in chapter nine (?) though, and it should be in the next two or three chapters.

By the way, I reachedtyped 6,000 words this chapter! Thought I should mention that since I'm so filled with pride because of that.

Mikazuki Tsuki's word of Infinite wisdom aka...

My Reviewer Responses:

FullBlueMoon, hermonine, kari konoko, Lady-Crymsyn

Moonscout11- Lol thanks, I will certainly try

Sokai- Lol, I'm glad I have you hooked in the story.

Water Block- I'm glad you like it, though I'm not too sure what that is. I haven't read it –feels unintelligent-. Though I may make a point to if I have time this month

SnowAngelYuki- Lol thanks, but I'm sure you'll even surpass what I have now! I'm not that good a writer and 84 reviews is not something to look down upon. Lol really? Good luck graduating if you hadn't already and congrats on the awards! Yup I have AIM. My s/n is Mikazuki x Tsuki, all contact info is on my Bio.

Seishi Sairensuno- Thanks! I love the Sesshoumaru/ Kouga encounter type thing. Lol that's the same feeling I get when reading these reviews!

Ana Jully Potter- Thanks and yes, I can see why you would see it as sad, lol when I reread the chapter I was a bit surprised at how depressing some of it was!

LostDepresion- Yes, I can understand where you're coming from. I read a lot of fanfics, not just S/K and it's hard to find a good story for an AU pairing that's so impressive that you just can't stop reading. I'm glad you consider mine one of those lol but I hope it doesn't keep you up too late.

PippetJimmy- Lol, yes, that scene was surprisingly dismal! I can't pass up a chance to put in some Mirouku and Sango romance lol. LOL! Also of course I'll make that super fluff filled chapter. I have it all planned out and everything –feels proud- and I'll get the penname of every author or reader that was so disappointed. (Hehe..don't you just) ack! You left your review hanging, lol. It's like a cliff hanger for a review...-sweat drop-

Blue Rhapsody3-Thank you so very much for telling me about that! I got your review and was like "Seriously!" I hurried off to fix the darn chapter and thanks again! has been giving me a lot of problems with that quick edit thing. Yup the Class of 2005! I went to a small school in Cedar Grove. What grade are you in?

Chewy518- Lol yup, and our little wolf does look as if he is scheming. Lol one of my ultimate favorite couples! Sango and Mirouku -grin- but they find themselves seconded to Sesshoumaru/Kagome I'm afraid. Thanks!

Celestial Fox- Lol! I'll try to not keep you guys in suspense

Ice-apparition16- Lol I've been feeling twisty as of late and want to keep adding a few twists and surprises here and there, and Kagura had gotten lazy and needed to do some work in the story. Lol I really want to start on a challenge fic, since I'm not feeling too creative to come up with my own plot. A single Spark is absolutely amazing! There are so many wonderful S/K stories!

Me- Nope, lol, I thought about that though but it just didn't sit right. I hope you enjoyed this version though

CultKagome and Sesshoumaru- How did you like the chapter? I hope you enjoyed the little bedroom scene lol. I have that all planned out and I don't think that it'll disappoint –bordering on cocky grin- lol I fear our Sesshoumaru is a bit uncertain as to what he feels for our dear Kagome.

Toko Inori- Thanks for the congratulations! It was a wonderful ceremony, lol yeah but I was a bit surprised that I won anything for academics! I had all but convinced myself that I failed lol. Lol thanks.

Skitzoflame- Nope Sesshoumaru wasn't missing, lol but he wasn't avoiding Kagome, just sleeping.


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT:** I first off want to apologize for my really long absence from this fic. I have been mourning the loss of my grandpa, whom passed away. I am dedicating this story in the memory of and tribute to my grandpa. He passed on Friday July 1, 2005 at the age of sixty four. We were told in the afternoon that he had died that morning at seven twenty. It was too say the least a huge shock. He was a great person, a wonderful grandfather, and he surely will be missed. He died from the effects lung cancer treatment a year after he was diagnosed. I also want to dedicate this chapter to Theresa English, Silver Dragon, and JimmyPippet. Thank you Silver Dragon, for your pep talk, that just made me feel compelled to sit down and type out this chapter out and I want to encourage everyone to read JimmyPippet's wonderfully written, Broken Promise. The biggest thank you, though, goes out to Theresa for all she has said to make the passing away easier, among other things. The funeral and wake has honestly been the hardest part because we all had to finally say good bye and admit to the loss of someone we had grown so attached to, but now that it is over, I feel some what better about his death because he has now found peace.

It feels like a month has passed since I had stopped writing, so with out further ado, chapter twelve.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime.

**Delightfully Disastrous**

**(TSUKI)**

**Chapter Twelve**

**(TSUKI)**

Kagome dragged Sesshoumaru down stairs, him still clad in what she assumed was something he just threw on to sleep in— or possibly they were his pajamas. She really was not sure. It was just that morning that she found out that he actually did find time to sleep. She gave an inward snort, 'You learn something new every day I suppose...'

She threw a grinned at Sesshoumaru whom was dressed in richly colored black silky pants, and a white wife beater that was similar to what he wore on the day they visited the beach.

Without warning she paused in her decline down the steps; mid step in descending onward to the next step, she slowly teetered in her awkwardly frozen position. Kagome took a second to give him a look over before she brought a hand to stroke her chin in what could only be deep thought. She continued down the steps once more having found his arm and was pulling him with her.

They reached the bottom steps before she alerted him of what was on his mind. Sesshoumaru looked at her with hidden curiosity on his blank face. "You know, I think you should put on some normal "everyday" clothing. You look like you just jumped out of bed!" She gave a motherly tsk.

Sesshoumaru gave her a deadpan look, "I wonder why..."

Kagome turned him around on their spot in front of the entrance hall and pushed him back up to his room. "Less sass and more dressing, mister."

Sesshoumaru frowned, "You seem to forget the fact that you are the one who dragged me down here. Rather pointless of you if you think."

The girl behind him snorted in a rather un-lady like way, "So? You need a little pointless, meaningless, nonsense in your uptight, edgy life. And further more you also seem to forget the fact that you lack proper clothing."

Sesshoumaru scowled at her, "I hardly think that my sleep wear is improper."

"Less sass, and more dressing, mister!" Kagome repeated, making her tone becoming firm, as if puffed through her clenched teeth that were held tight from how she struggled to all but push the heavy youkai up the stairs and to his room.

'I really do have to make a point to get him some slim fast! This is ridiculous...'

"Now change your clothes and don't come out 'til I approve, young man." She could just feel the waves of annoyance coming off of him. She stifled a laugh. There was really nothing like messing around with an uptight youkai...

If only it paid.

Practically shoving him through the door, he only had time to glare at her before she closed it behind her so as he could not get any word in. His icy glare had long since lost any effect on her and so she took a position by the door way wall deciding she wanted to wait for Sesshoumaru to come out to irk him more. She slowly let out a mock sigh of exasperation, her lips breaking into another wide grin as she shook her head with feigned disbelief, "Kids today..."

She could not help feeling as playful as she did. She just felt so relaxed all of a sudden and wanted to spread the love. A traitor line of thought, whispered the reason for her sudden cheer in her mind but she did not hear it as how she suddenly zoned out a thing that was not so common for her as of late.

Kagome looked down, her thick bangs falling to cover her face as if the substantial raven colored strands of hair had minds of their own, before she brushed them out of the way of her line of vision with a frustrated grunt. She really needed to trim her bangs.

Abruptly she caught sight of something and her hands moved away from her raven hair and dropped in confusion. Frayed fabric...? She pulled her skirt a bit into her line of view so that she would be able to see where exactly the fraying was coming from. She moved her skirt a bit more. She gasped; it had not been hard to find the unraveling material. The fluttering scooter skirt she had adorned had a long ragged tear in the side.

'Where did that come from!'

Suddenly her face flamed up, for what could have possibly have been the millionth time in the past few days, seeing as how she had suddenly realized that she had been flashing the whole world the panties she had bought at that accursed boutique.

"Oh Crap!"

Squeaking she held the skirt to her rear so the tear, and her undergarments were hidden and bolted down the hall to change into something else, mumbling a few curses under her breath.

**(TSUKI)**

Sango gave Totousai an incredulous look before she placed down her favorite deep pink eye liner, which seemed to go with every outfit, onto a temporary spot on her night stand, "You're kidding, right?"

Totousai shook his head, "We can't pay you to not cook, when you were hired _to_ cook. So to earn your pay, you have to do some thing else. I talked it over with Sesshoumaru last night and he decided your new task."

'And he gave me the unpleasant assignment of telling you...' But to be fair, he did have a choice. It had been the pick of Sesshoumaru's fury or Sango's anger effects and no body in their right mind wanted to willingly piss off Sesshoumaru...

Sango suddenly sighed and plopped down on her room couch. She knew that asking a temporary pardon from her job would have some unpleasant results, but really, this?

Day long errands with the so called manager who had one too many accidents in where the end results were his hands ended somewhere they were not to be?

How sadistic could one be!

She frowned remembering the little scene they had made in the ice cream parlor, when Mirouku had insisted he was just 'wiping a smudge of fudge off her bottom' when in fact rubbing his hand on her ass.

She rubbed her temples, 'All I had truly expected was a glare from Sesshoumaru and it is really not like I would never cook again. Kaede-sama could temporarily take over my spot, she really is a wonderful cook and Ayame could do wonders... when she put her mind to it. I just need a break. I'm not an early retirement...' Her hands applied more pressure to her temples, her mind's ramblings giving her a headache.

She also needed the pay though, on a more rational note. Her hands continued to rub her temples, as she weighed the choices and sighed. It was either, get jailed for attempted murder by accepting to go on the errands with Mirouku...or risk being fired from a very well paying job.

Why did all decisions have to be so hard!

Sango let out another sigh, but this time in defeat. "Fine, Mr. Totoki, I'll do it."

The old man patted her shoulder, "Glad to hear it!" Sango gave him a warning glance, "But so help me if he even touches me."

Totousai laughed nervously at the malicious glint in her eyes and quickly changed the subject after stepping back from her.

"Well then I already told Mirouku and Kaede of the change in plans. All you need to do is hurry up and get ready before he leaves. You have about five minutes before he starts off. You can get breakfast on the way— there's extra money for it."

She frowned, her mind was a chaotic mess of struggling opinions when it came to this certain area of thought but so she just nodded despite the war waging in her mind and said good bye to Totousai who was more than happy to leave before smoothing her flower print skirt and running a brush through her long brown hair. She had been getting ready to go to the local mall for a few phone cards so as she would be able to call her family across the sea, when Totousai had interrupted with the proposition. She looked at the skirt came down to her knees with a ruffled bottom and the white tank top that had thin spaghetti straps. She wavered with the thought to change her attire.

Deciding against it, claiming she had no time, she left the room to grab her purse which resided some where in the kitchen closet before she left with her mental bane of her past few days.

**(TSUKI)**

Sesshoumaru quickly showered and got dressed in a black shirt and jeans, already feeling a headache at the prospect of having to go out that day. He had a few stops to make that day that he could put aside any longer. One to Kokoi and then another to check up on a few things. Hopefully Inuyasha had made that list that he had asked him to and had given it to Sango.

But where Inuyasha was concerned things were hardly ever done properly.

He frowned deeply at the thought of what was yet to come and his behavior in the last few hours. He gave a growl; the noise was sharp and gating against the silenced area. The famed youkai opened the door to find Kagome glaring at the wall in front of her. She had her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall steam practically coming from her ears.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he noted her change of apparel. Kagome had threw on flip flops along with a short sky blue dress, and was steaming over that revealing tear and put out over how horribly and annoyingly tiny that small boutique's selection had been. Kagome turned her glare to him when she noticed his entry. "And you said nothing why?" She knew full well that he would understand.

Sesshoumaru shrugged slightly, hiding his amusement. The skirt had torn as she fell of his bed, in her ill attempt to strike his person with a pillow, but apparently she had not heard the tear. He shook his head at how dull human senses were. "You never let me get a word in. There was no break in your senseless banter to say anything." His smirked turned superior; his cold exterior slipping back into place, though it did not outwardly faze her in the least, her insides boiled with rage. Kagome wanted to argue her point but decided against it and instead ignored him, not wanting to talk to him any longer lest she ended up pushing him down a_ long _flight of steps.

Sesshoumaru abruptly grabbed her arm not having time for her antics he decided as he looked at his watch. "We have to leave."

Kagome gave him an incredulous look, "Now? But I'm hungry!"

"We will get something on the way."

"But I don't know where we're going!" She whined, not in the mood for a car ride.

"You will find out soon enough."

"But..." Her childish whining was met with silence as Sesshoumaru pulled her by the elbow to bring her down stairs.

Kagome frowned and retracted her arm from his hold with a pout as she followed Sesshoumaru on her own. She threw a strong glare at his head.

'You just _know_ a guy is an ass if they have better hair than you... '

Sesshoumaru went unfazed the sharp sparks of sizzling anger that emitted from Kagome's eyes. He just led her silently to what Kagome automatically knew had to be a garage. It was hidden out of view besides the villa even though it was fairly large, Kagome noted, and was built almost on a slope.

The new sprout lings of plant life had already started their journey upward on the sides of the large garage and the trees' new leaves shaded the ground area in dark patches of shade. The garage's stucco and deep cherry wood materials that made it up completely matched the villa.

Sesshoumaru's clawed hand went to his pant pockets for his keys and he opened the garage doors with a slight push of a button on a small remote attached to the silver keys swinging from a small key ring.

Kagome looked on as the doors slowly were raised, her eyes widening as they opened up for her to see inside of the garage. There had to be at least thirty or more different cars, one of them the black stretch limousines she had gotten so used to that had been cleaned of its previous bloody mess, motorcycles, and different types of trucks. All were lined up in perfect rows; some old models, some were newer ones. And all of them were spotless.

"Do you really need all of them?" Kagome heard herself ask with a soft tone of awe.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her, but said nothing. He prided his cars— all of those he had collected over the past few years or had been given to do commercial work. He had kept them all practically immaculate.

He immediately went to a white 2005 Infiniti G35 Coupe as soon as the automatic doors opened. Kagome looked at it than him, and then repeated that, eyes still abnormally wide.

She repeated the process once more.

Kagome stared at the car then at Sesshoumaru once more much to the youkai's annoyance. Then, again she looked at him again and then at the car.

He gave her a pointed look and ground out, "Unless you truly want to walk, get in."

Kagome was struck with a vague sense of déjà vu as she heard the frosty comment feeling as if he had said something along the lines of that before.

She slid into the car her eyes immediately roaming over every aspect of the interior. Kagome did not have to be a car expert to appreciate the car.

Sesshoumaru strapped on his seat belt and started out of the garage, the coupe having luckily been in the first row he easily managed out with little effort, before taking out the small remote and pressing a button and once more and closing the doors.

Kagome leaned back into the leather seat as soon as they were out of the drive way, "So..." She began in a nonchalant tone, "Where are we going?"

Sesshoumaru did not even bother to take his eyes off the road.

**(TSUKI)**

Ayame sighed, as she crossed her legs on the island counter top. The action earned her a reproving glare from Kaede who was an elderly woman who had obviously seen better days, but there was wisdom and knowledge and hardship, that came only with old age that was emitted from every pore of her hunched person. It practically commanded utter and total respect from those who came in contact with her. One of her eyes had been completely destroyed in infancy from a now eradicated disease, and so it was covered by a dark colored eye patch.

Ayame returned the look with a sigh before sliding sheepishly of the top.

"Sorry, Kaede-sama. So where's Sango? Shirking duties?" She asked the last question with an obviously faked, laughing tone. If that old man Mr. Toworti or whatever his name had not called that morning she would still be home sulking, but there was really no point in spreading her gloom.

He had half heartedly threatened to fire for idling on her responsibilities her but the threat was still there, and she really, really, really would not have looked forward to explaining to her grandfather that she had been fired for sulking over an old love.

Kaede shook her head before slipping a pan of cookies into the oven. That young girl Rin had come in, asking shyly if they would make some and Kaede could not say no to the girl.

She chuckled lightly, 'No one could, I suppose.' So in came a batch of fresh walnut and chocolate chip cookies.

Ayame's movement's had brought her back to what she was doing and she had turned to see her on sitting on the counter. The girl was noticeably upset over something, but there was nothing she could do, but would let the young woman ask her for any advice. Seeing as how she was no one to pry into other people's problems, it was not in her way to prod. However after Ayame had gotten off from the granite top, she instead had launched into a steady flow of questions, none about her own problems.

Kaede's answers were concise and pointed, as she was busy, since the questions did not need too much thought.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has requested she do a different task, so no, child she is not shirking responsibilities."

Ayame nodded; suddenly giving up on keeping up her artificially bright mood because of her newly intruding thoughts. They seemed to follow her hauntingly ever since she had seen Kouga again. Thoughts about promises from years ago...

Promises... She gave a disdainful scoff. They were nothing but simple words put together that lacked meaning even though they gave such impression of holding any. They lacked any thought to carry it out. She sighed bitterly. 'Kouga.'

Promises were rarely kept, to her at least, but all Ayame knew and needed was that the most important promise to her...

Was possibly never meant to be fulfilled.

**(TSUKI)**

Sango awkwardly walked along side Mirouku— he was oddly quiet; his expression was strangely thoughtful. 'Probably thinking about these darned errands.'

So she then decided to break the uncomfortable silence by striking a conversation with the manager.

"So where is it that we are going?"

Mirouku pulled out a shockingly long list, and shook his head, "You really don't want to know."

Sango gave a wry laugh, "I'm starting to think I agree on that." Mirouku smiled a bit, but still held a thoughtful stance as they reached an inky black sports car. Mirouku swung open the driver's side door. There was no point in locking the cars he knew since Sesshoumaru was feared as well as adored and no one in their right mind would want to steal from him, 'Save, Naraku,' he frowned and slipping in into the car, he reached across and opened the door for Sango, playing the proper roll of a gentleman.

Sango blushed lightly at the gesture. "Thanks."

Mirouku smiled and murmured a 'no problem' before turning the key in the ignition. The car started smoothly and they were off in mere seconds. Mirouku reached over to hand Sango the list of errands, not having read it first himself, "Where is the first stop?"

Sango grimaced and sighed, "Well first off we have to head to Utage Central, to pick up a few hundred items," she gave an exaggeration, though there _were _a lot of things that they had to pick up. Utage translated out to "party" and it was the place to go if you were planning any party of any kind because they had it all. From balloons to party favors, everything was pretty much covered. And they were planning a party— Sesshoumaru at least and it would no doubt need a lot things.

"Then we're off to the hard ware store for window blinds to replace the ones ruined in Inuyasha's room."

The actor had been trying to open the pristine white blinds, but they chose that time to not cooperate. The end result: Shredded window covers.

Sango suddenly blinked as she continued reading the list with an unbelieving expression, "Then we have to go ...to the Liquor Store 'to pick up some hard core liquor so we can get drunk off our freakin' asses...ha ha ha'..."

Her eye twitched in a form of annoyance, "That laugh is even there."

Mirouku started to laugh, "Well, seems as if Inuyasha decided to add his two cents." Sango rolled her eyes, though her lips curved into a smile before she began to laugh, "That definitely sounds like him."

Mirouku gave a snort, "Then where?"

Sango turned her head to look at him, giggling behind a hand, "The candy store for 'an ass load of lollypops and pixie sticks. The gummy worms are also on sale for the pound so don't be cheap and pick some up you were given like what 112,000 yen?'" (About one thousand American dollars.)

Sango grinned, "It goes on to say some other nonsense, but I don't think you would be too interested to hear it."

Mirouku rubbed his temples with a free hand, "I'm starting to think that Inuyasha is a child trapped in a man's body..."

Sango smiled then read on, "Well the next actual stop is to the grocery store, and then we need to pick up the fabric that Kikyou had ordered. Finally we need to drop off a package in the back seat, make fifteen other stops and we're home free."

Mirouku sighed, "You know, maybe we should make that stop to get those drinks." Sango tried to make her voice steady as she hid a laugh, "You, woman, and alcohol should never have to mix."

The manager turned his head to give her a wounded look only to see her smiling widely at him. He couldn't help but return the smile that she had thrown, before his eyes were forced back to the road.

**(TSUKI)**

Sesshoumaru first headed off to a small shop in the same area of the boutique they had visited. It had a good breakfast selection and would place a stop to the symphony coming from the immediate area of Kagome's stomach. After five minutes of a drive, Kagome had sunk further and further in her seat at the sharp noises of complaints that sounded from her stomach and could feel her face burn profusely with embarrassment.

So she had been quite overjoyed when they reached the coffee shop. Sesshoumaru leaned over into the glove compartment and took out two articles. Kagome saw that they were a hat and sunglasses similar to those he wore when they visited the shrine. He threw on the black cap; his silvery hair tucked neatly underneath its blackened fabrics and pair of simple sunglasses, hoping to have a media free breakfast.

He exited the car, Kagome doing the same albeit less graceful as Sesshoumaru had. Kagome grumbled over how fluidly he moved.

No one should be allowed to be that perfect!

Sesshoumaru walked ahead of her into the shop. She have expected him to slam the door in her face, but he held it open long enough for her to enter. Kagome gave him a small smile of thanks. A soon as she stepped into the door way, she was engulfed in the pleasant, scent of freshly ground coffee and cinnamon among others.

The created an inviting, not too mention pleasing environment. Kagome noted however that Sesshoumaru's nose twitched somewhat.

She gave him a sympathetic look. The scent was strong, though very enjoyable to her, but with Sesshoumaru's demonic senses, it must have been quite over powering to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, and nodded towards the front glass counter, where bagels and rolls, store bags for ground coffee beans, amidst other things stood in attractive arrangements.

A daily menu and specials board was posted behind the cashier on an easel in neat swirling cursive colored chalk.

Kagome moved to Sesshoumaru's side so as she could be heard over the high drones and laughs of people's chatter and said a bit sheepishly, "Can you order for me. I don't know what's good here."

Sesshoumaru rolled at the sudden annoyance his eye behind the shaded glasses and took her arm. In no more than five minutes they were up to place an order.

Sesshoumaru was not sure what exactly she would enjoy, but she had taken that risk in asking him to order for her. The young man behind the counter yawned before asking, "May I take, your order, sir?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. Such a pointless question. "Two Thai iced teas and a plain bagel."

The guy punched in a few numbers on the cash register, "Uh huh, that's two Thai iced tea orders and one plain bagel? Okay. Anything else, sir?"

Another pointless question. "If I wanted anything else I would have asked."

The man seemed taken aback and stuttered, "O-of course, sir." Kagome hit Sesshoumaru on his arm with her elbow, "He's just doing his job, so lay off."

Sesshoumaru glared fruitlessly at her but Kagome cleared her throat, "Make it for here, please." He told them to wait for their order to be finished and they had the option of where to sit. After paying and grabbing a packet of cream cheese from a wicker basket, and knife they made their way to the back of the room.

"By the way, I wanted to remind you that I completely intend to pay you back. You've spent so much and it'd feel just wrong if I didn't."

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his seat, "Well then unfortunately for you, I do not intend to accept it."

Kagome frowned, "But..."

"Thai iced tea and bagel order is up."

Kagome sighed and went to get it the wooden tray holding their order. Kagome set down one cup of tea in front of Sesshoumaru and the remaining one she put down along with her bagel on her place.

Immediately to satiate her roaring stomach, she took a sip of her tea.

'Well...he may not have the attitude thing yet but ordering he has down to a T,' her face shown with contentment from the sweet aroma, and delicious, tea.

**(TSUKI)**

Kagome for the second time in that hour was thrown into utter shock. She was in front of the renowned Kokoi magazine studio. After ten minutes for a short breakfast, the two had driven off, Kagome once more placed in the dark about where they were going and why. They had made a few other stops all, boring so she really had not expected Kokoi's headquarters to be the last one.

Sesshoumaru frowned while taking off his hat to let his long strands of hair fall down in waves. He scowled at her when he noted her staring, "Apparently you have not been taught that staring is rude."

Kagome's face flared and she mumbled, "Well it's not everyday you visit the heart of one of Tokyo's most popular magazine."

Sesshoumaru said nothing but led her into the building. They were almost instantly greeted by the partial owner of the magazine. Kagome immediately recognized him as Jakotsu Nagamushi.

He was known for his famous magazine, his unusual last name that meant 'snake,' as well as the fact that was openly gay. Jakotsu Nagamushi had long ink black that he kept in a messy bun a top his head and dark eyes that shown with a playful light. A light touch of red lip stick and strange facial markings finished off his appearance.

It was not such a common thing to see markings on a youkai. Sesshoumaru was one of the few with his deeply colored stripes and a crescent moon that represented the Taisho clan. It was even more of a rarity for humans to possess any symbols at all.

At the site of Sesshoumaru, the co-owner of Kokoi eyes lit up and he straightened the kimono he wore, "Oh! Sesshoumaru, I'm so glad you showed up! Did you bring that sexy darling Inuyasha with you? Word is all over that he's in town and he would no doubt be with you."

Kagome wanted to outright laugh at the look that adorned Sesshoumaru's face before it completely vanished at the moment, but Jakotsu had other plans for her.

He cupped her chin and brought her face closer to get a good look at her his expression unhappy, "So this is that Higurashi woman? I've been dying to meet the girl who bagged the one infamous ice prince..." his voice did not sound too eager though it did hold another distinguishable tone. Clear disappointment.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple. This truly would be a very long day...

Jakotsu let Kagome go after a moment and pouted, "Well, she's okay... I guess. I'm still disappointed that you chose her over me, Sesshoumaru, so don't think I will let you off easy." Kagome blinked as he seemingly reluctantly said that then with less lack of enthusiasm held out his hand to her, "Welcome to Kokoi! I'm Jakotsu."

Kagome gave him a warm smile, and shook his hand, "Thanks for the welcome. I'm Kagome."

Jakotsu nodded before turning to Sesshoumaru, "So no Inuyasha, huh?" The man gave a let down sigh, sulking, "Darn. I was really looking forward to seeing him again. He is just so cute! Has he let go of that Kikyou, yet?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly, cursing his luck that the... flamboyant magazine runner had to be the one he had to deal with. Any one of the other six other men that ran Kokoi would have been better to deal with.

All they were suppose to do was arrange an article about a damn fundraiser festival, but Jakotsu was known to put men above every business aspect. The other partial owner, Bankotsu would have been more serious, albeit a little uninterested, but completely welcomed in exchange for Jakotsu. "Inuyasha is busy and so was not able to come though I am sure he would just love for you to send him a call."

Jakotsu squealed completely missing the evil glint in Sesshoumaru's eyes and the bordering on sarcastic tone he held, "Really, now? I'll definitely do so then!"

He smiled and continued, "But as of now, you have my total attention." Kagome giggled. This was going to be interesting.

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Joy."

The owner grinned, "Aren't you just ecstatic!" without waiting for a response he continued, "Let's head up to my office, I'm not sure if Bankotsu is up there just yet, though, he said he would be running late this morning."

Kagome knew a lot about the magazine. How it was run basically by seven men, Jakotsu and Bankotsu included—and all whom Kokoi could not do without. They were known as the Shichinintai in the magazine world, because they were like a seven man army. They were all applying different talents and specialties to create one very popular magazine that applied to all ages and covered many topics.

She grinned. It was strange being at the root of it all. It was the root of the gossip, the advice, and the obsession of millions. She looked around. Kokoi's first floor was filled with a few cubicles, working employees, a front office, elevators, and even a small café for employees who needed a bit of a pick me up.

Jakotsu waved Sesshoumaru onward, knowing he had been to the Kokoi enough times to know where the office was. "You go on ahead Sesshoumaru. I want to talk to Kagome for a bit."

Sesshoumaru just shrugged and turned to go ignoring the apprehensive, "you can't leave me with him" glance Kagome sent him.

Jakotsu smiled one that was a tad too friendly, "So...Kagome is it? I wanted to ask you some questions."

Kagome gulped. "Yes?"

"What's Sesshoumaru's home number!"

**(TSUKI)**

Sesshoumaru walked into Jakotsu's office to find the co-owner, Bankotsu seated inside. He looked up from the wall of magazine covers that adorned one portion of the light pink colored wall.

"Sesshoumaru. Surprise, surprise. How are you?" A black haired man about the age of twenty, two years younger than Jakotsu, looked up with a smirk flashing on his face. His eyes were a dark blue color, his braided hair reaching down to his back.

Sesshoumaru frowned, "I did not come here to socialize with one such as yourself, Bankotsu."

"Always the charmer, eh?" he laughed, "It's a wonder how that you got that girl of yours." He looked at the last issue's cover, feature Sesshoumaru and Kagome at the Kyoto center opening. "She looks pretty actually."

Bankotsu plopped down on a revolving arm chair and pulled out a notebook, and grabbed a pen off the desktop, "So about this article. What's the charity again?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples, "The underprivileged."

The proprietor jotted down the information. Every few months, one of the most prominent to keep on top would throw a festival to raise money to help a certain area. The money was used to build and rebuild, fix parks, schools, hire teachers— anything they could think of.

It was a prime example of mutual symbiosis, and many, places benefited greatly from it all, even if the donators could not have cared less.

Jakotsu walked in suddenly, giggling loudly as Kagome laughed hard enough to pour tears.

Bankotsu sniffed, "Glad you're enjoying yourself."

Jakotsu grinned, and moved to sit on the arm of the chair, "Hey, Bank! I'm so relieved you showed. I was never good at that "note taking" thing."

Kagome grinned at Sesshoumaru, "Jakotsu was telling me about the shrine he has set in your honor."

He cringed. Yes it was official. Sesshoumaru had been thrown in to a God sent hell.

Bankotsu only sighed at his newly arrive associate, "Stop fooling around, Jak, I want this to get done and be over with it."

A pout and reluctant nod greeted the command. "Sesshoumaru. I need a time and place, and date. You know the works."

Sesshoumaru gave concise answers to Bankotsu's drilling. "Begins promptly at six thirty ends midnight. The beach area behind the Taisho villa. Saturday. Invitation only. Kokoi gets the full story."

"How much do you expect to raise?"

"About 11,000,000,000 yen." That was about one million dollars in American money. Kagome coughed a bit at the high price, but then realized how that was merely pocket change or relative to an allowance to some...

Bankotsu grinned, "Alright. I think Suikotsu can handle this story. When ever he's in that mood of his, he loves to write about this kind of charity, 'help the people' kind of stuff."

He shook his head and ripped a page from the note book he held. "Jak, make sure Suikotsu gets this. Also call Renkotsu. I need to get a cover picture with these guys."

Kagome frowned, "Pictures?"

Bankotsu nodded a smile easing onto his face, "It won't take more than a few hours."

Sesshoumaru frowned, and this was why he hated Kokoi.

**(TSUKI)**

Sango signed a form nodding her head as the representative explained for the third time what the form stated and explained the fine print.

"—And incase we are not on time, you will be refunded a portion of what you previously paid. By signing this form it means that we are not liable for—"

"Please. You really do not need to explain the contract anymore. We are just renting out a few booths!"

The employee continued on heedless. Mirouku shared a look with her that said, "The last stop just _had_ to drag on so long."

It was now two o' clock and they were finishing their last stop, except, it seemed to want to take then five times the amount of time it took the other stops.

Truly, truly, maddening.

Sango sighed, "Look. We get. You're not liable for any injury caused under our use, with your booths. Right. Now can we go?"

Mirouku took a step back. Even he was afraid of what Sango could do when irritated, pushing back his own growing annoyance with the man.

"Excuse me sir, me and my companion understand what you have been telling us for the passed half hour, so I think we can take our leave."

He sighed, "Well, it's your loss, but go ahead; you'll receive the booths two days before your party." He looked at a clipboard, "So you'll get them tomorrow."

Sango smiled, "Thanks."

Now they could finally get to go home, then she could probably head to the mall before night fall.

It did not take too long for them to reach the villa, and the car was once again parked. Mirouku and Sango got out and both grabbed several large brown bags that were distributed in two boxes.

They had in fact purchased those drinks before heading home...

Just as they had gotten their bearings on the heavy cases, Sesshoumaru's car pulled up. He drove up the curved driveway and parked next to Mirouku's vehicle.

Kagome got out of the car, her face flushed from laughter, "Hey guys! Let me give you a hand with those."

Sango threw a grateful smile as Kagome rushed over to grab a few of the grocery bag

From the back "What did you guys buy?"

Mirouku chuckled, "You really don't want to know, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, knowing full well what was in the bags, he himself grabbing the rest at Kagome's prodding. "You can take them to the basement, but note: the door only opens from the outside so try not to get stuck in there."

Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked into the living room. Inuyasha called out to him, "Oi! Sesshoumaru. What took so long?"

Sango as soon as she saw Inuyasha glared at him, "You better come here and help me with these bags before I do something I might regret."

Inuyasha scowled and took a bag from the box Sango held, Kikyou helping out too.

Mirouku looked over her shoulder, "You're going to have to lead the way, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru frowned not wanting to go in the basement, and led then to the kitchen and into the pantry. Grocery bags were placed down on the kitchen floor and everyone grabbed a bag of beer cases and wine and on Sesshoumaru's instruction, several of the grocery bags and started after Sesshoumaru. Kagura, who sat in the kitchen once more by herself, explained her presence, "Kaede and Ayame needed to go get some fresh herbs. They left me in charge of watching some sugar cookies."

She shrugged, "Aren't I the lucky one..."

Sesshoumaru said nothing and did not even spare her a glance before opening a door in the pantry. It looked very heavy even though Sesshoumaru opened it one handed with ease.

But then again, he was a youkai.

It was pitch black in the basement and much cooler than the upstairs rooms. Sesshoumaru gave a glare at Inuyasha who was at the end of the group, "If you let that door close, I will personally kill you."

The lights were at the foot of the stairway and he was certain human vision would not be able to detect anything in the dark and the last thing he needed was broken glass and beer on his carpets.

Inuyasha scowled, "Feh! As if I want to be stuck down here with you."

Four consecutive sighs sounded on the darkened steps. Sesshoumaru flicked on the lights emerging the basement in brightness.

Everyone except Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru down the stairs and into the sparsely furnished room where they placed the beverages in a miniature fridge in a corner. Red and white were the basic furnishings.

Suddenly they all heard a yelp from Inuyasha was he came tumbling down the stairs, followed by a gush of wind. A large thud was heard as the door slammed closed.

Miraculously none of the expensive beers and wines in the bag Inuyasha held broke, but with that good news came a very shocking realization.

The bad news.

Inuyasha sat strewn awkwardly in his thrown position. He clearly remembered what Sesshoumaru said about the door.

How he had never gotten around to fixing the lock and how it stuck from the inside. He shuddered.

The door had been shut firmly and was secured tight.

That could only mean one thing...

They were locked in the basement and had absolutely no way out for possibly hours.

Sesshoumaru cringeded involuntarily; he had just entered the seventh layer of hell.

**(TSUKI)**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Mirouku, and Kikyou are all trapped in a basement. Mirouku and Sango picked up some dozen drinks. There's a festival coming and Jakotsu and Bankotsu are writing an article and people are scheming for the upcoming weekend (from the previous chapter). There's a very short recap of this chapter and some important things and I must say I am not proud of this chapter twelve. Next Chapter, we deal with a few intoxicated and totally hammered some ones... I also must say that I am really sorry that it took this long just to get this out. It's not too long, to which I apologize, but I hit a seemingly impenetrable wall of writer's block and my brain just flew out of my ear with reality with my grandpa's passing. Another thing that contributed was this summer school thing. It's so stressful having to study for tests and doing all that homework and such. We may go down to Florida to visit a family friend also around August so things with D. D may slow down even more. I want to also thank you wonderful reviewers also. You guys are the best. Thank you so much for such encouragement. Since I took so much time getting this chapter out, I'll also do reviewer responses from Chapter Eleven.

Reviewer Responses:

sexi socks, (Night Sins, writerlover101, hermonine thanks!) sheenachi, Mirei Nochi (lol)

Animebook fan- Thanks; I'm glad you like it

Chewy518- Thanks, happy to hear so. Hope you enjoyed your vacation, sunburn besides!

Skitzoflame- Lol really you have? Heh, being as me as I am I just bolt from the room when someone asks me that. Lol thanks

Archchic- (Chapter eleven) Sorry to say, I did not put too much fluff in this chapter, lol thanks (Chapter Six) Lol thanks for the double review! Glad you think so. Yeah. I think French is something Sesshoumaru would speak since he's is an aristocrat. (It's good knowing that I'm not the only one.)

Ana Jully Potter It's good to know people are enjoying my warped sense of humor lol!

Lady-Crymsyn- Thanks!

CultKagome and Sesshomaru- I love that word, Kawaii, lol. Yeah they are, it seems to be they are taking two steps forward and one step back. Naraku is up to a lot of things, and should get a heavy role sooner or later lol.

Aarien Star- It's good to know that I'm spreading my Sesshoumaru/ Kagome obsession lol! Thanks for reviewing and you're welcome, I will.

Seishi Sairensuno- Lol thanks so much –grins- With the time I take on all these chapters I hope it's as good as you say

Duzzie- Wow thanks! You guys leave the best reviews that I just can't help but be cheered up by them.

Last vampire- Lol and here I thought you were serious! Thanks for such great compliments and I'm going to turn up the fluff next chapter, I promise -grin- Lol thanks

PippetJimmy- Lol, how could I forget? Such a harsh laptop to leave me in suspense (kidding)! That's okay though. Lol! Amazing chain reaction, for sure, thanks! By the way awesome job with that chapter on Broken Promise. Thanks again for the dedication!

Kirarakitty- (Chapter Eleven) Lol I understand completely. But that time my brain slowly shuts down heh. Sorry about the pairing choice. I don't think I could write a good Inuyasha/ Kagome fiction. Tsuki means moon (Chapter Ten) its okay, I understand I have brothers too lol and I really know where you're coming from. The new story I might pick from an ASSKS challenge, though I'm not sure whether or not I'll post it. (Chapter Nine) thanks for reviewing

Lunasun72- Sorry about not updating on a single spark, I keep forgetting it's on that site heh... Lol I put the description of Sesshoumaru's pjs for you at the beginning of the chapter. I'm happy to hear that you do thanks!

Kari konoko- Did I ignore your review? I'm so sorry! I seriously do not find any one of my reviewers annoying.

Moonscout11- You'll have to wait to find out lol!

Blue Rhapsody3- I'm the class of 2009 and (will be) a freshman lol. Thanks! I love making people laugh and also I don't mind long reviews at all!

Celestial Fox- Lol that or Thanks. Heh no problem! And I apologize for the long wait on the long wait.

Me- Glad you like the fluff! I'll try and pour on more. Yeah school is very evil but this summer school program is hell. Thanks for the Pocky! It'll surely help.

**Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.** Mikazuki here. A very busy weekend I must say. Thank you for the awesome reviews (between this and SB I had quite a good read) you guys are the best. Also thank you for your concerns and sympathies. It's officially been a month and so I'm steadily recovering from it all. After this week or rather I should say August 5, I have a certified summer vacation. (For like a month) but it's still a vacation none the less.

**Summary:** Who knew that all you had to do to become famous was drown?

**Disclaimer:** If I don't even own a car, or my own house, what makes you think that I could possibly own an anime?

**Important**: I'm sorry to say that this chapter can not be as fluff filled as I had originally planned. See bottom note.

**Delightfully Disastrous**

**(TSUKI)**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**(TSUKI)**

Kagome's bottom lip quivered. "That door... was not supposed to close." Sango went over to Inuyasha and knelt grabbing the fabric of his shirt as she shook him, "That door was not suppose to close!"

Mirouku held up with hands trying to pacify the steaming women, ""Ladies, calm down." He gently detached Sango from Inuyasha.

Kikyou looked with unease at the heavy door and put a hand on her head as checked out the surroundings. There was a small television in one corner and a small end table on with sat a radio. The miniature fridge that occupied a corner sat next to a closed over wicker basket.

Suddenly everyone turned gingerly to Sesshoumaru who was remaining eerily calm through out the situation.

That could not be good.

Sure enough, anger radiated off him in waves. He glared at Inuyasha coldly. The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees at the action and Sango shivered. She had been under Sesshoumaru's employ long enough to know how angry he could get.

Inuyasha held up his hands, "Don't look at me! It's not my fault!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, before taking a few deliberately slow steps forward "Idiot." That's when Mirouku decided to step in, his logical side coming forward only with the striking realization that if Inuyasha would have died, he was out of a job. That fact alone was the base of all the reasons, since he still had one more payment on his beloved car. "Look Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha. I'm sure you are a both right."

Sango stared at him unbelieving, "So Inuyasha is at fault yet not at fault. Is that what your saying, Mirouku?"

He nodded sagely, "Exactly. Now let's all put this behind us."

Kikyou straightened her ponytail deciding to keep the three males and Sango from going at it anymore, "Sesshoumaru do you have your cell phone with you?" Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod, but did not bring the phone from his pocket, "There is no service down here."

Kikyou sighed and plopped down on the couch, "Well then, we will just have to bide our time." Kagome sighed reluctantly agreeing, "I suppose so."

Inuyasha shook his head slowly and said gruffly, cracking his knuckles loudly, "I'll bust down the damn door myself. I'm not staying down here any longer. I'm gettin' way too claustrophobic down here. Sesshoumaru's giant ego, is takin' up all the space."

Mirouku ran to mollify the murderous Sesshoumaru who growled, "Do not test me hanyou." Inuyasha ignored him as Kagome huffed disbelievingly, "How do you expect to get the door open? It's like a foot thick, moron!"

Inuyasha turned to her, "I'll claw the thing open! I'm not a weak human like you."

He crossed his arms and turned away from her. Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Weak?" She glared and mumbled, "I'll show you _weak_."

The angered girl grabbed his ear pulling the older man towards her, "Now apologize."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes with defiance a sharp wince clashing with angered expression, "Make. Me."

Sango laughed softly attracting the attention of Mirouku. She shared a glance with him. "Inuyasha just do as she says." Mirouku gave a low inconspicuous chuckle that he covered with a cough, when Inuyasha glared at him.

Kagome pulled his ear harder to regain his attention and looked at him darkly. Inuyasha glanced worriedly at Kikyou mouthing, "Kikyou! Do something". His girlfriend gave him only a "you deserved it" look to explain the lack of help.

Kagome continued, "Listen puppy this will be a _very_ long wait unless you apologize. Now."

The actor seemed to actually weigh his choices, "Fine!" Kagome did not release her hold on his ear. "Goood, now let's hear it, Inuyasha. What do you say?" Wincing, he mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Good boy." Kagome purred patting his head and released the abused appendage.

Sesshoumaru sniffed, "Sad, really." Inuyasha flailed his arms, "Sad? You can not say that that girl does not scare you! Between her and Sango I think I've lost a few decades off my life. And add Kikyou..." he huffed indignantly, "It's an even century!"

Kikyou gave him a smile and joked, "I take that as a good thing, because that means you're kept in line."

Kagome smiled at the smiling woman and the steaming man. 'Hanyou' she corrected herself. But sometimes it was just so hard to tell. Human, demon, or hanyou— they were all the same when you got down to it.

She smiled warmly at the group.

Sesshoumaru turned hardened eyes to them, "If you are quite finished?" He began putting away some of the bottles into the large miniature fridge.

Mirouku smirked, "Come on Sesshoumaru. Why put them away?"

"Would you rather do it?"

Mirouku ran a hand through his hair with exasperation, "You know what I mean. Live a little and open a few!" He gave him his trademark grin.

Inuyasha quit his glaring at the female half of the room, and brightened, "Yeah, _bro_." He said the word with a sarcastic underlining, "I mean I paid for like what? All of them? So I say party on!"

Sesshoumaru gave a humorless snort, with a sardonic tone he said, "Your memory must be slipping dear brother, I seem to recall the yen coming from my pockets."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Tomato, tom_a_to, Sesshoumaru...You have more than enough cash to spare." he took a bag and pulled out a case of beer, he tossed a light brown bottle to Mirouku. He looked as eager as a kid on Christmas "Chugging contest?"

"Of course!" Inuyasha pulled one off for him self and sneered at Sesshoumaru, "Care to get off your high horse and join us?"

"I'll take a bottle but I will not degrade myself in such a way."

His half brother threw the bottle harder than needed.

Two minutes later, Sesshoumaru was cringing at the rate the two swallowed down the frothy liquid. He stared at his claws. He was very tempted to draw forth a supple supply of poison to melt down the door.

'That would work...' and he would be free of such nonsense.

But then again there was the fact that the poisonous gas that would be produced in the process had a high possibility to melt their lungs. He took a swill of the frothy mix and tapped his chin. A chance for a room full of deceased human and his brother...

'Hmm...'

That was bound to result in multiple suing.

But it was very tempting.

And besides, that's what lawyers were for right...?

His ears suddenly pricked up as he heard laughter as Inuyasha easily won the contest, a gulp faster than Mirouku. The race had been to see who could drink five bottle of Kirin Ichiban— a very popular and high quality beer. He lifted a brow and stared. It was definitely times like these when lawsuits were completely worth it.

Sesshoumaru sighed something that was regrettably becoming more common with each passing day and took a seat on the couch. The only seat open however, was unfortunately next to Kagome.

Sango shook her head, "You guys really are barbaric."

Kagome grinned, moving over a bit to make space "Let the guys live a little Sango. As long as were not in public, I'm sure it's fine."

Sango shrugged and mumbled, "Public or not, it's still a bit inhuman."

She laughed ignoring the look Sesshoumaru gave her. Inuyasha grinned toothily suddenly respecting the girl, "Ya know Higurashi? You're alright."

He tossed her a drink, which she caught in surprise, "Join the fun."

Kagome squeaked and held the bottle away from her as if it was contaminated. "I'm under aged idiot!"

Inuyasha looked at her with confusion, "So?"

Kagome blushed aware of everyone's eyes on her, "I can't drink this." She rolled her eyes, "I actually respect the law."

Inuyasha scoffed and drawled, "I'm older than your grandma, kiddo, I can drink as much as I want." To prove his point he reached for a bottle of jizake and took a giant swig of the regional sake. He grinned lopsidedly.

Kagome sniffed, "Good for you old lady." Sango laughed.

Inuyasha choked and hoarsely screamed, "What was that!"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Old women such as yourself Inuyasha, should refrain from screaming, you might strain your self."

Kikyou gave a teasing smile to Inuyasha, "I would stick up for you, but a certain comment you made earlier made me rethink it."

Mirouku squished in between Kagome and Sango on the stretched couch, he did not dare even go near Kikyou for fear of losing his hands, thanks for a very protective Inuyasha. He put his arms around the two girls, his arms conspicuously dropping an inch every few seconds, "Come on, girls. These bottles are practically covered with your names on it."

Sango sighed gritting her teeth together, stiffing every time felt his hand move. "I'll take _one_. That is, only if you remove your hand."

She smirked, either way she was getting the better end of the deal.

"Of course, my dearest Sango."

Mirouku stood grinning like the Cheshire cat as he took her hand and led her to one of the bags that Mirouku kept explaining was 'calling out to her', Kagome laughed at the raising blush on the woman's face, and got up to turn on a radio, not wanting to be there in the time Mirouku's hands started to stroke anything— as they tended to do.

Kagome grinned, as she heard, "You sick perverted manager! Argh! When will you learn to keep your hands to yourself!"

'So maybe this won't be so bad.'

Sesshoumaru however was thinking quite the opposite.

**(TSUKI)**

Sesshoumaru snorted, "What happened to being 'under aged'?"

Kagome blinked, her face flushed, as she slurred, "W-what are you talking about, S-sessma...Sesshou...Sesshoumaru. I-I'm fort... f-forty nine! Hundred!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with amusement. They had been locked down there for two hours and after two hours, at least forty different drinks had been guzzled. "I'm sure."

Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder, "Y-you know," she hiccupped, "You're so, _so_ prettyful..."

Sesshoumaru smirked. This was going to be a fun way to blackmail the girl when she was sober.

Sango laughed hiccupping every once and awhile, "I think Kagome-chan has a little crush on our Sesame...Sessh- Sesshymaru!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at more the name than the accusation. Could no one say his name properly anymore? He had heard a few hundred versions within the last ten minutes.

Kikyou 'ooh'ed before singing her own version of "Kagome and Sesshoumaru sitting in a tree" that she gave us on after five minutes of trying to get it right. Kagome blushed crimson though it was hardly noticed seeing as how her face had a read tint to it from the amount of Kirin light she had guzzled, "I do not!" Sesshoumaru lifted a brow feeling another foreign emotion stir.

He frowned deeper as he deciphered it. 'Disappointment?' Sesshoumaru shook his head and scoffed. He had had a good share of drinks so maybe it was finally catching up to him.

He knew deep down that the excuse was a poor one. It would take more than a few to start to affect him. He was a youkai after all. The same however did not apply to Inuyasha- him being half human, made him more susceptible to the alcohol in the drinks...

Inuyasha turned his head from his arm wrestling contest with Sango, "Yeah, No one could like that ass!" He laughed his words an incoherent jumble of words. "I said—I said 'ass'!"

Kikyou and Mirouku laughed as if what he had said was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Kagome took a grumbling swig of Doppo's popular creamy dunkel she held, "And Sango-chan. Y-you're the one to talk. You like Mirouku clear as day." She grinned triumphantly. Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Your quip is a few minutes over due, you know." Kagome gave him a playful punch on the arm, "Whatever Lord Pack Rat."

Sango during this time had flamed up as Mirouku gave her a perverted glance, "Is that so, Sango?"

Inuyasha grinned and got Sango's hand down onto the table. He jumped up and did a victory dance with Kikyou, twirling the girl who had long lost the sophisticated demeanor and was now acting like a splitting image of Sango.

Sango blushed and a small glint entered her dazed, somewhat unfocused eyes; embarrassment adding to her pretty blush. She looked down at Mirouku.

Mirouku drunken response was interrupted by a squeal from Kikyou as she fell into Inuyasha's arms in bouts of laughter, "I'm so dizzy!"

Sango held her head, rising to only stumble over to Mirouku, "My head is practically spinning, too Kikyou-chan."

Sango fell right smack on to Mirouku; his attention suddenly jerked from its previous attraction at keeping his head from dropping solidly to the ground. He 'oofed' as Sango dropped into his lap. "I say we dance and chug! Who's with me?"

Inuyasha practically tripping over his own feet grinned, "Me!"

Turned a light shade of green, up swaying side to side in her hazy state, "Seshm...I don't feel so well."

Sesshoumaru cringed. Was it possible for there to be an extra layer of hell that he did not know about and had just stepped into to?

Apparently...

Griping the girl tightly in his hold, he brought her to a far end of the basement where the bath room was. He pushed the door in to open the well sized room.

He gave her a pointed look and Kagome blinked, clutching his arm. She looked up at him wide eyed. "Its dark in there...Come with me."

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose. Even half passed out the group managed to annoy him.

Stalking past her, he went in a flicked on a light. He gave her a pointed look and she skipped in closing the door behind her, "Momma always said..." She trailed off and blinked, "Well I'm not sure what she said, but she said something."

"Hn." He looked her over. Half lidded eyes covered partially clouded brown eyes. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink and her face held a green-ish tint if you looked closely. With a groan she slid down again the door.

"What's your momma like?" slurred and low her voice as the random question echoed throughout the room.

To say the least, Sesshoumaru had not expected the question, out of habit his eyes hardened and his face reverted to its schooled staid façade. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know anything about you or your family or anything," she gave a helpless shrug, "But I really want to know." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes wondering why he was humoring her and had been for the past week. If it was anyone else they would have died dozens of times; all slow and painful.

Was he really getting soft in his old age?

"Understandable, but some things do not always concern you. Now remove your self from the door."

Kagome shook her head, wincing as the room spun. She closed her eyes shut, "Please?"

Sesshoumaru gave into the urge to sigh and took a seat across from her on the floor, thinking of the best way to answer her question as quickly as possibly but with enough information that she would drop the subject.

"Mother always seemed to put others before her self. She held unmatchable beauty and grace and pampered every creature she came across. Above all else she was strong mentally and physically; a worthy match for even my father. She was imprisoned by an enemy of my father's who cowardly wanted to use her for an exchange of a very dangerous jewel." Without deter he continued, "She ended up sacrificing her life."

"I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru just gave a curt nod. Of what Kagome's mind could not process.

After a moment, Kagome smiled one that was sad and wistful, "Do you miss her?"

Without faltering Sesshoumaru gave truthful answer, his head turned to look at a drip from the sink faucet. "I have had time to get over the loss."

Without warning, small arms, wrapped around him. The small girl had moved to his lap and she leaned her head on his shoulder, "But all the same, I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru just nodded his body unconsciously relaxing.

Kagome continued her barrage of questions as her small hands made their way to his silky silver locks.

"Why did you do all this for me?"

Sesshoumaru just heaved his shoulders a bit, "Not every thing needs a reason." He smirked knowing the cryptic answer would get her angered.

He had not expected however the soft breaths that indicated near sleep. Sesshoumaru raised a brow, and Kagome looked at him, unfocused eyes meeting softened but somewhat guarded golden eyes.

They kept their gaze for what seemed like an eternity.

Kagome smiled at him and reached up to kiss his cheek, her hand tracing the stripes that adorned his immaculate skin, "What ever your reasons are, I can't thank you enough."

Drowsy, she randomly declared, "And you know what, I think I really like you...But don't tell Sesshoumaru, because it's a secret."

Sesshoumaru stared at the raven haired girl that snuggled against him 'What is she stirring with in me?'

Emotions. Un-nameable emotions that Sesshoumaru had spent many an hour trying to decipher. She was a scrawny, defenseless human girl whom he could easily kill— anyone could easily kill her.

For some reason that unnerved him. She was now a sudden weakness.

_Naraku. _Sesshoumaru growled lowly, feeling a sudden wave of possessiveness.

She squirmed in his arms at the noise until she was in a cradle position in his arms. She let out a satisfied sigh. Her flushed face shown with complete contentment and her very person radiated innocence.

_I think I really like you. _

For certain, Sesshoumaru respected the girl's fiery attitude, her kindness, and the way she could be read like an open book. The way her emotions never were in check. He valued her treatment of Rin and personality he most certainly enjoyed her company, her clumsy ways, and her wise cracks.

He gave low chuckle at her words, repeating his words from earlier that morning, "You truly are a mystery..." He did not notice himself drift comfortable off to a dreamless sleep nor did he notice his clawed hand gently stroke the mystifying girl's untamed hair.

_And I like you more than I would like to admit._

**(TSUKI)**

Kagome awoke no more than an hour later, with a pounding head and the strongest urge to vomit.

Groaning against the bright white light of the bathroom she spotted a toilet and jumped towards the porcelain God send.

Someone stirred beneath her but she took no note as she heaved up what ever was in her stomach. She heard a small chuckle behind her.

Kagome heaved, "Does my uncomfort-" she coughed, "uncomfortable state amuse you?"

Sesshoumaru smirked despite his nostril's private hell at the strong wave f the scent of vomit and grabbed the roll of toilet paper as Kagome rinsed her mouth of the bitter bile and flushed the toilet. He ripped of a generous portion and folded it.

He handed the folded tissue to her, which she gratefully took. She fell into him still somewhat under the affects of whatever she had drank that afternoon, "What happened? Did I get hit by a truck?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "It was more that you just drank about five bottles of beer."

Kagome groaned, "Momma would be very proud," she sighed sarcastically then groaned, "Remind me to castrate Inuyasha and Mirouku for this ever lovely feeling."

Sesshoumaru actually smiled a ghost of a smile but a smile no less as he opened the door for her and led her out of the room. "So, Sesshoumaru, what exactly happened? Why were we in the bath—?"

Her question was interrupted by a burst of laughter on her part.

They found the room deprived of conscious people. In very awkward positions.

Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome who was laughing insanely. Kikyou was half on the couch and half on the floor, her legs held loosely by Inuyasha as he slept with a bottle of Kirin in his mouth.

Sango was sprawled on the floor next to Mirouku who looked as if he had fallen over onto Sango.

Kagome grinned, "I'd hate to see Sango's reaction when she wakes up."

A chuckle rumbled in Sesshoumaru's throat, and Kagome stared at him in surprise. Smiling softly, Kagome kept his gaze for some time, ignoring the pounding of her head.

Suddenly she paled, "Wait, I'm drunk! What the hell did I say, Sesshoumaru!"

**(TSUKI)**

A.N. I am so sorry I could not add anymore fluff to this, so this chapter was very disappointing. I got some really upsetting news and I just was not in too good of a mood to write and so rushed the second half of this. Responses will me in next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.** Mikazuki here with Chapter Fourteen of Delightfully Disastrous. Thanks for the reviews! This Chapter was less rushed than the last and hopefully much longer. Reviewer Responses will be at the end of the Chapter.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime and undoubtedly never will.

**Summary:** Who knew that all you had to do to become famous was drown?

**(TSUKI)**

**Delightfully Disastrous**

**(TSUKI)**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**(TSUKI)**

_The Shikkon no Tama known as the jewel of four souls was an incredibly unforgettable and very interesting aspect of Japanese History. _

_The souls can be broken down into Arami tama, nikimi tama, fushigi tama, and sakimi tama. The four are parts of the spirit and the heart that together become one and filled with good. Arami tama represents courage, Nikimi tama- friendship, Fushigi- wisdom and Sakimi tama- love. _

_The story of the Shikkon no Tama begins with and ends with a great priestess named Midoriko. She held the ability to purify the souls of demons, something not many could do and something that made her distinguished in history. Midoriko was, as known legends had stated, an extremely powerful miko- undoubtedly the most powerful miko known, and yet she feared demons would come after her to attempt to kill her for that reason. _

_In the end, demons- numerous smaller youkai merged as one to finally try and seek her out and so they forced Midoriko to fight for a long seven days and seven nights. When her strength was about to run out for a demon had stuck its fangs in her, she reached inside her self to seek inner strength from her soul, seizing and imprisoning both herself and the demons that had sought her life. The demon's had not been purified. _

_It was her soul that turned into the Shikkon no tama. It emerged from her body as the coveted and powerful jewel. It was said and believed that still inside the sacred jewel, a war wages. That Miroriko and the demons' souls are still in battle, and will be until the Shikkon no tama is purified by a miko with pure hearted intentions and then rest will be gained on their parts. As the scrolls state, who ever is the beholder of the jewel can turn it either evil or turn it pure, but any human of demon. The jewel therefore in all right is considered to be both good and bad._

_After many long years, the jewel found itself in the hands of the mighty Inu Taisho, the Inu youkai lord of the Western Lands. It came under his owner ship when the young miko Fruharimi- a young miko, who had held the jewel in her possession had come to the taiyoukai, to ask him to keep in his protection the jewel for no one dared to cross the youkai and face his strength._

_A treaty was drawn between the he and the miko. She and her people would uproot and build their village in the Western Lands so as the jewel could be under guard, and what Inu- Taisho received in return— scrolls never mentioned._

_The Taisho clan were also known to be able to construct almost impenetrable barrier that was passed down from heir to heir Inu Taisho was no different and so inherited the ability to control and keep the heirloom barrier. _

_Unless passed down, the rose will wilt. It lives only for protecting and lives only for the descendents of the inu clan._

_And so thus a barrier was called upon over the scared jewel and it was kept in the originally in a shrine in the village until deceit filled the land and forced out betrayal and death. Afterwards it was thought better to keep in deceased first mate's gardens in the center of a silver petal-ed rose. The gardens had been where the rose had previously resided before being called up to guard the jewel. The silver and one of its kind rose that the barrier would only surround was the same flower that had been passed down for years. _

_But now, the traditional barrier had a ward:_

_The Shikkon no tama._

(TSUKI)

Kagome felt a few beads of sweat line her forehead, her mind was still under a hazy spell from the intoxicating bottles and bottles of liquor she guzzled but it was slowly easing away, thanks to the Advil she had taken. Thanks to her current situation, she was exasperated beyond belief.

Rubbing her eyes to stop the rapid and wild spinning of her head, she sighed, "How is it that I get myself in the damned situations."

She received no answer— not that she was expecting one mind you.

She stole a glance at a window that she had opened to let the pleasant and refreshing ocean breeze wash in the room.

'We _are_ up pretty high... but there is a pretty good chance that I'll survive the drop... I think.'

She stroked her chin in thought calculating a bit.

A loud outburst from her messy room shook her from her thoughts and back to the matter at hand and the reason for her current and second entrapment for the day came rushing back with a vengeance.

Plopping down on the floor, which was covered partially with her clothes she rolled her eyes at the two other people whom she was everly so lucky enough to get trapped with. Both of which present company were engaged in a very loud and very insulting verbal fight.

About an hour or so before hand, Kagome and Sesshoumaru had stood in the center of drunken, sprawled out, and unconscious, bodies, and all those presently stated were still stuck down in the basement with the hellish door that refused to open from the inside.

The two settled down on the couch, it being the only comfortable to the rest and Kagome decided to try and strike up some conversation. Kagome sighed. One looked at the present company told her that that would be harder than she had hoped.

"Soo... They're out cold?" That thought alone made her wish that she had a permanent marker..

"Hn..."

"Do you think that they will wake up anytime soon?"

"Hn..."

"And we're still locked down here?"

"Hn."

"Can you say anything other than 'Hn'?"

"Hm."

"Now that's just being a smart ass." She 'hmph!' ed, disdainfully and conversation dwindled until she reattempted to start it.

"And you still won't tell me what I said while under?"

"No."

Kagome frowned, "And why ever not thy stuck up greatness?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "If I tell you, then I cannot use the fact that you do not know what you did as blackmail." Kagome paled, the idea not having crossed her mind, "You wouldn't!"

"How can you be so sure?" That darned smirk! So cocky and arrogant. Kagome lunged at Sesshoumaru and grabbed his shirt, "What. Did. I. Say?"

A moan sounded from somewhere in the room, "Would you shut up? My head is killing me! And you're making it worse."

Kagome raised a brow at Sango who grumbling moved to snuggle against Mirouku as if he were some teddy bear. Kagome stifled a laugh, "I'd expect that grumbling from Inuyasha and not her you know."

Sesshoumaru gave a wry chuckle, "Inuyasha drinks till the point of passing out so often that he is no doubt immune from hangovers, so I would not." Kagome's vision swayed her head deciding then to spin, "Lucky. Hangover free is the way to be," she said reciting an ad from the newest hangover killer, 'Hangover Killerr' which if you asked her was completely uncreative...

A pregnant silence commenced and Kagome coughed, fiddling with the materials of his shirt "Soo... Got anymore Kirin?"

Sesshoumaru hit her with a throw her pillow much to Kagome's surprise, "Hey! It was a simple question."

"As long as you're in this house, you will refrain from touching anything that contains even a hint of alcohol." He almost shuddered at having another hammered Kagome situation.

There had actually been one point that afternoon in where she fell off the couch, claiming she could fly, and spilled a bottle of whatever she was drinking on her shirt.

Kagome huffed and got off of him, "Yes, _mother_."

A banging sounded upstairs and the faint yelling of "Your Kidding" reached the basement stirring the sleeping people encased in the room. Heck, the volume of the tatter upstairs could possibly wake the dead.

Kikyou grunted her voice soft and menacing as she was forced to regain conciousness, "Inuyasha, remind me never to drink with you or that darned manager of yours. I feel like someone is hammering at my head not to mention that that _stupid_ banging is going to make me lose my mind...or vomit."

Inuyasha just wrapped an arm around her shoulder and chuckled, "You say that every time." He referred to the comment about the drinking. The throwing up comment made him put a bit of a distance between him and the woman.

Kikyou gave him a half hearted glare, "I definitely mean it this time." Sango a small distance from them tried to sit up and pulled out of her current entanglement with Mirouku, "I bet my liver is probably gone from how much of that stuff I had...guzzled?"

She suddenly gasped her eyes abnormally wide as something grazed across her chest and she stifled a scream, _current entanglement with Mirouku..._ Her only thoughts were that he had taken advantage of her drunken state. "You sick little pervert!"

First she made sure that her clothes were all on before rolling out of his loose grasp and then angrily thwacked the unsuspecting man on the head once she noticed how close he was. Poor Mirouku, Kagome snickered in spite of the ranging headache she had.

Inuyasha outright chortled, while Sesshoumaru just shook his head, the thoughts to melt down the door still alive and well. In fact, he had even come up with the lawyer he would enlist...

Mirouku cried out, "Ow! What was that for, Sango?" The three girls groaned holding their heads simultaneously, Sango voicing the hung over victim's thoughts. "You guys are so loud!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and asked sarcastically, "Would you like for everyone to stop breathing?"

Kikyou nodded weakly, "That'd certainly help, even that makes my head throb."

The banging they previously heard got louder as the basement door swung open, "Who's down there?"

Three groans sounded at the noise and Ayame, looking extremely angry, scrambled down the stairs, she looked a bit surprised to see them all down there. Her hair was up in pig tails that seemed to make her look a lot younger. She was dressed in a red shirt that accented her hair and a white shirt a fresh picked flower in her hair. "What the hell are you guys doing down here making such a racket?"

Kikyou groaned and muttered bitterly, "I hardly think that it is _us_ making the clamor." Ayame looked around at the bottles that littered the floor with distaste. "You guys better make sure this is all cleaned up before Sesshoumaru-sama finds out how much of a mess you five made."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and Ayame blushed, "Oh! Sesshoumaru-sama, sorry, I guess I didn't see you there."

Ayame sighed; she had been so preoccupied lately and her usually sharp mind was dulling, and she seemed to be blushing from embarrassment more than she ever thought possible. Suddenly she remembered something and bolted for the door, making sure it stayed open, "This is the basement! Why didn't anyone say anything?"

She herded everyone upstairs, "There is no way in this life time that I want to get stuck down there."

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah it's pretty harsh. Almost died because of those four monsters you call woman."

Kagome and Kikyou gave Inuyasha a strange look, and began counting how many women were present and Sango furrowed her brows together, "Last time I counted Inuyasha, there were only three of us girls." The two other girls added their agreement holding up the fruits of their counting on their fingers.

Inuyasha shrugged at winked at the three females that trailed behind him, "I dunno. I'm kinda having my doubts about Mirouku over there."

Mirouku sputtered, and Sango pretended to gasp, "And he doesn't even try to deny it!"

Save Sesshoumaru, Ayame and the butt of the joke, every one laughed, then the three girls held their throbbing skulls.

Ayame slumped into a chair in the kitchen. Kaede was serving coffee for them and a light meat and vegetable filled soup. "So how long have you all been stuck down here?"

Sesshoumaru sniffed, "Too long, if you ask me."

Inuyasha frowned and stretched his arms behind his head. He kept the stretch as he snapped. "Well no one asked you, Sesshoumaru. You shouldn't go thinkin that the world revolves around you."

Insert a dark glare from Sesshoumaru and a hugely exasperated sigh from Mirouku.

Kikyou eagerly took a cup of the black liquid wanting to be rid of the after taste of what she had drank and sipped it, with a cringe, and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm really not a coffee person, I suppose, but thank you all the same Kaede-sama." Inuyasha smiled distractedly having noted Ayame looking over with disdain at Kagome every now and then.

Sesshoumaru excused himself without reason not that that was too much of a surprise. He left everyone to their thoughts. The departing youkai had only one thing on his mind...or rather a few dozen things: Take a shower, Find out exactly why he was forced to waste a few hours of his life, though something inside him said it was anything _but _a waste, in the basement, make a few calls, check things over, made sure that the article in Kokoi was going out, and a few other things.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the chattering room, "Oi Kagome, could I speak with you for a moment? Alone?" He ignored the inquisitive glances sent his way.

Mirouku raised his dark brows, and a sly grin adorned his face, "Alone, Inuyasha? OoOh sounds like you have something naughty in mind..."

Sango went to hit him, but Kikyou beat him to the chase and whacked him upside the head, "Stop being such a pervert, Mirouku!"

Sango laughed, as she reached for a refill on her coffee. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

Inuyasha however rolled his eyes, "Mirouku, seriously, get your head out of the gutter and get some help. I know this really great psychologist. He did wonders for this guy I know who used to think that he was a bird—"

Kagome grunted, "I thought you wanted to talk..."

Inuyasha blushed, "Ah, right...come on." He led her outside of the kitchen and into the deserted living room.

Ayame's heated gaze never left Kagome's person as they made their way out.

Kagome once they were in the room gave him an apprehensive look. "So what's up Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked at her worriedly, "What's going on with you and Ayame?"

The girl coked her head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean?" Her question was met with a helpless shrug, "I don't know, but she seems to have it out for you and," he blushed lightly, "and I'm...worried. But don't let think that means were all buddy- buddy though."

Kagome smiled softly. Without realizing it, she had grown on Inuyasha, no doubt about it, though he would never admit to it.

And she was right. Her bubbly attitude and inconstant behavior had made her a somewhat of a friend to Inuyasha and everyone knew how protective he could get when it came to friends and ...even family. She smiled, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Thanks Inuyasha, but don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will turn out fine in the end."

Inuyasha sighed then gave her a lopsided grin, "If you say so, but still...just be careful. I have this feeling that something bad is coming up."

Kagome grinned, "It's more familiarly known as, 'Pre- Alcohol induced vomiting,' or in short P.A.I.V."

Inuyasha chuckled, but before he could say anything, Kagome pushed him back into the kitchen, and was about to follow, but Ayame's voice interrupted, "Wow, Higurashi, trying to ruin Kikyou's relationship too? Wasn't mine enough for you?"

Kagome spun around and turned to meet an angered wolf demoness, who had made her way behind Kagome. She rubbed her temples. "You have got to be kidding me Ayame. What is your problem?"

The fiery head woman bristled with rage, her pent up her hurt. "You are! You had no right!"

With that she made the move to lunge at Kagome, who caught her clawed hands thanking every god she knew for the fact that her dad had made her play softball.

Catching was now as regular to her as breathing.

Shaking her head from the thoughts she focused on the now growling girl that was wildly throwing her capture arms, her claws every once and a while placing a thin knick on her already marred skin that still had yet to fully recover from the incident earlier that week. Kagome gave a fierce hiss, not knowing how long she could hold up against some one like her. "Ayame! Stop it!"

With a vicious growl, the red head fell in sobs into Kagome's un-expecting arms, choosing instead of clawing to start beating relatively lightly by the area near her shoulders in frustration. The added weight caused the college student to fall on her rear, while she did her best to calm the ookami who had fallen with her. Her head was killing her. She almost whimpered from her intensity of her headache, but she had more important things to do.

Such as get some answers. "Shh.. It's okay, Ayame, let it out." The once hysterical sobs waned, "Now please— talk to me. I didn't try to steal anyone or anything like that. Why do you think I am?"

A hiccup sounded in the room as the crying cleared. Kaede made her way outside the kitchen, telling the group inside the room to stay put and grabbing a cup of tea. "He looks at you the way he did me, you know. He doesn't even want to remember his promise." That did not answer her question, but it shed a bit of light did explain why Ayame was so bent on hating her. She still needed more answers though.

"Kouga?"

"The one and only." She gave a bitter laugh and Kagome sighed, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sounds. "Wait here, Ayame, I need to do something, before you continue. Can you wait a few minutes for me and then we can resume this chat?"

Ayame shrugged and cast hooded eyes over to the other girl. She was the very same girl that Ayame had vowed to hate because she kept telling herself that she had taken her Kouga away.

Ayame sighed.

'She just makes it so damn impossible to have anything against her.'

But in all honesty, Ayame had no right to blame Kagome for losing, Kouga no matter how many times she claimed to herself that she did. She knew it was no one's fault but her own, but ...it was always just easier to blame someone else.

Her emerald eyes followed the Kagome as she trudged upstairs until the young woman was out of view.

Kagome had needed to talk to Sesshoumaru. "But first things first, I seriously need to brush my teeth." She frowned, as she scrambled to brush her teeth. The bitter after taste of bile was anything but pleasant and not something she like tasting if she could help it. With that task done, her teeth brushed, and her breath minty fresh, she briskly walked to Sesshoumaru's room. Without bothering to stop to knock, she rushed into his bed room, "Sesshoumaru I have something to ask you—OH MY GOD!"

She turned the dark color of a cherry, and threw her hands to cover her eyes. Sesshoumaru had just exited the bathroom that was connected to his bed room.

His only coverage:

-A towel that was draped loosely around his waist. An extremely toned and perfectly chiseled body had been a wonderful greeting, Kagome cursed her luck or rather lack of. The image of his body and perfect wash board stomach would be forever engraved in her mind. Sesshoumaru did not look too happy to see her, but what person would if someone just walked in on them half naked. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

Kagome if possible blushed even deeper, and sputtered, "Well yeah, but I didn't think— I mean um... Next time maybe you should lock your doors!" He in spite of himself smirked at her discomfort.

She peeked out from her hand much to Sesshoumaru's amusement, "And cover your self up...Well technically you _are_ kinda covered, but put on some damned clothes!" Sesshoumaru snorted, "And I assume you would like a front row seat to see me without clothing?"

Kagome was turning a mix of purple and red, "No!"

"Then perhaps you'd like to give me some privacy while I dress?" He gave a pointed glance to the door.

"But I need you now! This can't wait!"

Sesshoumaru lifted a delicate brow and Kagome wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and stay there until her face would be able to return to its proper coloring— which would probably be, at this rate, in the next few years.

That had sounded anything, _**anything** _but right. Her arms moved to flail out in dismissal of the innuendo she had so blindly made. One look at his face told her that he had assumed the worst. Her blush increased as she screamed, "GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER SESSHOUMARU!"

She avoided looking at him for a few obvious reasons and said haughtily, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I was _not_ thinking anything along those lines, when I said that buddy." 'In fact I wasn't even thinking anything out at all since this afternoon's drink fest,' she mused randomly.

Sesshoumaru gave a roll of his eyes, "Well then I do hope you are going to allow me to change soon, I do not have time in my schedule to ward off a rapist."

Kagome blushed, her face was now a color only Crayola could name, and sighed. "Rapist? As if! You can keep dreaming, because I just need to use your phone and need permission to allow Kouga into the villa ...and a key to my room." She counted off the points in her head making sure she got all the things she needed asked for.

Sesshoumaru gave her a blank look, "And that is your reason for barging into my room?"

Kagome nodded profusely as if he was missing some big picture, "Yes, because he and Ayame, they really need to settle something out before Ayame decides to go ballistic on me again." Kagome winced as she soon as the muttered slip left her lips. She had really not meant at all to say that.

'I am really not thinking today...'

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Again?" His gaze hardened as it fell upon the numerous though small cuts, obviously made by the wolf's claws.

It was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes, "I don't have time for this Sesshoumaru. Permission granted?"

He gave a curt nod and distractedly gave an uninterested "Hn," as the youkai made a mental note to check on the injuries later. Kagome was actually a bit surprised that Sesshoumaru was letting her invite Kouga over. She was oblivious to how distracted he was and took the permission being granted as an act of biting down his ego...

Kagome held out her hand expectantly, still not looking at him and instead gazing at the wall.

Sesshoumaru at the gesture went over to a neat pile of discarded clothing that lay on his bed. He reached into the pocket of the pants laying there and pulled out the sleek phone she had gotten so used to using. He then went to a drawer and in no time produced a silvery key from the wooden desk.

Kagome smiled as she took both objects and forgetting Sesshoumaru's current stare of undress hugged him. "Thanks so much Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru drawled, "You seem to be forgetting something..."

Kagome looked up at confused, "Forgetting something?" she repeated slowly, "Like what?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and Kagome realized that she hugging him... when all he was wearing was a towel. Her eyes were wide as she moved back and her face instantly flamed up from embarrassment. Kagome let out a frustrated groan. "I've embarrassed myself more in these five minutes than I have in a year of my life." She threw her hands up, and stomped out of the room, "I might as well quit while I at least have _some _dignity left."

**(TSUKI)**

Twenty minutes after her mortifying situation and two Advil liquid gels later, Kagome found her self in an even worse one. She had called Kouga and basically yelled at him to get over to Sesshoumaru's villa and meet her in her room.

And when he arrived, he had spent a few minutes suspiciously asking why she smelled of liquor and she had to make up a story about Mirouku spilling something on her blouse and how she had not had the chance to change.

The amber colored stain on her shirt that ran down the center on her shirt assisted the consistency of the story, but it would have helped if she remembered exactly how she got it. She vaguely remembered something about falling off a couch with a bottle but that was it...So at least there was some sort of truth behind her words.

But the point was, Kouga ended up buying the story and since he could smell no traces of alcohol on her breath, he was relieved.

He would have gone ballistic if he found out that Sesshoumaru had left his under aged woman drink.

Relief however was short lived by the visit by a certain red head to the room.

With the help of Kaede Kagome had had Ayame brought to her room. The red headed wolf had seemed to have calmed down a bit from her prior upset.

The calm she had gained was completely eradicated when she saw Kouga in the bed room. So in result, Kagome had had to result to locking the door to her room. It was a just in case scenario that had made her ask for the key and now she was thankful she had.

Her gratitude to who ever made her think of getting the key was short lived when Ayame, to Kagome's surprise, decided to tackle her for the key claiming that she could not face Kouga. The aforementioned wolf had tried to help Kagome and to sum up fifteen minutes of a three person brawl: the key was now resting in the toilet...

Why it chose to fly and land in the toilet and why the connected bathroom door had to be so conveniently open? She had no other idea, than it was all part of some sick plan that was meant to torment her for stealing that stick of gum when she was but only five years old.

Kouga after they spent some time staring after the key had immediately sent a frown at Ayame, but other wise he did not say anything to her or make any indication that he noticed her presence. Kagome faked a cheerful smile trying to ease the thick tension, "Soo... Who wants to go key fishing?"

Kouga chuckled becoming once more the amiable person she knew, "I don't think you'll get too many offers on that requests, Kagome."

Kagome clasped her hands together, her head protesting no longer protesting the slightest noises, thanks to the fast acting Advil, "It was worth a try I suppose." Still with a smile plastered on her face, she continued. "So then, let's get to work." She turned to the female youkai. "Ayame, would you care to tell me what's going on between you and Kouga?"

Ayame shrugged slowly, "Honestly, no."

"Jeeze Ayame, were you always this much of a bi—?" Ayame growled, "If you finish that sentence, I swear to you, that I will make it so that you will never be able to have pups. I was only answering a question!" And thus the bickering began.

That is where we found our dear Kagome, plopped down on the carpeted floor after a few minutes of being forced to hear the two yell at each other. 'This needs to stop.' She called out, hoping to get their attention. "Guys."

Ayame crossed her arms, the two either not hearing Kagome or just ignoring her, "Well it's not my fault you're a two timing little—"

"Don't even start anything Ayame we all know that you have no right to talk—"

"Says who!"

"Guys!"

"Says, me! This is all you're fault anywa—"

"How dare you even think to place the blame on me? I can't believe—"

"I'm just giving credit where credit is due, so stop you're—"

"Shut the hell up!"

Two heads turned towards the steaming woman. She calmly took in a breath and let it out. "One of you, please just start from the top."

Ayame sighed and without looking at Kouga, she related the tale. Not in too much detail. Not including her thoughts, just what she felt Kagome needed to know.

_Ayame hugged the arm of the youkai next to her. Kouga. She had been going out with the ookami demon who for months on end. "Kouga-chan, can you believe we're finally graduating?"_

_Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears for all different reasons. "After next year, its college...I wonder what it will be like..." The rules of school did not apply to most youkai because of their prolonged life spans. They were allowed to skip a year or two off from when humans were designated to be in a certain level._

_It was one of the few perks that came with the way they aged. _

_Kouga shrugged, "At least we'll be facing it together, right?"_

_Ayame bit her bottom lip but then plastered a jovial smile on her face, feeling nothing of the sort. Kouga glanced at her actions curiously, but did not question her._

_That's what she loved about her Kouga. He never prodded or pushed her and respected when she felt the need to be left alone. She in return did the same. But somehow this was not one of the times when he should have respected her privacy. _

_But she felt guilty at what she had done behind his back and what he would soon find out, but she had at least had make the best of what she had for the time being._

"_Kouga can you promise me something?"_

_Kouga gave her a smile as they ended the speech before the diplomas would be handed out and applause sounded through out the auditorium, "Anything for you Ayame."_

_Ayame felt a tear trickle down her cheek, "Promise me that you'll always love me no matter what. And that you and Ginta and Hakkaku will stay the same. Always."_

_Her request was greeted with a chuckle and a clawed thumb was raised to gently wipe off her tears, "I promise Ayame. You know, I don't think I'll ever under stand you females. We're still going to see each other for the next five years. That we know for a fact. And the guys got accepted in the same school as we did so there are no worries."_

_A young moth demon dressed in the same silvery blue graduation robe and cap as the other hundred graduates walked past them and out onto the stage to receive his long awaited diploma, his name having been called._

_Ayame sighed, and another fake smile adorned her face, "You're right," she laughed one that sounded false to even her own ears, "Like always."_

_Ayame suddenly nudged her boyfriend, "That's your cue Kouga-kun." Ayame put on a real smile before said female turned to hug her companion the affectionate action that he accompanied with a quick peck before he was playfully nudged by Ayame out from behind the stage curtains. _

_When it came Ayame's turn to get her diploma, her stomach churned. She had specifically been told that she would go last because of the 'surprise' they were going to unravel to the audience. The headmaster looked at her with a bright smile as she came out and with a loud clear voice the headmaster Shiori-sama, a bat hanyou, had placed an arm around the young woman. Ayame's eyes met were drawn to the cold cobalt eyes that belonged to her grandfather, before she ripped them away to focus on something else._

"_As many of you may know, Ayame-san here has proven her self to be the best and brightest of this graduating group." There never was any beating around the bush with the headmaster so she just got right to the point that she was trying to make._

_She waited for the applause to die down before continuing. "Well it would seem that Tokyo was not the only one interested in dear girl."_

_Curious murmurs rose in the crows. _

"_Ayame Toroshi-san has been given a full two year scholarship to one of the most prestigious colleges in the United States- Harvard!"_

_A thunderous applause sounded in the area and someone shouted "Is she taking the offer." Ayame winced when she noted that it was Ginta's voice._

_Shiori-sama looked over at her still all prided smiles, "I asked her the very same when the news was received and she said she would announce it today. So Toroshi-san, will you be taking the offer?" _

_Ayame smiled stiffly as all the attention was brought to her, she caught Kouga's gaze and without looking away from him, she smiled another of her artificial smiles, "Of course I am Headmaster, why wouldn't I?" She was hoping with a passion that Kouga would see that she did not make the choice herself. That she wanted to throw the offer to Harvard back in their faces._

_Ayame she was not sure if it was visible, but she had winced as soon as she had said those words. Kouga's ice blue eyes widened with shock before hardening. _

_But here was nothing she could do. If it was up to her, she would have stayed with Kouga, but unfortunately not all things went her way, or were up to her to decide. _

_She would be back though. That at least she could say for certain. _

_A moment after she had said those words, the shock was gone from the crows, and replaced with applause and congratulations, but she did not care. Kouga was gone. She would have ran to him, but he would not have understand or listened for that matter. She had to do what she did. An almost blinding amount of tears ran down her face._

_But it still hurt. He had left her—_

Kouga crossed his arms his tone mocking as he interrupted the telling of the story. "I don't see why Ayame is making such a big deal out of everything and bringing up the past. I didn't do anything to her. Time freezes for no one. I moved on Ayame because you upped and left. Do yourself a favor and move on too."

To accent his point Kouga pulled an unsuspecting Kagome into an embrace. "I love Kagome now and not you."

A whimper came from her throat and without a word she left with a sickening splintering sound of her anguished exit and no time for any more talk on anyone's part.

Kagome winced, 'There go my days of locked doors.'

She pulled from Kouga's hold and acted on her first instinct which was to slap the male. "Do you just love seeing her like this? Is that it?"

Kouga looked stunned, "...No... But like I said, times changed. She strung me along then left me cold, I don't love her any more."

Kagome sighed and said softly, "That's a lie." She ran a hand threw her hair, and then hugged the man, "I'm sorry you're still hurt and I'm sorry I hit you. I just—"

The male just smiled softly, "Let me go home and think, Kagome. I have a headache that you wouldn't believe."

Kagome just laughed, "No I think it's pretty believable..." 'And or contagious...' Kouga rumpled her hair and sped out of her room before she could even thwack away his hand. She laughed; he was like the older brother she never had... 'I just wish he could understand that. I could never...'

She let out a cry of frustration, "Screw thinking... I need a shower!"

**(TSUKI)**

Inuyasha sniffed the air lightly, and without even needing to look at the sky he knew there would be a heavy down pour in a matter of moments. He sniffed again for confirmation, and a grin lit his face. 'Smells like a thunder storm is definitely coming."

Inuyasha loved it when it thundered. He loved the scent of rain and the sound of the rain. That was something he would, of, course, never admit to anyone, however. But he truly found the rain utterly relaxing.

He was out on the sanded beach, watching the choppy waves while everyone showered. A recent accident in the kitchen that had resulted in coffee being splattered about was the reason for the showers. Inuyasha was exempt because with his sharp reflexes had been able to come out unscathed from the situation, and that plus the fact that he did not want to have to take another shower within the same hour. He had taken one shortly after Kagome had shooed him back into the kitchen.

Some one came to sit next to him in the sand. He turned slightly, "Oi, Higurashi."

She smiled settling herself in the cool sand, "Where is everybody?"

That was all she had to ask for him to start laughing, "They had an incident with the coffee and they went to take showers."

Kagome laughed, "Sounds fun. A shame I had to miss it."

Inuyasha grinned lopsidedly, "Yeah, it was hilarious. Too bad I didn't take pictures."

Kagome snickered, "You probably would have had the rest of that coffee down your shirt had you taken those pictures..."

With out warning, the sky chose then to begin to open up and drizzled on those below. Kagome shrieked and scrambled with calm Inuyasha back into the safely sheltered area of the villa.

Inuyasha wiped off a few droplets of rain, "Well at least it's just rain and no thun—"

A loud crash sounded in the back ground along with a flash of light and Kagome visibly flinched. "Heh, spoke too soon I suppose."

Inuyasha smirked. "What's the matter Higurashi, afraid of a little thunder and lightning?"

Kagome said nothing but spat her tongue out at him as they reached the kitchen.

They found Kaede there busy making few things. Ayame was no where to be seen, Kagome noted unhappily and so they just left with Kaede. They looked on at her some what hurried working with utmost inquisitiveness.

At the curious glances of Inuyasha and Kagome, she explained, "Should the power go out with this storm I would not want us to be caught unprepared. I am thankful those two got to the store before the rain hit," She looked at Inuyasha, "Even though, they did not buy enough food with real substance." She muttered more to herself but Inuyasha heard and suddenly held an air of complete innocence. He even went to the trouble to start whistling.

It was obvious who had made the shopping list besides Sango and Mirouku's 'to-do' list.

Kagome smiled not having noted what went on, and so oblivious to why Inuyasha was whistling. "Well then Kaede-sama we'll help you get things ready."

Inuyasha sputtered, "Is your brain broken or something, Kagome? How could you volunteer me? You can't expect me to actually ...cook!" He gave a shutter at the word.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "And why is that, Inuyasha?"

"Well...you know!"

"No, I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

"Feh! It's demeaning for a man to do a woman's job—"

Kagome hit me upside his head, "You're so sexist! Just for that we are _defiantly _helping Kaede-sama. Also because you said that bigoted comment, one day I'll make sure you spend the day gardening with my mother."

Inuyasha paled, "...No..."

Insert triumphant smirk on Kagome's part. "Yes!"

Kaede smiled softly though the smile was barely visible with her wrinkled face, "Well Inuyasha, if it is any consolation, I am baking cookies... and if I remember correctly, it is your and Sesshoumaru's favorite."

Kagome laughed at the 'child on Christmas Day' look that Inuyasha now adorned and asked, "What type of cookies are these?" Inuyasha beamed, "Only the bestest cookies ever: Chocolate Chip Walnut Cookies. Kaede-sama makes the greatest."

Kagome rolled her eyes at how Inuyasha could go from an ass to a suck up in mere milliseconds at the sound of cookies, but she did not comment. Instead she turned once again to Kaede.

"Is that all you're making?"

Kaede shook her head, "No, child. I have to make a few gallons of hot chocolate and I want the food on the stove to finish warming up." Kagome smiled, "I'll get on the hot cocoa."

"There are about three milk gallons in the fridge that I set aside for the hot chocolate. Ye can use those." Kagome nodded before going off to get the supplies she needed and put them on the island counter separate from the milk.

Inuyasha grinned and asked eagerly, "What can I do Kaede-sama? Please tell me it has something to do with the cookies..."

"Ye Inuyasha can go collect some firewood from the garage and light a fire in the living room. The weathermen say it will get a bit chilly tonight."

Inuyasha gaped incredulous, "But...can't I do something with the cookies? Like clean the bowl... or something?"

Kaede smiled, "Ye did say that women's work was demeaning. But since I am not so entirely cruel if ye get the fire wood, and I'll make a special batch of cookies for ye."

Before another word could be said, Inuyasha had bolted from the room with a god like speed to go off and do the task assigned. Kagome giggled. "Those must be really good cookies."

Kaede just gave a gentle shrug of her shoulders, "I suppose they are, if even Sesshoumaru-sama finds them irresistible." Kagome set down the three gallons and with Kaede's help found a large pot that she quickly set on the stove. Adding the needed ingredients, she just left it on high heat waiting for it to heat up. She got s bowl of whipped cream dusted with cinnamon and a pinch of sugar and a twin bowl filled to the rim with miniature marshmallows, and stacks of plastic cups along with piles of paper plates were brought out.

It would seem as if Inuyasha had seriously been prepared for a power outage of some sort. Or at least hoping for one, her assumptions were confirmed when she found that a box of candles brought out courtesy of Inuyasha.

Kagome suddenly thought back to the previous conversation and replayed it in her mind. She almost laughed aloud. It was hard to imagine _the _Sesshoumaru with a favorite cookie, especially one that he found irresistible. What her mind did come up with made her shudder with silent laughter.

The only thing that came to mind was an over weight Sesshoumaru hiding in the pantry hunched over a bowl of cookies stuffing him self greedily with the baked goods.

She just grinned, her hand covering up any sounds of laughter. The actions went missed by Kaede as she bent over to retrieve the batch of cookies in the oven, oven mitts adorning her aged hands.

The large cookie tray was set aside and a second tray, one a moment later, joined it.

Checking on the heating milk, Kagome popped a marshmallow in her mouth before stirring the pallid colored milk.

Kaede gave Kagome a smile, "Would you care for a cookie, child?"

Kagome looked at the freshly removed baked goods wistfully. They smelled great, "I'd love one, but won't it be too hot to eat now?"

Kaede went to the fridge and pulled out a large rectangular plastic case that sat on a bottom shelf. She placed it on the island counter, with a chuckle, "Rin seems to love baking. She helped to make many of these batches. Had me quite busy this afternoon."

Kagome smiled, as she opened the lid of the case. "Where is she now?"

"With Totoki-san to finish her daily lessons the child should be for a few more minutes."

Kagome nodded softly and picked up a sugar cookie. It had been frosted obviously by Rin, because it had been neatly iced with a yellow colored vanilla icing and with a sprinkles, a smiley face had been drawn.

She let out a laugh, "These look great! Rin is really talented."

Kaede chuckled, "That she is."

Kagome bit into the sugar cookie with a delighted sigh. It tasted as good as it looked. She walked cheerfully over to the now heated milk and got the rest of the needed ingredients.

She mixed together the cocoa and sugar in a large bowl, before pouring the mixture into the saucepan of milk.

After stirring that in completely, she poured in some vanilla into the rich brown mixture and stirred that turned down the heat to the lowest it could go before finishing the rest of her cookie with glee.

Kaede turned off the heat on what she had been warming and began cleaning up. Kagome joined her and they had the kitchen once again spotless in mere minutes.

A shot of lightning erupted and the loud sound of rumbling thunder made Kagome jump, and the lights wavered before shutting off completely.

Kaede got the box of candles and carefully lit a few with the help of the stove to set up in the kitchen, "Let us carry these snacks to the living room."

The trays of chocolate walnut cookies were emptied into container with the assorted rest. The bowls of whipped cream and marshmallows were placed onto of the re-closed container and a pot coaster.

Kagome lidded saucepan and stacked the plates and cups on top and the two women journeyed out to the living room.

**(TSUKI)**

It was an official day off in the Taisho Villa. Day workers rushed to the garage built for personnel cars and went home and the repair men left their stations for the time being not wanting to be stuck in the villa shook the weather get bad enough that travel would be unsafe.

The rain looked unrelenting and it was well past six and so the house had become dark and utterly and completely dreary.

Full time workers gathered in the dining room where Kaede had put out a box of candles and what she had been warming up earlier when Kagome and Inuyasha had walked in on her and some of the hot cocoa Kagome had made. The workers got candles and if they wanted, something to eat, before, either returning to their rooms to entertain themselves until the power returned or stopped and chatted in the staff sleeping hall with fellow workers.

Kagome had found the living area somewhat cleared out and blankets covered the ground before the roaring fireplace, the couches had been moved back somewhat and the table had been moved out so there was a large sitting area in the middle of the living room.

Rin, Sango, Mirouku, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Sesshoumaru were scattered before the roaring flames, basked in a light orange glow. Several thick scented candles were standing upright on one of the room end tables. The lamp that had been there prior was unplugged and moved.

Sesshoumaru, stood out among the room having been propped up reading a novel, and was on the far corner of the mocha couch, while the rest were on the floor.

Without Kagome noticing it, it had gotten considerably chilly with the rain and the fire was very welcome.

With the arrival of something to snack on, everyone save Rin and Sesshoumaru had gotten something to eat. Kagome herself after she had finished setting things to got two plates and filled one up with a handful of the chocolate chip and walnut cookies and a plate with double she would have normally got. She poured two drinks both steaming hot and filled with mini marshmallows which she set down, before grabbing her plates.

Kagome made a stop at where Sesshoumaru sat and put one of the plates in front of him, "Here," she said softly. "You better eat them."

He looked at her and raised a brow, and he let out what could only be an, almost inaudible chuckle but took the plate, before returning to his book with out a glance at her he said, "Thank you."

Kagome smiled brightly before getting the two warm cups of cocoa in one hand the plate of cookies in the other and took a seat on the floor. She snuggled under one of the fuzzy blanket instantly feeling being warmed.

Sango and Kikyou were talking about a movie ...or something, Maybe even disgusting eating habits... Kagome could not exactly tell from where she sat and Inuyasha and Mirouku sat staring into the fire stuffing their faces with their beloved cookies. Inuyasha had his chocolate chips and walnut cookies while Mirouku horded Cinnamon Sugar cookies that were covered in frosting.

Rin, as Kagome had suspected would, suddenly came over to her and curled herself next to Kagome, who smiled and handed her the extra cup of cocoa.

Rin was too shy of a person to even consider getting up and asking for someone to get her anything or to even get anything herself, something Kagome knew for a fact, so she had gotten the younger girl something her self.

"Cookie, Rin-chan?"

Rin smiled shyly and nodded before taking one of the chocolate chip cookies she had helped to make. She bit into it with a smile.

A crack of lightning sounded in the background and Kagome flinched, noting that the same reaction came from Rin.

Suddenly Sango laughed, "Hey guys, how about we do something fun? Since there's no power and all."

Mirouku's perverted smile lit his face, "Like we have someone strip dance for us?"

Five of the present people glared at him. Sesshoumaru had taken a break from the words on the pages in front of him to send his half brother's manager a cool glare.

Rin just looked curiously at Kagome, "Kagome...What does Mirouku-sama mean when he said 'strip dance'?"

Kagome blushed and curled deeper into her blanket at what Rin thought was an innocent question. Inuyasha snickered, "Yeah Kagome, do you care to explain whatcha do when you strip dance?"

Kagome squeaked and tried to burrow deeper under the blankets, "Not really, no..."

Sango threw a pillow at Mirouku and Inuyasha a managed to hit both men, "Stop picking on Kagome-chan. And shame on you! You two are a bunch of sick idiots, trying to dirty a little girl's mind," She gave an indignant huff, "Rin, I'm quite sure your dear uncle Sesshoumaru would not want you to pick up anything from those pervert, so you should probably ignore the manager and Inuyasha."

She stretched out her legs, "Now for what I originally was going to suggest. So everyone, how about a little game of Truth or Dare to pass the time...?"

An evil glint entered her eyes and Kagome knew that the girl had something planned..

**(TSUKI)**

**A/N:** Lol whew! Done with that. About the excessive use Chocolate Chip Walnut cookies... Before you ask, I adore those cookies, lol if they are made with the right balance of walnut and chocolate they are awesome. Thanks for the reviews and concern on how I have been feeling. I feel much better and hopefully I will stay that way. So next chapter will be filled with the game truth or dare and we found out about Ayame and Kouga's relationship.

**Reviewer Responses:** (for both Chapters 12 and 13): I was happy to see a lot of new reviewers for the past two chapters!

Seishi Sairensuno- thanks! I'm so glad, because I started rushing some parts and I was not sure what reaction I would get from that. Yes, I feel bad for Kagome; Sesshoumaru won't even tell her what she said while drunk

Shezel- Wow thanks! That pairing is my favorite too. Thanks and I'll keep updating

I heart Sesshomaru- I'll try to keep constant updates for you guys. Thanks for your sympathies, and I'm sorry about yours. I hope everything turns out alright with him. Really you could? Heh, I tried to add a lot of humor for the last few chapters.

Chewy518- That's a total relief to hear! Thanks

Anastassia (Chapter 13)- I'm glad you liked it! Yes the end was really rushed when I wrote it that's why there were no responses last chapter unfortunately. You are quite welcome, thank you for the review!

Sapphire Birthstone- Thanks!

Crazy-Destiny- Happy to hear that, lol

BlueMonkey89- I enjoyed writing the chapter lol and so it puts a smile on my face to know others enjoyed it. I'm trying to cut down the update time to a week lol but I'm afraid it's not working out too well.

Kira the Mizu Ryuu- Thank you, I'll try to get out the chapters sooner

PippetJimmy- Lol thanks for the two reviews! (Chapter 12) Lol no I don't think you're evil, I totally understand that these things happy. (Chapter 13) So how was that for fluff? Well I'm not sure if that could be called fluff really... I guess it's more on the humor-ish side...Thanks! Glad you think so! I actually had to think long and hard. What would a drunk person say, I had to keep saying that over and over, heh. Nope that didn't sound wrong lol, and you are very welcome for the dedication and it was no problem! I love your story (which you had better update soon –threatening glare- lol) and I'll try to keep updating

Hermonine- Heh thanks! Lol glad you love the humor -grins- I'll try

Skitzoflame- Yeah, she was a bit slow on the uptake

Demonswty- Thanks! I'll try to update as soon as I can

Blue Rhapsody3- Yeah Kagome's character makes for a better laugh when she has had a few drinks, heh. Me too, summer illnesses are never any fun.

Miyuki- (Chapter 12 & 13) Lol thanks. There was a lot of humor here so I hope you enjoyed it!

Lady-Crymsyn- Yeah, it was very enlightening!

Renyun- Yeah, I feel bad for Kagome, Sesshoumaru won't even tell her what she said! I'll keep reading and writing of course, -grin-

lunasun72- (Chapter 12) Heh, thanks! Yeah school is unfortunately a few weeks away –dejected sigh- There goes sleeping in and staying out late... I'm going into 9th grade but I do have some advice (I'm chalked full of wisdom lol!) Enjoy your time there while it lasts, because this might be the last time you see a lot of those kids. School does start September (for most and me, some students actually start school around August— which I don't think I could ever get used to) I'll make sure too -grin-

SilveRose2492- Yup! It's too bad that for now she doesn't know that she did.

Night Sins- (Chapter 12) lol horror, embarrassment, and a boatload of realizations and fun!

moonscout11- Thanks! I certainly will try

WhiteRose-Kurama- I'll have Sesshoumaru tell her maybe in the next Chapter. It is after all going to be filled with a game of Truth or Dare -wink- I put in some stuff about the Shikkon no Tama at the beginning of the chapter and no, the jewel will not be in Kagome's side in this fic. I definitely will try (Chapter 12) So I'm guessing that's a good thing? Lol yeah, I don't know why, but I thought that too. The come together between them should be very soon though I can't say exactly when

Sheenachi- Last year, I would have said the exact same thing, but then I realized that I can't compete with Kagome lol

Katherine- It should be soon since I have about ten or so chapter left on the story. Me too lol it's one of my favorite anime pairings.

WhisperingWolf- Thank you so much!

celestialgoddess521- (Chapter 12) Glad you did! I've been planning them getting stuck somewhere lol but I just wasn't sure where the scene would fit or how many of them should have the privilege of getting stuck

darkpriestressofhell- Glad you think so, I no doubt will -grin-

Ymir-chan- (Chapter 12) I'm happy to hear you liked it! Yeah, but I took a six week workshop and I guess if anything I learned a few things to help my writing in the Lit class. "Put yourself in the background" I actually had to do a project with that topic so I guess it paid off. Lol it was Kagura and she'll certainly have a lot of explaining to do when the time come!

**(Mostly Chapter 12 Reviews)** (Thank you) renyun, Anastassia, Lady-Crymsyn, WhisperingWolf, hermonine, darkpriestressofhell, moonscout11, sheenachi (for taking the time to review Chapter 12)

Wings of Speed- I'm sorry about the trouble you went to, to find this story. I took the story off of the A Single Spark sight, but I will end up putting it back up on there and thanks for the reminder to finally update the chapters on the other sites. Thank you for your sympathies and your review! I will certainly try to and you are quite welcome! It's nice to know there are readers out there that consider this fic a good read.

Mizushoubai- Haha thanks!

CultKagome and Sesshomaru- Lol. Hmm... Well, the next two chapters should be fluffy so you won't have to wait (not including 14)

Angel-Assain- Sorry for that little cliffie. Thank you, I will and I hope you keep reviewing! thanks

Sora Inu-chan- Thanks for your sympathies. It means a lot to mean that a lot of you guys take the time to send your sympathies and relate to what I'm feeling, and I hope the rest of the summer goes well too for you also. I always find it amusing when people get locked in a room and all the catalysts involved, so I decided to write my own 'Trapped with no possibilities for escape' scene lol.

Seishi Sairensuno-Lol thanks, yes Sesshoumaru had to put up with being hit on by Jakotsu _and_ being trapped in a basement full of drunkies all in the same day lol. I got all good comments on the chapter so I hope it was. It was a bit rushed at one point unfortunately.

BlueMonkey89- Happy to hear that! I'm hoping this chapter was just as long and –crosses fingers- better

Ana Jully Potter- Thanks, yes it is hard to handle without proper time, but the writing, I've found helps. It take my mind off my life and lets me place myself in someone else's. Thank you! Likewise lol

Blue Rhapsody3-Thank you for that. Death is something hard to get over especially that of a loved one... I've had to get over five major losses so I kind of envy you.. Lol glad you got a laugh out of it. I'm hoping so. The 6 week workshop/ program the high school I'm going to made me attend took some of the awkwardness out of everything, so I don't think I have a chance to let it lol

Skitzoflame- Me too! He definitely is one of my favorite characters to portray in this story.

Chewy518- I had a lot of fun with the basement scene when it was not being rushed lol so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks, yes I just really needed to collect my thoughts and such and it was just a sudden thing and all, but I'm happy no one held anything against me for taking a short leave.

Duzzie-Lol you're welcome and thanks! I hope you enjoy the next two chapters I had a lot of fun with 13 and 14 when I was not rushing it out.

Inuyasha4eva-I really should stop with the cliffies lol I'm so cruel! Thanks, writing is one of my prides, and one of the things people compliment me on, so thank you! Lol I'm trying to cut down update time as I mentioned before.

ice-apparition16- Yeah, looking back at it, it was a really long chapter. Jakotsu is one of my absolute favorite characters... I love what he said to Kouga the first time he met him. Lol that's one of the best ways to put it

Thanks to ever who is reviewing this fic! I hope you guys keep it up, reviews truly mean a lot to me


	15. Chapter 15

A.N. Mikazuki Tsuki here and I have unfortunately come to a starling realization. I have lost a huge portion of my love for Inuyasha. Last year, I would have thought it basically impossible, but that was unfortunately last year. I just don't have the same enthusiasm that I used to when it comes down to it, thus the reason for last chapters, and a tad off character speech and such. I have no doubt in my mind though that much of the reason for my 'obsession' being cooled off can be pinned on my younger brother. He has a knack for doing those things much to my utter annoyance. I am trying to make up for my sloppiness with longer chapters. But I am not dropping this story. I've gotten to far to. Thank you readers and (especially the reviewers) and your support.

Reviewer Responses: See Bottom for more info

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime

Summary: Who knew that all you had to do to become famous was drown?

Delightfully Disastrous

Chapter 15

:Truth or Dare Part One

(Tsuki)

Kagura stared angrily at the darkened skies. She laid a top the slanted tiled roof of the villa, seemingly uncaring to her surroundings. She did not care for the fact that she was just about soaked to the bone, nor did she care for the murderous looks that were thrown at her by her sitting companion Juromaru.

"Lovely weather, isn't it, dear brother?"

He just bared his teeth at her, his pale lips, thinning, "This is no time to joke, Kagura and you know that."

Kagura looked at his angrily, "Don't even think to take that tone with me. I've been working my ass off all month and what have you done? You just fool around with those moronic, do good detectives, acting like you are one of them and you're pulling your weight."

Juromaru narrowed his eyes and drawled, "Yes, sister, while you slave away I'm off playing dress up."

Kagura was livid, "Just get to the point of the visit." Naraku truly was something sick. His plans were too twisted and complicated for her likings. The wind demoness liked things simple and frank. This was too mush work and she was getting nothing at all out of the situation.

This was anything but basic. 'Spur of the moment visits have to be thought out weeks in advanced and planned to a 'T'' She sighed bitterly and adjusted the sopping mass of a wine red blouse and rubbed her clammy skin.

Why her idiot brother had to pick the outside to have this little heart to heart was beyond her. It was pouring for heaven's sake!

A flash of lightning accented her point as she threw her soaked hair out of her face. It was coming out of her refined bun.

Juromaru suddenly laughed, "You look like a drowned rat, you know."

Kagura surprised him by giving a small chuckle, "Mascara running eyes, pale clammy skin, drenched to the bone— the reformed wind witch must be making quite a site." She snorted.

Juromaru looked out into the dark grey of the storm, flashes of light sparking every now and then to illuminate the night. A smile that lacked in humor broke out on his face. Up until awhile ago, Juromaru was another Kanna only difference— he was quite the sadist while the white haired girl seemingly had no intention of doing bad.

But now with realization that life was indeed quite short, he changed. Juromaru was somewhat bitter and angry and a bit loud.

"Naraku wanted me to check up on you. He wants to make sure you're still alive, after all the stunts you pull." He paused, and the wry smile fell, "You have been cutting things a bit too close, and I would think Sesshoumaru is getting suspicious."

Kagura just shook her head, "With the Higurashi girl, that half brother of Sesshoumaru's and that troupe of the hanyou's friends around? They are keeping his mind quite occupied...Sesshoumaru is losing his edge. I can tell."

Juromaru shrugged, his face a screen of indifference, "If you say so, just be careful. Kageromaru is coming soon." He added slowly, as he changed the subject.

Kagura shuddered, at the name of the Juromaru's 'other' part. He was possibly even more deranged then her master. He lived for the spilling of blood, the feel of carnage, the taste of death. He dwelled in Juromaru unless the incarnate decided to let him out on his whim or Naraku's.

If Kageromaru was being put in their plans- then that meant something very significant. That also happened to concern her. Naraku had something else planned for her.

Juromaru chuckled, the deep sound, dry without laughter, "In two days, we're as good as dead."

Kagura cherry lips turned upward into a genuine smile, as she lay down on the roof the droplets of rain pounding down unrelenting, "At least we'll finally be free." That was all she wanted; all she dreamed of. Freedom. Her body ached for it. To be released.

Her brother returned her sad smile and the two returned their gaze to the dreary surroundings.

The incarnates of Naraku. There were seven incarnates in all; scattered about with different vocations and positions in society. Now they had to throw away such accomplished status or what ever dreams they had formed, in two days...

They were as good as dead.

_Goshinki glowered at the hanyou in front of him, his teeth having captured and pierced his leathery flesh, that formed what could possibly his lips. Blood spilled down his chin, the color deep emerald, almost black in the dimly lit room they were located in. _

_He was a mind reader._

_That's what made him an asset to the group, but what good was reading minds when the one you wanted to read had an impenetrable mental block? What was Naraku thinking? It angered him that he could be so calm, when they had lost something so huge. Security._

_Seven different figures stood around him, their anger easily felt and poured off in heavy waves, though in some it was far easier to detect. Their thoughts swirled in his mind almost overwhelmingly._

_It was the one named Kageromaru who spoke._

"_Well, Naraku..."he drawled venomously through clenched teeth his voice a high wheeze, "Any plans that might actually work? Inu-Taisho is surely out for our heads. Your scent taints us all." Juromaru looked up at his other form with blank eyes. _

_The look, despite of its lack in emotion, could be easily translated as, 'are you crazy? Shut up,' but Kageromaru paid no heed, and continued to openly show his hatred._

_Naraku needed every single one of them. He could kill not a one. He knew that and would milk it for all it's worth._

_Naraku just looked at him from a seated position on the wooden floor of a castle they had fled to. The deadly miasma he emitted already doing in those living inside. Corpses once living maidens and men and servants filled every corner. All clutched either their stomachs or throats in pain because they deadly poison had taken over. _

_It reeked of death and fear._

_A muscle by the hanyou's jaw twitched as crimson eyes pierced through every person in the room. He closed his eyes and smirked. His attitude was stiffly mocking. "You should do well to hold your tongue, incarnate. I am well aware of what took place this night and I am aware of what should occur for the time being."_

_The gathered, looked at him expectantly._

"_We will go into hiding. Inu-Taisho will relinquish jewel, he or his son- if the case be- soon enough." His smooth voice was clipped as he reluctantly called forth a dark priestess. White hair and hardened eyes met their gaze. She gave a smirk and bowed._

"_The dark miko Tsubaki will make sure that my scent is unrecognizable since that bitch, Amaii decided she was more afraid of Inu-Taisho than me. She has nothing to fear now." He gave a short chuckle, and Muso, a faceless incarnate shuddered._

_One could only imagine what he did to the miko._

_Kagura looked around her 'siblings'. They were by no means what you could call close, but they got the job done without killing each other off. Hakudoshi, Muso, Goshinki, Juromaru, Kageromaru, Kanna, and herself composed their group. They committed faceless crimes with what ever was at their disposal their special 'talents' of course could take much of the credit for that, though they had the village convinced that they had no youkai abilities what so ever. _

_The commanded the wind and stole souls and faces. They invaded your mind and homes and stole as they pleased. They killed and ate of their fill. All under the noses of the villagers and the village head. Ironically, they were a much respected bunch and had their village wrapped around their fingers. Kagura sighed, "How long will we be in hiding?"_

"_For as long as I see fit. But do not think that by any means you all are free. I will always own every single one of you in one way or another." His eyes narrowed and with that he left the incarnates to their thoughts._

Decades had gone by since the fateful night of Naraku's defeated plots, and names had been made for a few incarnates, as they spread out, before Naraku decided that they would once again attempt again at coming into possession of the jewel. Kagura was placed in the Taisho household, and Juromaru was in the local area as a detective, so both could keep an eye out.

It had been months give or take in their watchful positions before Naraku felt he had some lee-way to the jewel.

That's were they were now.

All of them would be used in this ploy of Naraku's and no one was guaranteed anything, not even Sesshoumaru...

It would be the final attempt at the jewel, they all knew, and they all knew that there was a great chance they would all die.

Kagura rubbed the seemingly endless goose bumps that were forming along the length of her elbow down.

Yes, she smiled against the unending rain, something big was about to happen and in two days, it would all begin...

(TSUKI)

Rin looked up with bright expectant brown eyes, "Is that a fun game, Sango-sama? Could Rin play too?"

Sango smiled gently, "It is quite fun Rin, '_if you play it right' _(she thought, sniggering)! And of course you can play! I don't think it would be fair if we leave you out of the _fun_." A noticeable emphasis was placed on the word 'fun.' Kagome and Sesshoumaru unknowingly narrowed their eyes in question simultaneously.

Something was definitely up and Sango was the possible ringleader. That was in no way good.

Rin smiled shyly seemingly unaware of any questionable motives in mind, and fingered a dollar in her pocket. Inuyasha gave the young girl a fond smile, "Glad you're so eager, kiddo."

Kikyou ruffled her boyfriend's hair, "So I am guessing everyone in this room will be partaking in our fun?"

Eyes drifted toward the reading position of Sesshoumaru. He paused in his perusing to give them a cool glance.

"You have guessed wrong."

Mirouku leaned back with an exasperated, "Come on Sesshoumaru! It'll be fun! Live a little!"

Dark brows rose in a perverted manner, a perverted grin accenting the look.

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Lothario."

Mirouku put a hand to his heart, "You wound me! And to think I actually considered you a friend..." Inuyasha scoffed and drawled, his thick brows twitching "I seem to recall you saying that once before."

Sango giggled, "It was so easy to lose topic with you guys. So who is in for sure?" Inuyasha's lips curled upward in a lopsided smirk, "Well it sounds like fun and there's nothing else to do. I'm in... Mirouku?"

Mirouku shrugged, "Why not? It might prove interesting." Inuyasha gave a sly glance to Kikyou, "How about it Kik-chan?"

The dark haired woman laughed softly, "Funny how you only use that nickname when you want me to do something for you, _Inu-chan._"

Inuyasha pouted, "Come on Kikyou! Don't be a Sesshoumaru!"

A pillow flew across the room and hit the hanyou square in the back of his head. The hanyou just grinned harder, and after another minute of bribery, and goading, Kikyou consented.

The group turned to Kagome three of them in the small gathering seemed to look at her as if she were a slab of meat and they a hungry pack of wild carnivores.

Beads of sweat formed on her forehead, "Uh, why is everyone staring at me."

Sango smiled –one that was completely too friendly and completely freaking her out- and just shrug with a nonchalant air, "Oh, no reason Kagome-chan," her voice was too sweet and airy for Kagome's liking, "I'm just wondering if you would like to join the fun."

Insert cracking thunder and an overdramatic evil cackle from Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru shook his head frowning with disgust, "There is no way we share the same blood..." Inuyasha glared at his older half brother and took on a haughty poise, "Yeah, I mean by looking at you, you'd think that you were a circus reject or something. I on the other hand am a sexy beast that women wish to ravage senseless."

There was complete silence before snickers, then out right laughter sounded through out the room. Sango giggled, "Okay why don't we just begin this game, before we get even farther off track. _Every_one in this room is playing, yes, even you Sesshoumaru."

Rin suddenly joined the conversation quietly, "Rin would like for Sesshoumaru-sama to join the game, Sango-sama said."

Reluctantly the book was brought down from the youkai's face and placed down. Rin smiled happily and Inuyasha snorted, "Dude! She's so got you _whipped_!"

Kagome choked with laughter on her cocoa. She had been silent through out everything, while she stuffed her face with cookies.

They were pretty darn good...

'Addictive even,' she thought suspiciously, and so she had been stuffing while contemplating the odds of the food having some drug in it. Snickers sounded out through the room at Inuyasha's statement.

A book flew across the room and hit Inuyasha square in the head.

Inuyasha growled, "You ass!"

Kagome quickly covered Rin's ears, "Idiot! Please keep it G!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue at her as Kagome went back to her addictive cookies hurriedly. Sango grinned, "Alright everyone. T or D time. Let's begin with Inuyasha since he seems to want to talk."

Kikyou stuffed a cookie in the hanyou's mouth so as he would not make a retort. Sango laughed, "Truth or Dare, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou swallowed what was in his mouth, "Dare. I'm no woman- I think I can handle any thing that you throw at me."

Kagome humph'ed, "Well then you haven't played with professionals like us! Sango-chan, I think I have his dare." Sango grinned excitedly as Kagome whispered something to Rin who squealed with laughter. The raven haired young woman then waved the older girl over then whispered what she had told Rin in her ear.

The brunette's eyes lit up with laughter, before pulling Kikyou over. After telling her Kagome's dare, the four of them shared a private laugh.

They calmly returned to their spots, and Inuyasha had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'This can't be good.' His eyes shifted to every female who had their hands covering their mouths to keep the giggles from spilling out...

There was no doubt in his mind that he was in a room...filled with still-not-that-drunk-but-drunk-enough-that-it's-scary-enough-that-I'm-practically-pissing-myself-because-I-stupidly-agreed-to-play-truth-or-dare-with-the-women... women...

That he had so stupidly agreed to play truth or dare with!

And they were looking at him as if he were a slab of meat...

He shuddered.

"Since you seem to make sexist comments about woman, Inuyasha," Sango began, drawling out what she had to say, slowly, menacingly even. "We ladies decided that we dare you to spend the rest of the night ...as a woman."

No one had ever thought it possible for anyone's eyes to pop out that far or a jaw to drop any lower, or a person to get that pale... or Mirouku to laugh so hard.

He stammered, "Y-you can't!" He searched around for an excuse, "You..." he smirked abruptly gaining some gusto, "You don't have anything to play 'dress up' with."

'Oh yeah, I was soo good. Inuyasha rrrruuuuullllleeesss.' He did a mental victory dance.

Sesshoumaru surprised the group by stating, "I would be happy, dear brother, to retrieve a few items for such a ...wonderful cause."

Sango smiled, "Great! I'm sure Shouga would be very happy to supply a few of her dresses and some make up. But be sure to hurry back. You can't escape getting a turn at embarrassment."

"I would not dream of missing out."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sarcasm, does not speed up Inuyasha's make over, ya know."

Kikyou grinned, "While Sesshoumaru-sama does that, how about a dare for our _favorite _manager? I wonder what demeaning thing we could ask or dare him?"

Sango took on the You-are-a-slab-of-meat-and-I'm-ravenous look. "Truth or Dare Manager?"

Mirouku instantly quieted, he whimpered, "I'd feel safer with Truth... I do not want to spend the rest of the night in Inuyasha's shoes." He tried to look confident, "So ladies what have you got for me?"

The four huddled up.

Kikyou took on a look so perverted it would make Mirouku proud had he and Inuyasha not been cowering away.

"I say, Sango, we ask him if he harbors any feelings for you..."

Sango blushed, and she stuttered, "Be serious, Kikyou!"

Kagome laughed, "I say we ask him how in the world he hasn't seen sued for sexual harassment."

Sango snorted, "Anything's better than the first suggestion."

Kagome and Kikyou shared a look before Kikyou asked, "Any suggestions Rin-chan?" Rin looked up shyly, and whispered something in her adoptive mother's ear. The older woman chuckled darkly, and smiled at the group before repeating what the child had supplied.

Sango smirked, "This kid has a good head on her. Hear that boys? Rin is one of the girls now." Rin beamed as Inuyasha and Mirouku sputtered and groaned out, "Rin! Not you too!"

The girls went to move back into their seats but the two opposite them scooted away, "Might as well stay where you are. Guys versus Girls, and if you work as a team ...so do we."

Inuyasha had gained some bravado, with a bit of help from his mantra, 'They're only girls. They are only girls. They are ONLY girls! For the love of God, please tell me they're all girl!' Mirouku was considerably pale, and he sighed, "Just ask your question."

Kagome smiled, "Okay, Rin-chan do you want the honors?"

The girl's head bobbed happily, "Mirouku-sama, my question is... How did you become so perverted? ...Please use a," she looked at Kagome who thumbs up' ed her, "'G-rated explanation, there are children present.'"

Mirouku let out a sigh of relief, "Is that all? Heh, I got off easy. You see, father married a beautiful woman who was from France. Lovely woman they have there... So when she passed father and I decided to stay in France for a bit. Check out the city of love, so to speak." He grinned, "Mother happened to be quite wealthy so we stayed in the home she had inherited from her parents. You would not believe the women there, you know so pretty... So we stayed there."

Sango was beginning to develop a tic on her brow as Mirouku continued, "The house was filled to the brim with women. Maids of course... Beautiful women, well except for Helga. She was a hideous old bat..." He tsked, "And there were a shatter of men—but they were not important.

"So to make a long story quick, I had my own personal maid, Juenivive. Gorgeous I might say, so to get her attention, I pretended to trip and skinned my knee. She picked me up because I did this whole crying act and then my hand slipped and landed somewhere. She didn't do anything so I was like, 'Man this is some nice stuff I have going here,' and I've been that way ever since."

Kikyou looked at him disgustedly, "And exactly how old were you?"

Mirouku shrugged, "Five or Six, give or take. Why?"

Sango looked ready to blow. Mirouku held up his hands, "I'm just kidding! It's a little thing called temptation, people. Urges! But father and I did visit France for a bit..."

Sango sniffed disdainfully, "That's no fair. You lied during Truth or Dare so you have to take a dare."

Mirouku paled, "But I was merely kidding! Saaaannggooo! Noo!" He wailed when he saw that the girl was completely serious. She dragged him to the pot of cocoa. "I _dare_ you to drink five cups of that. BUT! Each cup must be filled half way with ketchup and pickles."

Mirouku turned green, "That's sick!"

Kagome cringed, "Ew, ew, ew! That's so gross."

Inuyasha went over to the kitchen, "I'll gladly help with that!" Ten minutes later found Mirouku greener than any one ever thought humanly possible. He rubbed his stomach, "I think I may just die..."

They had also found out that Inuyasha was afraid of spiders with in that time.

_Kikyou had grinned, "Hey Inuyasha Truth or Dare, since none of the others guys are here."_

_Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I'm never, ever picking Dare. Ever. So truth." Rin grinned, "what is Inuyasha-papa's biggest fear?"_

_Inuyasha blushed beet red, "Rin I thought you were on my side!" Kagome hugged the child's shoulders and stuck out her tongue, "Answer the question, Inuyasha."_

"_I'mdeadafraidofspiders."_

_Sango grinned, "What was that Inuyasha?"_

"_I'm deadafraidofspiders"_

_Kikyou nudged him, "Inuyasha... do you want a dare like Mirouku-sama's?"_

"_I'm afraid of spiders okay. Just don't make me drink that stuff!" The laughter had started again and Inuyasha glared at the first person he saw, "Well Sango why don't you tell us about you and Mirouku?"_

Thankfully for Sango, Sesshoumaru stepped into the room at that moment, before they could find out exactly what her feelings were for Mirouku.

Inuyasha paled, "Guys are suppose to stick together! And isn't blood thicker than some...thing or another?" he whined pitifully as Sesshoumaru placed down a gaudy, bright, sleeveless, yellow and red polka dot dress that had frills cover just about ever inch of the loud fabric. There were bright cherry pumps and white stockings put down next.

Nail polish and make up were included along with hair accessories. "What is all this shit, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha roared, "I can't wear this."

Inuyasha's eye twitched at the gaily colored items. Sesshoumaru smirked, "Shouga and some of the workers were quite generous, when she heard the cause."

Kikyou laughed heartily, "I say we start on Inuyasha while you guys come up with a dare for one of us."

Mirouku and Sesshoumaru ignored the pitiful yelps of Inuyasha as they sat discussing— or rather Mirouku sat whispering to Sesshoumaru that they should take out the leader. Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod not really caring.

They would go all out on Sango. She was obviously the unspoken leader.

Mirouku shook his head at Inuyasha who was howling with anguish as he was striped down to his red boxers and shoved into a blinding yellow dress and pumps, by Sango and Kikyou.

Kagome applied a gleaming coat of bright red lip stick, coat upon coat of mascara, blush and different shades of eyeliner, and eye shadow.

Rin had the honor of doing his hair and nails.

Bows and scrunches were placed haphazardly in his hair piling it pony tails and buns and braiding ribbons in it; nails were painted an outrageous glittered gold.

To finish it all off the stockings were placed on his muscular legs and Sango placed a small throw pillow in the dress, "There," she giggled "you've got yourself a C ...or maybe a small D cup."

It was...

Truly, truly horrifying...

They had finished in exactly three minutes flat. Sesshoumaru cringed and Mirouku snickered, "You look beautiful honey!"

Inuyasha flipped him off, "Fill in the blanks: Go ---- yourself you ------- queer."

Kagome giggled, "Inuyasha! That is not lady like at all!" Sango grinned, "Of course not! She's no lady; she's more like a hooker," Inuyasha glared, "Would you two like your own 'fill in the blanks' sentences to solve?"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, "The game we are currently playing shall suffice. There is no need for your childish suggestion. And I believe Sango-san we have a question for you..."

Sango shrugged, "Shoot."

Mirouku grinned, "Truth or Dare?"

Sango looked at the other three girls who were laughing over their creation. "I'll be bold. Dare." Mirouku smirked and nudged Inuyasha, "See told you she would choose dare."

Sango blushed prettily at her sudden predictability, "Just tell me the dare, manager."

"French kiss me."

Sango choked, "You can't be serious!"

Kikyou and Kagome laughed, and started singing, "Mirouku and Sango sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes junior in a baby carriage!" Rin gave a loud "OoOh"

Mirouku chuckled, "I _was_ kidding. The real dare is much more fun..."

Five minutes later, Sango was standing above the bowl of cream and cinnamon. She started slowly, "Um, I think I'd rather kiss the manager. Is that still an option?"

Mirouku pouted, "I wish."

Inuyasha smirked, "Take it like a man, Sango..."

Sango looked over at the girls who cheered her on, "Come on Sango, you can do it!"

"I heard dairy is good can be good for the hair."

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah and cinnamon doesn't hurt either..."

Sango shot them all dirty looks before taking the bowl in her hands. Inhaling roughly, she turned the bowl over on her head and put the down as if it were a simply hat.

As far a she was concerned, Truth or Dare sucked...

Sucked big time.

Globs of cream dripped down her head and the bowl made a sucking noise as it was taken off. The sight met howling laughter. Sango huffed, "You guys suck..."

She wiped a bit of cream off her nose, '...At least it tastes good...' she put the glob of cream in her mouth with a pout. Mirouku wiped off some excess cream off her face and mimicked her actions, "Not mad, Love."

Sango hit him, "Idiot!" Sesshoumaru smirked, "Girl has guts..."

Kagome laughed, gasping for air, Kikyou moved her adopted daughter to her lap, "So who goes next?"

Inuyasha smirked, "How about you_ Kik-chan_?"

The black haired woman waved her hands dismissively and insisted, "No, no I think I can wait another turn...maybe three even! In fact... why should I even go at all?"

Inuyasha tapped his golden claws on the floor, "What should we do to our beloved Kikyou..."

Mirouku nudged the hanyou, "I say we get Kagome-sama... She's been quite the little ...nuisance..."

Kagome hid behind Kikyou, "No I haven't!"

Sango laughed, "Well who ever you 'get' should have something equal to or better than what I got." Kagome decided to break out the puppy dog look, "Pu-pu-pu-pwease don't truth or dare me."

Mirouku grinned, "Sorry Kagome-sama, I've become immune to such face." Inuyasha smirked and nodded his agreement, "Never works on me either, wench, so don't even try it."

Kikyou reluctantly nodded, "It's true... Kami knows how many times I've tried it with those two." Kagome laughed nervously, muttering a curse, "So what do we do? Flip a coin?" She asked sarcastically. Mirouku rubbed his chin in thought.

"Hmm... You know, that could work... Does anyone have a quarter with them?"

Sesshoumaru threw a coin at the back of the manager's head.

Mirouku pouted, "Uncalled for _Sess_."

The youkai cringed. "You will do well to refrain from calling me that. Ever again." Mirouku smirked, "If you say so...Sesshy." He chuckled as the youkai flinched.

Kagome laughed, "Aww...poor Sesshy... Such abuse of his person." She grinned as Sesshoumaru sent a chilling glare her way.

Sesshoumaru kept his cool gaze as Mirouku flipped a coin, "Heads- Kagome, Tails- Kikyou."

Kagome and Kikyou looked on with baited breath as the coin fell.

A cheer and a groan sounded throughout the room, as the coin clanked down. Sango looked on sympathetically, "Tough luck kid."

The victim glared.

Mirouku smirked, "So, Truth or Dare?" The victim sighed, looking around the room, 'Well I don't see anything they can use to dare me to do anything embarrassing. And I suppose saying 'truth' could make things extremely awkward...'

She came to a conclusion. With a determined tilt to her chin she replied, "Dare."

(TSUKI)

_Rain splashed roughly against the alley floor, making loud high pitched thuds against the garbage cans. It was slowly soaking the residing trash in the cans and in a sense cleansing some of the grime from the dirtied area and out onto the streets, before washing into the sewers._

_A low giggle was drowned out by the sound of the rain. A small girl danced under the heavy down pour, in the deserted streets._

_She had no care for the fact that she was being soaked to the bone, no care that she would probably get sick afterwards; that she had no one who could or wanted to care of her in that sickness._

_She had only now. _

_Grime covered black hair that was haphazardly kept in an off pony tail and tangled without end, and a dirt smudged face kept your eyes off how pretty a young girl she was._

_She wore a simple dress was made from a faded and worn orange checkered material that was down to its last threads. _

_Her name was Rin- she was one of the many children stricken into poverty because of the evil deeds of others._

_Her family had been slaughtered unjustly just because they had woken up in the middle of a robbery by a faceless man. She had luckily- or unluckily depending on how it was seen- survived, and she now lived a life of a mendicant, a beggar. _

_She had nothing, yet she still had everything. _

_Rin smiled and continued her dance. It did not matter that she was cold, or soaked, nor did it matter that she was already becoming ill. She knew she had here and now. She could worry about later when it came._

_She heard foot steps even above the sound of pattering rain. They were seemed to stagger to her. Her brown eyes that normally shown with total and utter contentment- happiness- mirth and smiles, widened as a sneering blue haired man- no it was a youkai, stepped in front of her. No human could look that cold. Her breath caught in her throat._

_She had no clue as to what kind of youkai it was, but he had the coldest blue eyes she had ever seen, despite their beauty. She stopped her twirling as he called out to her, "Don't you know it's dangerous for little human girls like you to play in the streets alone?"_

_Rin back away, feeling a bit scared. She however said nothing._

_He smirked, talking to her with a mock cajoling tone "Aren't you going to say anything, you little bitch?"_

_His voice was like smooth ice, freezing, but coaxing._

_Rin continued to back away, and he chuckled, "You don't want me to hurt you, now do you, so you had better speak when you're spoken to." Rin bit her bottom lip._

_She did not speak, she could not. After she had witnessed to the death of her parents, she had stopped speaking. She just could not and had not had the desire to attempt to. It was as if the ability had been lost to her._

_The youkai scowled, "Still not speaking, eh? Well maybe I have to punish you for such defiance, hmm?" Rin's eyes widened as he approached her._

_With each step he took, his eyes narrowed. He had not even come with in three feet of her, when she realized, that he was drunk. He stunk so strongly of alcohol. She flinched from the horrible stench and tried to run, but a hand with bruising strength was placed upon her arm._

_He swung her around and coo-ed sarcastically, "Why do you run, bitch? It's impolite to turn your back to an elder who is talking to you." He struck the small child across the face angered that she did not cry out or flinch, despite the fact that she was now sporting a smarting, swelling, red cheek._

_The pain was red hot as her vision blurred. Her jaw felt as if it were broken, but she did not cry out._

"_Still giving me the silent treatment I see."_

_He was about to strike her again when someone grabbed his arm with alarming strength, He growled, "What the hell?"_

"_You are utterly disgusting." _

_And before she passed out from the pain- her malnutrition, she saw the face of an angel._

_He had pristine white hair and beautiful amber eyes. _

_She oddly remembered herself whispering contently albeit a bit hoarsely, "Rin's Tenshi."_

(TSUKI)

Kagome sent a look at Sesshoumaru, and stuck her tongue out at her unwilling companion. "I hate you... Why'd you give Mirouku that stupid quarter?" she was whispering fiercely as she rubbed her arms from the cold.

Sesshoumaru rolled his narrowed eyes as he sniffed, "You chose dare..."

The raven haired girl flushed, "I didn't think I'd be doing anything like this! Ugh! Just shut it." She sulked, "At least I'm not in my boxers." She blushed with realization and squeaked, "You're in your boxers!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "Are you are in your undergarments. I think we've come to that realization already."

Kagome tried to cover herself more, "This is so embarrassing!"

Sesshoumaru just shrugged coolly, "Just keep walking."

Kagome blushed the reality of the situation making her face turn red. She poked Sesshoumaru in his shoulder. She felt flawless skin on the pad of her index finger.

She blushed more, "What kind of sick dare is this!"

_Mirouku smirked, "Heads it is. Well, well, well. Kagome, I think I have the perfect dare for you."_

_Kagome bit her lower lip already feeling sick to her stomach after having chosen dare. If Mirouku came up with it then it would undoubtedly be bad._

'_Why? Why? Why? Damn my bravado!'_

_The manager cracked his knuckles, "I dare you, Kagome-sama to strip down to you underwear and wander all the halls of this villa... in your underwear."_

_Kagome paled before color came flaming rapidly to her cheeks, "N-no way!" She laughed anxiously, "Good one... What's the real dare, Mirouku-sama?"_

_Sango lifted a surprised vow, "That's a terrible joke, Mirouku. Be serious for once."_

"_Who said I was joking?"_

How she ended up in thankfully a plain black bra that she had bought that came with out frills and her matching underwear with Sesshoumaru in the same predicament as her, you ask?

_Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "How do we know she'll do it? If it was me, I'd run into one of the empty room and stay there." Kagome hit him across the head. "Thanks a lot, buddy. You're so much help."_

_Inuyasha grinned, "Any time, **Kags**_._"_

_Kagome frowned, "Well since we're using these nicknames, you will be Inu-baka and Mirouku is Pervy." Sango laughed, and munched on a cookie, before tapping her cheek in thought. "I say we have one of the boys go with Kagome."_

_Kagome blushed, "I'm not wandering the halls basically naked with a guy!"_

_Everyone ignored her. Kikyou mused, "Well Sesshoumaru has yet to be given a dare or anything." Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Have you forgotten that there is also the option of Truth?"_

_Sango clapped her hands, "So it's decided! Sesshoumaru will accompany Kagome in her wanderings."_

_Rin surprised everyone by stating innocently, "It wouldn't be fair if Kagome-chan was in her undies and Sesshoumaru-sama was not..."_

_Expressions were either a mix of: iniquity, laughter, utter embarrassment, surprise, indifference, or the ever favorite breathless from laughter look._

Kagome sighed, "Those guys can truly be scary when they have their mind on something, and all that honor talk they gave—I still can't believe you're bond to all that mumbo jumbo! Humph! And Rin is such a traitor!" she sighed, "I thought she was on my side."

But still she always had a grin when she spoke of the young girl.

Sesshoumaru kept his gaze ahead of them as they wander their first hall. He almost let out a sigh of relief. That was the servant's hall and the last thing he need was someone coming out and seeing him in such undress.

When they started on the next hall, picking up their quiet pace, because the hallway was dead of life. They were in a hall that Kagome had yet to see. Sesshoumaru had said it was the recreational hall. A back way to reach the pool that was filled with rooms for the recreational devices.

Sesshoumaru unexpectedly stated, "Rin likes you." Kagome blinked at the random statement, then she smiled, "I'm glad. I love her to death even though I haven't spent that much time with her lately." She paused "And I believe I can say the same to you, too. She adores you I believe..."

Sesshoumaru let a small smile grace his lips. She did, and he could not have it any other way. He was finally able to admit that to himself.

He had taken care of the small girl and once she was well he had Inuyasha adopt her to improve image and build an orphanage.

He would have done so himself, but at certain times of the year, he was expected to patrol the eastern lands on pretense on book signings and important grand openings and visit with the taiyoukai of that land to comb it for Naraku's incarnates and spies. Though the reign of youkai was not understood nor known, it was alive and well and known by most youkai.

As Inu Taisho's heir, it was his duty and always would be his duty to protect and ensure Naraku stayed crushed beneath society until the hanyou's death. He had made a promise.

And Sesshoumaru always stuck by his promises.

(TSUKI)

Sango had long since washed her hair in the kitchen sink and smelled of cherry blossom liquid soap. She was sitting by the fireplace with Rin. She wrapped an arm around the girl and whispered, "By the way, good job back there, kiddo!"

So she bribed a little girl with a dollar to help her play matchmaker? She knew there was something going on between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. And she- being the good friend and wonderful, but nosy employee that she was-was set to push all feelings along. Was that a crime? Well maybe bribery of a minor- 'Oh my...' Sango paled. _Was that a crime! _ She breathed, "No... I'm being silly. They won't ever find out."

She leaned back against the sofa ignoring the weird looks everyone was sending her. Inuyasha rapped gently against the side of her head, "Oi, Sango? You still with us? I asked if you had any 3s."

Sango swatted his hand away but did not blow up like expected. With an air of preoccupancy, she shook her head, "Go fish." When she did in fact have three threes.

Inuyasha grumbled but picked up a card. Grinning like the Cheshire cat only when he put down a pair of fives. He held up his last card as with glee. "Now all I need is that damn three."

Rin started to giggle. She was teamed up with Sango and was having a wonderful time with the scheming woman. Also, she had made three dollars that day. Speaking of which, it was time to earn her last payment.

Rin let out a gigantic yawn and Kikyou inconspicuously winked, before putting her wonderful acting skills to use, "Rin dear, you look tired. Are you okay?"

Rin shook her head sleepily and rubbed her eyes. Yup— they were a family of actors. "Rin -yawn- is not sleepy, Kikyou-mama. I'm fine."

Kikyou smiled softly, "Nonsense, come on, me and Inuyasha will put you up to bed. You've had a long day." So she had given Rin a dollar to play along with her little ruse? As the good but prying best friend's girlfriend she was, she knew there was something going on between Mirouku and Sango and damn it all if she would not help push it along. They would not have done anything themselves, so was that a crime?

"Not at all! I'm just being concerned!"

Inuyasha blinked, "Yo Kikyou? You feeling alright? You're talking to yourself." Kikyou shook her head, "I was just saying that I feel a bit sick. Probably from all that stuff I guzzled this afternoon. I was never too good with liquor," she quickly fibbed, "Could you please help me and Rin upstairs?"

Inuyasha cast worried eyes at Kikyou, "Okay I'll stay with you just incase, too." Kikyou felt guilty for getting Inuyasha so worried though, but if it helped some, her stomach was churning a bit uneasily. She had a feeling something was going to happen though she did not know exactly what.

"Come on Kiddo." Inuyasha picked up a yawning Rin who was doing her darnedest not to laugh as she was squished against Inuyasha's pillow breasts in his poor attempt to pick her up. Everyone said their good nights, trying to stifle their laughs.

Mirouku looked at Rin once she was safely in Inuyasha's hold (the hanyou had angrily thrown away the pillow stuffed from his dress to be able to hold her properly), and smiled brightly at her. He mouthed, "Good work today! Sleep well dear apprentice." He was so proud of her, and if she played her cards right, she could end up a mini version of him, only she'd grope and feel up men.

He felt a tear come to his eye; he had definite plans for her.

Rin flashed him a sly grin when Inuyasha was not looking, and gave him the thumbs up sign and waved a dollar. So Mirouku had paid off an eight year old –'Well at least I think she's eight...' (He'd worry about her age later)- To convince Sesshoumaru to play some game? Was that a crime? I mean it was totally worth it to see Sesshoumaru play truth or dare. The youkai whose face you could see under the definition of refined was wandering the halls for God's sake –in his boxers of all things with a similarly naked woman... 'The lucky bastard.'

If only he could have video taped it! It'd sell for millions.

Sango suddenly came out of her thoughts, "Do you want to keep playing cards or just, I don't talk or something? We don't have to do anything, but..."

Mirouku smiled, "Tell me a bit about yourself..."

(TSUKI)

Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome into what he knew to be an empty room. Damn his sense of honor! Damn it to hell. He put a hand over the woman's mouth to quiet her indignant huffs. He gave her a quieting look, and foot steps could be heard outside the door.

Someone who sounded oddly like Mr. Totoki 'hmm'ed, "I could have sworn I heard noises in here. Darned old age! My hearing's not what it used to be..."

Totousai continued to mumble about his old age and Sesshoumaru rolled his golden eyes. Kagome suddenly blushed realizing how close he was pressed to her against the wall. His hand was against her mouth and she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

Sesshoumaru suddenly turned his gaze from the door, and back to her. He took his hand away from her mouth, and Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously, "We still have about an hour or so until we're expected back... Do we really have to keep walking?"

Sesshoumaru put some space between the two, confused by the strange warmth that filled him with the contact, "No."

Kagome grinned, trying to cover up her disappointment. He had been so close that if had moved down an inch, he would have been able to kiss her. She shook her head at the ridiculous thought.

Her kissing someone like Sesshoumaru! As if, he'd never would do that. Something in her heart seemed to ache. "Good, cause, I'd hate to have anyone see me in my underwear."

Sesshoumaru's grimace was enough to tell her that he agreed. A roar of thunder clapped in the background and the lights flickered. Kagome jumped and fell into Sesshoumaru who caught her with ease. The girl shook like a leaf. She hated thunder.

Another deafening clap followed and Kagome wrapped small fingers in a death grip around Sesshoumaru's arm. Said youkai sniffed gently and was overcome by the strong sense of her fear. He sighed ad gently eased the two into a sitting position with her in her lap.

Rin too was afraid of thunder storms for it had been thundering when she lost her family. So for the month or so that she was in his care recovering the vile blue hair youkai's assault on her, anything during a thunderstorm she would always ask to talk. It kept her mind off the storm.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. He definitely thought her infantile now. No doubt about it. She sighed and shuddered, feeling suddenly cold. Sesshoumaru adjust his hold on her, "So, truth or dare?"

A small game would be a very good way to make her forget about the current weather conditions.

(TSUKI)

There you have it part one to the truth or dare chapter. Rin has herself a business, we have a few prying matchmakers, we found out why Sesshoumaru was so idolized by Rin-chan, the incarnates are getting ready for something big, Sesshoumaru and Kagome are in their undies and are running about the villa in the dark. (Together... alone... –nudges readers and grins perverted-ly-) Sango and Mirouku are also alone having a heart to heart (another perverted grin), Naraku's a jerk, and dear Inuyasha is clueless... and dressed as a woman.

Sorry for the OOC-ness and REVIEW... its only fair –is kidding-

Reviewer Responses: (I'm not sure about what the rules say or not about these, but emails and such are going around... So just incase, I'm putting reviewer responses on my LiveJournal. My penname there I believe is MikazukixTsuki so check there for thank you's and my infinite wisdom.)


	16. Chapter 16

Mikazuki Tsuki is back once again with an update! I'm sorry I made you all wait so long, but there were certain circumstances that caused the wait. I made this chapter kinda long for all you guys who were saddened by the hiatus that lasted about three months.

Happy Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was mine, never will be mine

Chapter Sixteen:

Truth or Dare Part Two

"Truth or Dare?" The words came out with a confused waver, as Kagome repeated them. Had she really heard right? The nod Sesshoumaru gave her assured her that her ears were in proper function and that what she thought she had heard...was actually what was said.

Oddly enough she smiled, though a shiver ran through her spine at a sudden spark of lightning illuminated the room. The booming of thunder followed the flash.

She was then able to see Sesshoumaru in a new light. Kagome almost snorted, 'Literally.' He had to care for her in some way if he wanted to take her mind off of the current storm-not to mention her discomfort at her almost-but not quite nude, nudity.

"...Truth"

Sesshoumaru looked straight at her. His amber eyes seemed to pierce her soul, "Why are you so afraid of storms?"

That one question made her almost sigh.

So maybe she gave the present company a bit too much credit.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare and Kagome bit her bottom lip. 'Right,' she thought. He had asked her a question. She thought back to what it had been.

_Why are you so afraid of storms?_

Kagome groaned. Why did it have to be _that _question? "I lost my father on a night like this. I love the rain but hate the thunder and stuff. It just brings back bad memories."

The youkai nodded in understanding. There was really no need or reason to prod further. She would tell the rest when she felt she could. There was a small pause.

"I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru was the one to shatter the silence. But the sound of his voice was smooth and welcomed.

Kagome broke out of her thoughts, "For what?"

Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes at the question and her memory laspe, "For your loss."

Kagome oh'ed then smiled, "Thanks Sesshoumaru." She gave him a poke in his side, "Now. Same question."

"Truth."

Kagome thought a bit, "Does the Shikkon no Tama ever go away?" She blushed, "I've been thinking about that for awhile now."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "It depends. If a 'pure and selfless' wish is made the jewel will disappear for good. If an opposite wish is made, however, than the jewel will be reincarnated after several centuries, in someone with relations to the jewel in a past life."

Kagome blinked, "Wow...Has anyone ever wished on it?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No one had the chance. Truth or Dare?"

Kagome shrugged, "Truth."

"Why do you keep picking Truth?"

"Because hell would freeze over before I ever do a dare again. Lest I end up completely nude, tied to another completely nude person."

Her companion snorted, "I fail to see anything wrong with a dare such as that." He teased, knowing that simple comment would get her going.

"You're such a pervert you know that? A giant perv."

He snorted and Kagome continued on with the game, "T o D, Taisho?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "Truth, I suppose."

Kagome cup a hand to her ear, "What was that? Dare you say? Alright!" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her antics, "You are aware that that I chose the other option?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yea, but I don't know what I could ask you since you answered my question and I now know you wear boxers."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow and Kagome blushed crimson realizing that she had said that aloud, and she cleared her throat quickly.

"Um... I dare you to sneak off with me and forget this sick-ish dare, before I catch a cold from sitting in this room that's getting colder by the second."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I accept your dare." Kagome giggled as he helped her up and they silently snuck out of the room and made their way to Kagome's room. Sesshoumaru guided her through the darkened halls with his acute eyesight.

Kagome could have only guess how many times she would have klutzed out had he not have been there.

When they finally reached the door, and Kagome thanked him, there was an awkward pause.

Kagome broke it with a cheery, 'good night.' One which Sesshoumaru returned softly as he walked away.

With a sigh she opened the door, pulled on a sweater and a pair of shorts and flopped into bed.

It hadn't even been a fill ten minutes, before the door creaked open and someone crept into her room.

She tensed, as they came nearer to her bed, and peeked over the covers. She gasped softly with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

(Tsuki)

Sango nervously poked her to index fingers together, "Um what would you like to know?"

Mirouku shrugged, "Anything. Why don't you tell me about your family?" His voice was husky with exhaustion as he sat back against the couch. Sango shivered slightly then blushed, though it was thankfully unnoticed in the dim room. She bit her bottom lip- a habit she had unfortunately picked up from Kagome.

"My family? Well my parents are an eccentric bunch, but I love them with all my heart," she smiled in memory, "My father used to teach martial arts and went crazy making sure me and my brother knew at least five forms of defense. As a just in case thing you know. He also loved to study demon extermination methods."

She giggled, "I remember he bought me this huge boomerang. It was almost as tall as I am and more than heavy." Mirouku chuckled, "But my mother kept us soft by teaching us how to cook, clean, sew, and everything. They were total opposites, but they love each other so much." Mirouku smiled with her.

"They're in the states now, but Sesshoumaru-sama said they can bunk here for the summer, when they visit here."

Mirouku nodded, "You mentioned a brother. What's his name?"

Sango stretched, "Kohaku. He's the most gently boy, I've ever meet. Smart too. He wants to be a doctor when he grows up- only so he can help people. I try and call him at least few days to check on him. He's going to make his dreams come true... I know it."

Mirouku met her eyes, "You sound so close to him. How old is he?"

Sango giggles, "He'll be eleven soon, but he tried to act so grown up some times." She rolled her eyes playfully and Mirouku chuckled, "Well maybe if we stick around long enough, I'll meet your family."

Sango smiled, "I hope so... Tell me about yours? What is your family like?"

Mirouku sighed, "Well I have no siblings, Inuyasha is closest thing to a brother. Sesshoumaru is like an older brother in a way."

He paused, choosing to look into the crackling fire instead of at Sango. The aforementioned didn't say anything to interrupt but listened attentively, "My mother was the life of anything from what I remember. She was never serious and always laughing. She loved Father and me with everything she had."

Sango inched closer to Mirouku as his eyes dulled with sadness.

"Father was like my mom, but he was a bit more somber and a complete genius." Mirouku chuckled. "He was always researching in our home lab though his real job was managing. He loved mysteries and thinking. That's why he loved Mother. She was unpredictable and challenged him to think. Both passed in a car crash around January while I was at school. I was about twelve I think."

A sad chuckle escaped his lips, "That had to be the worst moment of my life when the principal told me that. Sesshoumaru took me in since I was the son his brother's manger." He sighed as he looked at his hands, "And then I took over my father's job once I got older."

Sango gasped and reached out to hug Mirouku. He closed his eyes as Sango gently cradles his head to her shoulder, "God, Mirouku! I'm so sorry."

Mirouku hugged her back a wry smile on his face, and no temptation to do anything perverted for possibly once in his life. "Thanks Sango. Really."

Sango suddenly blushed as she slowly broke away, "No problem, Mirouku. No problem at all. I never would have guessed, you know." She said softly, "You're always laughing and smiling."

Mirouku smiled sheepishly, "Well I get that from my mother in a way. Her philosophy was literally laughter is the best medicine."

Her grin gave way to a loud yawn, "Oh...Excuse me..."

Mirouku chuckled, "Come on. You're tired. Let's get you into bed." Sango giggled softly and joked, "Alright mom."

He grabbed a lit candle from the table and shook his head, amusedly. They both made their way to Sango's bedroom.

She cursed under her breath as she tried the door, "It's not opening!"

Mirouku gave her the candle as he tried the knob himself, "Did you lock it or something?" he grunted.

Sango shook her head, "I never do." She groaned.

Mirouku looked nervous for the first time since he had gotten there, "Um...well you can sleep in my room. You take the bed and I'll make-shift bed it on the floor."

Sango shook her head, "I don't want to kick you out of your bed!"

Mirouku just smiled, "It's alright. Unless you wanna share." His smile let her know that he was kidding.

Sango smiled back at Mirouku and in that moment, she knew he wasn't just some perverted manager; he was a caring and sweet man that always smiled and made others smile. And what she also knew, and what scared her the most, was that she knew she loved him.

(Tsuki)

Kikyou watched as Mirouku and Sango gingerly went into his room. She let out a squeal before closing her slightly cracked door. She whispered happily, "Inu-kun! It worked! It worked! It worked!"

Inuyasha gave her a blank look, "What worked?"

Kikyou went into detail about her little plots to pair up Sango and Mirouku and the recent door locking.

Inuyasha chuckled, "So that's why you needed that key. Kiki-chan, you're a genuine cupid, a little crazy, but a cupid none the less." Kikyou slapped Inuyasha playfully. Finally she twirled around, uncharacteristically loose, "It's good to see Mirouku in such wonderful hands. I'm so happy for him."

Inuyasha chuckled, "Yeah, me too. He and Sango balance each other out well you know. Mirouku keeps Sango in shape and Sango keeps Mirouku in line."

Kikyou laughed.

"Now all they need to do is tell each other and they'll be set." She sat next to Inuyasha on their bed. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I think they'll do that soon enough. My main concern is my brother. He's rather complicated."

Kikyou shrugged, "Yeah, but I'm sure I'll get him and Kagome-chan on the right track before she goes home."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her again, "I'm sure too, love. Now come on let's get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be busy."

(Tsuki)

Kagome gestured for the person to come closer, "Is something wrong, Rin-chan?" The girl nodded, "Rin is afraid of the loud noises."

Kagome scooted over, "Come on Rin. You can sleep with me tonight." Rin gratefully climbed into bed.

She sniffed, "Do you think Rin is a scardy-cat?" Kagome hugged the girl, "Of course not, honey! You know... I also don't like the loud noises."

Rin looked up at her, "Really?"

Kagome nodded, "Really."

For a moment it was really quiet, "I guess the thunder stopped." She was about to laugh when a loud boom of thunder erupted in the background.

Rin clutched Kagome for dear life, and started to cry.

Kagome picked her up and scrambled out of the room and into the familiar hallway she knew to be where Sesshoumaru slept.

She found his room with ease and opened it- Rin still crying on her shoulder. Kagome smoothed the girl's hair calmingly, as she stepping into the room.

"Sesshoumaru?"

There was a ruffle of fabric. "What is it?"

Kagome sniffed along with Rin from the effects of the room shaking thunder, "C-can me and Rin sleep with you? Please"

Had it been any other time Sesshoumaru would have made a joke about her grammar or about her request.

But since it wasn't any other time, he swiftly crossed the room and with an inaudible sigh swept the two crying girls and placed them in his bed. The scent of their fear swirled about the room almost suffocating him with the intensity.

Inaudibly speaking words he hadn't heard since his mother passed, immediately any sounds of the outside storm were blocked out and a calming blanket of warm was placed over the two. Born yawned simultaneously.

Rin hugged Sesshoumaru, "Thank you btou-sama. My tenchi." She mumbled before falling into a peaceful slumber, her fear receding.

Kagome slipped into a pleasant sleep against Sesshoumaru's side, her small hand fisting in his clothing. "Goodnight Sesshou..." she yawned and before she could finish her good night, she fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru smiled at the two. Honestly he had not been able to sleep knowing that it was still storming and both Rin and Kagome were without comfort.

He sighed. "Really. I am just too soft."

(Tsuki)

The next morning was busy.

Very busy.

For one, Sugio Repairs was finishing the last touches on Sesshoumaru's office, so they were bustling about the area there. Two, the party was tomorrow and nothing had been put together because of the rain. Three, the Booth rental company was to arrive with the booths.

Inuyasha-whom had heard about the gruesome half hour spent with the salesman from hell, had remarked teasingly, "Aren't they like breaking regulation? The party's tomorrow and you said they have that two day thingy."

Sango had grinned, "We told 'em that the party was a day after it was really supposed to be, because had they arrived yesterday, they'd have been rained on and the boss would've had to pay double the rental price." She had leaned back smugly, "Smart of us, huh?"

Inuyasha had snorted, "Not really."

And thus we find ourselves at the present, two hours after breakfast and a lot of yelling later.

Inuyasha groaned as he welded together a metal platform that stood at least a foot off of ground level, but didn't sink into the sand, "I don't see why I'm stuck breakin' my freakin' back out here!" He adjusted his goggles. "Sesshoumaru could do this in like five fucking minutes. With his _claws_ too."

Mirouku glared at his head, "Well maybe if you shut your mouth once in a while, you'd keep yourself and the people around you out of back breaking labor."

Inuyasha sniffed haughtily, "Well that's what you get for laughing at me while Kikyou's present, so quit bitching."

Mirouku kicked sand at him, "Bastard." He arched his back before setting up another of the booths up on the platform. Sesshoumaru had brought them down half an hour before like they were mere sheets of paper. This one for some catch a fish, win a fish game. This party was meant to be like a mini festival, for children and adults alike.

Mirouku smirked- that of course was his idea to make it into a festival fundraiser for all ages. He knew from experience, that where kids were, money was definitely going to be spent.

Inuyasha threw a pebble at Mirouku, "Get back to work you slacker!"

Mirouku huffed and flipped him off before continuing to bring up another wooden booth.

They made a wonderful, wonderful team.

(Tsuki)

Kikyou, Kagome, and Sango trudged down the stone stepping to the beach area below, carrying boxes. Each box varied in size and all were somewhat heavy. This was their seventh and last trip down.

They set down the boxes on the platform, before stepping up onto it. The platform was about ten feet in length and width wise was yet unknown since Inuyasha had a few more boards to place and weld.

Using a knife cutter, Sango opened each box. At the last box, she gasped, "Aw, little fishie!"

Kagome giggled and Kikyou smiled, "Chinese Fighting Fish if I'm not mistaken." Mirouku nodded, "You're right... That's probably why they're in separate containers."

Inuyasha suddenly laughed, "I remember when I was younger, I made Sesshy buy me fish. I was kinda surprised that he'd even consent 'cause I made him get like ten different types of the,. So anyway we had 'em for less than a weeks cause each day, you'd see some fish on the floor 'cause this one bitch of a fish threw them all out..."

Sango blinked, "You've just wasted a minute of my life. Thanks a bunch Inuyasha."

Sand ended up finding its way to Sango's face, "INUYASHA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR ASS!"

There were three simultaneous sighs as the two chased each other around the beach. They were almost evenly matched. Kikyou groaned and chased after the two, "We don't have time for this! It's nine already and we've yet to finish the set up! You guys know we still have shopping to do to make up for yesterday, set up electricity in this area, set up the games, and burners, bake for tomorrow, clean—"

Kagome sighed, "Come on Mirouku, I guess it's just you and meEEE! Ahh you PERVERT! Hands off my behind!"

Mirouku paled as Kagome advanced on him, "There was a sand crab on your ass! I was just trying to get it off for you!"

Before they could say anymore they were interrupted by the two figures that descended the steps.

"Tsk, ye children need to get ye selves together. Now!"

All movement stopped as Kaede and Totousai walked towards them. Sango and Inuyasha had stopped their chase abruptly.

Totousai rubbed his chin, "You kids need some discipline if anything is to get done. Inuyasha- finish the platform. You have thirty minutes. Mirouku- get the rest of the booths onto the stand. You have twenty. Sango-set up the fishing game, but keep the fish in the jars, in the tank. Then feed them. I want that done in five minutes."

Kaede turned to Kagome, "The box with the stuffed animals, I want you to place on their respective booth. Here's the list," she handed her two sheets of paper, "Ten minutes. And ye have a sand crab on your pants." Mirouku cleared his throat loudly, grumbling, "I told you so."

Kaede continued, "Lastly Kikyou, you have the other prizes. Here are your lists," she handed her three sheets, "15 minutes. Who ever does not finish in their given time is stuck baking duty today."

Smirking both said in unison, "And go.."

...5 minutes and 1 second later...

Sango wiped her hands on her shirt and let out a breath, "Finished."

Totousai grinned, "And we have our first baker!"

Sango gaped, "But I did it in five minutes!"

Kaede shook her head, "Ye were over by one second, child." Sango huffed, "The food instructions were in German!"

Totousai smirked as he shook a finger at her, "And that girly, is the attitude that got you baking in the first place. Now be a good little girl and prepare the food booths."

Sango stomped away, "Urgh!"

Inuyasha laughed at her from his working area. "Touch luck!"

Kaede sighed, "Ye now have five minutes subtracted from your time, Inuyasha."

The hanyou quickly quieted. He could barely do this in that half hour.

...4 minutes and 58 second later...

Kagome cheered, "Whoo! My five minutes are up and I am done!"

Kaede nodded, "And a second to spare too... We have our next baker."

Kagome's mood deflated, "Are you serious! I finished before my time was up."

Totousai nodded, "Exactly."

Kagome was about to argue, but Sango wrapped an arm around her, "Let's not even bother to question, Kagome ole girl. Let's not even bother."

...4 minutes, 2 second, and1 millisecond later...

Kikyou stretched, "I'm finished."

Totousai grinned, "Alright! Our third baker. Too bad though...just a millisecond off." Kikyou just shook her head, "I'm not going to bother. Sango! Need a hand with that?"

...5 minutes and 03 second later...

Mirouku plopped down on the sand, "Yeah, yeah...Fourth baker."

Some time passed before Kaede looked at her timer as Inuyasha called, "Finished! Ha!" The old woman's eye twitched as it had stopped exactly on 25: 00:00. 'Darn!'

Whistling an innocent's tune, she called, "What do ye know? Baker number five."

Inuyasha groaned, "No way! Lemme see that timer shit of yours!" Kaede cleared it's time, "Oops. I must be getting clumsy in my old age. But anyway... I expect ye five in the kitchen in one hour, or there will be hell to be paid."

...exactly one hour later...

The unlucky five who were trapped by the two elderly slave drivers were placed in jean aprons. (When they asked why jean aprons, the reason was: just because.)

Different colored hair bandanas (When they asked why-rather Inuyasha asked why because he had gotten a pink one-, the reason: because no one wanted three foot long hair in their baked goods.)

Gloves: (When Inuyasha asked why to be an ass the reason was: shut up)

Kaede smiled, "Now get to work, Sango is in charge of anything that has to do with food. Likewise, Kikyou with wrapping this stuff up. All your supplies are in the pantry. Pick your teams, and get to work. Totousai and I shall be cleaning outside."

Kikyou groaned, "This is ridiculous."

Sango nodded and said dryly, "Agreed." She stretched her arms, "Mirouku and Kagome you two are with me since you both have had some experience cooking. Inuyasha and Kikyou can both package and put on the price stickers."

Kagome adjusted her blue bandana and grinned, "Alright, guys hands in. If we do this right we'll be free in no more than three hours."

Sango giggled and put her hand slightly over Kagome's, everyone else following suit. Inuyasha commented first on how outlandish the action was, but smiled none the less.

"Ready... Break!"

(Tsuki)

Rin and Sesshoumaru were in the property gardens. Sun streamed down into the ground with a blue like hue to them. It was hidden by a strong barrier that only would only lift with Sesshoumaru's possibly death.

This was the location of the Shikkon no Tama... it needed protection.

Flowers of all kind flourished in the large garden. Red, pink, white, and yellow roses, forget-me-nots, cornflowers, tiger lilies, sweet peas, tulips, iris, larkspurs, canarations, snapdragons, violets, and daffodils- you name it.

No matter the season they bloomed beautiful, never fully withering. They just seemed to glow when their months of favor came around.

Rin twirled around the rows of flowers, "Sesshoumaru-sama! They're so gorgeous!" She picked up a lily and entwined it into a lock of her hair.

She spun again with a giggle.

"Rin loves your garden, tensh—Sesshoumaru-sama!" She caught herself in time. Rin was not quite sure how Sesshoumaru would react to being called an angel of all things.

She breathed in relief when he seemed not to have noticed.

The girl wrung her hands nervously though, when Sesshoumaru addressed her.

Now would be a perfect time to tell her.

"Rin?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"How would you feel about this Sesshoumaru adopting you?"

Tears sprung to the little girl's eyes, "Adopt Rin?" Sesshoumaru nodded, as Rin hugged his leg, "And Rin can play in the gardens everyday? And stay wit Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru patted her head, "Of course."

Rin sniffed, "Rin would be...honored, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru almost chuckled. Almost. Until Rin continued, "And Kagome-sama too?" He tensed. He thought back to his previous conversation. Sesshoumaru was still a bit unnerved by what Inuyasha had spoken to him about.

_Sesshoumaru awoke at five that morning. Fully relaxed, resting...and oddly warm? He looked down to see Rin and Kagome sleeping peacefully. He sighed. _

_He was so attached to these girls-human girls no less._

_It was almost disgraceful._

_Almost._

_If this had been a different time and place then it possibly would be but now—_

_With a frown he decided not to dwell anymore on it and carefully switched Rin with himself in a blink of an eye so as neither would wake from the missing body heat._

_As soon as he exited his room, Inuyasha was waiting for him. _

_The hanyou ran a hand through his silver locks, "I have a feeling that this is it, bro. This is the last year we'll have to worry about Naraku. Either we're dead or he is. But incase someone up there is on our side, I want you to adopt Rin. If or when this shit blow over. She'll be much happier with you."_

_Sesshoumaru nodded, his still sleep clouded mind agreeing. Yes, adopting Rin would be a rather good idea. Inuyasha and Kikyou were part of a world were moving was natural and that was not good for a child. Sesshoumaru was allowed some time to breathe every now and then before starting work. Inuyasha smiled, "She's a great kid and you'll be a great dad when you're not being a prick. But every girl will need a mom Sess.."_

(Tsuki)

End! (of chapter)

Yay for me for an early super prolonged update! It's probably an OCC mess and grammatical. With Sesshoumaru's character especially, there is definite OCC stuff going down. And this seemed totally rushed. Next Chapter: the long awaited party and Scheming galore. It's bound to be a blast.

By the way—the fish story was completely true. Mom bought us like seven fish and we only have them for two days before we lost one...

Its name was Brownie lol.

Once again I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving!

If you're feeling as supped as I am and in the mood to be corny- post what you're thankful for in your reviews.

There are no reviewer responses, but if you truly want a response then say that in your review and I'll get an answer up before Saturday )

Have a good one,

Mikazuki Tsuki


	17. Chapter 17

A.N. I spent all of Thursday afternoon writing the third/ fourth to last chapter cause the idea just popped into my head! You all will absolutely KILL me when you read it. I can't wait to post it after this one. Well enough of Chapter 18, let's talk about this one... It's finally the long awaited party and more than just cleaning up will be going on after it ends... When the clock strikes midnight it's bound to be a scream...

Also expect to see a link to all the fics I beta or help to beta on my profile soon! (By Friday) They are definitely interesting reads.

Disclaimer: I barely have enough money to go to the movies, now since I've splurged away my graduation money and have no job. So I own nothing really, especially not Inuyasha, or any songs by 112.

_Delightfully Disastrous_

Chapter Seventeen

(Tsuki)

Drip...

Drip...

Drip..

Juromaru sat against a cold stone wall. His legs were crossed and his eyes were closed. He barely moved, except to breathe and even that motion was minute. To anyone person other than the six other occupants of the old castle, he would have appeared to be meditating...

But he wasn't.

Drip...

No. He was waking Kageromaru.

Drip...

His body started to pulse, and with each pulse, pale lids lifted to reveal dilated bright crimson eyes.

Drip...

When they fully opened he frowned as the pulsing slowly ceased. His brother didn't seem to want to stir at the moment. "Kageromaru!" he hissed, "Awaken. Our _master_ summons you."

Drip...

There was silence for but only for a moment, before there was one last pulse and a low hum as a smaller version of Juromaru appeared next to him. Juromaru clutched his stomach with a groan and held himself perfectly still, as a wave of pain washed over him from the departure of his brother.

'And Kagura wonders why I'm so reluctant to free him...'

He took a look at the brother, the other part of him, from his stiff position. His breath came out in short pants. The pain was incredibly. He let out a soft moan.

Kageromaru.

One of the most cunning in the group, he was a small, but fast demon. He was surprisingly Juromaru's elder, and probably the most twisted in the group. He did not have any legs, but had two sharp, sickle-like arms.

His hobby you may ask?

Normal things, of course like eating the insides of demons and humans.

He looked around him, and gave a high pitched laugh, "It feels good... So good to be free, brother. I have waited for what seems like an eternity."

'Yes, decades of residing in one's stomach could do that.' Juromaru wanted to snap, but he said nothing, but continued to groan as a trickle of blood slid down his chin.

Kanna entered the cell wearily and handed him a wooden bowl, "...Drink... you will feel better..."

Juromaru soundlessly did as he was told and when he had finished, he rubbed his stomach ruefully, standing as if he had not just a second ago been in unbearable pain. "Let's hope I don't have to do that again anytime soon..."

Kageromaru chuckled, "Agreed."

(Tsuki)

Kaede and Totousai shared a look. This was the essence of a Kodak moment. No doubt about it. There was nothing better than working a group of youngsters so hard that they were near tears.

Nothing.

Well except maybe Inuyasha baking. Inuyasha in what he had labeled 'feminine' baking wear cursed at his batch of sugar cookies. He slammed his palms on the counter attracting everyone's attention.

Sango had finally let him touch the oven, and she was now thinking it was a very, very bad idea. Inuyasha was getting a_ little_ into the whole thing. "Why! Why won't you turn golden! That's all I ask... not that sickly yellow but gold, damn it! Gold!"

Kikyou led Inuyasha away from the cookies, "Come on honey... you need a break. Why don't you package stuff for a bit... or frost some of the cupcakes?"

Inuyasha sniffed, giving her the puppy eyed look. "If I frost, could I have some of the frosting?"

Kikyou smiled, "Of course, Inuyasha." She handed him a large spoon, and a fancy tipped frosting bag. "Just put the frosting in the bag, and squeeze it on the cupcakes... Okay?"

Inuyasha nodded looking as excited as a little boy getting a new puppy. Totousai shook his head, "You know what? I take that back... That was just kinda creepy."

Kaede nodded in agreement.

The group had been working for two hours straight, and it was probably taking a toll on them. The kitchen was as hot as they could have imagined hell to be, and Kaede and Totousai refused to even open a window.

And to make matters worse, Totousai shrugged off whatever complaining they did with a reprimanding, though pointless, not very relating story, "Children today are a bunch of lazies! Back in my day, we'd have to walk 2 miles just to get _water_, and it literally was as hot a hell where I lived. I _was_ a sword smith back in the day, you know. It had to be!"

He chuckled and Sango rolled her eyes, "We're asking for opened windows, not a life story, old man."

It was only decided they needed fresh air, when Mirouku and Inuyasha started singing.

"—_Peaches and cream_ _I need it 'cause you know that I'm a fiend __  
__Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine_ —"

Sango started choking instantly picking up the song. Kagome patted her on the back, confused as to why of all songs they picked that one.

Confusion lifted when Kaede clapped her hands interrupting the rest of the song, and herded them onto Totousai, "Alright! I will finish ye baking! Things will probably get done faster this way/ Ye can decorate and fix outside a bit." She waved them away, and then glared at the two boys. "I have the mind to punish the both of ye for listening to such nonsense..."

Of course, drastic times called for drastic measures, and these were very drastic times. Inuyasha and Mirouku hid grins as the bowed their heads.

Kagome, Kikyou, and Sango gave relieved sighs and thanked every deity known for insinuative American songs, with each step they descended down to, all the while greedily gulping fresh, cool, non sweet scenting air.

Totousai brought them all back outside and they found themselves retracting their prayers as they were told what they hand to do.

Stringing lights, setting up speakers, thinking up a music play list to play on the equipment they had to set up around the perimeter, pointlessly sweeping sand (when asked why they needed to sweep it-not off anything mind you- their answer was: It looks a tad uneven don't you think), sweeping the platforms, evening out the booths, painting signs, hanging said signs, hiding bright orange extension cords from view while still managing to keep them in sight for easy use, putting up extension cords so they could hide the before mentioned extension cords all the while keeping them in view, putting down rugs on the sand beyond the platform, bringing down plastic utensils, cups, and plates, setting up buoy lines in the water at several different feet, setting up tables and chairs beyond the platform, blowing up helium balloons for the stands to sell, then blowing up regular balloons, putting the balloons in the water, etc, etc, etc...

And those were only some of the things they had to do and of course what fun would it have been if they weren't timed doing the before stated tedious tasks?

Totousai brought out the oh-so-beloved timer and set a random time before shouting, "And go!"

Inuyasha groaned, "Is today over yet?"

(Tsuki)

Nope... Today was not over. Not by a long shot. When they finally thought they had an hour to themselves, they were dead wrong. Kagura had come down with bundles of clothing, with Sesshoumaru behind her carrying the rest. She set them down with a smirk, "Here are your costumes!"

Sango frowned and leaned over to poke a wrapped bundle gently, "You can't possibly make us dress up! We worked our butts off all day...can't we at least be left alone to simply wear jeans and a t-shirt?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "I can and I am. I don't care. No."

He tossed the bundles over.

Inuyasha whined, "But Fluffy-Maru!"

Mirouku shook his head incredulously, "Where do come up with these nicknames? Do you even sleep at night, anymore?"

Inuyasha ignored the question, and Sesshoumaru stared him down, "For that horrendous name, you have just volunteered yourself to 'mingle' tonight, with the guest. Congratulations, little brother, you are one lucky pup." His sarcasm made Mirouku and Sango snicker. Kagome had enough decency to feel bad enough not to laugh aloud.

Kikyou had to hit Inuyasha over the head with a pillow when he was about to complain, "Stop digging your grave, Inuyasha."

With a pout Inuyasha just turned to his bundle, and started poking holes in the wrapping with his claws as if it were some certain older half-brother's body. His fangs peeked over his bottom lip and his ears flattened against his skull pitifully but not a sound came from him at the moment.

They each opened their brown paper wrapped packages, and had to admit that they looked pretty ...amazing. Most of the costumes were made from a soft silk and hand dyed and decorated.

Sango's kimono was a gorgeous magenta color. The pink would fade into a very light shade of color. Since it was the beginning of spring, there was a peach tree branch and peach flowers wrapping around the front of the kimono. A white and magenta obi sash, white obi-jimi, and a solid colored butterfly obi belt completely added to the look. But that it was lined with green finished it off.

The kimono came with a plain ivory white collar called an eri-sugata.

The only thing that kept it from being a traditional kimono was the fact that it came down to the mid thigh as if it were some sort of a happi coat. The sleeves however came down to her knees- the length signifying that she was young and unmarried.

Kikyou's was similar but it was white and teal colored and instead of two basic colors, it had more. It was covered in golden colored birds, red outlined flowers, and deep green trees. The obi sash and butterfly obi belt was composed of rich blacks and browns and it had red obi-jimi. The color was pure white and the lining of the sleeves was an apple red. Hers too strangely came down to her mid thighs and the sleeves surpassed that length.

Kagura handed both girls dainty wooden sandals and Kagome had to wonder whether or not Kagura had a life of her own...

She wasn't being mean or anything. Not at all. She was just wondering if she ever went out...dated, had _fun_. 'Maybe before I go back to school... I'll take her to Kyoto or something. Introduce her to the girls.'

She smiled. 'It'll be good for her.'

All she seemed to do was devote her time to making, modifying, and reconstructing clothing from old ones and making something new.

That was the perhaps the only difference between her and Kikyou's work. Kagura barely made from scratch unlike Kikyou whose ideas were uniquely hers 'and Kagura also didn't take month long breaks to clear her mind like Kikyou was doing now.' Kagome thought wryly.

But Kagome had to admit, 'These do look great...' The only problem any of the girls had with the kimonos were the length. They looked a tab bit short to them.

Hers was a beautiful blue with white and pink flowers that wrapped around the front of the kimono and the bottoms of the sleeves. It was outlined in a complementing yellow and she had a cute golden sash with a pink and white obi-jimi and belt.

Kagura handed her the wooden sandals and as their fingers touched accidentally, Kagome was suddenly overcome with a wave of regret.

And none of it was any of her own, she thought with confusion. She faltered a bit at the intensity but gave her thanks as if nothing were wrong.

As Kagura's intense pink eyes met hers, Kagome had a feeling that it was hers. But what exactly did she do? Or was _going_ to do?

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were looking nostalgically at their garbs to have noticed her slight waver the moment before and Kagome wondered if something were wrong with their clothes, though she was pretty relieved that she didn't have to get questioned by either dog demon.

She took a look at their clothing. Nothing seemed amiss though. Sesshoumaru had a pair of beautiful pristine white male hamakas and an also similarly white haori with a neat red cherry blossom print on one corner and the same cherry blossom print on both sleeves. Kagome then noticed the strange looking armor breast plate that would set protection over the wearer's heart. It had been set on the coffee table. It was what could have been called a warrior's garb, and it came with black boot and a purple and yellow sash.

Inuyasha's, however, she could see some problems with. Just _some_. It was completely and utterly red, and unlike the other's it was made out of a different material. Something she was sure she'd never seen before.

But back to the color. The only non red articles, were an inside slip to wear underneath that was an off white, and the obi – Jimi and some stitching on the sleeve which were blackbut both the haori and the hamakas were other than that red. His butterfly belt- which looked as if it were tied on the front was also red.

What was odd though was the fact, that his outfit came without sandal, shoes, or even tabi socks like the rest. His only other addition was a necklace of prayer beads.

Kagome shrugged the strangeness of the attire off however when her eyes roamed to Mirouku. As soon as she saw him, she burst out laughing.

"Mirouku! You're –snicker- you're dressed like a," she erupted in giggles, "a m-monk!"

Mirouku indeed was with his purple and black robes. He had put the robes on over his dark jeans and gray singlet (a male tank top) to see if the robes would fit.

Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyou also found the whole idea to be absolutely hysterical.

Mirouku looked affronted, "I'll have you know that I am probably the most pure man in this house..." Inuyasha howled with laughter and Sesshoumaru's lips even twitched slightly. The humor, much to Mirouku's delight, stopped when Kagura cleared her throat.

"If you are through, I'll hand you the rest of the stuff and be off."

Inuyasha made a face behind her back as she placed a staff on the table on the table, and fans to go with the kimonos. She went to leave but stopped. Her back was still turned to face the group. She drawled out, "And Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "What now?"

"Grow up."

She sauntered out as Kikyou once again hit the poor hanyou lightly on the head with a throw pillow.

(Tsuki)

After a hearty dinner for the exhausted workers (they had been sent back to work by Kaede who had found them napping/ passed out on the couches), they went back to the living room. It had been cleared out by the servants and no one could have possibly have guessed that a game of Truth or Dare had been played the night before, or that there had been no power at all.

The television was blasting on some cartoon channel that Sango could have sworn she never had seen before, or knew existed. An English show was playing. It was something silly about a 'Grim Reaper' and two kids who couldn't have been more than two feet tall.

Kagome was out calling her mom and speaking to her brother, who was growing increasingly homesick with each second he spent away from home with Kagome's friend's family.

Mirouku suddenly groaned as he moved into a sitting position, "I've worked out muscles I never knew existed."

Inuyasha gave him a funny look at the way he said it.

Sango shook her head, "Even the simplest things, when you say them, you just manage to make them sound perverted somehow."

Mirouku draped an arm around her, and winked, "But Sango, you know you love me for it."

Sango huffed but did nothing to deny the statement.

Kagome walked into the room, then with a small, sad smile, "Well guys, by Monday, I'll be officially out of your hair."

Mirouku looked up, "You make it sound as if you were some sort of burden... We were very happy to have you Kagome," the look he gave her made her back away blushing.

Sango hit him with the remote.

Kikyou's previous smile had disappeared, "Monday? So soon?"

Her plans were going up in smoke with each soft nod Kagome gave. She knew the raven haired girl wasn't staying at the villa forever, but she had hoped to have had more time. 'No matter... I'll just have to make my plan happen sooner.' She mentally slapped her forehead, '..I'll put everything in action tomorrow.'

She gave Inuyasha a smile and he indiscreetly gave her the thumbs up sign, and both returned to listening in on the conversation at hand.

Sango patted Kagome's hand, "I don't want to miss you too much, Kagome, so you'd better visit me every weekend or else."

Kagome giggled, "Of course Sango. I wouldn't dream about forgetting about you guys." She let out a yawn, "I'm going to head off to bed, but first I want to talk to Rin. Do you know where she is?"

Inuyasha answered with a teasing glint in his eyes, "She in her room, _reading_! Can you believe that... and it's not even manga either. Just what exactly are kids _coming_ to these days!"

He threw his hands up for emphasis.

Kagome shook her head grinning, "Good night guys. See you in the morning!"

She wanted to say a formal good bye to Rin, because she had a feeling that this would be the last time she would get a chance to, and if she didn't, she'd truly regret it. Rin really seemed quite attached to her.

As soon as she entered the room, she found Rin reading a fairytale. It was quite a thick little book too, for someone her age. A feeling of pride swelled in her breast.

She had just meant to tell Rin how she'd be leaving come Monday, but she ended up spending over an hour with Rin, reading to her and listening to her talk. There was no need to say that their time was short, and ruin the pleasant mood. They both felt it. After she tucked in Rin and kissed her forehead, she said goodnight and went in search of a certain demon.

Sesshoumaru had seemed to disappear somewhere, the gardens perhaps- as Inuyasha had suggested, but Kagome didn't want to interrupt anything and besides. She didn't even know where they were, and she was too exhausted to ask for directions.

She went to her room, showered and changed.

When Kagome finally went to bed, for the second night in a row, her door had been opened, and someone snuck into her room. They climbed into bed with her.

Kagome instantly moved over to make room, "Rin-chan?"

She smiled at the sound of Rin's nodding against the pillow. "Rin couldn't sleep. Can I spend the night with you?" Kagome ran a hand through her hair, "Of course you can Rin." There was no denying that girl anything. She was just so darn cute. "Good night Rin-chan."

Rin snuggled against Kagome's hold and soon drifted to sleep, with a yawned, "Good night, Kagome-mama."

Her eyes widened then softened, with no heart to correct the girl.

_Did she really think of her as some sort of a surrogate mother?_

For some reason, the thought of that felt so...accurate. She loved the little girl with all her heart, she decided as she pulled the girl closer into an embrace, so this once she'd let it slide.

(Tsuki)

Two figures snuck outside, dressed completely in black- one male, had on black jeans and a large black jacket over an equally dark t-shirt. He wore a ski mask. The only thing of color that stood out was his vibrant eyes.

The other was a female, and considerably shorter than the male. Having had no black pants with her, she wore a black skirt and knee length black boots, and fishnet stockings.

She wore a long sleeved black top and scarf. The girl also had a ski mask, but had no need for a jacket to hide her hair since it was long and dark.

Either they were two very mentally ill people, or they liked to take long walks on the beach in pitch black attire.

The male looked both ways before dropping down and tucking and rolling to the platform.

I'll take mentally ill for 200...

The female sighed and whispered, "Quit fooling around, Inuyasha. We have work to do..." Inuyasha grumbled in a low tone, "Aww, you _cannot_ say that I was not helping the mood."

Kikyou snorted lifted her mask off, she smiled. "I can quite easy say that Inuyasha. You are not helping the mood. Now, come on, set up the m.p., since you wanted it so bad, and I'll make the call."

Inuyasha smirked and nodded. He followed suit with his mask, "Alright. Tomorrow- we light this bitch up."

Kikyou groaned at his use of language, "Inuyaaashaa!"

(Tsuki)

Finally. It was the long awaited day of the party. Forecasts stated that it'd be a beautiful night- a lovely cloudless afternoon with no chance at all for rain, warm weather, and of course it would be a half moon.

That morning, they barely saw each other, much to each of their chagrin. Once Sango, Kikyou, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Mirouku had gotten dressed and eaten, that was it. They were moved about with the two dozen servants left helping out and finishing the last touches on everything, under command of Kaede and Totousai of course, since the two now did not trust them to get anything done after yesterday's incident.

They put on their costumes after lunch, the girls helping each other put on their kimono layers (even though there were really only two it was still pretty complicated since they did not really have much experience in the area) and tying the many sashes and such, and helping Rin out with her own little kimono. Kagura had made hers an adorable checkered multi-shaded orange one with a green sash. Hers came down enviably to her ankles.

Though they knew it rude to complain, they just felt as if they were cheated out of the other have of their kimonos.

When they were all dressed, it was decided all four females would wear their hair in pigtails. They would already stand out, so why not stand out even more with a style different than the normal bun. They put on a small amount of eye-shadow and lip gloss, dragging the small brush lightly an extra inch after their eyes even ended.

The make-up was used only on the three women since Rin had yet to reach the age where she would want to or feel the need to put on any small amount of wear make-up.

(Tsuki)

Everyone felt the bubbling of anticipation for something big. It grew especially around four that day, when the door bell rung. It was officially two hours away from the party and the scramble to finish up the last minute left away things was huge.

A female under Sesshoumaru's employ opened the door after the second ring to reveal a lavender and green kimono wearing man with his hair in a sloppy bun a top his head. His face made up completely. He flicked the tail of his royal purple shawl behind him dramatically. He leaned on the doorway and parted his ruby lips, calling out in a loud voice.

"Sesshoumaru darling! I'm home!"

He let out a laugh and the girl sweat dropped, but moved aside to let him in. Once he was inside, she looked him over. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought him to be a slightly masculine woman, save for his broad shoulders, flat chest and large hands, his body could almost be called feminine. But she just so happened to read Kokkoi religiously and this was the infamous Kokkoi co-owner. He nudged her, "I've been dying to say that for the past few days."

The servant hid a smile, "I assume then, that you are Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu smirked, "The one and only, hon. Now, where are my two favorite doggies? Me and Bankotsu have come to take pictures..." the flamboyant man sang, not caring that he was grammatically incorrect or obnoxiously loud. The petite maid back away from him, with a nervous laugh, she snuck out of the room to call her employer. You know, Jakotsu honestly seemed much, much saner on paper...

Bankotsu chose then to walk in. He made quite the entrance wearing white hamakas with high black boots, and a set matching black gloves. His haori was similar to Sesshoumaru's only instead of a cherry blossom print it was just a solid colored splash of blue. He had plain armor that just wrapped around his chest and a long red sash tied at his waist that fell down to his knees. The clothes were not the only ingredient to his grand entrance. The fact that he looked as if he could kill anything that moved also helped. "Quit fooling around Jak. We have work to do. Grab your camera, and I'll take notes."

Jakotsu groaned, "I don't see why Renkotsu isn't doing this. I doubt he has the flu. He probably out partying, but I guess I'm fine with this as long as I get to see my Inu-chan. I even dressed up so prettily for him!" He twirled a bit, Bankotsu paling as the equipment hit a nearby wall. "Watch it, you numbskull!"

Inuyasha just happened to walked into the room and took one look at Jakotsu before screaming, "My _eyes_! It _burns_! Put on some pants damn it! The world would be a much better place..."

His clawed hands moved to cover his eyes.

Jakotsu was indeed wearing a kimono with a length that rivaled the other girls'. The fact that it rose on one side made it beat any and all competition.

Bankotsu gave Jakotsu a smug look, "Was that the reaction you wanted?"

Jakotsu waved his hand dismissingly, "Oh Bank-kun, you know he's just kidding..."

Sesshoumaru interrupted whatever Inuyasha had to say, "When I said Kokkoi could cover this story, I meant quietly. This noise is pointless."

Jakotsu looked him over. "Oh! You look cute too, Maru-chan in your little whatchama call it!" He pointed towards the haori and hamakas Sesshoumaru wore, having not completely dressed before the maid had called him down. "No need to be jealous of all the attention Inuyasha's getting."

Sesshoumaru didn't hear anything other than Maru-chan as he replayed the first sentence of the conversation and cringed. Really... did he and Inuyasha live just to make these...names for him?

Maybe they even conspired with each other over the phone and had a whole list of them...

Hmm... He shuddered.

Bankotsu shook his head, and hit his partner on the head, "We have two hours to take pictures of the set up, and set up the cameras-and that alone takes forever. So come on."

It was obvious that the last thing Bankotsu wanted to be doing on a Saturday night was taking pictures. Obviously, one of his other top five had cancelled on him last minute.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, "You're just being pissy because you had to cancel your date with some model... Who needs women anyway?"

Inuyasha shuddered, as Jakotsu bounced past him with a wink. "He definitely needs help..."

Sesshoumaru nodded and followed his brother out of the room to finish dressing. "Or tranquilizing. Either one I am completely fine with."

(Tsuki)

There were twenty or so booths in all, each holding something different and to keep some sort of order, the signs the group had painstakingly painted in spring colors were hung on them. As the sun began to recede into the sky, Mirouku turned on the lighting system, and everything lit to life, and music began to play/

Most of the house had been shut down and closed off, save for they foyer, because there was another way outside to the beach through it that didn't need the use of the kitchen, and it was quite convenient so as there would be no wondering inside the villa save for the few people who just had too much to drink and had to use the bathroom that was located in the hall.

Sesshoumaru was sure to make every precaution he could without going over board, because all his youkai instincts were shouting at him about this night. There was just something he didn't like about this time in the lunar cycle.

Mirouku even helped out, cackling like a mad scientist as he worked on the security system that was located inside the house. With a strange smelling ink he wrote in kanji on the main board of the system, flipped switches, and pressed buttons as he drank a latte.

The only made mistake however, was incidentally when he left the door to the room open a tad bit to consult Sesshoumaru about something.

Kagura had taken the moment to her advantage and slipped in, and after briefly looking over everything, she flipped a switch and everything turned off.

Of course she was supposed to have done something considerably worse, but she wasn't feeling too servile that day. Besides, what didn't help Naraku helped her.

Pressing a headset button, she muttered, "Kanna...it's a go. Tell Naraku he can begin to gather everyone."

She didn't wait for a reply before turning off the headset and with a sigh of remorse she disappeared in a gush of wind, before Mirouku came back to lock the door of the room, not thinking anything amiss.

(Tsuki)

The first to arrive was the local orphanage and the nine children in their stay. Inuyasha had invited them to the festival and even gone to such lengths as to donate fitting kimonos that he had begged Kikyou to have designed.

Kagome had smiled at that. The two of them really loved children, and Inuyasha despite his rough, hardly serious exterior was a great person. 'An ass at times but a great person,' she giggled.

Kikyou was like his opposite in a way and that's what made them stick. They had not much in common and yet everything fit. She was soft where he was rough, and demurred where he was loud, polite where he wasn't, but together, they were young love. Kagome looked with them, slightly envious, but then shook her head clearly her little green monsters and smiled at the darling kids running around.

The children were at first shy and quiet, until they saw all the colorful fish and prizes and caught sight of the delicious foods and snack. The servants running the booths were kind and worked well with the kids who came to their stands.

Kagome, Kikyou, Rin, and Sango, all in full costume made cotton candy, sold caramel covered popcorn, lollipops, pretzels, and gum, snacking on some every once in awhile. They even played cards while they waited for any customers.

Children from the orphanage wore bright stickers so that every worker knew that they didn't have to pay. Everyone else of course did.

It was twenty dollars for adults (anyone eighteen or above) and ten for children under thirteen. Thirteen year olds to seventeen year olds were fifteen dollars.

In half an hour, the bulk of the people who were supposed to show were there, milling around, chatting and eating and most importantly _buying_.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Mirouku were left to the task of mingling (and in some cases for Mirouku, shamelessly flirt with the women) as Bankotsu and Jakotsu wove around snapping pictures and marking stuff down for Suikotsu to later make into a full story.

For a certain six people the anticipation was thick with because they could feel it in the air; something would happen by the end of the night.

Mirouku sauntered to where the four girls were. He had to admit they looked great. Especially a certain brunette whose attention he had just caught.

He bowed with a lopsided grin to his face, "Would the lady mind giving this humble monk some cotton candy?"

Sango laughed softly, 'Humble my ass...' Still, she played along "But of course, houshi." She handed him a small bag of the fluffy candy, "And," she popped a caramel covered piece of popcorn in her mouth, "It's on the house."

Kikyou smiled at the exchange, and as Inuyasha came over she nudged everyone out of the booth, "Why don't you guys go have some fun. Inuyasha and I will work the booth for a bit."

Kagome was about to protest about leaving the two while they had fun, when Rin dragged Kagome out from behind the wooden structure and into the crowd squealing, "Can Kagome-chan take Rin to get a pretty fish?"

Kagome could help but smile, "Of course Rin..."

They passed all different men and women and children and Kagome couldn't help feel as if they had gone back in time.

Everyone wore a kimono or a yukata. It made her wonder where in the world they got them all from.

There were definitely no stores that she knew of.

She continued to look in wonder at everyone's clothing and for a split second, she thought she saw a familiar lavender haired man with pale purple tinted lips.

The officer from the car the night of the party? That Juroma-something...

She looked up thoughtfully for a moment searching her brain for a name. When she looked back down having came to nothing that fit,

He was gone.

She looked around but since she did not see him in the crowd, she passed it off as her imagination.

She _did _have a lot of cotton candy.

(Tsuki)

Sango and Mirouku just walked along the shore line, the stars shining boldly in the dark midnight blue color sky. The moon flaunting was its half circle shape contrasting against its background.

They had come quite some distance from the festivities, but they could still hear the music and see the lights.

Waves crashed endlessly against the sandy shore. Mirouku smile softly and took in a breath of salty air, "It's rare that I just take a second to look at the stars. I've really been missing out."

Sango returned his smile, slipping underneath his offered arm, "I can relate. But taking the time to see it now... It really is a shame to every day take for granted something so wonderful. It's so gorgeous."

Mirouku gave her a grin, but it seemed a bit nervous, "Like you." That had a double meaning. Sango was in fact gorgeous, but she had also inadvertently just described what he did with her.

He took her for granted. This beautiful girl wasn't always going to be with him- at the end of the month he was gone...

He was about to say something but she got to it first.

She looked at the man next to her and suddenly stopped, "You know... I don't think I can do this anymore, Mirouku."

Mirouku stopped too and looked at her questioningly, "Do what, Sango?"

His voice was calm and soft, and Sango hated it. She hated how she loved it. Tear came to her eyes.

"I can't pretend that I don't care about you..." Mirouku's eyes swiveled to hers questioningly, seeking answers. Sango ran a hand nervously through one of her pigtails, "You know," she paused, as he placed a hand over hers to stop her hand's fidgeting.

"When I see you with all these girls and I get so jealous. I hate it. And I hate not being able to spend time with you." She laughed brokenly.

She looked away with a wry smile, and cradled her arm to her chest. "I like when I'm in your company... You're so funny and... Everything is less a routine when you're here. Like more spontaneous, you know."

She met his eyes, "And I think I love you, Mirouku, lecher and all."

Mirouku chuckled and engulfed her in a hug, "Sango..."

She laughed with him, "I don't even know how but I fell for a guy with wandering hands."

Mirouku stroke her hair absently, "I'd never even look at another girl if you were at my side."

Sango looked up at him, her cheeks a light pink, her eyes misted, as Mirouku continued, "I wouldn't have to. There's no one else that compares."

He paused, "I love you too Sango..."

With that said he bent down and placed his lips softly against hers. The kiss was short and sweet yet passionate and long all at the same time. Everything that hadn't been said... all the explaining- it was all done in a kiss.

Mirouku smiled against her lips and chuckled, "I've wanted to do that since the moment I met you."

Sango laughed, her heart soaring. "Me too... but it was definitely worth the wait."

With that said she wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips in another kiss.

(Tsuki)

It was eleven o'clock faster than Kagome could have imagined, and in the three hours that she and Rin had been checking out the line of booths, Kagome had become some sort of pack mule.

'I guess time flies when you become a carry all pack mule,' she quipped.

She adjusted the pile of plushies she had cradled. '_Okay_', she rolled her eyes... 'I exaggerated just a little.' The pile consisted only of five plushies.

But! They were very ...medium-ly sized, thank you very much, and quite tedious objects to carry.

And she was also juggling a water filled bag with a fish inside on top of said pile, so there.

It was kind of a lot...

"Need help?"

Kagome almost jumped out of her skin at the warm breath that tickled her ear. She turned around to see who it was. Rin stopped and started to giggle.

"Sesshoumaru! You jerk;" she glared playfully, "If I wasn't buried underneath a pile of toys, I'd have socked you one."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow. "Pile?"

Kagome pursed her lips, "Yes, pile...And lower that stupid brow of yours before I shave it off and sell it on EBay."

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly and took the five plushies and held them in an arm. He had decided for the night not to include his old armor, and for good reason. It was still as sharp as it was decades ago.

Rin stole his other arm and pulled him along.

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a look, which said distinctly; 'some pile' and Kagome upturned her nose. Rin, having missed the exchange, started babbling non stop about their night and how good Kagome's aim was, and telling how the older girl had thought some of the games were rigged.

Kagome walked along side Rin, holding the fish bag and blushing, 'And Eri said I didn't know how to multitask,' she thought wryly.

Sesshoumaru just let out another laugh. It was soothing, and low, vibrating deep in his throat. Kagome shivered.

She doubted that she would ever get used to his laugh. Well she was after all leaving on Monday...Her mood dampened.

Kikyou suddenly came over as if sensing some disturbance in her plan, "Sesshoumaru-san... would you mind if I stole Rin for a bit?"

Rin looked at Kikyou. Something in the older woman's eyes told her that she should play along so she indiscreetly winked.

Such a conspiring bunch...

"Please, can Rin go with Kikyou-chan? She promised Rin cotton candy!" She gave the youkai's sleeve a tug for emphasis, her lower lip jutting out a tad bit.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and Rin cheered and hugged his arm. "Thank you!"

Kikyou smiled, "Thanks. Oh, and Mirouku wants to talk to you... he's out by the water. Probably flirting with someone as he waits." She gave a convincingly exasperated sigh. Sesshoumaru nodded and when Kikyou and Rin left he asked, "Care to accompany me?"

Kagome grinned and curtseyed best as she could, "I'd be honored."

Sesshoumaru rolled his amber eyes at her, but a ghost of a smile crept onto his face, as she linked her arm with his and rested her head against his arm.

They crossed into the booth area and stepped down onto the sandy ground behind it.

It was less crowed than the other side, so they had a good view of who was present and what they were doing. Families were eating, talking taking a breather, and even some of the young kids were trying to get some of the balloons that would wash on shore. Anything not caught would only be pulled back out to the buoys to return with the wave.

If anything, the cold, rich business exterior of the people, youkai and human alike, at the mini festival seemed to be receding with the waves. Even if it were for a night.

Sesshoumaru looked around for Mirouku.

Kagome furrowed her brows, "I don't see him... I wonder where he—"

_Swoosh_

A line of red light lit the sky, shooting up from a dark protrusion in the water.

_Crack_

It exploded into a large burst of red and white. The sky was sprinkled with red and gold sparks before it faded and more multicolored streams went up to take its place each crackling loudly.

Kagome gasped happily, "Fireworks..."

Children started clapping with excitement and people stopped their conversations to stare at the sky, with exaggerated, 'ooh's and 'ahh's from some as more and more fireworks lit it up into a dazzling array.

Sesshoumaru's arm slinked around Kagome's waist and she smiled up at him, "Am I the only one that thinks that this was a set up?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled again, and Kagome blushed, her eyes on his lips. There was a moment of silence between them. He looked down at her when he found her staring at him shyly. "If I were to kiss you... what would happen?"

"Would you like find out?"

Kagome's face flushed a darker pink, "...Yes." With boldness she never knew she possessed she reached up and kissed him softly, her eyes fluttering shut.

It didn't take long for Sesshoumaru to respond and as the myriad of fireworks went up, a voice over a microphone (that sounded suspiciously like Inuyasha's) said, "Alright everyone... It's midnight and the shows over... get your asses off the property."

Someone called out, "No it's not...the fireworks are still going... And it's only 11:56!"

"Same difference!"

Another voice was heard arguing with Inuyasha's, (this one suspiciously sounded like Kikyou's) "What are you doing!"

There was a loud screech and the microphone died.

And all through this... the couple continued kissing.

(Tsuki)

The m.p. was the microphone just so you all know. (If you didn't get it)

**Okay here's the deal since I'm in a seriously good mood tell me where this excerpt came from and I'll email you a preview of the next chapter.**

Sesshoumaru blinked as his hated brother struck the ground face-first, hard enough to leave an indention of his body in the dirt. Hard enough for bones to crack. It was beautiful.

**It's a really hilarious Sesshoumaru/ Kagome fic lol so if you know it, then in a review post its title...! The answer will be posted with the chapter in a week and half maybe, but your preview with be emailed to you long before that. **

So anyway -gasp- they finally kissed! Yay... I wanted to end on a happy note, because the next chapter is so ...unhappy and pretty angsty (I mean like teenage drama movie angst) and I didn't want to ruin the fun mood of this one.

Lol and Inu-chan, Sesshou-sama, Jak-kun, Bank-kun and Roki-chan (I'm in a very suped mood 'cause this chapter was actually kind of semi-decent and I've had two cups of sugar-filled hot cocoa so ignore all the pet names) all had very unoriginal clothes... It's basically what they wear on the show—just not as detailed and easy to visualize. Hopefully there were few inaccuracies in the descriptions of the stuff and with the kimonos and such.

Oh and the singlet thing... I like the "Australian English" term so much better than tank top when referring to guys. I don't know why. I just do...

**So since you've read, you are now obligated to review! If you don't ...I may be forced to take some very drastic measures –evil laughter-**


	18. Chapter 18

A.N. Mikazuki Tsuki here with another update! We're drawing closer and closer to the end guys! Three more chapters after this and it's the end! Ack! I'm tearing up lol...

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha—well just be glad I don't own Inuyasha...heh.

**Warning:** A lot on angst.

(Tsuki)

_Italics _ —simply the continuation of Sesshoumaru's explanation.

(Tsuki)

_Delightfully Disastrous_

Chapter 18 

Naraku chuckled darkly, "And it so begins..."

He turned to everyone in the room, "I expect at least half of you to kill at least one person..."

He smirked, "I want the scent of blood to flow through this place by sun rise, or I'll be very, very disappointed."

Kageromaru let out a high pitch wheeze, "I doubt that will be any problems in that area... I'm hoping to get my hands on at least two servants."

Kagura let out a shudder. Not just because of his appearance, but also what he tended to say made Kageromaru's presence definitely quite disturbing.

Naraku's eyes darted to each person, "Now go, and reek as much havoc as you can, incarnates... And Kanna?"

He looked at her with some barely concealed twisted humor, "Ready the cells...It seems were going to have a few guests tonight..."

(Tsuki)

It was now midnight and everyone, laughing and chatting began to leave. They threw compliments here and there stating that they had more fun in the last few hours then they had all year.

Inuyasha as he herded them off the property muttered, "I really don't find that hard to believe."

There were only a few stranglers but they also appeared to be leaving. Two of them were Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

They bade their good byes (Bankotsu's were surprisingly pleasant since he had actually had a good time). Jakotsu had exclaimed how the next issue would probably sell better than Pocky.

Kikyou had laughed and closed the front door. She started leaning down, all ready to pick Rin up into her arms to take her upstairs to her room, when the phone rang. Inuyasha groaned, "Who the hell could be calling now?"

Kikyou picked up the closest cordless phone, "Hello?"

A hoarse wisp like whisper of a voice sounded from the phone, "Can you put Sesshoumaru on the line?" It sounded more commanding than asking.

Kikyou furrowed her brows, "Who is this?"

"My identity is none of your concern... I would like to speak with Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha's acute hearing easily picked up the conversation.

Something in his memory triggered.

His vision unfocused on Kikyou, as he drifted into the somewhat recent.

"_Aniki...what are these 'incarnates' like?" This had happened the year before. He had been visiting Sesshoumaru while he was in 'vacationing' in the States. _

_Kikyou had stayed back in Japan. _

_Sesshoumaru had not looked up from the stack of work papers he had brought along, "I have only seen one, but Father had described them once to me." _

"_The first he spoke of is like death- she steals souls. She has the appearance of a young five year old child and her voice is but a whisper, soft and light. She had neither a scent nor yoki, to give her presence away so that it was just her voice you heard before your soul is captured and leaves your body—"_

Inuyasha pulled Kikyou and Rin away, "Come on... let's get Sesshoumaru. I have a feeling that this is important."

Kikyou without question followed Inuyasha outside. If he said that it was important, then it probably was.

As they stepped outside it, the scene looked like something out of a horror movie. The remaining lights and music created such an eerie mood.

She shuddered, 'Inuyasha...what is going on?'

(Tsuki)

"—_The next Father called a 'wind witch'... Her eyes were rumored to be the color of a burning ruby, her face holding an enviable and sophisticated beauty. She is a bitch who controls the winds, yet unlike the wind she can never have freedom. Ironic is it not?—"_

(Tsuki)

Kagome pulled away from Sesshoumaru in a breathless stupor, she giggled and buried her face in his chest, "You know, Exposé's article on you was right..."

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow in silent prodding as his embrace tightened, "You definitely do get a full ten. You are a killer kisser..."

Sesshoumaru's chuckle mixed pleasantly in the night air with the crashing of the waves. Kagome hesitantly looked up at him, "Sesshoumaru... I just want to say that I—"

Suddenly Inuyasha, with Rin in his arms interrupted the moment, "Sesshoumaru... there's a call for you."

Kikyou was a bit of a distance behind, still unable to shake off her feeling of agitation.

Kagome's face flamed up at being caught in such an intimate position, but the look on Inuyasha's face made her suddenly uneasy.

Worry.

That was not something commonly seen in his countenance. If Inuyasha was openly worried, then something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Sesshoumaru seemed to sense his brother's apprehension quickly and did not even bother with becoming upset at the ruined moment, though he was a tad annoyed. But it was as if something unspoken between the two had occurred. He released Kagome. "You four get Sango and Mirouku and go inside." He paused, "And, tell Mirouku that he should be ready for anything."

Something was starting, and they would be better off together, and enclosed in the house. There was less protection outside and more dangers.

As he went to go inside, leaving the four to do as asked, he stopped, never turning around, "Also... Inuyasha, be on your guard."

Inuyasha in attempt to lighten the mood nodded, "You can count on it Fluff and Nutters," but he sounded less confident than he usually was.

Sesshoumaru called out orders to the remaining servants on the way to the house, calmly and quietly "Possibly code E. Go to the assigned room, knock on the remaining room doors and make sure there is no one unaware of the situation. But do so quietly."

With a few nervous nods they scrambled inside. Sesshoumaru checked for any strays on the platform. Finding none, he went to answer the phone.

A moment later, Mirouku entered the first, everyone else following with Inuyasha last to cover the rear.

They were just in time to see Sesshoumaru pick up the phone just as the last servant scrambled out of view in their hall.

"What is it?" His tone was clipped and cold. Sango shuddered.

On the other line, a cackled erupted. It was loud enough to be heard throughout the room, by both the humans and the demons. "Is that anyway to talk to an old friend, Sesshoumaru?" _Naraku!_

He had such _gall_ to call his home and speak to him as if they were old acquaintances. Inuyasha also seemed angered at the other hanyou's light tone and wording.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "Just what do you want?"

Naraku's mocking sigh could be heard over the phone, "You would have thought that a youkai Lord would have more manners than what you're displaying." A low growl sounded in Sesshoumaru's throat.

"Calm down, Sesshoumaru-_sama_. I am getting to the point. I just wanted to give you a little warning."

His laughter sprang out anew. "It has begun..."

Rin screamed as the front door exploded in a shower of wood and hordes of hideous demons began to enter the room.

"And the only way for it to stop if to hand over the jewel..."

The phone clattered to the floor in unison with the hissing of a demon.

And then the light flickered once, twice, and died.

(Tsuki)

"—_A mind reader, Father described. Undefeatable in a sense. Despite the fact that he is not too bright, he makes up for it in his speed and his abilities. He will get inside your head and find out exactly what you are thinking. Thought for thought. It is that reason why once up against him, you have no chance.—"_

(Tsuki)

The house was a mess and it was hard for everyone to stay together and unharmed.

Most areas were under tight lock down, only the upstairs bedrooms and the front foyer where left completely open.

Because like Sesshoumaru had stated before, it was a code E.

An evacuation process in case of an attack that all house members knew and yearly practiced. ...

But of course this was no practice. It was definitely real.

And it was not going completely as planned.

Servants had ten minutes, once they flipped on the lock down switch, to reach their lock down room –a room that was located near the servant hall- before it completely closed off. It would stay closed until the main room unlocked it.

But of course, getting into the lock down room- that was hardly a problem seeing as how, there were only about two dozen that had to stay over- the rest had been allowed weekend leave- and they had gotten a head start.

For anyone else there, that was unfortunately left behind, there was a security safe room, and that was always locked. The only ways to it were certain tunnels that lead throughout the house, and one concealed password protected entrance in the foyer.

So any problems in the security lay with the tunnels, there were only four tunnels so there was the matter of where they were. It was after all a big house.

And in a big house, so much could be allowed to happen.

(Tsuki)

"—_The_ _next two were said to be a slightly disgusting case. The elder would stay dormant inside the younger one's stomach. The process in which to release him was supposea to be as painfully as ripping out an organ. Both were sadistic, but the elder gave new light to the word twisted. _

_I care not, however, for the elder. The younger one I despise. He was the one that killed my mother..."_

(Tsuki)

Everyone had been forced to scatter as the horde of demons made their way towards them, and now each deeply regretted having to break up the small group.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had immediately cleared the back way upstairs and pushed everyone else towards it, but a stray demon had attacked Mirouku. Its razor sharp claws ripped deeply at his skin.

He had cried out before taking care of the demon, mashing a lamp against it and successfully knocking it out, but everyone had paused and a moment of hesitation was all that was needed for everyone to get separated.

Though Sango strayed behind in the group as they ran, she still was able to stay away from the main area where the demons were mostly attacking.

Sesshoumaru instantly took control of the situation and called out to Sango, "Do **not** dare come back to him. I will take care of him. You are all unarmed, and therefore in danger. Find the third room."

Sango was torn between disobeying, but she knew that neither Kikyou nor Kagome knew any of the tunnel entrances as she did.

She groaned in frustration.

The brunette with a determined look pushed on, "Alright, I trust you, Taisho, I'll see you guys soon!"

Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha by the arm and flung him towards the ceiling. Inuyasha body twisted in mid air from how he was flung. He had blinked in shock before screaming, "What the hell!"

Sesshoumaru gave him a pointed look. "Go to the third room and meet the rest, Inuyasha. Make sure they meet us at Lock-in."

Inuyasha nodded with understanding and before he rammed into the ceiling he broke through top of the first floor with his claws. A shower of debris and water from torn out pipes and the sharp sound of cracking wood was all Sesshoumaru needed to hear to know that his brother had made it on to the second level.

Sesshoumaru looked at Mirouku who tried to stop the bleeding of his arm. He started one handedly ripping off his tattered sleeve and tied it over the wound making a sort of make shift sling, "We need to get to Lock-in, and fix what ever problem is effecting the system from doing its job. These inconsequential demons are quite the nuisance and need to go."

All during the times Sesshoumaru spoke his attack was unrelenting on the minor demons that seemed to be as numerous as the stars.

Mirouku picked up a fallen pipe, and with his right arm swung it countless times against the skulls of various demons.

The scent of blood was overwhelming as they backed slowly to the location of the Lock-in. Lock-in was the name of the room that Mirouku had been fiddling in yesterday. It was a large room in the house that held all the security equipment and there were very few ways to get in, and once Sesshoumaru locked it up, there was no way out for two hours, unless one climbed back up the tunnels in which they came.

(Tsuki)

"—_Then there is one incarnate that will steal your face... Either he rips it off and places it on his faceless one and will wear it, or he will study you for half an hour and your face and voice, will be his. _

_Unsurprisingly, he prefers the first method over the latter if he has the choice, just because he has a reason to kill—"_

(Tsuki)

Inuyasha tried to gain his bearings as he tore through the second floor, "Idiot almost pulled my arm out!"

He flexed his arm, "Damn..."

The soreness in his arm faded. "People need to start warning me before they fling me through shit..."

Suddenly his ears swiveled to a sound behind him, and he flipped onto his hands. He moved out of the way just in time to miss the deadly swipe of a demon.

Inuyasha pressed off his hand and brought himself right side up to see what cowardly thing had tried to strike him from behind.

Inuyasha cringed, covering his eyes, "Oh my _Gawd! _What the hell are you?"

'It's _hideous!_'

In front of him stood was a purple-black colored creature that looked to be an overgrown lizard mutant with a steroid induced human body.

It growled, "I am not an _it,_ I am a _he_ and I'm sorry we can't all look movie star quality."

His voice was a deep and rough growl. Had not Inuyasha been human, he probably would have been cowering in his non-existing at the moment boots.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, 'With a mug like that you should be...'

The thing roared, "Such insolence! I do not appreciate those comments of yours." Inuyasha sputtered, "I didn't say nothin'!"

'This guy's definitely insane...'

"_Insane!_ Argh...how dare you! First you insult my appearance now my sanity! I shall enjoy killing you, hanyou."

"—_He will get inside your head and find out exactly what you are thinking—"_

Inuyasha put two and two together. "Aw fuck! You're that mind reader... The one that Sesshoumaru mentioned. Oi! Get the _fuck_ out of my thoughts!"

Inuyasha covered his head with his hands.

A smiled crept onto its face, and rows of razor sharp looking teeth poked out from leather skin covered lips.

"That's right, hanyou... I am Goshinki- the reader of minds and no, I think I'll stay in your head. Though insipid, your thoughts will be very helpful in your destruction."

With that he charged at Inuyasha, with claws extended.

"You're dead, Inuyasha!"

(Tsuki)

"—_There is another 'child' that looks the age of Rin, but of course unlike Rin he is as corrupt a bastard as Naraku. He takes advantage of the 'darkness in a person's heart'. He's a leech like the other incarnate but he steals abilities not appearances- temporarily but much to his vexation his hosts need to be alive."_

"_Any they, brother, are Naraku's incarnates. Those seven together could probably take both of us down, so let us hope that Naraku is too stupid to ever think of them banding together..."_

(Tsuki)

Sango, Kikyou, Rin and Kagome, had stuck together despite the demons they ran into and they ended up upstairs, in an area, Kagome had never seen before.

Sango had taken lead since she was most familiar with the house, and had taken up a metal pipe that was strewn a top a pile of broken dry wall.

Water was spewing everywhere from the pipes soaking their feet and carpet.

Sango smacked her pipe against the head of a demon that came into their path, with as much force as she could. A sickening crack sounded in the hall. Kikyou shielded Rin from the sight of the dying creature.

Sango put a finger to her lips as the sound of a high pitched laugh echoed in the hall. It sounded like a child's voice, but she knew better.

She looked at Kagome suddenly, "Some guy's are coming our way, and he definitely does not sound friendly. Take Rin, and go your room. To get there, take a right through this door and it's straight ahead. When you get there, rip the wallpaper off the wall behind the armoire and enter that room. Inuyasha should be there if he's not, move the bed and there'll be an escape tunnel. Type in 51691 and slid it open and get in. Do not stop moving," she quickly instructed.

Kagome swallowed, "And what about you and Kikyou?"

Kikyou smirked, instantly picking up the plan, "We, Kagome-chan, are the diversions, so please keep Rin-chan safe for me."

To get to the Lock-in, there were less than a handful of entrances, if there was one further away than the third one, and they would take that one, to lead the whoever was coming away from Rin and Kagome.

Hopefully they would not get caught themselves.

Another high pitched wheeze of a laugh was heard in the background and Kagome lifted Rin into her arms and ran, though not before squeezing each girl's hand. "Be careful, you two!"

Sango and Kikyou gave Kagome a smile and as soon as they left, Sango made a small cut on her arm with the pipe.

She grimaced, calling out a tad loudly, though it was convincing, "Let's just hope Kagome and Rin serve as a good distraction. I don't think I can run that fast with my injuries."

Kikyou grinned at Sango and the two wasted no time in going the opposite way of Kagome and Rin, as the voices seemed to echo throughout the halls. "And injured too..."

There was a small slurp as if someone were licking their lips, "How lucky! Kageromaru, what will you do with your catch?"

"Me? Well...eat them of course. The women are always the best..."

Kikyou gasped and Sango pulled her on, insistent, "Hear that Kikyou? We can't stop for anything..."

_To stop running is to be caught, to be caught is to die, to die is to stop running._

(Tsuki)

It could not have been more than few minutes after Sango and Kikyou had heard the voices of Kageromaru and the other demon, but it seemed like hours. The two girls never stopped running.

The both of them were exhausted.

Kikyou and Sango entered another bedroom and locked the door behind them.

They needed all the extra time they could get.

There was a bright flash of hot light that seeped through the cracks of the room and Sango pulled Kikyou with her, "Go!"

Kikyou needed no heeding as a deafening explosion sounded, and it rained fiery sharp splinters of wood. They were like a myriad of flaming knives.

Kikyou looked back to see smoking pluming from the doorway, and the silhouettes of their predators.

Sango winced as the wood showered down on them, burning and cutting into skin, but she did not falter nor did she end her relentless run.

If they stopped, they would die. There was no way in _hell_ that she was dying that night. The same went for Kikyou.

They were not about to let themselves get caught nor were they being eaten. Not if they could help it.

Kikyou and Sango prayed that Kagome and Rin had gotten away safely to Inuyasha and that their distraction was not in vain.

They ran further into the thick black smoke that helped hide their silent, but quick departure. Both stifled their coughs.

Suddenly both girls heard a shrill laugh that was followed by a stomach churning wheeze, "Come out, come out where ever you are..."

The second voice, a high pitched wheeze, chimed in and Kikyou felt disgusted that she could even hear the smirk in his voice, "No... let them run for a bit more. The smell of their fear and blood is absolutely delicious."

Sango pushed on harder than before at that and suddenly pushed both girls into a bed room. Kikyou scrambled quickly to lock it and both started pushing the bed aside.

It took merely seconds.

Where the bed had been, there was a small trapdoor. Sango quickly typed something in and slid it open, and gestured for Kikyou to get in, "Just follow it through; I'll be right behind you."

Sango put a hand over her fluttering heart, "Just keep moving," she called down to the girl inside the tunnel.

Kikyou nodded but even thought it went unseen. Sango quickly jumped in, pulling the bed back into its place as best as she could and re-slid the door in its original position over the mouth of the tunnel. It locked with a soft click.

Even in the small tunnel, light and the sound of shattering wood still bled into it and Kikyou saw with the quickly fading light that they were passage way big enough for a person to crawl through. The wood inside the sand floored tunnel reeked of decay.

Sango urged her on, "We don't know how long it'll be before they find us, so we'd better step it up, Kikyou-chan. The faster were out the better. Hopefully the others are at the end of this damn tunnel and I can go back to breathing through my nose normally without feeling the need to vomit. The air in here is disgusting."

Kikyou smiled at Sango's attempt to lighten the mood and then wrinkled her nose. Ugh! It truly _was _disgusting!

She coughed out the rancid air and began breathing through her mouth. She groaned, "Eww! It's so strong I can even taste it! I guess that's the reason for the sand. Easy barf clean up..." Sango tried not to laugh, but ended up failing miserably.

There quiet laughter went unheard throughout the villa as they continued on their journey to the Lock-in.

(Tsuki)

Inuyasha cried out as Goshinki grabbed his arm and slammed his brutally him into the wall. A small crater was left in his place.

"Damn it," he coughed, "What is it with everybody and flinging me into shit? I'm no rag doll."

Goshinki snorted, "You couldn't have said that a second ago, Inuyasha."

The hanyou groaned and stood up. Goshinki delved into his mind as Inuyasha tried to collect himself. He cracked his knuckles, 'I need to stop thinking—'

"Impossible."

'—if I don't I'm dead—'

"I wonder how much your wench will get from life insurance..."

'—That. Is. So. Goddamn. Annoying. I've never wanted to rip off somebody's face more than this freak's!'

"Watch what you think, hanyou!" Goshinki's demeanor lost any and all amusement.

Inuyasha snapped his fingers, "That's it! If you weren't so repulsive I would kiss you!"

Goshinki frowned choosing to ignore the barb, "What's it?" But Inuyasha already had rushed forward thinking, 'When in doubt, copy some movie... I should probably get him on the ...left.'

He feigned going left and Goshinki with a sneer started to swipe downward, but Inuyasha moved quickly to the right and broke into the right hand wall.

Goshinki, being as fast as he was, recovered quickly and began probing Inuyasha's mind, he gave an inward, 'he hoping to hide in that little hole of his! And he had thought me a coward!'

He went to where Inuyasha's thoughts stated he was going and started clawing out the wall.

A second later and without his knowledge, Inuyasha snuck behind him and with two swipes of claws he had dismembered the beast's head.

Blood gushed every where and Inuyasha shrieked, fingering his now crimson, "Ugh! It's in my** hair**!"

Goshinki grasping to keep a hold on life sputtered, "How... I read...your mind...you"

Inuyasha smirked, "I thought the opposite of what I was going to do and," he paused, "Well really I have no idea what the hell I just did. I think I saw it in a movie somewhere."

Goshinki let out a sound that was between disbelief and a shriek as the last of his life's energy drained out of him.

His body and severed head slowly disbanded into dust and Inuyasha smirked, "One down six to go."

Inuyasha looked at the pile of dust suddenly stricken by concern, "But let's just hope Kikyou is not with any of those six."

He didn't have any more time to worry for his girl friend for a cluster of demons came flying at him.

He cracked him knuckles, and rotated his neck a few times, "You guys chose the wrong day to mess with me."

His fist connected with the first thing in range.

(Tsuki)

Rin whimpered, and clung to Kagome tighter, as she slipped into her bed room. Even in the dim light, Kagome was able to make out everything in the room. It was empty.

Kagome shut the room door and went directly towards the armoire. She moved the large piece of furniture with ease and started to rip down wall paper. Rin kept asking her about what was going on and Sesshoumaru's well being, whenever Kagome said it was okay to talk.

"Where is Sesshoumaru-btou-sama? Is he okay Kagome-mama?"

Kagome had no time to correct her. The fruits of her rushed toiling was a large door connecting to the other room. She flung it open and quickly threw the both of them into the guest room Sango had instructed her to get to. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she suddenly spotted Mirouku. He had his back to them.

She said a little prayer of thanks.

So grateful was she to have found another person that she did not question how he got to the room when he had gone in the other direction or why he was simply standing there and not acknowledging their presence.

"Mirouku, I'm so glad to have found you! Do you know where... Mirouku?"

Mirouku slowly turned around, an evil smirk lighting his face in the moon lit room, "What a pleasure it is to find you all alone. Kagome's your name, isn't it."

He gave a chuckle. "I've been looking so forward to seeing your face."

Kagome paled, "Mirouku please... if this is a joke. It's not funny. Not at all."

Rin frowned tearfully, "Roku-sama why are you scaring Kagome-mama?"

'Mirouku's' eyes flashed with interest and he began to slowly circle the two, "Oh! You have a little child with you. I didn't see her before. And she's such a dear one at that... I think I will enjoy the feel of her sweet blood running through my fingers."

Rin shrieked in fear, "You're not Roku!"

His violet eyes had turned to a hard steely black and Kagome's heart nearly stopped and she placed Rin behind her, "Who or what the fuck are you? Where is Mirouku?"

In a flash "Mirouku" was in front of her smirking into her face. "Tsk, my dear, such a pretty young woman like you should refrain from such language. Especially not in front of children. It's so vulgar for a woman to swear."

"I'm sorry... Um, is this better? Please do the world a favor, and go drop on a knife..." Kagome returned in a mockingly sweet voice. "Mirouku" slapped her once across the face. The place his hand had been stung and her face was jerked to the side. She brought her eyes back to his defiantly.

With each word his voice changed to a more muffled, deep voice, and his face looked less and less like Mirouku's. "One: No it's not. Two: know that I will be the only one to ask any questions... "

Rin whimpered, and Kagome continued to shield her from the impostor, "Fuck you."

"Mirouku" hit her once more, the noise resounding in the room. Her cheek burned again with fiery hot pain at the contact. "Do well to learn your place, bitch."

Kagome glared, and she sniffed in a low tone, "...Drop dead."

He was about to hit her again when a flash of red intervened with a yell of, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" and with an agonized scream followed. "Mirouku's" arm had been severed.

"You dare!" He clutched his bleeding elbow.

The flash of red that was Inuyasha looked a deadly as Kagome had ever seen a person, human or demon be they.

"I should be asking you the same question... What right do you have to touch a single hair on either of their heads?" Inuyasha looked absolutely livid especially when the demon began laughing.

The thing's face became a disturbing mix between Naraku's and Mirouku, "That is my right Halfling," he sneered. His face then fully morphed into Naraku's.

Inuyasha gave him a cruel smile before raising his claws, "Well then... you truly deserve to die."

Kagome pressed Rin further into her back and turned her head away from the sight. There was another scream of pure agony and then silence. The Mirouku imposter fell, never to awaken again and lay prone on the ground, now, with unbound inky black hair spread about its disintegrating body and it unlike before, had no face.

Inuyasha looked relieved, 'Two down...five to go...'

She looked up then and started to cry, "I-Inu...Yasha!" Inuyasha's eyes soften at the sight of the sobbing mess and hugged her to him, before scooping Rin into his arms.

"It'll be alright. I'm here now, and I'll get you both out of here..." Both of them nodded at the comforting words. Neither cared that he was covered in blood, and gusts, and debris- his presence was comforting enough.

For the moment, they were safe.

Carefully Inuyasha cradled Rin and whispered something into her hair. She fell asleep instantly. Kagome laughed, "You guys are gonna half to tell me how you do that. You know, for all those insomnia induced nights."

Inuyasha ruffled her hair with a chuckle, "Maybe when you're older kiddo..."

"Kiddo!" she huffed, "You're not that much older than me!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Feh! Help me with this bed..." Still with Rin cradled in an arm, he started pushing the bed.

She rolled her eyes and helping Inuyasha move the twin sized bed over. Inuyasha bent down to look for something.

Kagome took then to take a look around her. They were in the guest room that Sango had told them to run to, to wait for Inuyasha. She took a look at said person.

His clothing and hair was blood soaked, though Kagome knew for a fact that most of it (if not all) was not his.

Inuyasha was about to open the door to an emergency tunnel similar to the one Sango and Kikyou were in and at said moment journeying through, but there was suddenly a strong gush of wind, that pushed Inuyasha back.

Kagome shrieked, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was blown with Rin into a wall, him taking the bulk of the blow for the blissfully unaware girl, and was helpless as he watched Kagome, get hit by a small desk, and crumple to the ground, unconscious. "Kagome!"

His voice sounded as smothered as he felt against the wall.

Her body suddenly lifted and blew limply into the awaiting arms of Kagura. The woman was wearing a kimono of her own, only it was more traditional. She smirked at Inuyasha's indignant sputters, "What the fuck! What the hell is going on?"

Kagura ignored him for the moment, her attention drawn to her fallen comrade who was slowly fading off into nothingness. She looked with disgust at what was left of him. "Such a waste of a life. Muso didn't even last a second..." The demoness sighed as she held Kagome bridal style, "But he was an effective distraction, I guess. You didn't even sense me coming, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled, "Kagura! I asked you a question."

Kagura pulled a feather from her bun and threw it into the wall next to the hanyou, "Poor puppy- confused like always...But then again stupidity _does_ run in your whole damn family doesn't it." Kagura brusquely quipped.

Inuyasha struggled to move against the force of the wind but his efforts were fruitless.

_Her eyes were rumored to be the color of a burning ruby, her face holding an enviable and sophisticated beauty. _

'She controls the wind...'

He stared disbelieving at her, and his struggling stopped, "You're the wind witch, aren't you. The one who controls the wind..."

Kagura clapped her hands sarcastically, still holding Kagome, "Give the doggy a bone! He may not be so stupid after all."

Inuyasha started fighting the push of the wind, but he was still pinned, "Please Kagura... don't take her!"

Kagura bit her bottom lip and actually looked as if she were considering what he said, "I truly wish I didn't have to, Inuyasha. But I have no choice."

_She is a bitch who controls the winds, yet unlike the wind she can never have freedom. Ironic is it not?_

But what? What took away the freedom from those seven?

Why were they tied to Naraku so as they were forced to ignore what they wished so as Naraku received what he wanted?

A gust of wind crashed upwards into the ceiling breaking through everything that was in its path, before she plunked another feather out of her hair. Her ink black hair fell down to her shoulders.

This one, once taken out grew larger and larger with each passing second.

Only until, Kagura had completely vanished, did the feather fall from where it had been lodged. It turned to dust and the wind cease to blow. Inuyasha was free. He slid down the wall slowly, the wind gently lowering him and Rin.

He slammed his fist into the wall. He had failed his brother.

But most importantly, he failed a friend. He had failed Kagome.

"Fuck!"

(Tsuki)

If anything- though faced with dozens of relentless hordes of demons, Sesshoumaru was quite bored. He had expected more from Naraku. This was very disappointing. He was slicing though them all like they were little slips of paper.

He felt a yawn coming over him.

The demons had slipped through with him and Mirouku when they entered- not through the tunnels, but through an entrance area in the foyer.

Mirouku on the other side of the safe room babied his left arm where the demon had cut him and the other he used to try and reboot the security system. It was taking way too long. When they had entered, they had found it off, and Sesshoumaru had cursed enough to make a sailor blush.

More of Naraku's sabotage and he had not even sensed it. Mirouku had also said a few curses himself, because for but a second yesterday, he had left the room unguarded.

He was lucky, though, that nothing more had been done. All the machine had to do was turn on. If only it would, then these minor demons would be gone in a second.

He sniffed haughtily.

And Sesshoumaru had been wary of him modifying it up yesterday.

He shook his head of his distracted thoughts, and licked his dry lips. He groaned as he waited for the system to boot. "Eighty percent done," he complained with a hint of disbelief.

"Just one more minute, Sesshoumaru," he called out.

To him self, he let out another curse under his breath, tapping his pen against the desk, quietly ranting, "Millions of fucking dollars at your beck and call and you buy something that takes a frikkin' _hour_ to load."

That was quite an exaggeration but it was taking an abnormally long time.

Sesshoumaru nodded distractedly to what had been called out, not noticing the small lizard youkai that was slowly crawling onto his back a miasma filled dagger poised. He did not scent it under all the blood that saturated the area.

As it was about to plunge the knife into Sesshoumaru's back, Mirouku breathed a sigh of relief. "There."

A light pink light flashed from Mirouku's point in the security area and every minor demon within the house and the property was destroyed. The dagger clattered to the ground and Mirouku quirked a mocking brow, "Dulling in your abilities, milord?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him, "It would not have harmed me. It was no matter to be concerned with." Before Mirouku could respond, Sesshoumaru sniffed delicately to his left.

His eyes narrowed, "Kikyou and Sango."

Mirouku blinked and asked anxiously, "What about them?"

His answer came, when both girls walked into the room. Both were holding their behinds.

"Who the hell's idea was it to add a slide to the emergency escape?" Sango asked weakly, her bottom lip quivering.

Both looked like nervous wrecks.

Sesshoumaru was on them in a second, "Where are the rest?"

Kikyou and Sango shook their heads. Both girls were covered in dirt and scraped up. Their clothing looked worn and tattered.

The stench of burning wood, blood, and smoke surrounded them.

"We don't know," Kikyou said quietly, "We distracted Kageromaru and this other... _thing_ while they went to meet Inuyasha. We barely got away whole."

Sango winced in agreement as Mirouku brought out a first aid kit for both. The Lock-in rooms were like bomb shelters. They were just as fully supplies, and just as safe.

Sango instantly clung to Mirouku as if her she wasn't sure if he were real. She felt like laughing and crying all at the same time.

Mirouku ran a hand through her hair to comfort her. The sight of distressed Sango always unnerved him. She was, to him, the embodiment of strength and to see her vulnerable bothered him.

Sesshoumaru tried to calm himself, suddenly wishing he had at least one demon to take his anger out on nut suddenly before he turned away he inclined his head, "Thank you."

They had risked their well being to keep his soon to be adopted daughter and Kagome out of harm.

The three of them stared in surprise at the youkai before smiling.

"You're welcome, Sesshoumaru." Kikyou said softly. Sango tended to their wounds, having had been taught some bits here and there about medicine. Mirouku helped them and himself every once and awhile.

There was no need to say anymore.

Or rather, there wasn't, until Inuyasha slid into the room from a tunnel located in the right of the room, with a sleeping Rin. As he plucked himself from the floor, they all noticed a difference in his appearance. He looked defeated and worn.

Sesshoumaru looked and sniffed around with a little less delicately and inconspicuousness than before.

Kikyou knew all at once that something was wrong. "Inuyasha? Where's Kagome?"

The corners of Sango's eyes filled with tears, "Please say she's coming or that this is some stupid joke! Please..."

He stared at her with hooded eyes, "They took her."

Mirouku paled as Sango gave a strangled cry and fell into Mirouku's arms, "What happened? Inuyasha, tell us what happened."

Inuyasha gave Rin to Kikyou before collapsing onto his knees, exhausted and beat. "They took Kagome."

Sango choked back a sob, "No!"

Kikyou covered her mouth in silent horror. She buried her face in Rin's kimono.

Inuyasha looked Sesshoumaru dead in the eye and as one last explosion sounded in the villa with a several scattered laughs of mockery, "Kagura's going to give Kagome to Naraku."

An angry roar sounded throughout the burning house as two women sobbed and outside the music continued to play...

_And remember Sesshoumaru... it's only the beginning._

_To Be Continued_

(Tsuki)

(That last bit was spoken by Naraku...)

I'm so happy to have gotten this out today! This morning I went through a bit of a scare and was almost certain that I had lost this and I was all mope-y. I had written this before the last chapter so the basic raw stuff I barely remembered. I was just ready to kill myself for being so careless, but I found a back up so it was all good -wink-

Man, I love this chapter! It's definitely a sharp change from the comedy and romance of the last one. It's all angsty and full of drama ... you guys must think me a bit deranged lol.

Also, please pardon the OOC-ness with the characters. I haven't watched Inuyasha for about a month and half (or whenever they showed the episode where Kikyou died. I remember that being the last one I saw, 'cause I always cry during major character deaths) so I'm a bit rusty with the characters and how they should be. I'm trying though for an anime crave full membership whatever, so I can watch the episodes there, but dad is a bit hesitant to let me sign up with PayPal (he does NOT trust me with money... not even my own) –sweat drop- and with my luck if I mail the money... it'll get stolen lol.

So any way... I have a new story line! It's based somewhat on real life and it's going to be quite fun! I'm sending a preview to anyone who sent a review to SB5 but shhh! Don't tell them I said that lol.

The answer to the last chapters question was Three Times a Lady by L O K I anyone who said It Changes Everything was sooo close, but I'm sorry that that was not it.

The preview was the

"And Sesshoumaru had been wary of him modifying it up yesterday. (to)...Sesshoumaru nodded distractedly, not seeing the youkai that was slowly crawling onto his back a miasma filled dagger poised."

Passage.

Have a happy and safe holiday vacation!

With love,

Mikazuki Tsuki


	19. Chapter 19

A.N. Thanks everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoyed your previews of Under the Brown Wrapping, though I honestly think the preview was a bit bland...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

Delightfully Disastrous

Chapter Nineteen

-

(Tsuki)

"_Naraku is unrelenting. He will not give up until the jewel is his. But never let the Shikkon get into his hands. Sacrifices may have to be made, but the life of one woman is not more important than the lives of many. _

_In trying to save your mother, I condemn our line to protecting this curse. Keep the Shikkon no Tama safe, no one of this line is permitted to make a wish, but we are obligated to protect it from hands such as Naraku._

_Though I wish you happiness, my son, I hope you chose correctly when you are face with love over death."_

_A snort sounded from his son, "I would not dream of it, father, you have nothing worry about."_

"_Words from a boy who has not loved?"_

"_Who are you to speak of love? You betrayed her... You remarried."_

_Inu Taisho looked wearily at Sesshoumaru, "You are free to leave."_

_Maybe he had chosen the wrong time to speak with him. It was so soon after the death of his mother, Inu-Taisho's first mate._

(Tsuki)

Drip...

Drip...

Kagome awoke to the sound of dripping water. Groaning, she muttered, "Did someone get the number of that bus?"

Drip...

Her voice sounded hoarse and weak.

Her body ached completely. She sucked in a breath to ease the throbbing of her torso, and nearly gagged. It was like someone blended corpses and death and sprayed the stuff all over the walls. She squelched the urge to vomit.

"Ugh...Where am I?"

It was dimly lit where she was. She was in a cell of some sort, if she guessed right. She could see the outline of the room. "Why am I here?"

Wasn't she last on the beach with Sesshoumaru?

'Sesshoumaru...' She smiled contently at the name.

Everything slowly came back to her and panic seized her, "Inuyasha? Rin?" They were last with her.

"But then..."

The wind blew them away and then there was nothing.

Why was she here?

She tried to calm herself, but couldn't. Her mind kept repeating, 'There's no Sango, or Mirouku, or Rin, or Kikyou, or Inuyasha... or Sesshoumaru.'

No Sesshoumaru...

Kagome forced herself to breathe, again harshly smothering the urge to vomit.

She would get out. She once juggled her college classes with a job, _and_ managed to get her all assignments done.

'I can do anything!'

A noise behind her made her jump, "Who's there!"

There was the sound of a striking match and someone lit a candle. Kagome furrowed her brow at the person- rather the child.

"Who are you?"

The child looked into her eyes with hollow black eyes that seemed to have a speck of pleading, "I am Kanna..."

Kagome shakily asked, "What do you want?"

"Naraku wants to see you."

(Tsuki)

_Mirouku paled as Sango gave a strangled cry and fell into his arms, "What happened? Inuyasha, tell us what happened."_

_Inuyasha gave Rin to Kikyou before collapsing onto his knees, exhausted and beat. "They took Kagome."_

_Sango choked back a sob, "No!"_

_Kikyou covered her mouth in silent horror. She buried her face in Rin's kimono._

_Inuyasha looked Sesshoumaru dead in the eye and as one last explosion sounded in the villa with a several scattered laughs of mockery, "Kagura's going to give Kagome to Naraku."_

Inuyasha looked with hooded eyes at his brother, "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru... I- Kagura, she was with Naraku all this time."

Sesshoumaru form grew ever more rigid, "What?"

"She was an incarnate. Under our noses. The wind witch." He was babbling on, berating himself, and how he never put two and two together.

Mirouku tensed, "The basement door... She was in the kitchen— Why didn't I realize that before? I let myself be distracted..."

Sango roughly wiped her eyes, "Alright. No more finger pointing. The longer we're self-pitying messes the longer Kagome is in the hands of a sick fuck."

Her vehement little speech caused her to be stared at.

Inuyasha glanced at Sango, and let a small smile, "Girl, you've definitely been spending too much time with me."

Sango blinked, "I don't know whether or not to feel insulted or complimented."

Mirouku laughed and Kikyou smiled, "And I don't know whether or not I should be jealous." She let out a smile to say that she was kidding, and the initial despair lifted a bit. After a moment she said, "Sango is right, though."

She glanced around the room, "Mirouku, I know a bit about computers myself. Is there some way to fry the system so the timer automatically is disabled?"

Many of the wires in the back had gotten frayed in the scuffle, and no one was willing to handle them. So that meant that unplugging it was simply out of the question.

Mirouku studied the system for a bit. His eyes lit up. "It's pretty old, so I think I'll be pretty easy... "

Sango smiled, "That's more like it. The faster we work the sooner we have our girl back."

She looked at Sesshoumaru who had his back turned from the group. He was the only one besides her that was not doing anything. Inuyasha was helping Kikyou and Mirouku decapitate the machine.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He ignored her, and Sango bit her bottom lip, a habit that Kagome had rubbed onto her. For some reason, she was a bit worried. During the Code E practices, he seemed to find every flaw in anything, from how the workers got from one place to the safe places to how they breathed and would make it his past-time to point them out.

Now he was not as much as pretending to be involved. 'Don't let him be crying, don't let him be crying, don't let him be crying!'

She didn't know why she expected him to be all tears, but she had seen that kiss, and he obviously liked Kagome more than he put on. But enough to cry?

Well if it were Mirouku in Kagome's shoes, she would be a sobbing mess. Stifling and everything.

Sango walked around him, and gasped.

He wasn't crying. She was tempted to get on her knees and thank every being up there, but under the circumstances, she wasn't even sure if she should risk that.

Sesshoumaru looked as if he were ready to kill anything that moved. His eyes had turned a hauntingly bright red, and his fangs and claws were elongating. She only learned that pleasant fact however, only because he hissed at her.

"Sesshoumaru...?"

There was no response, white flickered into his eyes, and he held his head. A low growl rumbled in his throat "Stay... back."

Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up the conversation. Turning he looked to see what was going on between Sango and his brother. What he saw made him curse under his breath. He stood quickly, "Sango, move away from him!"

There was only one other time when Inuyasha had seen his brother like that. They had been at the courtyard a few years after his birth during a ceremony for his mother.

There had been a ceremony at the court and there had been a group of women gossiping. Sesshoumaru's mother had been brought up not so nicely and his brother had gone berserk.

Despite being merely a teen, the four women stood no chance.

And if Sesshoumaru let his anger reign him, then he would transform, and Sango would end up like those women.

"Sango _move_!"

But with a snarl, Sesshoumaru reached over and grabbing Sango's shoulders, digging his sharpened claws into her skin.

(Tsuki)

Screams echoed the halls as Juromaru carried a protesting Kagome into Naraku's quarters, "Let me go, you ...you jerk!"

After Kanna had spent almost ten minutes trying to goad Kagome to willing come with her, Juromaru had been forced to carry the girl literally kicking and screaming, not to mention clawing and yelling.

So Juromaru had to put up with this banshee of a girl, yelling into his ears, as his brother laughed at his expense.

Nice...

He was ready to shoot himself by the time he reached Naraku's quarters.

Kagome had started kneeing him in the stomach. He had had to carry her on his shoulder, and the effects of said action were very unpleasant.

Finally she was set down in a dark room and everything was quiet. "Turn-coat? Are you here?"

She had begun calling Juromaru Turn-coat because of his technical double-crossing of the Police force. His name had once again slipped her mind and she would have felt back if she started calling him Jeremy, what she assumed his name was, when it was something completely different.

'But you don't feel bad if you insult the guy...'

She huffed. But Turn-coat couldn't really be considered insulting. Even if it was the best she could think of, with her bravado disappearing each time she realized that she was all alone.

There was a chuckle that sounded somewhere behind her and she whirled around, "Who's there?"

"Sources say that you're a very fiery girl... I wonder what it would take to extinguish you." She saw the silhouette of a man, but his outline seemed to keep disappearing.

She had to depend fully on his voice.

Kagome back away from the sound of the voice, "What do you want from me you, sicko."

There was the sound of a sigh, "I'm very disappointed in you Kagome... I expected more flavored insults."

She suddenly backed into a wall, wishing for some form of light. She didn't even bother to respond.

'He's freakin' crazy!'

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about Sesshoumaru's whore." There was a soft caress of her cheek and the scent of death grew stronger. "Get the hell off me. I am no whore!"

The hands against her face seemed to burn. She screamed and pushed at the space in front of her to find nothing there. 'Where is he!'

Footsteps headed in her direction and she was thrown over someone's shoulders for the second time. Knee found the oh familiar stomach. "Let me go!"

There was a cackle in the back ground, "Hmm. 'Till next time... Kagome."

She shivered, as she was returned to her cell.

Why was she here?

What did he want from her?

(Tsuki)

The sharp sound of a slap echoed in the Lock-in.

There were a collective amount of gasps as Sango removed the claws from her flesh, with a stifled wince. Blood soaked her kimono.

She looked up at Sesshoumaru.

His head had been turned with the force of the hit.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sesshoumaru." Her voice was sharp and calm. Sango still held his wrists tightly, but he made no move to attack her again.

She continued harshly, "What did I say about self pity? You're on the same level as the rest of us, so don't blame this all on yourself."

He did not meet her glaze, but spoke, "I could have prevented this."

Sango frowned, "I will slap you again if I have to. Do. Not. Blame. Yourself."

Inuyasha glanced at Mirouku neither moving from underneath the machine, "She's some scary shit, man."

Mirouku merely grinned, "Correction, she's _my_ scary shit."

Inuyasha shook his head, but whatever he had to say was interrupted by Kikyou.

She was standing behind them, "You two, move back..."

With questioning looks, they, step back as asked, and Kikyou scooped up Rin, "Give it a minute."

There were a series of sparks as everything suddenly shut down- everything including the barrier.

Sango returned, looking oddly pleased, and Sesshoumaru looked as if the whole scene had not happened. His eyes were clear amber, but his jaw was clenched.

"I will dismiss the servants. Rin will be placed in Kaede-san's care, and the rest of you shall meet me in the dojo. No one is to travel alone, as there may be a few stragglers left behind."

Sango smiled brightly as Sesshoumaru returned to command.

Inuyasha nudged her, "What did you say?"

She winked, and merely linked arms with Mirouku, "That my friend is confidential."

(Tsuki)

The dojo was for the most part unscathed. It had started to rain and so the fire was kept under control and hadn't reached a lot of the villa, that did not mean, however that the villa on was not a wreck.

Where the fighting had ensued was completely unrecognizable.

Inuyasha looked sadly out into the graying skies. He took sniff of the air, sorting the scents. The scent of rain permeated everything, "Any trail left behind is gone."

Inuyasha, Mirouku, Sango, and Kikyou, sat thinking aloud in the dojo, waiting for Sesshoumaru to return from the servant Lock-in. They sat in a circle on the floor.

Kikyou shook her head, "Not quite. You said Kagura took her. From what Inuyasha said, she rode on a feather. I doubt they could have left Tokyo."

Mirouku nodded, "She's right. But we need a location..."

Sango snapped her fingers, "At one point, Kagura said she had to visit a 'sick relative'. What was the time frame?"

Inuyasha slammed his hands on the floor, "Three or four hours!"

He was greeted by three stares. He poked his index fingers together sheepishly, "What! Can't a guy pay attention every once in awhile?"

Mirouku gave a small smile, "So we have three or four hours."

Kikyou looked at each of them. "So what do we do with that information?"

Sesshoumaru entered with two laptops, "Two of you do a search of Tokyo for abandoned houses within Tokyo limits."

Sango and Kikyou volunteered to do the searches.

He turned to Inuyasha, "Go back to the room Kagura was in. See if she dropped anything. While you are up there, check the remains of the two incarnates."

Inuyasha frowned, "Way to make the last part sound nauseating."

Amber eyes flitted to violet, "Follow me."

(Tsuki)

Kagome didn't remember at what time she fell asleep, but that girl Kanna had made her drink some tea when she returned to the cell, and she had drifted off.

She had to wonder what was with these people and their infatuation with sleep! Everyone and their grandma seemed to know of some way to make a person fall a sleep, whether they wanted to or not.

The only good side to the situation: Now it was thankfully a bit lighter than it had been those hours before, if not a bit colder too.

She brought her bare legs to her chin, and she felt something scamper over her exposed toes, "Ew, ew, ew, ewww!"

"I wish I could trade these sandals for socks."

There was movement off to her right, "Who's there." She knew it wasn't the mouse for it had gone in the other direction.

Light suddenly filled the room with another lit candle and she gasped, "Kagura?"

Indeed, it was the designer, standing some distance away from her with a pain look on her face. She was clutching her chest.

Her mind reeled, "Naraku got you too?"

Kagura nodded reluctantly. She had wanted to refuse a part in all this, but Naraku was very ...persuasive. He needed Kagome responsive to at least one person there, and since Kagome was blissfully unaware of just who Kagura truly was and what she had done...the position just got filled.

But as Kagura thought about the current predicament, this could actually work more to her advantage than Naraku's.

If she were to say run, the girl would do so.

So one way or another, Naraku was going to perish.

-

(Tsuki)

-

"In total we researched over twenty empty houses within the set radius..." This was the only news they had and it was bad.

They didn't have time to search twenty houses.

Too hours before Kagome woke up, as the clock struck two, they were back to their circle to share information.

Sango and Kikyou had spoken last. Inuyasha had come up with nothing.

"By police records, only five show signs of life, and all of those five are going to be demolished, so it seems cops couldn't care let whether someone gets a free home until then."

Inuyasha sighed, "Why don't we just wait for the call. Naraku will give us a meet point and—"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "Then we hand over the jewel and sit back and perish?"

Mirouku sighed, "We need to face him on our terms. If he's ready then we lose undoubtedly. If we take him by surprise...then we have a chance."

Kikyou smirked, "Hold on. We may not have to wait. Get this... There is one house that was built as an old castle replica." Sango looked over at her laptop, "But no one would buy it after the original man who bought it died. It was because of a rumor that death hung over its door or something. The place is about an hour away.."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "He's going down..."

Suddenly the phone rang.

Sesshoumaru lifted a finger in sign to stay put and rose to answer it. There was a phone located in the dojo— it was the same number as the phone in the living room, and there incase he was training and someone phoned him.

"Naraku?"

"You're catching on, Sesshoumaru. Wonderful."

His jaw clenched, "What was the reason for this call?"

There was a sigh on the other line, "My praise has just been retracted. Apparently there is much for you to learn. But I called just to tell you that your little plan has a few holes in it. I have more eyes than you realize Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's amber orbs shot to the rest of them.

"But props to your women. I suppose your little group does have something intelligence wise."

Sesshoumaru fangs bit into his lower lip to keep from cursing, as blood ran down his cheek, he spat, "Time and place."

"Time... in three hours... Place here, with the jewel of course. And Sesshoumaru, no funny business or the girl dies. And I'd hate to have to kill off such an amusing creature."

The phone was slammed down, and bits of plastic and wiring exploded from the once phone.

"He knows..."

Sango paled, "How?"

Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his blood stained hair, "One of those _things_... they have a mirror. Father mentioned something about it."

Inuyasha growl, "Well if Naraku's watching," he flipped off the other hanyou, "Your ass is mine."

"We have three hours to go there and bring the jewel. Any communication, will here by in be done on paper. Understood?"

There were three nods.

He left and returned seconds later with notepads and pens. He handed them out and wrote, 'Mirouku, pick out a car, no open roofs.'

Mirouku merely nodded.

To Sango and Kikyou he wrote, 'Pack foods, and then meet Mirouku outside.'

Being only mortal, they needed to eat, and they would be of no use, half starved.

Pocketing his notepad he nodded towards Inuyasha. There was no need to hide this message, "We shall get the jewel."

But the glint in his eyes told Inuyasha that that would not be the only thing that they would get.

(Tsuki)

Okay that's done! Yes! I didn't expect to get this out today. Two more chapters left! Saddening but relieving.

Happy 2006!


	20. Chapter 20

A.N. Okay this is late only because my computer decided it would save documents... without the words. So I wrote up everything only to have it erased. Instead though of trying to recreate the chapters I went to sleep. But can you blame a girl?

I know I don't say this often, but thank you all so much for the reviews! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I am merely borrowing the characters. I do however own the Shi no Kirei which will be explained next chapter.

-

-

I also have a yahoo mailing list is anyone's interested PM me!

-

-

Delightfully Disastrous

Chapter 20

-

-

-

-

The sky, with each and every passing moment, was becoming lighter and lighter by a mili-shade. It would be awhile before sun rise.

But by that time some if not all of them would be dead.

Sesshoumaru glanced around his debris ridden front yard.

The fact that his house was basically decapitate meant nothing to him. He had all the money in the world to rebuild or if he wanted simply pack up everything and one of his other homes.

But he had lost something that was not buyable, and every second they wasted the more there was a chance of his never being able to get it back again.

His amber eyes scanned the grounds for the car.

There.

Mirouku had simply chosen a large van. The back doors were wide open and coolers were being placed inside.

He closed his eyes, red threatening to over take amber. Replaying of the scream he knew she would have let out once she woke up.

The taste of her fear was already on his tongue.

How is it that he allowed this to happen?

A dull sting pricked his cheek in remembrance of Sango's little stand. He suddenly stiffened a bit.

He had to stop this. It was pathetic.

There was no use in living in the past. Thoughts needed to be on the present.

Sesshoumaru scanned the group once more.

This certainly would not do.

Three exhausted humans, a hanyou, and himself. If did not keep up to par there would definitely be no hope for them.

Inuyasha could not handle everything.

He rubbed his forehead, as Inuyasha came forward, "Oi... You okay, Sesshoumaru?"

A wry chuckle escaped his lips, "Far from."

No use lying, now was there?

Inuyasha looked as if he wanted to say something, but Sesshoumaru suddenly tensed. He indiscreetly sniffed the air, and frowned. This was no good!

"Just what we need."

A white jeep pulled into the driveway, and as soon as it stopped, a scowling, and slightly scuffed up Kouga hopped out.

He wore simply a pair of loose black pants and a sweatband to keep his hair out of his eyes, and a gray singlet.

He walked over to the group with a noticeable limp.

The driver's side was flung open and Ayame exited the car. She was fully dressed in a turquoise skort and a white tank top. A button up sweater was loosely adorned and was sliding off her shoulders.

She lost her annoyed expression as soon as she looked around, "Oh my...W-what the hell happened?"

Her eyes were wide as she stared in horror at the villa.

Black smoke curled from random areas in the villa, and the crackling of breaking wood sounded out from somewhere inside.

Ayame put a hand over her mouth in shock.

Kouga scanned the group somewhat pale, "Where's Kagome? Did she go home already?"

Sango winced and turned away hiding refuge away in the car. Mirouku followed her.

Kikyou shook her head sadly, "No." Inuyasha stayed close to her in case she needed him to be a shoulder to cry on.

Kouga looked desperate as he started to sniff around, "Then where is she!"

Ayame hid her hurt expression. _Was that all he ever thought of?_ Granted it was the wrong time for jealousy, she couldn't help it. Kouga was hers...

But the villa could have crashed down over his head, and he still would be searching for the raven haired girl.

Sesshoumaru looked past him to some point beyond the mangled gates.

News cars were speeding their way towards the villa, and sirens screeched their familiar blare in a warning song.

His eyes refocused on the van, "Get in, and everything will be explained. We have to go. Now."

After saying that, both he and Inuyasha with Kikyou soundlessly got in the car.

Seeing as the van was designed to have only the first two seats and then the hollow inside, for comfort's purpose, Sesshoumaru had placed two cushioned benches parallel to each other, as a just incase thing for if he had to fit multiple people in the car.

Mirouku and Sango and Ayame took to one bench while Kouga, Inuyasha and Kikyou filed onto the other.

The coolers and containers were placed in the back, but the Shikkon no Tama was in the front with Sesshoumaru in a very small case.

The first ten minutes were spent eating and questioning—the latter which was mostly done by Kouga.

Mirouku had first asked why the two were out at the time. It wasn't exactly a sane hour to be up at.

Kouga had simply shrugged.

"_I couldn't sleep. So I did what I always do, when I get hit with insomnia. I ran."_

And (though he didn't get farther than a lap) run he did.

Right into Ayame...

Literally.

Her car had the dent to prove it.

Many of the students lived in a small cul de sac the school bought for any students that went there, to reside (as long as they met the monthly quota).

Ayame had also had a similar story of not being able to sleep, however, instead of running, she drove.

And (though she didn't get further than her driveway) drive she did.

Right into Kouga.

Literally.

His ribs had the dent to prove it.

So as an apology, she drove him up to the villa, rather reluctantly. He said he needed to talk to Kagome before she left for home (further inquiry on his part had gifted him with information of her grandfather) It was late... or early-which ever way anyone wanted to look at it, but he seemed completely certain that he could get into the villa and to his current infatuation.

But Ayame was sure he wouldn't have made it after flying about two feet in the air. And there definitely was no way she would let him walk a thirty minute drive.

So after that little tale, the more private things left unsaid, leaving simply two stories of insomnia, running/driving into each other (not literally they stressed), Ayame offering him a ride, getting there, the holy shit moment, and the present: so now what happened to the villa?

Which led Mirouku to have to explain the past, and present that brought them all to the point at which they were.

Kouga had taken everything in strides.

His face was still slightly tinged with red, but that was all residing. The good thing was, however, that he started breathing again.

(Tsuki)

Kagome shivered a bit, and curled into a ball. It was getting a bit colder. "Why do you think we're here?"

Her voice seemed to echo off the mold covered walls.

Kagura was beside her in with her legs crossed and her hands idly twirling her frayed lavender kimono.

Naraku had made her reconstruct their old garbs as she had done for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

It was to help further 'bring back old times.'

Kagura shuddered. Finally after a moment, she remembered that Kagome had asked a question. She shrugged, "I don't know..." She did know, but there was no need to scare the poor girl.

They had spent the last twenty or so minutes talking. Kagura, herself had asked several questions about her, about Sesshoumaru, and everyone else at the villa.

This next one was the last she needed, "Do you think Sesshoumaru will come for you?"

Hesitation.

She hesitated but then she smiled as brightly as if she were told she had won a million dollars, "Yes. Yes I do."

And then Kagura realized just how human she actually was.

In youkai society, she was the lowest considered beings. Not just because of her ties to Naraku, but because of her unorthodox birth.

But even if she was spawned in such an unheard of way, she had a beating heart. Somewhere.

And she felt.

She suddenly gave an inward snort.

'I need sleep. I'm talking as if I were some romanticizing twit. I am an incarnate, nothing more. We live only to do as our master pleases.'

She lowered her eyes to the floor in defeat. There was no other way.

Juromaru entered the cell, Kanna at his side. Neither said a word to either girl. Kanna moved to the far side of the cell and Juromaru looked at his sister, "Naraku wishes to see you."

Kagome shuddered at the name, and wearily eyed Kanna, as she took watch over the girl.

Kanna looked at her, "I am...sorry."

Kagome gasped.

Why was she apologizing?

She almost sweat dropped, yeah, she was in cahoots with the people who had kidnapped her, but it wasn't everyday that your abductor apologized for it.

She voiced her question, "But why?"

Kanna's hollow eyes looked into her, "...It is not by choice that any of us do this..." Kagome weakly frowned.

"Those two at the house I don't think minded too much!"

She referenced to Hakadoushi and Kageromaru.

Kanna closed her eyes for a bit, "...I exclude them from my generalization... They are different cases."

"How so?"

Kanna did not answer. She merely turned her eyes away from her to her mirror, "... You would not understand... "

Kagome decided to trust her on that.

There was really a lot she had no idea of.

Who exactly was Naraku?

Who exactly were these ...people?

Why was she here?

Only the first two had been answered, but vaguely, and by Kagura. Kagome felt a little hurt. If Kagura knew all this, and she was simply dragged in the situation that night, then everyone else knew.

But they just hadn't trusted her enough to tell her anything.

She sighed, leaning back.

Nice thing to know.

Why was she feeling so depressed?

Other than the fact that she was in a cell and she knew little to nothing as to why.

Kanna moved in front of her, "...What is freedom like?.."

Kagome's eyes swiveled quickly to the incarnate's. So fast in fact her eyes nearly got whiplash.

"Excuse me?"

Kanna looked as if she were in fact as seven years old as her body looked.

"...What is it like to be free?..."

Kagome was to give some snide answer, but the look on Kanna's face told her just how serious, she was.

Freedom was choice, life, love...

Freedom was basically in everything she did.

"It's ...wonderful." Kanna looked suddenly fearful, "If ...there came a chance to help us...would you take it?..."

Kagome looked at the pleading in her eyes then smiled, "In a heartbeat."

(Tsuki)

Everyone was basically asleep or bordering on unconsciousness, save for Kouga, Inuyasha, and the designated driver.

Ayame was nodding off on her side of the benches, much to Inuyasha's incredibility. She was just seething at the villa.

Kouga had nonchalantly shrugged and said that she was out light a light any time she was being driven. It took but five minutes and she was out.

The only time she didn't sleep in a car was when she was driving. But she was pretty close then too.

And that was really the last time anyone every spoke in the car, but the strain was still very alive and well.

Every now and then, there would be a spike in tension.

Kouga suddenly leaned back and smirked. His arms crossed and his eyes closed, "So pretty boy... I'm guessing you have a _wittle_ crush on my Kagome, eh?"

Inuyasha blushed.

Damn his inability to sleep!

Damn it to hell!

Why did they have to have _that _talk right now?

While he was still conscious, too.

Sesshoumaru's hands tightened around the steering wheel. He met Kouga's gaze head on, "So?"

Inuyasha's blush rose a little higher.

His smirk faltered a bit.

"So you like her, huh?"

And his blush crept ever higher.

"Yes"

Higher...

The smirk came back, albeit a bit colder. "Then how is that you let her fall into the hands of this Naraku person?"

And the embarrassment made way to anger.

It was a wonder that Kouga had not died right there and then for all the rage pouring out from every single pore of his being at that moment.

Before Sesshoumaru could even get out his own threat, Inuyasha stepped up.

"Look you _fucking_ disgrace for a youkai, back the _fuck _off and leave my brother alone! It's true he can be so _fucking_ stupid at times but he's a lot more of a _fucking_ man than you are. I don't see Kagome any _fucking_ safer in your arms, buddy. And it wasn't even his _fucking_ fault! You weren't even _fucking_ there! _You_ don't _fucking_ reek of blood and demon shit, and _fucking_ will for weeks! So I don't even want to hear another _fucking_ word come out of your mouth or I'll _fucking_ cut it off, with my own two _fucking_ hands. Dipshit."

For the first time in a decade, Inuyasha had left his brother absolutely speechless.

'His vocabulary is horrendous...I knew it was bad, but...' he shuddered. 'He must have used the word fuck at least a dozen times...'

Kouga himself was also speechless.

He blinked at the seething hanyou.

'So maybe I shouldn't mess with the prick while his brother's around...' He swallowed at the burning rage in Inuyasha's eyes. 'Sounds like a very good idea.'

(Tsuki)

"_Sess? Do...do you think we'll get Kagome back?"_

_Inuyasha felt like so childish at that moment. Like a boy would had lost his favorite toy in the mall._

_But he just felt so guilty. There was a chance that he would never see Kagome again._

_Sesshoumaru looked up from the jewel, his eyes holding uncertainty. _

_Then there was hesitation._

_Pure, unbridled hesitation from the taiyoukai who never second guessed anything and always knew what to do. _

_And then his face steeled and confidence seemed to emit from every pore. His trademark cockiness returned with vigor, "I do."_

_And then both packaged the jewel, and a few surprises to go with it._

_If they went out, they would go out with a bang._

(Tsuki)

Kouga dosed off first, and Inuyasha followed. That was a long time ago. They'd be there soon. The sky was still murky and dismal, but it seemed to be clearing, but control always seemed to be fluctuating.

An omen maybe?

He snorted.

Hardly.

It was almost the designated time. Sesshoumaru stepped on the gas. He was never one to be late, and there was no reason to mar his immaculate record, so why start now.

They had made several stops at gas stations to ask for directions and to make rest stops, so that ate up time, unbelievably.

In ten minutes they'd get there, but they had an extra few minutes before then to get their bearings after the long car trip.

He stopped the car for a moment.

"Inuyasha."

His half brother was the closest to his seat. He stirred easily, having been in a light sleep. That was one thing he had to credit his sibling for. He knew what an important situation called for—to be on his feet.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, looking evermore the part of a puppy. "Hn?"

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes ahead on the dark shrouded night. The streets were deserted and run down, and in the horizon, there was a menacing looking dilapidated castle. "We will arrive at Naraku's in several minutes. Wake up the others."

Inuyasha bolted awake and his sharp movements woke Kikyou, she glanced around sleepily and yawned out, a little frightened, "Inuyasha?"

It was extremely dark in the car.

Inuyasha tightened his arm around his girlfriend, "I'm right here..." He woke up everyone else as asked his arm never leaving Kikyou's person. Kouga groaned, "Oi... What's the deal?"

Inuyasha looked at him grimly, "Were almost there." That seemed to stir up everyone in the back. Sesshoumaru allowed them a moment to get their standing before commanding, "Mirouku... bring out a flashlight."

The manager paused a moment, his was mind still fogged with the cobwebs of sleep, then dug under his bench and produced the source of light. He found it quickly.

After turning it on, he flashed it around the interior of the van, carefully as to not temporarily blind anyone. "What's the plan, Sesshoumaru?" The before mentioned, smirked and opened the box in the front.

"The Shi no Kirei. The Death of Beauty, named by my father, since it was he who used centuries ago to trick territorial enemies."

Sango looked it up and down, "Sesshoumaru no offense, but it's definitely no bigger than the palm pf my hand. What exactly are you planning to do with it? Throw it at Naraku and make a grab for Kagome while he's rubbing his bruise?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Wonderful to see that my employees seem to belittle my intelligence."

Mirouku flashed the light over to the box, "Well I don't blame her... what exactly are you planning to with it?"

Inuyasha smiled toothily, "Well in this case we've used it for storage."

(Tsuki)

Okay so I lied. Not intentionally of course, but I did. There will be one extra chapter. An Epilogue. You may now go crazy...

Oh... and another thing. If you read Truly, Madly, Deeply... I have never watched a movie with that title. It's a song. Think Savage Garden. I credit where I _borrowed_ the title from and disclaimed any ownership. It's become a pet peeve to find out that people skip over my notes and then question something I explained in there.

It drives me off the wall.

And I know I just came out with Truly, Madly, Deeply, CA, and UBW, but I have a new one in the making so look out for it. And yes I do plan to update everything and anything that is under my stories lol.


	21. Finale

**A.N.** I'm so, so, _so_ sorry this is soo late! I came down with this stomach virus, and I've been in hell for the passed few weeks, last week being the worst. I hadn't been able to keep much down until a few days ago, but besides some bouts of nausea I'm all good. Then I got the flu and I'm still a bit ...ehh.

But because I made you all wait so long, you all get one free shot with your choice of rotten fruit... at Inuyasha. –mwuahaha- & you get 8,000 or so words of pure, pure Delightful Disastrous.

Now before I begin, I mention vaguely a program in the second Tsuki that can (using a satellite) act as either a Rand Mcnally or you can actually look at people's houses as creepy as that sounds. There are limitations of course if you don't pay (My brother has it set up on his computer but I don't know how or where he got it but...yeah he only uses it for directions so I don't grill him about it...)

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing in this world, except whatever my sick mind concocts...

**Chapter dedication:** to LeafeKnight7 since her birthday was just last month. Congratulations for turning a whopping sixteen!

_**Finale**_

(Tsuki)

A priestess with grace and beauty unbound sat cross legged on the ground of what appeared to be an iridescent bubble.

Aside her raged hordes of demons, spilling each other's blood but never quite dying. They only could feel the blatant shock of pain. It was war without a purpose. A fight with no end.

She smiled slightly, with her eyes closed in her meditation, "I wonder..."

There was a thud against her enclosure. With her eyes still shut, and with a frown, she called out, "Angered, milord?"

There was a growl before a mockingly inviting voice called back, "Come join the fun, miko. You can't stay protected forever, Midoriko."

Midoriko rolled her eyes under her pale lids, "I'm not merely protecting myself, Dominion. I am praying."

There was a guttural laugh, "For death, miko?"

"For life... Not that you of all creatures could understand such a concept." But there was only so long she could pray safely in her bubble. As soon as the jewel entered the castle, evil began to permeate the jewel.

Dominion sneered as he and the strength of the demons around him grew. "It would seem as your powers is being sapped, miko."

Not completely depleted but enough for her protection to be shattered. The glass of her safety spiked through the hordes of monsters, cutting through anything in its path. Midoriko stood panting and Dominion charged.

And once again the battle commenced.

(Tsuki)

Kikyou sat rooted inside the van, in the driver's seat, her eyes glued to a laptop that had been placed firmly in her lap; a bow and a quiver of arrows were draped over the back of the seat next to her.

She was supposed to be the getaway driver, but that small role did not sit too well with her. At all.

Kikyou clicked on her headset. Apparently Sesshoumaru loved his gadgets, for he had all these knickknacks merely lying around. "It's Kikyou." She rolled her eyes at the snide comment that met her simple greeting, "Could you stop being an ass for five seconds? I know it's hard but please...try."

There was nothing that pissed her off more than someone who couldn't appreciate help.

She typed into a laptop that she had lifted from Sesshoumaru's possession. "Sesshoumaru, I'm downloading a layout of the house. Try not to move until I say anything. And try not to say anything either," She muttered the latter in impatience as he started to question her.

Apparently she had forgotten to tell him that she had taken his laptop.

Oops.

But there was no point in crying over spilt milk. What was done was done. She couldn't go back in time and not take his laptop when he wasn't looking. Life didn't work like that.

Kikyou clicked the picture that was on the screen to zoom in a few times.

"Go me," she smirked as the blown up picture of the layout popped up on the program. She quickly looked it over trying to figure out what was what. "Alright Sesshoumaru... I think I know where you guys need to go."

(Tsuki)

_There were three simultaneous sighs as the two chased each other around the beach. They were almost evenly matched. Kikyou groaned and chased after the two, "We don't have time for this! It's nine already and we've yet to finish the set up! You guys know we still have shopping to do to make up for yesterday, set up electricity in this area, set up the games, and burners, bake for tomorrow, clean—"_

_Inuyasha chuckled, "So that's why you needed that key. Kiki-chan, you're a genuine cupid, a little crazy, but a cupid none the less." Kikyou slapped Inuyasha playfully. Finally she twirled around, uncharacteristically loose, "It's good to see Mirouku in such wonderful hands. I'm so happy for him."_

_She clapped her hands together. "Wait! You're Kikyou Tamida! I absolutely love your clothes line," she gushed shaking the young woman hands enthusiastically. Everyone turned to stare at her. Kikyou gave a soft smile, and Kagome blushed as she noted everyone's eyes turned onto her. "Hey! Don't look at me...Go back to ...what ever you were talking about!"_

(Tsuki)

There were probably fewer skeleton in a graveyard.

On what seemed to be every corner of the floor, were the skeletons and corpses of the dead in the most grotesque positions. Some were more recent that others. Bony hands were wrapped around their own throats, mouths opened, and they all varied in sizes. Men and women and young boys and girls. Many still had their clothing others didn't.

Sango and Mirouku looked at each other at front door, where Sesshoumaru had placed them. He and the rest of the group were probably in the room one over. They stood at positions where they could see out without being seen by anyone that might be in the house. They did not want to take any chances.

The couple wore headsets and metal masks to purify the air of miasma, and held different weapons. Mirouku held a bo staff while Sango had a large boomerang. She had remarked that the weapon brought back old memories of her father.

In the car Sesshoumaru had opened the box- the Shi no Kirei, and had begun to pull out small toy sized weapons.

As they left the box, they grew to life sized sizes.

It was not hard to guess the rest of the plan from there.

They were in the enemy's territory, but they were not unarmed. Only an idiot would think that Naraku did not have anything planned for them just to make their lives a little harder.

Sango reached out to squeeze Mirouku's hand, "I'm so nervous I could vomit." Mirouku wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder, smiling, "Not exactly how I would word it but it fits the bill."

(Tsuki)

_Sango shook her head, "You guys really are barbaric." Kagome grinned, "Let the guys live a little Sango. As long as were not in public, I'm sure it's fine." Sango shrugged and mumbled, "Public or not, it's still a bit inhuman."_

_Sango smiled back at Mirouku and in that moment, she knew he wasn't just some perverted manager; he was a caring and sweet man that always smiled and made others smile. And what she also knew, and what scared her the most, was that she knew she loved him._

_His reply was a snort, "You cook?"_

_Mirouku shrugged, "I've made toast before."_

(Tsuki)

Inuyasha looked at his brother. "Did you hear that? It sounds like there's somethin' under us."

Sesshoumaru held a finger to his lips, "Be on alert." He moved to the side. "Kikyou... Do you see anything along the lines of tunnels in any of the rooms?"

"I'm looking now...And do not tell me to hurry. Your computers need a good upgrading." There was a small pause, "Oh God, Sesshoumaru there is a whole system of them in the room left of the foyer. Do not linger in there. They can't be stable. At all."

Sesshoumaru cursed, "Moved out. Now! And try not to stay on the floor."

At that moment, there was a burst from underneath the flooring. A silvery purple streak burst out of the flooring showering the group with woody splinters.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "I definitely call this one."

There was a cackle as the 'streak' landed on the ground. Kageromaru sharpened his sickles against each other. "I actually want a challenge hanyou... so how about you, wolf boy..." A tiny purple tongue snaked out of his mouth to lick his lips. "Care to give it a go? I haven't had wolf in so long."

Inuyasha glared, "You little shit! I'll show you challenge..."

Kouga pushed Inuyasha back, "If the freak wants a fight, then I'll give him one, you go on... There's no time to argue over who fights what."

Ayame nodded, "He's right. Let's go..."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Ayame's correct. Stay off the floors. And," He turned back to Kouga, "Try not to die."

Kouga grinned leisurely stretching, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Kageromaru smirked, "Aww. Touching. I'll give you a minute for your goodbyes. They will, after all, be your last."

Sesshoumaru leaped off with one last look at Kageromaru, Inuyasha following suit, Ayame lingered awhile longer, "Good luck, Kouga."

Kouga glanced at her leaving form, and that was all Kageromaru needed, as he raced towards him gleaming, "Times up!"

(Tsuki)

A small woman walked into the room. She had fiery red hair and sharp green eyes. Ayame had an iris tucked behind her pigtails and a pair of sunglasses hung off her nose. An auburn tail flicked behind her.

Sango frowned, "Yes, yes a flat tire. I think you've over used that excuse Ayame."

The girl winced, as she put on an apron over her white spring dress, and mumbled, "Fine, I overslept a bit. But I'm here now."

_She had also asked him about Ayame and learned a few things on that subject matter and was even more determined to get the two together._

_Inuyasha shuddered, as Jakotsu bounced past him with a wink. "He definitely needs help..." Sesshoumaru nodded and followed his brother out of the room to finish dressing. "Or tranquilizing. Either one I am completely fine with."_

_"We're coming to stay over there with you."_

_"I was not aware that my home was a hotel, little brother." Sesshoumaru growled._

_Kouga looked down at his shoes his and brought a hand threw his long black hair that he had up in a pony tail, and said in a soft voice murmured, "Kagome. I wanted to say, I'm sorry. I over reacted a bit."_

_Kagome rubbed her forehead, "A bit? Kouga, I think that jumping through a window is a lot more than over acting a bit. You could have been killed."_

Kouga grabbed her hands, "You were worried about me?"

(Tsuki)

Kanna slipped into the front carrying her mirror, mindful of the two who stood guard. Apparently they were proving to be their own distractions since they were talking to each other at the moment.

She began to touch the bones of the ones nearest her. "Wake up...master has a job for you." Her mirror shined brightly as wisps of light entered the skulls of each nonliving body. She frowned at her handy word, "You are to go easy on them..."

And without another word she slipped out of the room, the sound of bones scrapping against each other sounding to her departure.

-

Sango looked at her companion, "Did you hear that?"

Mirouku blinked, "Hear what?"

The scraping sound went up a bit. Sango looked at him, "That! Tell me you hear it."

Mirouku blinked again feigning attention to what she was saying as his hand reached over to Sango's backside, "Oh. Yeah, I do." Sango hit him upside the head. "Idiot! Be serious."

Mirouku looked out into the rest of the room with a pout, "I was being serious. I was _seriously_ trying to feel you up." He did a double take and turned back to Sango, who was hitting her head against the wall muttering about her choice in men. "Um, love. The corpses are gone."

Sango stopped banging her head, "Honey, I doubt those bodies just up and left."

Mirouku shrugged, "Yeah you're probably right. I just need sleep."

Sango patted his head, "Yes, yes, you do."

Suddenly something began to roll around on the floor. It stopped in front of Sango, "What the fuck!" she hissed, backing up against the wall.

It began to rotate and Sango bit in her tongue to keep from screaming. "Holy crap!"

She said after a moment.

Mirouku started to chuckle a moment after it stopped moving. "I bet that was Inuyasha's doing." Sango hid her grin, and placed a hand over her head, "Well ha ha."

Sango rolled her eyes, and pressed her headset, "Throwing skulls now? Real mature, Inuyasha. Why aren't you with the group?" she turned to Mirouku, "I doubt Sesshoumaru would have let him play a joke like that without us hearing about it." Mirouku chuckled softly, but everything lost its humor when they got Inuyasha's response.

"Sango...What are you talking about? I'm still with the group. We have seen a skull in a while, and I definitely haven't thrown any. Is something wrong?"

Sango paled, and the empty sockets that stared at the two suddenly lit with a blue flame, "Boo..." It grinned at them.

Mirouku kicked the skull out of their rooted place and exited into the foyer, "I think I've found our missing friends, love..."

The skeletons and corpses were all walking towards them, moaning and grinning.

Sango gained her composure and hefted her boomerang. She winked at him, "Good. Then let's go greet them."

(Tsuki)

"_Such a beautiful name. I am a humble manager named Mirouku. If you ever have any problems, needs, or wants to bear children, feel free to come to me." Kagome blushed and looked at him strangely, "Excuse me, what was that last one!"_

_Mirouku shook his head and smiled, "I'm sure, from what I've heard of your cooking, that it is second only to yours." Sango blushed and floundered her words, "No I don't...I'm not that good a chef...!" She was nearing his place at the table and as she put his down his foil wrapped hamburger, she felt something stroke her rear. Her face burning red, she swung her hand and caught the right side of Mirouku's cheek in a resounding slap. "Pervert!"_

_She laughed with him, "I don't even know how but I fell for a guy with wandering hands."_

_Mirouku stroke her hair absently, "I'd never even look at another girl if you were at my side."_

_Sango looked up at him, her cheeks a light pink, her eyes misted, as Mirouku continued, "I wouldn't have to. There's no one else that compares."_

(Tsuki)

Kouga jumped backwards and away from the carnivorous demon. He landed on the floor only to have the wood break under his weight. Serpent demons wrapped around his feet from underneath the boards.

"Uh!"

Kageromaru cackled and went after him, his razor sharp sickle arms extended. Kouga tried to free his legs from the snake's constricting hold. He let out let one last grunt, and slices through the leathery hides. The wolf demon freed himself, only seconds before Kageromaru reached him, but did not come out unscathed.

Kouga held his bleeding leg, holding in a wince. "Fuck!"

Kageromaru smirked, "That should slow you down enough." Kouga flipped his ponytail over his shoulder cockily, "Not likely."

He started the offensive this time, seemingly unhindered by the wound, but Kageromaru knew better. He was babying his wounded leg.

He laughed again and met Kouga head on, catching his arm. The wolf flipped backwards onto floor, with a grimace.

"Damn you."

He pulled the small sword that Sesshoumaru had given him from his waistband, but before he could draw it from the scabbard, two serpent demons began to wrap around him, "Not you guys again! Urh...!"

Kageromaru used the time once again to go after him, "Let's finish this... I'm in the mood for a living heart."

Kouga struggled against the hold of the demons in vain. "Sick little freak...!" Kageromaru dove unrelentingly towards him laughing.

But in a flash, instead of death, Kouga saw his whole world crash before his eyes.

(Tsuki)

Sango flung her boomerang, which she was fondly referring to as Hiraikotsu, for the possible billionth time. "These guys aren't really tough, just really, really, horror moviesque and creepy."

There was a shrieking laugh from one of them and Mirouku snorted, cringing slightly, "Try fucking disturbing. I'm pretty sure that I'm scarred for life."

He brought his staff down onto a skull, and it fell to the ground lifeless once again, "But you _are_ right. They aren't too tough."

(Tsuki)

Inuyasha wiped his bangs out of his eyes, "How do you think Mirouku and Sango are holding?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "If Sango did not already kill the lech then the both of them are both fairing well, otherwise." Other than Inuyasha's last conversation with them he had no reason to believe that they were not doing well. Both seemed like a pair that could hold their own well. Sesshoumaru suddenly paused.

They had previously reached a corridor that was so narrow that they had had to walk single file. Ayame had volunteered to take the rear.

But there was one problem... "Where is Ayame?"

(Tsuki)

If there is one thing that could implant itself in your mind for eternity, it's the sight of your first love being impaled by a sickle demon, and falling limply to the ground in front of you.

Kouga looked on in disbelief, "Ayame?"

Kageromaru emerged from her abdomen causing Ayame to howl in pain. Naraku's minion frowned, "How did I miss?"

Kouga broke free from his restrictions angrily, "You bastard! Ayame!"

With a swipe of his claws the snakes were reduced to dust. He went after Kageromaru next. His pupils constricted to slits in his eyes with red hot anger.

Kageromaru wheezed, "Even if I die, little wolf, I still had the pleasure of tasting your friend there."

Kouga picked up his sword in a matter of moments took care of Kageromaru. "You twisted bastard!" He furiously lacerated the dead incarnate's carcass over and over, until he was nothing but shreds.

Then he stood and went over to Ayame, "Aya?"

A line of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth, "Hey tough guy..." she winced a bit. Kouga knelt beside her quickly reassuring her the best, "You're gonna be fine, okay? You-You- It's not even that bad right?"

Ayame laughed slightly, "Nope, just missing half my vital organs. It-it's nothing much." She tried to lighten the mood but only ended up making herself cry. She coughed, "It hurts Kouga."

Kouga suddenly hugged her head to him, "I'm sorry Ayame."

Ayame rasped a bit, before smiling, "Ko...Kouga I don't blame you for anything...Not for this, and not for before. I-I should have explained everything." She started to get a little light headed.

Kouga, squeezed her hand, "I don't mean to sound cliché, Aya, but you shouldn't talk." He rubbed her arm to keep her warm.

She chuckled, the sound bringing spittle of blood. She made a face, "God...I must be in real bad shape."

There was the creak of the floor and the sound of a slithering, and Kouga scooped up Ayame, "We can't stay in here. It's not safe."

With that he jumped out of the room as the whole floor collapsed and was replaced by a sea of demons.

--

And there he told her not to talk. "Kouga, please, let me explain," this is where she swallowed. "Remember graduation?" So wistful, regretting, "I was supposed to stay in Japan... finish my schooling in my hometown, with friends...and with you." He smiled.

Tears sparkled in her eyes. "That had been my wish. But then gramps got in trouble with some bad youkai. They were ready to kill us, for money like always. America seemed the best place to go. They're not so fond of youkai it'd seem," she laughed here more blood came then before.

The movement was not helping her. "But who'd suspect a straight A girl and her wolf as youkai? Not them apparently. Gramps went onto be an elder for another clan in the north while, I came back to finish up school. They didn't follow us or anything so I guess it was all blown over." And she was rambling. "I didn't want to tell you Kouga, then." Her eyes became pleading.

"I didn't want you hurt. I didn't want you to stop me from leaving or do anything to those youkai. I knew you would. You're stubborn like that... headstrong." And then there she smiled. They were so similar, he had said. "I'm sorry I said that at graduation. I didn't know if I would be able to come back and I didn't want you to wait for me. I just wanted to get that all off my chest, Kouga. Before I die..."

"Don't tell me I'm not..."

"It hurts too much, Kouga..." She paused here and he whispered in her ear. "Goodbye..."

"I love you..."

And that is where she died.

(Tsuki)

Inuyasha pressed the button for Kouga, "Hey...Are you okay? Where are you? Have you seen Ayame?"

He got no response, but there was no time to try again for Sesshoumaru pushed him down. Inuyasha groaned, "I'm gettin' real tired of being knocked into shit. Walls, floors, what the hell do I look like to you people?"

Sesshoumaru let him up, "I suppose then that you would have rather been that wall?" His gaze shifted to the wall behind them that had been newly demolished. All that was left was charred rubble.

"Heh, I'll pass on that. Thanks."

"Prepare to die..." The two brothers whirled around in time to see the pyro of the group, Hakadoushi narrow his eyes and with a wave of his hands the whole room went up into flames.

Luck be a lady tonight...

(Tsuki)

And at that moment, Naraku was amusing himself with his captive.

He stroked Kagome's hair, a gag was in her mouth, and she was tied to a chair. She tried to move away from his grasp. She was filled with disgust every single time his nails combed through the strands of her hair, or he whispered with his cajoling tone. She squirmed against her restraints.

When she had first been brought there, she had basically tried to claw Naraku's eyes out. So, five minutes after that first incident found her tied to a chair. They had had to find a chair and rope, so apparently restraint had not been intended at first.

But seven minutes after trying to claw Naraku's eyes out, found her trying to break her chair on Naraku's person. Ten minutes after trying to claw Naraku's eyes out found her legs also securely bound together.

Twelve minutes after trying to claw out Naraku's eyes, found Kagome trying to kick Naraku in the balls when ever he came near her. Fifteen minutes after trying to claw out Naraku's eyes found Kagome with her legs securely bound, and tied to the chair.

Seventeen minutes after trying to claw Naraku's eyes out, found Kagome mouthing off to Naraku. Eighteen minutes after Kagome tried to claw Naraku's eyes out, found Kagome securely gagged.

Now she could barely move and Naraku was enjoying that. He had told her so several times. "If your precious little Sesshoumaru doesn't come for you, I suppose I'll take you in as a pet. You amuse me. I suppose that's why Sesshoumaru bothers to keep you around... amusement...You have no worth other than that...And your body."

Naraku smirked as Kagome glared at him; her face was tinged an angry red.

"Yes... I trust Hakadoushi to take care of your little friends. Then, I will have the jewel, and I will have you."

(Tsuki)

Sango caught her Hiraikotsu and brought it back down to a standing position. She leaned against it with a sigh, "Well, so much for those guys."

Mirouku plopped onto the floor, raising a cloud of dust. "Heh yeah."

Kikyou's voice filled the ears of the two in the room. "Guys...where are you right now?" Sango looked at Mirouku before responding, "We're in the front foyer, still, why?"

They heard Kikyou swallow before answering, "Something really weird is going on with this place. I don't know what exactly, but it's like the whole thing's transforming... Watch yourselves."

Sango smiled, "We're completely fine, Kikyou. Don't worry about us..."

Kikyou sighed, "Alright... I'm just going to check on the others."

Mirouku looked around, "Nothing seems out of order..."

And then the floor beneath them gave way.

(Tsuki)

The fire was as hot as the flames of hell, and they crept up on every surface imaginable. The room had become a box of flames.

Hakadoushi lifted a brow, "Hot enough for you?"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckle, "Nah, this," he laughed, "this is nothin'."

Sesshoumaru pulled a sword from his sash, scabbard and all and threw it to Inuyasha. It had been one of two. The other he drew himself.

They were the swords of his—their father. Tokijin and the Tetsusaiga. There had been a third sword the Tesseiga, which was to go to Sesshoumaru, but that had yet to be found.

Both swords pulsed to life and Hakudoushi chuckled, "Amusing, brothers. But don't even bother pulling out your swords. I am not here to fight."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru did not drop their defensive stances.

Hakudoushi smiled, "He is."

And from the flames came a horse with flames for a mane and at its hooves. Its eyes burned with the fires of hell.

Hakudoushi's eyes lit up with pride at the horse, "Entei meet the brothers. Brothers... meet your death."

And then he vanished and Entei reared its head and galloped onward on flamed feet.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "How dare you think that this pitiful excuse for a demon could be my end."

Inuyasha smirked, "Pissed?"

"Very."

(Tsuki)

Kikyou floored the gas, shifting the car to reverse, "Shit!" She cursed as she backed a good distance away from the castle. "What in the world?"

An ominous dark cloud had formed over the castle, and in a matter of moments had eaten away at the sky until the cloud completely dominated. As the cloud grew, the castle seemed to shake and morph. Purple steams poured out from inside the castle.

If the corrosion of the plant life that the strange purple goop ran over was not enough of a sign to get out of there, the sizzling and smoke was.

She reached over and picked up a mask that Sesshoumaru had instructed her to keep ready. She hurriedly placed it on.

The acidic whatever it was stopped a good several feet from the castle before it began to swirl in a circle and create a mote around the castle.

Kikyou stared at the transforming castle, "Mirouku? Sango?"

There was no response.

"What the hell is going on in there?"

(Tsuki)

Kouga looked at the demoness in his arms, "Ayame..."

"_Hey...Are you okay? Where are you? Have you seen Ayame?"_

Inuyasha's voice didn't to seem to register with him. "Ayame...?"

She couldn't be dead. This was Ayame. The same girl that could make demons that were decades older cry when they were little. Tough-as-nails Ayame. She couldn't die...

But she did... For him.

"What am I going to do?"

He couldn't leave her. He wouldn't.

Not here.

But he also couldn't bring her with him and hope to be able to fight...

And he had to keep moving. He was being followed. And if his nose was right, who ever was following him smelled similarly to the one that had killed Ayame.

He sped up slightly, keeping distance from the walls as they began to ooze a corrosive liquid.

Suddenly he was forced to stop as a spontaneously generated whirl wind formed in front of his path to block his passage. He growled, and held the red head's body even more protectively to his chest, "Show yourself. Now!"

Kouga tensed when a black haired woman walked up to him. She seemed as if she was doing something wrong, for she would every so often, nervously look around her to see if anyone was watching or following or something.

She looked at him with pleading pink eyes, "Give me the girl."

(Tsuki)

Sango groaned and whispered, "Mirouku? Are you okay?" Mirouku rubbed his back, "Yeah... I'm fine, you?"

Sango moved into a sitting position stiffly, "Wonderful." She felt around for her companion, "Roku? Where are you?"

Mirouku found her hand in the dark, "Right here, Sango."

They seemed to be on something rough, and suspiciously rocky in texture. Mirouku pulled Sango into his lap, "I wish we had some light..."

As if in answer to his wish, there was a loud sizzling roar, and a bright fluorescent purple light lit the area. Mirouku and Sango were gifted with sight.

They looked around them, and Sango had to stifle a scream. They were indeed on a rocky surface, but it ended short...very short. Mirouku was lucky to have not fallen off. But their luck ended pretty much there. One look below them was enough to give them a clue as to how bad their position was.

Beneath their sanctuary, were demons. Hundreds and hundreds of demons.

And to make matters even worse, that purple light, turned out to be from, if Mirouku guessed correctly, miasma in a liquid form. Corrosive poison... It was eating away at anything in its path. Meaning the youkai below. It would have been fine with them had not the demons decided they were going to head off to higher ground.

Their higher ground.

They were sitting ducks. Sango held Mirouku's hand tightly as they heard the roars, growls, and hisses grow nearer.

Mirouku looked over at Sango, and smiled wanly, "This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I pictured dying with you. There was more gray hair involved."

Sango laughed nervously slightly and hugged the arms that encircled her, "This can't seriously be it..." Mirouku was in the middle of responding back, when an eerie blue light shone in their faces.

"Come with me if you want to live..."

(Tsuki)

And then there was silence. Empty... Empty... Silence... There was nothing but the own roar of blood in her ears. The pounding of her heart. Naraku and Juromaru had left awhile ago.

Were they alright? 'Sesshoumaru...' Was he alright? Sitting there doing nothing was absolutely killing her. There were out there getting hurt because she couldn't hold her own.

Like Naraku had said. Had sneered in her face. She was worthless. Nothing but bait.

She had been left alone for what felt like hours, but was only fifteen minutes. 'What if he's not even coming?' She wasn't all that clueless. She knew there was something bigger than her going on. She clamped her eyes shut.

Before she had been brought here, Kagura came clean. To the driver, to her jii-chan, to the basement, to her kidnapping. Everything.

She had filled her in on a lot, and why she was doing it all. And she couldn't bring herself to hate the incarnate.

She hadn't wanted to do what she did.

But how was it that she was so naïve, so clueless to not be able to piece anything together. 'Can't I do anything?'

Kagome took in a deep breath to calm herself.

'Stop it, Kagome...Don't let Naraku get to you. He's wrong about everything... He doesn't know anything.'

Someone walked into the room, and by their footsteps, Kagome could tell that they were angry.

Kagome opened her eyes and instantly furrowed her brows. It was Naraku.

Dressed in a pelt... Of a baboon. 'Ewww...'

And he was pissed at something. He was being followed by a Juromaru and a small white haired boy.

Naraku looked at Juromaru, "Where are your sisters?"

Juromaru rolled his eyes, "Playing with your guests." Inwardly he smirked when Naraku seemed to buy his lie.

Kagome struggled against her bindings. They were here! They came for her...

Naraku frowned, "Don't get any ideas of a rescue, hon. Juromaru," he commanded sharply, "Bring them here."

Kagome wished for a little leeway in her bindings anything so, she could free herself and bash Naraku's face in.

The hanyou abruptly tensed and he looked at Hakudoushi angrily, "I told you to get rid of them."

'Get rid of who?' Kagome blinked in confusion.

Before the incarnate could protest his attempt, the door to the room burst open and Kagome never knew a moment where she had felt more relieved.

(Tsuki)

Kouga growled, angry that anyone would think that he'd abandon Ayame to anyone related to her murderer. "Why should I?"

The woman rolled her eyes becoming a bit impatient, "I'm here to help...Please. There isn't much time. I'll place her somewhere safe."

Kouga looked torn, "But you're one of them!"

"Yes, but not all of us want to live the lives of someone else. Please, give her to me. Then go to Naraku. I'll give you the directions. The two brothers might need help."

Kouga closed his eyes briefly as he placed Ayame in her arms, "What's your name?"

"My name is Kagura. And thank you..."

(Tsuki)

Mirouku didn't bother to question her. There were certain things in life that were just a give in. Go with a little girl or get ripped limb from limb by a horde of demons.

Uhh... duh.

He basically carried Sango the whole way, despite her protesting, but he was not about to let her out of his sight just yet.

She had not really run, but always managed to stay ahead of them until the mysterious girl decided to stop after they had gone a good distance into the tunnel, "We will be safe here..."

Sango jumped out a Mirouku's arms, but stayed close to him. "Who are you?"

She looked at them with vacant eyes, "I am Kanna..."

"Why did you help us?" It was Mirouku this time who asked the question. Kanna looked at them, the mirror in her hands gleaming, "I did not want you two dead."

She continued to speak, "Take this tunnel. It leads outside... You have a fallen comrade that you will find along the way... Take them out of here."

Sango covered her mouth in shock.

Mirouku ran a hand through his hair, "But why—how ...wh—"

"Please...go...there is no time!"

Sango nodded, "Thank you..."

Mirouku nodded his thanks and the two were off.

Kagura appeared next to Kanna from the shadows, "Are you ready, Kanna?"

There was a moment of silence, filled only by the screeches of the demons, and then Kanna nodded, "...Yes..."

Kagura smiled at her older sister, and then the two went off.

It was time...

(Tsuki)

_Kagome blushed a dark red, "Sorry if I interrupted. My name's Kagome." She held out her hand awkwardly. The older woman shook her hand earnestly. "I'm Sango, and this," She paused to pet the blissful demon cat, which had gone back to her creamy delight, fondly, "is Kirara. Totousai told us about you, yesterday." _

_Sango wrapped an arm around her, "Let's not even bother to question, Kagome ole girl. Let's not even bother."_

(Tsuki)

"Thesthoaaroo!" Kagome looked at the youkai who had come to her rescue, and her heart swelled. He'd get her out sure enough.

Sesshoumaru looked angrily at Naraku, "Release her."

Naraku sneered, "I don't believe I have the jewel yet, so there is no reason to release the girl."

Inuyasha stepped up with the box, "Then we'll make the trade. I can't stand seeing you touch her."

Naraku airily stroked Kagome's hair, causing her to erupt in muffled threats. "I don't trust you, Inuyasha not to pull anything."

Just then Kagura and Kanna entered with Juromaru, "Good. We're all here." Naraku smirked. "Inuyasha give the jewel to Kanna, and Juromaru will give the girl to Sesshoumaru. Deal?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "Fine, as long as Kagome is delivered safely."

Juromaru went behind Kagome and untied her bindings and removed her gag. After having her stand, he held firmly onto her arm.

Inuyasha removed the jewel from the box, and slowly began to move towards Kanna. Juromaru did the same with Sesshoumaru.

Naraku overlooked everything, "Don't even think of trying anything Sesshoumaru. I'll kill her if you do. It'd be so easy."

Hakudoushi and Kagura stood on opposite sides of him a good distance away.

All of a sudden the doors reopened and Kouga burst in. Juromaru started and threw off the synchrony. Kagura smiled, 'Good it's all working according to plan.'

Inuyasha handed over the jewel a moment before Juromaru would have handed over Kagome. Now that they had the jewel there was no need to hand over Kagome. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other he held inches away from her throat. Claws extended.

Kagome whimpered and Kouga gasped on what he walked onto, "Kagome! Kagura! You planned this didn't you?"

Sesshoumaru eyes edged red, "Naraku!"

Naraku smirked, "What a pleasant outcome. Good work Kagura. Now Kanna? The jewel if you will. I have a wish to make."

Kanna looked at Naraku and smirked. She turned from him and tossed the jewel to Kagome.

Juromaru released her in time for her to catch it.

Naraku's expression went from shocked, to angered, to horribly pissed. From underneath his baboon pelt shot dozens of inky black tentacles.

"How dare you cross me!"

The house shook in Naraku's rage and began to crumble from the foundation's destruction.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and Inuyasha drew his sword, slashing at the tentacles in their way. "Run!"

Kouga was not too far behind as they tried to find an exit.

Kagome looked back at Naraku, who was in blind rage just hitting anything at random, and she met the pleading eyes of Kanna, "We have to go back, we have to save the incarnates, and Kagura."

Inuyasha didn't miss a beat in his slashing, "Kagome... I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. To go back would be suicide."

Jagged stalagmites burst from the ground, and the floor splintered and tore showering the room with wood and rocks.

Sesshoumaru cursed, as he looked down. Underneath the floors was a sea of the liquid miasma. And it for the time being was rising. Slowly but, surely.

Kouga caught up to them, battered and bruised (though the shortest possible to Naraku, it was perhaps the most demon filled) he panted slightly, "Get Kagome out of here, I'll go back for the incarnates."

Inuyasha shook his head, "You're in no condition to do anything."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, "Inuyasha get Kouga out of here. We're leaving. Without them."

Inuyasha just nodded and hefted Kouga onto his back. Kagome looked at their departure with tears swelled in her eyes. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and grabbed her arms firmly. He looked into her eyes, and told her, "Kagome, I am sorry, but we have to go."

The ground shook, and there was cracking laughter, "Go? I don't have my jewel yet. You two aren't _go_ing anywhere. I'll made sure of that."

Naraku seemed to glide straight up to them his eyes burning red, as his body rippled and pulsed. Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome behind him as Naraku transformed into his true self.

Kagome dug her face deeper into Sesshoumaru back as the sound of tearing flesh filled the room. Sesshoumaru grabbed her waist and jumped onto one of the near by stalagmites. He placed her there. "Don't do anything stupid and do not move from here, alright?"

Kagome nodded a bit stunned, "Please be careful, Sesshoumaru." She hugged him, "I'll kill you if you get yourself killed."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and placed a kiss on her temple before leaping off the rocky structure, sword drawn.

Kagome tried not to pay any attention to the sounds of hisses of pain that would sound every once in awhile. She held the jewel tightly to her chest.

"How could something so small be the source of all this trouble?"

She rubbed her forehead, and then suddenly she saw a flash of light. Her brows furrowed and she lent over the edge of the stalagmite and peered downward to see what it was. She grinned when she saw Kanna her mirror in hand, but even from where she was, she could see that it was cracked. Kagura and Juromaru were nursing wounds of their own.

"I have to go down there. They're not safe..."

She crawled over to the opposite edge, and began a slow descent downward.

"Stupid? No this isn't stupid at all."

--- (Tsuki)

_Sesshoumaru lifted a brow in silent prodding as his embrace tightened, "You definitely do get a full ten. You are a killer kisser..."_ How many women did it take to get Sesshoumaru to lose his temper? Just three who seemed to be very good at it...

_Inuyasha sputtered, "Is your brain broken or something, Kagome? How could you volunteer me? You can't expect me to actually ...cook!" He gave a shutter at the word._

"_As long as you're in this house, you will refrain from touching anything that contains even a hint of alcohol." _

(Tsuki)

Sesshoumaru dodged the spray of miasma that Naraku shot at him and jumped underneath him. "Prepare to die, Naraku."

He brought his sword in one swift slash against his under belly, effectively ripping him in half long ways. He leapt away to admire his work.

Naraku screeched as each half dropped to the ground. The halves twitched a bit and then they were still.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Pathetic."

His smirk melted away to a frown when the supposed corpse halves started laughing, and each stood. Which one last howl of laughter, they joined themselves together.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "How?"

"It's hard to kill something without a heart, Sesshoumaru."

---

Kagome rubbed her rear and let out a low groan, "_Ouch_!" She had fallen the last few feet on her butt.

She stood shakily still clutching the jewel, and ran as fast as she could to where the incarnates were, jumping over the small collecting pools of miasma and the bits of rocks in her way.

When she reached them she felt so relieved, "Are you three okay?"

Kagura looked shocked, "What are you still doing here!"

Kagome gave her a determined look, "I came back for you guys...Like I promised." She smiled at Kanna.

"There's an exit beyond that," she pointed to where she had just been, "Take it, when the time is right."

Juromaru looked at her, "And yourself?"

"I'm staying here with Sesshoumaru. I won't leave until he does."

Kanna shook her head, "Then you will never leave. Naraku will not die until Hakudoushi does."

Kagome paled, "And where is he?"

"Creeping behind Sesshoumaru..." How calmly she said that really did not help her nerves any. She might as well have just told her the sky was blue for how nonchalant she was.

"All of you go, now! I'll distract him..."

Kagura looked torn as to what to do, "We can't leave you."

Kagome smiled, "I'll be fine...Go now...Please."

Kagura and Kanna both hugged her, before Kagura pulled out her feather. Juromaru seemed to falter as to what to do to show his thanks, and Kagome pulled him into a hug of her own. She smiled at him, and pushed him off.

"Good bye you three. Good luck."

--- (Tsuki)

_Inuyasha flailed his arms, "Sad? You can not say that that girl does not scare you! Between her and Sango I think I've lost a few decades off my life. And add Kikyou..." he huffed indignantly, "It's an even century!" Kikyou gave him a smile and joked, "I take that as a good thing, because that means you're kept in line." Kagome smiled at the smiling woman and the steaming man. 'Hanyou' she corrected herself. But sometimes it was just so hard to tell. Human, demon, or hanyou— they were all the same when you got down to it._

(Tsuki)

"Sesshoumaru! Behind you! Kill Hakudoushi and Naraku dies with him! "

Sesshoumaru ducked out of his position and moved into a better range. Hakudoushi... He smirked.

Naraku growled in anger, "Girl...!"

He jumped off for Kagome, "If I die, I'll at least take you with me!"

Hakudoushi snickered at Sesshoumaru, "Naraku or your little girlfriend?"

Sesshoumaru did not even hesitate to go after Kagome. He reached her far before Naraku did and flung his sword by its tip in Naraku's direction.

It missed him by a mile.

Kagome sweat dropped "Erm... Sesshoumaru...You missed." She slapped his arm, "How the hell did you miss!"

Naraku howled in laughter, "Fool!"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "I never miss. Look behind you."

Naraku faltering turned around. Hakudoushi stood, Tokijin impaled deeply in his chest...where his heart would be.

He looked at Naraku, then at Sesshoumaru, and then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell...dead.

Naraku swayed on his feet, "No..." but instead of just dying he reared his head, and implanted his fangs into the floor.

With the last of his life's breath, he blew it up.

(Tsuki)

_Suddenly she said slyly as she took a seat next to her, "I'll bet you're not saying anything 'cause I looked way much better than you in that clip."_

_Sesshoumaru lifted a brow, "I thought you only spoke French."_

(Tsuki)

Kagome looked up at the hand that kept her from falling, then down at the miasma that would greet her if she fell.

---

"_And you said nothing why?" "You never let me get a word in. There was no break in your senseless banter to say anything." He smirked. _

_Kagome huffed disbelievingly, "How do you expect to get the door open? It's like a foot thick, moron!" Inuyasha turned to her, "I'll claw the thing open! I'm not a weak human like you. "He crossed his arms and turned away from her. Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Weak?" She glared and mumbled, "I'll show you weak." The angered girl grabbed his ear pulling the older man towards her, "Now apologize."_

---

It looked so far away. It was probably a twenty foot drop. It had started to recede into the ground after Naraku had perished, but it was still an obvious threat.

_She randomly declared, "And you know what, I think I really like you...But don't tell Sesshoumaru, because it's a secret."_

"_Shouyga woke me up, saying something about birds." Sango laughed, "The early bird catches the worm?" Kagome nodded against the granite counter top, "Can I get you some coffee?" Kagome nodded against the table and slurred drowsily, "Yes please. Half milk, half coffee, and half maple syrup, please." With that she dozed off._

---

Sesshoumaru winced. He didn't know if he could pull his weight up as well as Kagome's, and not break their foundation. The floor was noticeably unstable after Naraku's little stunt.

He looked down at Kagome, "I am going to try to swig you up. Be careful, Kagome."

Kagome nodded.

_Mrs. Higurashi clapped her hands. "So, Mr. Totoki..." Mr. Totoki blinked, "Who?" Kagome titled her head to the side, "Isn't that your name?" Mr. Totoki nodded, "Why, yes. Why do you ask?" Kagome and her mother exchanged glances._

---

Sesshoumaru counted out loud to three softly for her sake and swung her upwards. But whether it was the unconscious force he placed on his left hand, or simply that the gods up there hated them, the flooring he held onto broke under his fingers. His eyes widened in surprise and he let go of Kagome's hand, mid throw.

Time slowed as he saw them both fall, and heard Kagome scream. She had gone farther up than he was, but she was still going to fall when gravity to effect.

_He engulfed her in a hug, "And I wanted to say I'm sorry." Kagome looked into his face. He looked so remorseful that Kagome just hugged him back. This was the Kouga she missed instead of the over protective youkai who burst through windows._

_Kagome, Kikyou, Rin, and Sango, all in full costume made cotton candy, sold caramel covered popcorn, lollipops, pretzels, and gum, snacking on some every once in awhile. They even played cards while they waited._

--

Then time came to a complete stop for him for a second as he scanned the area for something to catch himself on.

There! A ledge.

"Grab my hand!" Kagome did as he asked and reached out for his hand. Sesshoumaru reached for hers.

But would they hold?

_Sango giggled and put her hand slightly over Kagome's, everyone else following suit. Inuyasha commented first on how outlandish the action was, but smiled none the less._

_Kagura and Kanna both hugged her, before Kagura pulled out her feather. Juromaru seemed to falter as to what to do to show his thanks, and Kagome pulled him into a hug of her own. She smiled at him, and pushed him off._

_--_

'_Can't I do anything?'_ Hadn't she asked that before?

And then she realized she could. Kagome withdrew her hand. "Save yourself Sesshoumaru... I'm not going to let us both die."

And Sesshoumaru yelled, for possibly the first time in his life desperate, "Kagome! Grab my hand!"

She just smiled and closed her eyes. "Good bye, Sesshoumaru. Aishiteru..." And she continued to fall. And Sesshoumaru just stayed as he was with his hand extended, and his eyes wide.

--

_She sniffed, "Do you think Rin is a scaredy-cat?" Kagome hugged the girl, "Of course not, honey! You know... I also don't like the loud noises."_

"_So Jii-chan, do you remember what today is?" Her grandfather smiled, "How could I forget!" Kagome grinned only to face fault when he continued, "It's the opening of the new museum in the city!" Kagome laughed, when he winked, "Happy birthday Kagome." And he hugged her._

--

_I wish you all could be happy..._

And then she hit the miasma.

...End...

(Tsuki)

Ah, such a wonderful place to end this fic, right? Maybe I shouldn't include the Epilogue? Am I really that evil? Hmm... Depends on the amount reviews –nudge, nudge- But seriously...

**Help this story go out with a bang! Flame me, praise me, threaten me, whatever just review! ...Please? **

Okay and a big thanks to LadyAkina, green envy1120, kity moon priestess, WhiteRose-Kurama, butterflywinds, Destiny'sDestination, addicted2reviews, ImmortalSoull, Katsheswims, Chewy518, Jennifer, sexyvodka1125, rinseternalsoul, Indaic, LeafeKnight7, inukuramaRmine, moonscout11, sheenachi for taking the time to send a review for the last chapter.

I love you all for taking the time to review, and especially read, and support this fic! You all are the definition of awesome!

One more chapter to GO!


	22. Epilogue

A.N. Lol guys, come on! I am not as heartless as I seem. I promised you all this epilogue and so Epilogue you all get (I had so many threats of hunting me down, I wouldn't dare not put this out.) I've been planning this and the Finale for months and it's exciting to get it all out. Thank you all for reviewing and supporting.

Here is the real end. (And it's happy -wink-)

Disclaimer: If I don't own diddly squat

Dedication to everyone who reviewed. I'd love to single out a few of you guys but I think that kind of this is meant for private messaging.

Epilogue

(Tsuki)

_And a war was won...but at what cost? Love had conquered and yet was destroyed. Lead her Midoriko to her choice. Lead her to her own happiness, to the happiness she wished for. This is my last request, my battle weary warrior and then you can finally join your brethren and have your rest. _

"_As you wish..."_

--

It was a room... an empty room.

All the walls were white. Nothing was in the correct focus it seemed. Everything about the room seemed to bellow urgency. Even the air was charged with impatience.

There were two women there. One with long black hair that was straight and sleek and brown eyes that were so dark they appeared to be black. She was dressed in the traditional miko garbs. The other girl was unconscious.

Outwardly, nothing appeared to be wrong with her. She sported no visible bruise, or cut, or anything.

The woman called the other's name.

"Kagome...Wake up, child...It is time to go." Her voice echoed off the walls in a strange fashion.

There was a groan that sounded in the misty room.

"Go? Go whe—" She suddenly began to writhe in pain, "Ueh! I-it hurts all over..."

The woman bent over her and cradled her torso, so she was almost in a sitting position. Her touch greatly eased the pain. "You still think you are in the miasma." Her voice was soothing and soft. It could almost be described as musical. "The pain should go away shortly..." Kagome's pain contorted face, held a bit of confusion, "Miasma? W-what are you talking about?" She cried out yet again.

Midoriko continued to question her. There was no time to let her recover. "Sesshoumaru? Do you remember who he is? Or Naraku or what happened in the last few hours?"

Kagome turned her head away, the pain almost unbearable, "What the hell are you talking about, lady? Who are they? What do you mean?"

Midoriko looked slightly discouraged. The girl had no memory of what had occurred. That might be a problem. She forced Kagome to look at her, the touch calming the younger woman.

"Kagome. Listen to me, carefully. You have a choice to make, go with me or go there." She pointed to a silver line door. The only clear thing in the misty room.

She was told not to tell her which led to where, but since Kagome did not question her, Midoriko had a feeling that she already knew.

Kagome scanned her face. "Who are you?"

She smiled, "I am Midoriko..."

"W-what will happen if I go with you?"

She paused a bit, not really expecting that question. Midoriko looked away from her. "I cannot say for certain."

Kagome looked at her and then at the door, "Why am I getting an option?"

Midoriko helped her up, "You made a wish and ended a war, the option came with your request." Kagome cradled her head one handedly. She had a feeling that there was a lot of significance in those words. But what was it?

"What wish? What war? My request was an option of life or death?"

"I know you are confused, child, but you must make a choice... It will all be clear later. Will you come with me or choose the door. If you come with me, know that I cannot come with you the full way. I am needed elsewhere."

Kagome looked at each one again and closed her eyes.

After a moment she reopened them. Her heart seemed to know what it was doing, "Midoriko...," she began unsurely, but then after a pause she nodded, "I have made my decision. I'll go with you."

Midoriko looked at her, "There are a lot of people who will miss you there."

Kagome took a deep breath, "I know..."

"Then let us go. But before we leave, thank you, Kagome. For everything."

(Tsuki)

_Wednesday, April 5, 2005 _

8:00 a.m.

Inuyasha looked at his girlfriend, and feigned dejection, "I can't believe we have to go help Sesshoumaru move in...I could be spending today watching cartoons and manning it up on the couch."

Kikyou rolled her eyes, "One: No. Two: You haven't spent time with your brother in months because of that last movie, what was it about again? What overplayed plot did you guys use again?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I was an FBI agent! That isn't overplayed at all!" He pouted cutely, standing up for his role.

Kikyou giggled and tapped him on the nose, "Of course not. It isn't at _all_." At Inuyasha's huff, she smiled. "Okay, okay...let's go. We're going to be late. He'll already have everything done at this rate. So go get Mirouku for me?"

Inuyasha grumbled his ears flattening to his head, "Alright...But if he's out there with that girlfriend of his- I still have no idea why she is going-, I refuse to step within ten feet of them. As much as I like her, the last time I was with those two I nearly had my face bashed in with a bowling ball. And we were at the frikkin' zoo!"

_Kikyou merely laughed and pushed him off. "Just move, puppy."_

(Tsuki)

8:10 a.m.

"Sango... I have something very important that I want to ask you..."

Sango looked over the top of the magazine she was reading, and shifted lightly on the patch of grass she was on. She adjusted her skirt. "Yes Mirouku?"

Mirouku walked over from a weepy willow tree to where she was, and held out his hand, "Remember the first day we met?"

Sango took the proffered hand, and placed down her Kokkoi magazine as Mirouku helped her up. She dusted off the back of her skirt, leaves falling off with the action.

"Your definition of important needs work," she winked, "But introductions like that you don't usually forget. I remember it vividly." She smirked, "Back when I worked at Sesshoumaru's old villa. You felt me up within five minutes of the first hello. You ended up sporting a nice swollen cheek, for that."

Mirouku chuckled, "Yeah, I definitely still remember that part."

He looked at the hand he held and suddenly knelt down, still with her hand wrapped in his. Sango blushed, a feeling of excitement swelling in her chest, "Mirouku?"

The raven haired man smiled boyishly and brought out a small magenta box. He had begged the owner of the jewelry store for that color knowing that Sango loved it. It took an extra twenty dollars and a promise to take his kids to the zoo to finally get it.

He one handedly flipped it open. "Sango, I know we have only been together for eleven months, but I feel like my world is complete with you at my side...And that everything in my life was meant to be shared with you. I love you, more than I ever loved any one. So that only leaves one last thing to ask you," He chuckled nervously and took in a breath, "...will you marry me?"

Sango gaped at him, bringing her hand to cover to mouth, in shock. She knelt down with him and hugged him tightly. She choked out, ecstatically, "Really?"

He nodded still smiling.

"Oh, Mirouku, of—!"

Of course Inuyasha chose then to interrupt, "Time to—Oh _gawd_!" He feigned irritation. "Sango's here!" He looked at the scene before him. "Oh...crap. Am I interrupting something?"

_Sango and Mirouku blushed and simultaneously sweat dropped, nodding profusely. _

(Tsuki)

9:45 a.m.

The light poured into the bedroom of a pinkly furnished bedroom.

It drifted slowly onto the face of a raven haired girl, teasing her pretty features. She groaned, her eyes fluttering open. She nuzzled her pillow with a sigh and slid out of bed, "Such a strange dream. I wonder how it finishes..."

She gathered the stuff she would need for a bath and smiled, "Jii-chan's stories must have finally gotten to me. Dreaming about a miko and such." She rolled her eyes, but she had to smile in thought of her eccentric grandfather.

She moved to her window and leaned against it peering outside. "'_There are a lot of people who will miss you there.'"_

She sighed, "Must have been a hard choice to make. I wonder what I would have done..."

She laughed softly, and all of a sudden, something being reflected caught her eye. She changed her position at the window to get a better look.

A man?

No...judging by what she could see, he was a youkai. What had caught her eyes were the amber tinted, frameless sunglasses he wore. Her heart beat kicked up... He was gorgeous.

"I haven't seen him here before, though, I wonder where he came from..." She hugged her bathing supplies.

She suddenly shook her head, "What am I doing?"

With one last look, she sighed and left the room.

"_I could never get a guy like that... I'm just plain old Kagome..."_

(Tsuki)

10:30 a.m.

Mrs. Higurashi sadly looked at the simple tombstone, as she knelt before the soil that made up the grave. Tears glistened in her eyes. "I can't believe that you're gone..."

She wiped her eyes with the backs of her flower print gloves, and smiled, "I buried you next to the Goshinboku like you would have wanted. You always loved this old tree."

The brunette sighed, "It was all my fault too..."

"Momma..."

"I was so naive!"

"Momma...?"

"It was too strong. The bag even said it!"

"Momma!"

"I never should have given you that extra cup..."

"Mom!"

Mrs. Higurashi stopped berating herself and turned around, "Yes, Kagome?" Her pajama clad daughter walked up to hug her, "Well first off...good morning. Second off...What are you doing?"

Mrs. Higurashi let out sigh and stood, taking off her dirt soiled gloves. "My favorite chrysanthemum plant died. I over fertilized it, with that super growth nonsense your Jii-chan gave me." She looked ruefully at the makeshift grave and sighed.

Kagome gave a laugh, causing her mother to put her hands on her hips, "Don't you dare say it Kagome..."

The raven haired girl burst into laughter, "Told you so!"

The older woman hid a smile as she took off her glove matching hat. She softly hit Kagome with them. "Go get dressed now, young lady...And then you can help your jii-chan with the sweeping."

_Kagome's bravado diminished, "Aww!"_

(Tsuki)

10:45 a.m.

Ayame looked in the mirror as she brushed her hair. She bit her bottom lip as she looked herself over. She touched her reflected face on the mirror, her over sized tee-shirt falling off her shoulder. "What am I doing...?"

She put down the brush and sighed, "I can't do this anymore." The red head looked at herself once more in the mirror. "I can't do this anymore..." she repeated firmly, her resolve strong. '_I have to tell him.'_

She walked out of the room determinedly and stopped at her phone. Ayame picked it up slowly the dial tone sounding louder than usual. Her heart was at her throat, her palms moist with sweat.

She dialed in the number she didn't think she could never forget. It rang a few times, before someone picked up. There was the sound of something crashing in the back ground. _"Hello?" _His voice sounded sleep clogged. He yawned.

Ayame sucked in her breath, "Oh man, did I wake you up? I'm so sorry!"

There was more crashing over the line and he cursed, _"Who is this?"_

"Um...it's Ayame. Hey, Kouga." She greeted softly.

"Ayame? Uh...hi?" He sounded so uncertain, a bit confused.

She took in a deep breath. "I was wondering if you might want to possibly go get some breakfast together and ...maybe talk?"

There was a pause over the line and Ayame quickly said, "If you don't want to—"

"_No I...I'd like to. Um...I'll pick up in thirty minutes?"_

Ayame smiled, "That'll be great, Kouga. I'll see you then."

"_Then it's a date— I mean—"_

Ayame let out a laugh, "I know what you mean. Bye, Kouga..."

_And he chuckled, "Bye, Ayame..." And she put down the phone before smiling brightly and jumping up, "It's a date!"_

(Tsuki)

11:30 a.m.

"Sesshie! We're home!" Inuyasha called, laughingly, walking through the front door of his brother's new home.

He slipped through a couple of bear youkai from Suigio Repairs who were carrying a pane of glass. They grumbled and gripped on tighter to the glass.

Kikyou apologized profusely as she followed. The youkai once again only grumbled.

Sango and Mirouku strayed around outside for awhile, bringing in some of the boxes from the moving trucks. They had finished the proposal and Sango was now sporting an eye catching ring that had been the cause of a ten minute squeal fit between her and Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru called from the kitchen, annoyance clear as day in his voice, "Not now, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha frowned, "What's the matter, Fluffs? Aren't you glad to see us?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the name, looking stressed, "No. And Rin is gone."

Kikyou gasped, instantly worried, "Are you serious? When did you last see her?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples, his eyes closing, "Fifteen to twenty minutes ago. Totousai had called and kept me preoccupied. She probably ran off then."

When he had moved from the villa, he had left it to his employees, but apparently they could not even go a day without blowing something up. Ironically that something had been his old office.

Mirouku suddenly walked in on them, grinning. He took no note of the none-too-happy expressions "Hey Sesshoumaru ...did you realize you lived next to a shrine? It's kinda cool." Sango sighed, "I'm pretty sure he did, honey... It's pretty conspicuous."

Sesshoumaru suddenly closed his eyes in annoyance, "The shrine..." That had been the first thing that had caught her attention as they had driven up to the new house.

Sango sweat dropped, "Or maybe not."

Sesshoumaru briskly walked out of the house. If she was anywhere, she was there.

(Tsuki)

11:34 a.m.

_Bzzzzttt_

Mrs. Higurashi walked over to the front door, "Now who could that be?"

She opened the door to reveal a handsome, silver haired man, "Hello, miss, I am looking for my daughter. I have reason to believe that she might be over here."

Mrs. Higurashi blinked, "And you are...?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples absently, "How rude of me. Sesshoumaru Taisho. I just moved in next door."

She smiled, "Well welcome to the neighborhood, and come in. I'm Mrs. Higurashi, but you could just call me Keiko." She ushered him in. He nodded a thanks.

"You know, you look a bit familiar. Have I seen your face somewhere? Oh! Could you hold on a second?"

Sesshoumaru sighed as the brunette peeked her head into the living room, "Jii-chan, did you see a little girl by chance on the courtyard?"

The old man nodded behind an Kokkoi magazine, "Just one. Kagome went to take care of it. Now leave me alone! I'm reading Kokkoi! They have an article of that Sess-something boy—I never could pronounce his name..."

Mrs. Higurashi let out a laugh, "Thank you, chichue."

Sesshoumaru cringed, 'So this is where my fan-base lies...Wonderful.' But at least he had found his daughter...his sanity was slowly slipping with each second he spent in the house. He was starting to wish he had never decided to move...

_Mrs. Higurashi tapped a finger to her chin, "By the way, Sesshoumaru, was it... Are you single?"_

(Tsuki)

11:20 a.m.

Kagome, now clad in a jean overall dress that ended mid thigh, and a long sleeved shirt leaned against her broom, "I hope it's safe to say that we're done." She looked hopefully at her grandfather.

Her jii-chan looked indignant, "Done? Hardly, Kagome, we still have a whole other side."

Kagome groaned in incredulity and he let clicked his tongue. "Children today don't know the meaning of the word 'work'." He frowned at her shaking his head. "Back in my day, kids would work 'til nightfall, sleep until the sun rose and then work some more. But today! Bah..."

His granddaughter laughed and mocked, "Well your generation knows not of the saying...All work and no play—" she blinked looking embarrassed. She waved her hand, "Something, something..."

Her jii-chan started to chuckle and Kagome soon started up with him. But he abruptly stopped, "Oi...Did your mother let in a tour already?"

Kagome frowned, "No, why?"

"There's a little girl over by the old God Tree."

Kagome turned around and furrowed her brows together, "She might be lost. I'll be right back, jii-chan," she called as she jogged off into the direction of the child.

Jii-chan grumbled, "I bet that girl had that all planned."

_He sighed and went to put away his broom, "I suppose I can call it quits for the sweeping though...like hell I'm sweeping all this by myself."_

(Tsuki)

11:22

"Hi there, my name is Kagome." She smiled slightly unsurely, feeling as if she had met the girl before.

The girl, who was quite young, whirled around looking a bit guilty at being caught. Seeing Kagome, she smiled back shyly, "Hi, my name is Rin."

She seemed fascinated with the Goshinboku, but it was not a hard thing since the old tree was beautiful at this time of the year due to the cherry blossom blooming.

Kagome followed her gaze up the tree, "Well this old tree is the Goshinboku, Rin. According to my Jii-chan, it's over five hundred years old." She stretched her arms over her head until she heard a satisfying pop and took a seat on the near by stone bench.

Rin was staring in awe at the tree. Kagome giggled, "Care to join me? I'll tell you more about the tree...but you have to tell me where you're from first."

She sung out the first childishly in sing song then added the latter as the girl cheered and plopped down next to her.

Rin nodded, "M'kay. Me and Papa live next door. We just moved here." She swung her legs back and forth. Something about this Kagome made her feel so at ease.

Kagome laughed, "Well welcome to the Sunshine Shrine, neighbor." Rin smiled, "Could you tell me more about the Gotchiboki, please?"

The older girl laughed some more, "Sure, but it'll have to be on our way to your house."

Rin groaned, but conceded. She grabbed Kagome's hand and hopped off the bench.

Kagome continued on with her tale, "The tree didn't always make the pretty cherry blossoms it does today."

Rin looked surprised, "It didn't?" "Nope, according to myth, those five hundred years ago, a deceitful hanyou named Naraku had been pinned to that very tree. For fifty years he laid dormant. In those fifty years no cherry blossoms showed up." Rin looked back at the tree, "Then what happened?"

"An evil sorceress came and tried to free him."

Rin gasped, "Really?"

Kagome nodded smiling as she recalled her grandfather's favorite tale, "Yup, but the plan backfired and both were killed."

Suddenly a voice from them called out, "Rin."

Kagome whirled around at the foreign, but velvet-like voice. She blushed slightly; _it was the youkai from before. _Rin grinned, "Papa!" She ran up to him, "Kagome-sama was telling me a story about the Gotobuko! She's so nice, papa!" Sesshoumaru patted her head fondly, gracing her with a smile.

Her heart rate sped up then suddenly she blinked and her heart sank. Eh..Papa? 'He was taken...'

Mrs. Higurashi popped her head out of the kitchen where Sesshoumaru had exited from, "Kagome, dear, this is Sesshoumaru Taisho. He just moved here from across Tokyo, with his daughter, whom I see you already met."

She gave her daughter a sly look, "And he is single by the way." With that she slid the door closed saying loudly, "Well I have lunch to make, so I'll leave you three to yourselves."

Kagome sweat dropped, "Pardon my mother...She gets like that sometimes."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look and said noncommittally, "Yes..." 'That girl...she had been watching me before.'

He sighed...Not even an hour there and he had a stalker...

But she didn't quite fit the rabid fan-girl type. No...not someone like her, he mused to himself.

Kagome looked him over, "Hey, you look familiar. Have I seen you before somewhere?"

Sesshoumaru cringed, "No." As long as no one recognized him, he could probably get out of the shrine unscathed.

Rin suddenly grinned, a mischievous sparkle in her brown eyes, "Papa's in the magazines a lot." She liked this lady. There was something about her that she didn't want to let go.

Kagome furrowed her brows and softly repeated, "Magazines?" Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and said sharply reprimanded, "Rin."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "What was your name again?"

Rin chimed up, "Sesshoumaru Taisho!"

Her father raked his clawed hands through his hair, "Rin."

Kagome pointed a finger at him and gasped, "That's it! You're that guy! The one my Jii-chan obsesses about."

Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's hand, "Alright, we are leaving." Kagome blinked, "What?"

Rin pouted, "Aww! Can't we stay?"

There was no hesitance in his reply. "No."

Kagome stared after him in disbelief, "Hey!"

She stomped after them, "Sesshoumaru! Come back!" He did not even humor her and stop, "Rude-ass, stuck-up, jerk." She mumbled as she stomped after them. "Hey!"

He finally stopped at the top of the steps. It was only because his half-brother, his half brother's girlfriend, his half-brother's manager, and his half brother's manager's girlfriend had accumulated on the steps, and were seated, playing cards.

Inuyasha grinned toothily, "Good, you're back. I was getting' tired of kicking these guy's asses in Go Fish. Who's the girl?" He added as he noticed Kagome running up to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at the group, then at Kagome, who was staring at him expectantly.

"What?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Well here's "what", aren't you even going to say thank you?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Thanks." Rin poked his side, and Sesshoumaru inaudibly sighed. Inuyasha made a whipping motion in the air only to get smacked up side the head by his ever loving girlfriend.

"Fine. Thank you, _Kagome_, for finding my daughter." Rin cleared her throat, "And Papa?"

He frowned at her—was this what television was teaching her? "And ...in recompense how about dinner this weekend?"

Kagome smiled, "That's better. You're very welcome... but," She trailed off and crossed her arms playfully, "I'm going to have to think about the dinner thing. You seem like a prick."

_Sesshoumaru lifted a brow, and Inuyasha, Sango, Mirouku, and Kikyou turned to each other all nodding in acceptance, they said in unison, "I like her..."_

(Tsuki)

_Saturday, December 10, 2005_

9:00 a.m.

Kagome placed down the hair curler and smiled at her reflection. "Today is going to be a big day." She giggled happily as she flicked the appliance off and applied her make up. "God... I can't believe those two are finally getting married." She shook her head slightly and exited the bathroom. The rest of her family were either finishing up the breakfast they had just shared, or getting dressed.

She moved to her bed and dressed down before slipping into the light pink dress that awaited her.

Kikyou and a woman name Kagura Narakoto had designed the dresses for the wedding. They were simply A neck dresses with thin straps, that fell in ruffles to the knees. Each was hand embroidered with pink snowflakes at the torso and a third of the way down the bottom.

The raven haired girl flicked on her table lamp and she smiled as she sat down -carefully as to not cause wrinkles- to do something she hadn't done in a very long, long time.

She slid open her drawer and pulled out a thick book. She opened it up to the first fresh page she could find. It was located a bit more than half way into the book.

She picked up a pen from her desk.

_Dear Diary,_

_A reflection. Sorry if this isn't too orderly. _

She stopped to giggle at how she was apologizing to her diary.

_So much has happened and so much has changed. Ayame, Kouga, and I still have a few more years ahead of us before we graduate from college unlike everyone else, but it's so... shocking how old we are. Just last week (literally) we were trying to drown each other in Sesshoumaru's pool. Now we're moving on to bigger things. Sort of..._

_Most of all this change has been for the better. I baby sit now, and it has helped me meet the greatest people. A group of siblings- Kagura, Juromaru, and Kanna Narakoto. Kagura (the one that helped out with the wedding dresses) is the same age as Sango, Juromaru is around twenty and Kanna is seven. _

_You know...after that morning that I wrote about last time, we all just stuck. It was like there was something drawing us all together. Like we all knew each other before this, as impossible as it sounds. Sango and Kikyou became sisters to me, and Ayame is right up there, too, with Eri, Kanna (I baby-sit her now. She so adorable and Rin gets along with her so well), Kagura (Can you believe she owns her own clothes shop with Juromaru? It's all their designs and it opened up just last week—Kikyou fell in love with the clothes they made and decided to sponsor them), Yuka, and Ayumi (despite the infamous three being in Kyoto we still have our sleepovers and weekly calls), even if we do have our occasional fights. (Kouga by the way should be proposing anytime now! I'm so glad the two finally got together. I had been planning to lock them in a room until someone admitted their feelings and I am very glad that I didn't have to resort to that.)_

_The guys are all still hardheaded idiots (well not all of them... Juromaru has his moments), but I love them all. I couldn't imagine life without a Mirouku, or a Kouga, or an Inuyasha...definitely not an Inuyasha. But even though the three of them together is basically equal to the destructive prowess of a level four hurricane, (it becomes level five, anytime Juromaru drops off Kanna. I'll never figure out how their aggressive male minds work) they make your day brighter. I only wish they just stopped drinking themselves hammered every other month. It's honestly the most disturbing thing ever. _

_Also...I don't think I've mentioned this yet, but I've been having the strangest dreams too... About this strange woman, a miko or something—and sometimes they're not only of her but everyone else too. They're no nightmares, the opposite in fact but they feel so real. Like they had actually happened, but that's so silly, right? Although... I have a feeling that I'm not the only one having them, silly or not._

_Okay, now, I really haven't mentioned Sesshoumaru until now for a reason. I remember when I first saw him over the last week of break. I didn't even think that I had a chance with him. But now, he has the highest place in my heart. _

_He and Rin (Another of the little angels –don't get me wrong I've had some monsters too, but I still love them all- I look over, now. I consider her a daughter. And everyone in the Shrine loves her. Even Jii-chan gets excited when she comes over since she actually listens to his stories... She's growing up so nicely, and I think she is also in a romance of her own, now. She and Sango's brother hit it off instantly at the celebratory party. It's a shame that they'll go back to America after the wedding to finish up the rest of the school year there. She and Souta –he's getting a lot of hype for baseball by the way, so we're all excited for that- are just friends, but my little brother has a little crush of his own. One of the town kids that I baby-sit. Aww! Young love!) have made an imprint on my life that will never go away._

_Sesshoumaru can be an ass at times, but he's possibly the sweetest guy I know. He's intelligent, great with kids (as funny –not to mention unbelievable- as it sounds, but he constantly helps out with the babysitting thing and does so well) and gorgeous and could brighten up my day with his smile. But of course the downside to our relationship (which just turned its sixth month), is all the publicity we get. Some people get so crazy with it that I have doubted if our relationship would last. That'd he's save himself a headache and break it all off. That was months ago though, today I could say that I love him with all my heart and vise versa, without any doubt. But I don't think I could ever forget our first paparazzi incident. ...Yes. It was that bad. We had to jump through a window, for God's sake. _

_Now...I could write on and on about them all, but I have a wedding to go to! Sesshoumaru should be here any minute now. Gah! I can't believe it! Sango is finally getting married! (The wedding planning was so chaotic that we thought we wouldn't make the arranged date, but we did and that all mayhem is a story I'll save for a later entry.) But before I go...we did go on that 'recompense' date (it came long before the window incident), obviously (and many, many, more) and like everything with Sesshoumaru...it was a delightful disaster. _

_Yours truly,_

_Kagome_

She closed the book with a smile and opened up the drawer she kept it in. She was about to slide it in when she saw something that hadn't seen there before.

"Oh my God!"

She dropped her diary in shock as she pulled out a small velvet box attached to it was a note. She plucked it off, tears filling her eyes, as she read it aloud:

"'It is every man's hope to find that one woman who will fill the void that leaves him incomplete...You, Kagome Higurashi fit it perfectly. Aishiteru, but answer me one thing...'"

The note ended there.

Strong arms suddenly encircled her shoulders. Sesshoumaru's hands moved over hers and guided her fingers to open the box.

Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me, Kagome?"

Kagome stood up and tackled him in a hug, "Yes Sesshoumaru! Yes, yes, yes! I love you too! Yes!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled and removed the ring from the box. He tossed the box on her bed and slid the ring onto her forth finger. She smiled through tear misted eyes as she gazed at him. "Oh wow, Sesshoumaru...If you keep this up, I'm going to have to redo my make-up" she winked at him, raking her hand through his hair.

Sesshoumaru let out another chuckle and bent down to kiss his new fiancé.

But Kagome had other plans. She put her finger to his lips, "But...You didn't happen to... you know read my diary, by any chance, did you."

Sesshoumaru just smiled and just kissed her. He smirked against her lips and a chuckle rumbled within in her throat. She basically melted in her arms...until she heard what Sesshoumaru said next, "By the way, love... I agree with what you said about my ass."

Kagome's half lidded eyes popped open and she blushed ferociously, "Sesshoumaru!" She suddenly gasped, "Oh...no! What else did you read!"

When he kept silent only simply smirking, she blushed further, "Sesshoumaru!" And the chase began, "Tell me what you read, Sesshoumaru!"

_And on the floor was the diary that she had dropped. It was opened up to a page covered in hearts. It read:_

"_Sesshoumaru & Kagome_

_Forever."_

_The End._

(Tsuki)

So how was that? But who really thought that I was serious with the Epilogue? I promised one so I delivered. Lol I'm not completely heartless!

Oh man. I'm so sad that this story ended! But I have five more to fill the void, DD left behind lol.

Okay now for thank yous... Thank you all for supporting me and this fic, first off.

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter:

Katsumi Takahashi, Pumpkin butterflywinds Sir-Boonkinhymer-of-Delwood Sangi, Lexie, a, SetoKaibaLover, jc, LadyAkina, Bubbles B, Destiny'sDestination, addicted2reviews, I heart Sesshomaru, Apparition, kity moon priestess, Destiny's Angel Times Doom, Poisenivy, Katsheswims, Psychotic priestess, anastassia, LeafeKnight7, Nile-sama, sexyvodka1125, Britt, WhiteRose-Kurama, Silver Miko-Youkai, Sincerely Mkay, ImmortalSoull, storm sight, SesshoumaruObsessed, Hells Fallen Angel, Duzzie, Rinseternalsoul, LadySesshy101, khysserkat, moonscout11, inukuramaRmine, OMG, Demented Dope, zyren, darkpriestressofhell, EternalGodessSailormoon, kagome-sess, Ashley, and Erin!

And thank you for adding _Delightfully Disastrous_ to your favorites: 

addicted2reviews, SilveRose2492, Ana Jully Potter, Sour Corn With Golden Marshmellows, Sincerely Mkay, Angel of Happiness and Hope, AnimeAngel4Ever, AnimeAngelz, Apri-Chan, archchic, Ayyara, Black Rose Sesshomaru's dream, blackfox-vixen, blu-babe, Celestial Fox, Chewy518, Tsurara hime, tinak142, WhisperingWolf, chatcheval, Former-Angel-Assassin, Hesushika, I heart Sesshomaru, Iaragon, blindingeclipse22, foxycleopatera, Half-demonChild17, Inu Youkai Gurl, IccyPopcorn, Hells Fallen Angel, Inukaru, inukuramaRmine, butterflywinds, Dramatic Clause, Mistress of the Wolves, LadySesshy101, mizushoubai, MoonKitii, Destiny'sDestination, green envy1120, GoddessInu03, Itome, Indaic, FullBlueMoon, sacaku, Sarcasm Girl8, kdpcat, Night Sins, sahara172005, DarkInuDemoness, MoonTenchi, Exunamoon, illusionskiss, inuyashas-1gurl, fireneko33, Oo.Summers.oO, FluffyKawaiiInu, Crystal-Tiger82674, rubberducky98006, KAGluvsINU, RAch3l L3igH, Ice and Dream, ice-apparition16, jcxo26, Eyversia, pat not, Leuchtkfern, LeafeKnight7, MysticalElf, shelovedhorses, LadyTime, shigatsu1, Recluse Groupie, rebxl, Murder of Mine, Wicked Flaw, Pulsing, Clandestine Writer, NERDgeekSUPERFREAK, night prince, AznAnimeFanXP, tuffyluffy, sesshouluver, sesshys jaded samuri, Mishima-Sesshy'sgal, midnightloon, rubber devil ducky, la89801, SessGirlD, Demented Dope, Silent Harmony, Reader not Reviewer, Nogarai, sexyvodka1125, Demonlordlover, nEeLLoC, Ladyofthewest15, miko-hanyou8648, SetoKaibaLover, darkpixymagic, LonelySiren24, Reiko - Kataki no Arashi, LostDepresion, Katsheswims, KittieRenee', Nyro, ClownsAreScary-91, Rone M. Daen, kirarakitty, Scruffy Wolf, Seiteki Hekireki Jishinkaminarikajioyaji, BlueMonkey89, Kuroi Tsuki Jyurian, Konane Shadow Wolf, Seishi Sairensuno, MidnightDestiny, Sessi-Chan, Meadowcroft, Deliana, Duzzie, KageFaiaKoori Doragon, lunasun72, Kariisme, LifeSavers, SesshoumaruObsessed, darkpriestressofhell, spifysista, SICOTICBITCH, st0l3n, Silent Harmony, Tenma Kitsune, and Wicked Flaw, If I missed anyone, I'm so sorry! It's 2am and I'm half dead, but I love you too and thank you for adding this story to your favs!

And thank you anyone who just reviewed at all along the way or read even one chapter. I heart all of you. -cries- I'm going to miss this story!


End file.
